Dragon Twins
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Merlin and his twin sister Marlena head to Camelot at their mother's urging. Their first impressions of the place aren't great but they soon find that destiny follows its own rules, and Dragons are cryptic little pains in the rear. (Cover image of Marlena created by me using Doll Divine). On Hiatus for now.
1. The Dragon's Call

Dragon Twins

A.N: I have recently started watching the BBC series Merlin…yes I know it's been off TV for a while now but I just found it and I'm in love. I had several thoughts watching it but most prominent were; "What if Merlin was a girl?", and "What if Merlin had a sister?" and I kind of lost my mind at the second one and thus…this fic was born.

Summary: Merlin and his twin sister Marlena head to Camelot at their mother's urging. Their first impressions of the place aren't great but they soon find that destiny follows its own rules, and Dragons are cryptic little pains in the rear.

Chapter 1 – The Dragon's Call

Two young people approached the gates of the great capitol city of Camelot, a boy and a girl who looked remarkably alike despite their opposing genders and drew a number of curious looks from those they passed. They both wore bright excited grins and spoke rapidly to each other in hushed tones. The sudden toll of loud bells sounded and the people around them began moving towards the palace courtyard, dragging the two newcomers along in the flow of people. In the courtyard was a wooden platform and a young man was led up onto it by palace guards where an executioner waited for him next to a chopping block. The young female stared with wide eyes as the King, Uther Pendragon, spoke from a balcony above the scene.

"This man has been found guilty of the crime of practicing sorcery, which is outlawed in Camelot on penalty of death."

The two siblings glanced at each other with equal looks of nervous fear before the boy wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her close, hiding her face against his chest as the young magic user in front of them lost his head simply for existing. He briefly noticed a beautiful young woman turning away from a window on the opposite side of the courtyard from the King's balcony and wondered who she was but his sister was shaking and her well-being was more important to him. The King gave a little speech about the evils of magic and how it was time to celebrate, but an old woman came out of the crowd and threatened him. She said that he was the true evil in the land, not magic, and warned that before the festivities were through she would take the life of his son. Before the guards could seize her she grabbed a pendant around her neck and spoke some sort of spell that made her vanish. Merlin led Marlena away from the scene and found a pair of guards nearby.

"Um…hi. Can you tell me where to find the Court Physician?"

"Is she alright, she looks a bit pale?"

"Yeah…we've just never seen…that…before…she's a bit shaken honestly."

"Yeah…first time's always the hardest. There's a sign inside that'll point you the right way."

"Thank you."

The two went inside and followed the signs until the found the Physician's chamber. When knocking proved useless they simply entered and called out for the man they were looking for. The man was on a small balcony library above them and fell backwards after their call, two sets of eyes flashed golden as one slowed time and the other moved the man's bed into place so that he fell on that instead of the stone floor. The man stood and looked at them in shock.

"What did you just do?"

"Nothing. You fell…"

"You used magic."

"No we didn't…"

"I know magic when I see it boy. You shouldn't do that in Camelot…it's forbidden."

"We kind of figured that out already with the beheading and the King's anti-magic speech out there."

The older man turned to the girl as she finally spoke and noticed how pale she looked before ushering her into a chair and looking her over. Once he determined that she wasn't hurt, jut in a slight bit of shock from what she'd just seen, he gave her a cup of herbal tea to soothe her nerves.

"Now…what brings the two of you to Camelot…and to my chambers?"

"Oh…um…I'm Merlin, and this is my sister Marlena."

"Hunith's kids? I thought you weren't supposed to be here until Wednesday?"

"Umm…Gaius…it…is…Wednesday."

"Oh. Well then…"

"Merlin…the letter…"

"Oh right…Mother sent a letter for you."

Merlin fished the letter out of his bag and handed it over while Marlena rolled her green eyes in fond amusement. Merlin could be very intelligent but he was also quite forgetful and clumsy most of the time, but he was her brother and she loved him more than anything else in the world.

"Well…the two of you can share that room back there, and you can help me out with various tasks until I can find some more respectable work for you both."

The twins shared matching grins and hugged the older man before running into their new room. Gaius just watched them both with an amused look and a small shake of his head. He stuck his head outside and told a nearby servant that he would need an extra bed brought into his chambers as the back room only had one at the present time. The twins placed their travel bags on the floor in a corner and then came back into the main room when Gaius told them lunch was ready. Gaius knocked over a bucket of water and Merlin instinctively froze the entire bucket with his magic, while Marlena looked to the door to make sure no one saw what he'd done. Marlena's small sigh of relief was lost as Gaius and Merlin discussed how Merlin was able to do it.

"Magic requires spells, incantations…what you just did was instinctive."

"We've always had it…"

"Mother said we were born with magic, we used to make our toys float around the room."

"I've never heard of anything like this before…"

"Mother said we were special."

"She was right…you two are very special. You need to be very careful and never let anyone in Camelot see you using your gifts or you will both be killed. Do you understand?"

"Of course Gaius. We'll be careful."

"Good. Now…I need you two to make a few deliveries for me, and here are some sandwiches to keep you fed."

Gaius told them where to take the bottles and the twins set off together, munching their sandwiches as they went. Their first stop was an old knight who was blinded in battle, and drank the entire bottle before they could tell him not to.

"I'm sure it's fine…"

"I hope so."

Eventually they made their way to the chambers of the Lady Helen to deliver the potion for her voice. Marlena noticed several odd things that felt magical but the Lady returned and seemed upset that they were there.

"Gaius had us deliver the usual potion for your voice Lady Helen. I apologize if we disturbed you."

"Very well…thank you. You may leave now."

Marlena pushed Merlin out of the room as the woman gave them a strange look. Once they were back outside she whispered to Merlin what she'd felt in the woman's room and he frowned in thought.

"We'll just have to be wary around her then."

"I guess so…what on earth are those knights doing to that poor boy?"

Merlin followed his sister's line of sight and noticed several knights laughing while one of them, clearly the leader of the group, threw daggers at the shield a serving boy was holding as he ran back and forth trying to dodge them. The twins moved closer and the poor boy finally dropped the shield, which rolled to Merlin's feet, and collapsed on the ground. Marlena moved to the boy's side, crouching down and speaking softly to him as he was shaking pretty badly in fear.

"It'll be alright now, shush, you're fine sweetie, just calm down now."

While Marlena tried to calm the poor target Merlin decided to confront the bullies, much to his sister's silent horror.

"Come on, that's enough. You've had your fun my friend."

The larger blonde exchanged more words with Merlin and goaded Merlin into taking a swing at him before pinning his arm behind his back hard.

"I can have you thrown in jail for that."

"Who do you think you are, the King?"

"No, I'm his son, Arthur."

Marlena groaned and watched as guards came over and grabbed her brother's arms as the Prince noticed her crouched by the servant, still speaking gently to the boy. The blonde moved closer and stood over her, smirking at the soft growl that came from her before she could stop it.

"And who is this…the idiot's little lover?"

"Not that it's any of your business… _Sire_ …but he's my twin brother. You are the worst example of a knight I have ever had the misfortune of meeting in my life. A true knight does not abuse their servants; they don't bully those weaker than they are. A true knight protects the weak and shows honor."

"What would a girl know about being a true knight? I bet you can't even lift a sword."

"You're right. I can't lift a sword, however, _Sire_ , I can use daggers as well as the bow. Just because someone is not a knight does not mean they don't know how to fight and protect themselves. As for how I know what makes a true knight…I've met several knights from several kingdoms as they passed through our village over the years, and every one of them was a far better man than you."

She helped the servant up off the ground and the boy thanked her repeatedly before running off. Marlena turned to leave but the Prince grabbed her arm, though the grip was surprisingly gentle considering his behavior.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before."

"I doubt you know every citizen of Camelot, _Sire_ , but my brother and I only arrived today. A public beheading is a wonderful first impression by the way."

"What is your name?"

"You'll have to earn that… _Sire_. Now, if you'll excuse me I have two more deliveries to make for Gaius."

She turned on her heels and stalked off to her next location, not realizing the Prince was watching her with an odd look on his face. The poor blonde was trying to figure out whether he should be angry or not at her complete lack of respect, though she did use his title the way she said it sounded more like an insult. He just watched her walk away as his friends came up behind him and started making comments about how pretty she was.

"Wait…what?"

"Surely you noticed Sire? She's got quite the mouth on her but I'm sure we could find a way to keep that occupied."

"Don't talk about a woman that way. You all know better. Harassing a servant is one thing but if you attack that girl my father will have you out of Camelot by morning. He mat not be the nicest man but he is very hard on any man who harms a woman."

The three young men with the Prince immediately babbled apologies and nearly tripped over themselves trying to get back on his good side. Marlena finished making her deliveries and ran into Gaius, who was following a guard leading Merlin somewhere.

"Gaius? Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes my dear. Don't worry. Merlin isn't going to be hurt. I managed to talk the king into letting him out of the dungeon but he has to spend a couple hours in the stocks."

Marlena snorted softly before she could stop herself and shared an amused look with Gaius as Merlin was put in the standing stocks. It looked horribly uncomfortable but Merlin was grinning and laughing as kids pelted him with rotten fruits and veggies. Marlena and Gaius watched with laughter of their own. A young maid approached Merlin while the kids ran to get more ammunition and Marlena moved closer herself.

"Hello, I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen."

"I'm Merlin, most people just call me Idiot."

"They do not. Hi, I'm Marlena, Merlin's twin sister."

"What you did was very brave, both of you."

"Wait…what did Lena do? Lena…what did you do?"

"She told the Prince that he's not a true knight, just a bully. You should have seen his face after she just walked away. She wouldn't tell him her name either…told him he has to earn it. I've never seen him look so confused before."

"Well then…it's about time."

The two women shared a little giggle, and Gwen bantered a bit with Merlin, before Merlin told them to get back as his fans had returned. Gwen offered to give Marlena a little tour of the place as she did her chores for Lady Morgana and Marlena was more than happy to accept. Eventually the two made their way to Lady Morgana's chambers where said Lady was in quite a fit of temper, apparently this was normal as Gwen was completely unfazed.

"My Lady? Is everything alright?"

"Oh Gwen…I'm fine. I just really do not want to attend Uther's celebration. Why should we celebrate when he just had someone's head chopped off?! That poor mother…"

Morgana stopped when she noticed the other young woman with her maidservant, who was looking a little pale in her opinion.

"Oh, hello there. Are you alright?"

"She and her twin brother are new, they just arrived this morning."

"Oh wonderful…Uther's little show must have made such a wonderful first impression."

Morgana's sarcastic comments brought a soft laugh out of the pale woman and the three women smiled at each other. Marlena gave a small curtsy but Morgana waved her off.

"No need for that, I'm not overly fond of such things, ask Gwen here. She's as much my friend as she is my maidservant. Now…what is your name and what brings you to Camelot?"

"My name is Marlena, and my brother is Merlin. Our mother sent us to Gaius so we could learn from him."

"Wonderful. Gaius has been taking care of my since I was a child. He's such a wonderful old man."

"Morgana, you should have seen the two of them with Prince Arthur this afternoon."

"Oh? What happened?"

Gwen and Marlena regaled the Lady with all of the details and had the poor woman laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She gently wiped her face and smiled at Marlena.

"I like you. You're not afraid to stand up for what you think is right, no matter who that person happens to be. I think I'll talk to Uther and see if he might be persuaded to let me have a second maidservant. Anyone who can irritate Arthur is a friend to me."

"Thank you My Lady, but I really must get back to Gaius now, in case he needs any help."

"Oh, of course, please come and see me again sometime though. I'd love to hear more of your life."

"As you wish, My Lady, I would be honored."

Marlena ran back to Gaius' chambers, not noticing that she ran right past a bewildered Prince on her way as he headed to see Lady Morgana. When she arrived she noticed Merlin was finally clean and sitting down for dinner, and Gaius handed him a bowl with a mischievous look on his face.

"Would you like some vegetables with that Merlin?"

Merlin looked at a highly amused Gaius and thried to look offended but they all burst into a fit of laughter. Gaius motioned for Marlena to sit and eat as well once she'd stopped laughing.

"So, Marlena, how was the rest of your day?"

"I met the Lady Morgana. She seems very nice, and she has a wicked sense of humor. Apparently she's not fond of the Prince's attitude either."

"You two try not to start anything with him again alright?"

"Yes Gaius."

They went to bed after the meal was over, noticing the addition of a second bed, and spoke softly as the drifted off. The next day they were running more errands for Gaius, this time purchasing things in the market for him while he made calls to various patients. They walked past the Prince but the man just wouldn't let them leave in peace, and Merlin's pride just wouldn't let it go.

"Aww come on…don't run away."

"From you?"

"Thank god, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Merlin…let's go. We still have more to do for Gaius."

"I didn't say you could leave yet…and you still haven't told me your name."

"You still haven't earned it… _Sire_."

"Look…I've said you're an ass…I just didn't realize you were a royal one."

What followed was a series of verbal jabs that ended with Merlin and the Prince fighting each other with maces while Marlena muttered under her breath about idiotic males and tried to intervene. It ended when one of the Prince's swings accidentally caught Marlena in the shoulder and distracted Merlin long enough for the Prince to bring him down. When guards moved to arrest Merlin again the Prince waved them off.

"Let him go. He may be an idiot…but he's a brave one."

The blonde moved to Marlena's side and helped her up off the ground, being careful not to touch her injured shoulder, but she pulled away from him with a harsh glare. A sudden little shriek of anger from nearby had the blonde wincing and backing away form her quickly.

"Arthur! What the hell is wrong with you? You don't fight with maces in the middle of the market where people can get hurt. What were you thinking? Ugh…fighting against someone so much smaller than you. Does that make you feel important then? Are you alright Sweetheart, does it hurt badly? Here, come with me. Gwen and I will take care of you."

Morgana led Marlena away from the Prince, who looked remarkably like a kicked puppy after Morgana yelled at him, and Merlin who was being dragged away by an unhappy Gaius. In Gaius' chambers Merlin got quite an earful from the older man but eventually got his own wound cleaned up after the two had a little argument about using his powers in public like he had. Morgana took Marlena back to her room where Gwen cleaned her shoulder, which was thankfully not hurt too badly and only had some minor cuts. Morgana paced the room and complained about Arthur being such a foolish idiot all the time. Gwen offered to repair the small tears in her dress and Marlena thanked her for her kindness.

"Gwen is the second best seamstress in Camelot, she's been learning from the official seamstress for years. Marlena, there's a feast tomorrow night where Lady Helen will be performing. I'm sure Gaius is going to be bringing you two with him so you're going to need a more formal dress than the one you're wearing now."

"I can't afford anything just yet My Lady. I'm sure this will be fine."

"Nonsense, I'm going to let you borrow one of my older dresses. Let me see…Oh…this one will be perfect on you."

The gown the Lady brought out was a powdery blue color with a corset-style bodice and silver embroidery lining the edges and a silver belt hanging around the waist. The gown had a scooped neckline that showed off the tops of her shoulders and enhanced her cleavage, which was ample enough to draw men's eyes but not too much, and long fluttery sleeves. Marlena tried to protest but Morgana would not hear it and insisted that she borrow the gown for the night.

"Thank you My Lady. I've never even held anything so fine."

"You deserve it after what happened today…besides, I like you. Now…tomorrow night I want you to come here about an hour before the feast is to start and you'll let Gwen get you into the dress and do your hair, she and I should already be set to go before you arrive so we can all go down together."

Marlena was quickly learning that arguing with Morgana was completely pointless and a waste of breath. The woman would get what she wanted regardless of anyone else's opinions.

"Yes, My Lady…I'll be here."

Marlena returned to Gaius' rooms and shared a hug with her brother before Gaius checked her shoulder. He hummed softly and nodded in apparent satisfaction.

"Young Gwen does good work at patching up wounds. You should be just fine by tomorrow."

"Thank you Gaius. Lady Morgana has asked that I go to her rooms an hour before tomorrow night's feast so she and Gwen can play dress-up…with me as the doll."

"Oh dear…it seems the Lady has taken quite a liking to you."

"Apparently anyone who annoys the Prince is a friend to her."

The twins soon went to bed after Gaius fed them but during the night Merlin was jolted awake by a deep voice calling his name. He looked over at his sister but she was sleeping soundly so he knew it couldn't have been her. As he tried to lay back down and return to sleep the voice came again and he gave up.

"Alright fine…I'm coming. Lena? Lena wake up."

"What the hell? Merlin the sun isn't even up yet."

"I know, and I'm sorry but…something is in my head…calling my name…I think it's under the castle somewhere."

"Ugh…alright then…let's go find it so I can yell at it for waking us up."

"Lena…"

Marlena ignored Merlin's tone and the two made their way down under the castle and found an enormous cave. Marlena stared in wide-eyed wonder at the sheer size of the place and wondered what could be down here with enough magic to call Merlin like that.

"Where are you?!"

"I'm here. Hello young Warlock, and young sorceress."

"A dragon…Merlin that's a dragon…"

"Yes I can see that. What do you want with us?"

"I only called you, young Warlock…though I suppose I should have realized that calling one twin would bring the other as well."

Marlena gave the Dragon a rather pointed look with one eyebrow raised to convey the obviousness of what he had just said, and the great creature let out a soft rumbling chuckle.

"How small you both are for such great destinies."

"What do you mean? What destinies?"

"Your gifts were given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason."

The dragon's golden eyes looked down at them both and Marlena could swear they were practically glittering with mirth, though she wasn't sure why.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite all of Albion under one banner."

"Right…"

Merlin sounded skeptical and who could blame him? Marlena wasn't too sure of the dragon's sanity either at this point. Arthur was a spoiled little child, how could he ever become a great king?

"He faces many threats…from friend and foe alike."

"Right…I still don't see what that has to do with us…"

"Everything. Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you there will be no Albion."

"No, you've got this all wrong."

Merlin was shaking his head while Marlena just gave the dragon a dubious look of disbelief. The dragon seemed highly amused with both of them and it bothered her for reasons she couldn't quite figure out.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

"No, I'm serious. If anyone wants to kill him they can go right ahead…I'll even give them a hand."

"Merlin…"

"None of us can choose our destiny young Warlock, and none of us can escape it."

"There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

"I have to agree with him on that point…Arthur is an arrogant, self-entitled, bully."

"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that."

The dragon flapped his great wings and vanished into the darkness of the cave while Merlin shouted at him, but he never came back and eventually the twins left and returned to Gaius' chambers and went back to sleep.

The next day was fairly uneventful for the twins as they helped Gaius make several remedies and then delivered them to their respective patients. When it came close to feast time Marlena went up to Morgana's room and gently knocked on the door before Gwen ushered her inside. Morgana was dressed in a lovely shouderless red gown that showed off her figure quite nicely, and Gwen had done her hair in an elegant updo with a few curled strands escaping in strategic places. Gwen was wearing a simple red linen dress over a puffy-sleeved white shirt and had her hair pulled back in a simple style, yet she still looked lovely in Marlena's opinion. Gwen helped Marlena get into the dress Morgana had picked for her and tied up the back, then she brushed Marlena's slightly wavy black hair and put the top half in a fancy little braid while leaving the bottom layer down around her shoulders. When Morgana had her look in the tall mirror Marlena was shocked at how beautiful she looked, and said as much to her new friends.

"It isn't the gown that makes you beautiful Marlena…you already are, inside and out."

Once they were all ready they headed down towards the main dining hall, turning many heads as they walked by which had Morgana's head high in the air with a satisfied smirk on her lips. Gaius and Merlin were standing near the doors waiting for Marlena to arrive, and Merlin stared in wide-eyed shock at his sister. He'd never seen her look so elegant before and he felt that the look suited her quite well.

"Lena…you look amazing."

"Thank Lady Morgana for that. She insisted on having me wearing this gorgeous gown."

"As I said…you deserve it, and I'm not used to being told no."

Gwen remained with them while Morgana left to go inside where Uther and Arthur would be waiting for her. Gaius offered an arm to Gwen who took it with a big smile on her face, and Merlin offered an arm to his twin as they shared a happy smile before entering the room. Arthur looked over as Gaius entered with Morgana's maid on his arm, rolling his eyes a bit as Morgana giggled at the sight, only to feel his breath stolen from his lungs when the idiot Merlin came in with a dark-haired angel in a pretty blue dress. He heard a soft snort nearby and looked at Morgana who was clearly not even attempting to hide her amusement.

"Who is that?"

"You mean Merlin?"

"No…not the idiot…the Angel…I mean the girl with him."

"That would be Merlin's twin sister…the one you managed to injure yesterday with your little display of idiotic manhood."

"Really? Se cleans up pretty good."

Arthur winced visibly as his father's voice, holding a clear tone of reprimand in it, came from behind them and the man's face did not look pleased at what he'd overheard.

"You injured a woman, Arthur?" 

"It was an accident Father. I was fighting her brother and she got in the way."

"Why were you fighting him in the first place? Knights do not fight random citizens just to show off Arthur, and it is especially unbecoming of a Prince. Do not let it happen again."

"Yes, Father."

Morgana had a smug little grin on her face as Arthur got a brief lecture on proper behavior, but she was quite proud of herself for how Marlena looked.

"I was right…that dress is perfect for her."

"Wait…that's one of your dresses?"

"Of course…I told her to borrow it for tonight but I'm thinking I might just let her keep it. It looks far better on her I think…"

"I couldn't agree more…"

The two took their seats on either side of the king as the servants all moved to the walls. Uther stood at the front and made his speech before introducing the Lady Helen. Marlena thought the Lady's voice was beautiful and her song was strangely hypnotic, until Merlin nudged her in the side and covered his ears. It was then she realized the woman's song was more of a spell as everyone in the room was falling asleep and being covered by cobwebs, which was frankly quite disgusting. Merlin noticed the woman drawing a dagger out of her dress while staring at the helpless prince and acted on instinct. His eyes flashed gold and the chandelier dropped onto the woman, breaking her spell and releasing everyone. Morgana pulled cobwebs off of her with a disgusted look on her face while Uther looked down at the old woman who had threatened him the day he had her son beheaded. Merlin ran to Gaius to check on him and Marlena was about to follow him when she noticed the woman pulling another dagger out before throwing it at the stunned Prince, her aim aided by magic. Time slowed as Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Marlena ran to the Prince before pulling him to the ground as time resumed a normal speed. Arthur's hand instinctively curled around the back of her head as they fell to protect her from injury. The entire room went silent for a long while as Arthur helped Marlena to her feet and Merlin came to stand by her side as he looked her over for any injury. Uther came to stand beside his son and seemed to give him a quick visual scan for injury, only relaxing slightly after not finding anything.

"I'm fine Merlin, relax."

"You saved my son's life."

"My brother helped Your Majesty. He untied the chandelier so it would fall on her."

"I owe you both…and a debt must be paid."

"That really isn't necessary Your Majesty. We saved him because it was best for Camelot."

"Nonsense, I shall give you both a position in the royal household…as Arthur's servants. Lord knows he could use some help."

All three started to protest but Uther ignored them and walked away. Merlin and Arthur refused to even look at each other, but Arthur kept sneaking glances at Marlena as she stood between them looking a bit lost. Morgana soon joined them and looked rather unhappy herself with this turn of events.

"I was going to ask him to make her a second maidservant for me. What do you need a girl for anyway?"

"She can clean…"

Both women threw him nasty looks before Morgana pulled Marlena with her to join Gwen and a number of other women. Arthur just muttered to himself about still not knowing her name and Merlin gave a soft laugh before joining his sister. Eventually the feast was called to an end and everyone returned to their rooms for the night.

"Well, I think we've found the purpose of your gifts…protecting Prince Arthur."

"Our destinies…"

"Ugh…arrogant little toe rag. I can't believe we have to serve that bully."

"Maybe you two can help him become a better man."

"Sure Gaius, and pigs will grow wings."

They all turned to the door as Gwen came in and Marlena gave her friend a big smile. Merlin and Gaius laughed at the maid's comment, though no one disagreed with it.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Gwen but, why are you here?"

"Morgana sent me to help you get out of that dress. It can be a bit difficult if you're not used to it."

"Oh thank the gods…I wasn't sure how I was going to ask Merlin to do that for me."

"Oh…and Morgana wants me to inform you that she wants you to keep it…as a thank you for saving the 'ignorant jerk' as she put it."

The girls shared a laugh before going into the room Merlin and Marlena shared. Once inside Gwen showed Marlena a little trick for unlacing the back on her own. The two spoke softly together for a short while before Gwen headed back to the little home she shared with her father. Merlin soon joined Marlena in their room and the two fell asleep quickly, their hands reaching out in their sleep to lace together for comfort.

A/N: There you have it…the first chapter of my first Merlin fic. Each episode will have its own chapter and I do plan to do the entire series. I've already watched the first five episodes so I'm setting a pretty good pace lol.

To see the dress I had in mind for Marlena's feast gown go to my Pinterest board for this story. The link is on my profile page.


	2. Valiant

Dragon Twins

A/N: First thing's first. I apologize to the LizzeXX, the creator of my original cover photo as it was for her story 'Sparks' (a story you should all read because it is amazing…just FYI). I found the photo online through a Google search and did not purposely steal it. I did send her a Private Message about the issue (as my anonymous reviewer should have done) and asked for permission to use the image. I have changed the image as she has requested that I do so. That being said, I did get two nice reviews and for that I thank you both.

Padfootette: I'm glad to hear you like it so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Anthea tronchard step: I can't give away my secrets silly lol. I actually haven't watched most of the series yet (*whistles innocently*) I only recently found it and got hooked. I'm up to episode 6 now but I'm going to be writing the chapters as I watch the show. I can't tell you who will end up with whom, but I can tell you that I will likely deviate from cannon when something happens in the story that I don't like or that doesn't fit my vision. I hope you enjoy my twists and turns though.

Also, some characters are not going to be entirely like they are in the show, especially Uther. I have plans in motion and I'm laying the groundwork for them so just bear with me. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. I'm just realizing how long each chapter is going to be with one chapter per episode but, ah well, it's fun.

Chapter 2 – Valiant

The next day found the twins being woken up by Gaius pounding on their door, and he didn't quit until Merlin actually got up and opened the door.

"You do realize the sun isn't even up yet Gaius?"

"I am well aware of that Merlin. You two have a job now…remember? You have to go to the kitchens and fetch Arthur's breakfast, and then wait for him to tell you what duties you'll be performing for him today. Oh, and do be careful around the head cook…she can be a bit…protective of the food. Now…get up…get dressed…and get a move on."

Merlin blinked at Gaius as the older man walked off to start on his own job and then turned to look at his sister…who had managed to roll back over and was curled around her pillow. He gave her a soft smile before gently prodding her back into the waking world.

"Come on Lena…you heard Gaius."

"I don't wanna…he's not nice…"

"I know he's a prat but we still have to go…now come on because I am not carrying you."

Marlena just gave her brother a little smirk because they both knew that if she asked he would very much carry her. The two managed to get dressed and down to the kitchens with no problems and Merlin was handed a large tray covered in food. Marlena sighed softly and blushed a bit when her stomach growled loudly at the smell of food.

"Sorry…"

The head cook eyed her for a moment before pushing a small pouch into her hands with a soft chuckle and shooing them out of her kitchen. As they headed up to the Prince's room Marlena looked in the pouch and gave a happy little shout.

"What is it Lena?"

"That wonderful woman gave us bread, and cheese, and a couple of apples…here take one."

Merlin carefully balanced the tray of food on one hand while catching and eating the apple with the other. Marlena tied the pouch to her belt for later and ate her own apple as Merlin gave her an amused look.

"You just have a way of getting people to give you things…I'm still not sure how you do it."

"I'm adorable Merlin…haven't you learned that by now?"

The two bickered the entire way to Arthur's room, passing Gwen in one of the halls and causing the girl to burst into a fit of laughter as they argued over whether Merlin looked better in red or blue. Gwen took Marlena's side and voted for blue which made Merlin pout at her. They finally reached Arthur's room and opened the door, rather noisily to be honest, to find the blonde prat still dead to the world in his bed.

"Right…some knight he'll make if he can sleep through someone stomping into his room. Alright Sunshine…up you get. Rise and Shine Prince Prat!"

Merlin just stared as the Prince slept right through his words and shared a glance with Marlena who laughed at Merlin's expression. She moved to the side of Arthur's bed and gave Merlin a little smirk.

"You may not want to watch this brother dearest."

"Why? What are you…oh dear gods above…"

Marlena leaned over and licked Arthur's cheek before sitting on the floor in a fit of laughter as he jolted awake and looked around in wild-eyed confusion.

"Who the hell just licked me?! I'll put you in the stocks _Mer_ lin…"

Merlin just pointed to the woman sitting on the floor laughing and Arthur felt his anger drain out of him at the sight of her. He ended up rolling his eyes and sliding out of the bed, which managed to stop the laughter as he was wearing nothing but a pair of sleeping pants. Marlena turned bright red and hid behind Merlin who was biting his lip to keep from laughing at her, which he knew from experience would only end badly for him…and his backside. Arthur looked confused at her reaction until he looked down and realized what he was wearing, or what he wasn't wearing, and just gave the poor flushed woman a confident smirk.

"What's the matter pretty girl? Never seen a man without his shirt before?"

"Not like that…Merlin…put a shirt on him already."

Merlin laughed softly as she whined at him but did what she wanted, which made Arthur pout at them both before he moved to his table as Merlin lifted the lid off of the tray so the prince could eat his breakfast. He ate silently for a few minutes and then began listing off chores for Merlin to do that day which ranged from polishing his armor to mucking the stables.

"Also…you're going to help me train for the tournament…are you any good with a sword?"

"Merlin? With a sword? Have you lost your mind? He'll drop it and cut off his toes or something!"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad…"

"Yes…yes you are."

Arthur watched the two siblings bicker for a moment, amused at seeing someone other than him annoying Merlin, before interrupting them and looking at Marlena. He was eyeing her form with a speculative look in his eyes that made Merlin nervous for his sister, though she just stared back at the arrogant blonde with her chin held high in mild defiance.

"What would you suggest then? Would you prefer that I fight you instead?"

"Well…yes actually. I know how to handle a sword better than Merlin at least…I'm not great but I can at least hold my own. As I told you before I can use other weapons much better…such as daggers."

"Alright then…meet me on the training field at noon…until then you can make sure my rooms are clean, do my laundry, and you can groom my horse…and when you come to the field you can bring my lunch with you."

Marlena huffed softly at Arthur giving her much less work than he did Merlin, but Merlin seemed pleased by this if his enormous grin was anything to go by. Arthur had Merlin dress him for the day in more suitable clothes, which Marlena picked out, and then left to go and meet with his father. Marlena and Merlin decided to work together to get all of the chores done faster and had the entire room clean within an hour. The two moved on to Arthur's laundry and Marlena turned her nose up in disgust at the smell.

"Oh gods above…what the hell did he do in these pants? Did he roll around with the dogs or something? Even your clothes never smell this foul."

"Thanks Lena…I think."

They worked their way through all of the chores except for the armor and the stables, figuring those could wait until after training. When it was almost noon they went down to the kitchen and were given a basket of food to take out to the field, and the cook again managed to slip a few extra goodies into the pouch Marlena still had tied to her belt which amused Merlin to no end. He was still teasing her about it when they reached the field where Arthur was waiting for them.

"What's all this about then?"

"Marlena can make damn near anyone love her."

"Not true…"

"Yes it is…I've heard everyone talking about how that woman guards the kitchen food from the servants and yet she keeps slipping you little goodies."

"Really? That is impressive…Marlena."

The Prince practically purred her name and Lena felt her face heat up as she realized Merlin had given up her little game without realizing it. Merlin looked between them in confusion for a moment until Arthur spoke again.

"Well…at least now I know what to call you when I need something. I found some old armor you can use for our training session."

Marlena looked at the over-sized clunky armor and then gave Arthur a bland look.

"Not a chance in hell. I'd rather go without armor than use that."

"You can borrow my armor Lena dear. I'm rather looking forward to watching this."

Morgana and Gwen had managed to walk over while they were talking, and Gwen was carrying a beautiful piece of light chainmail armor fit for a woman. Arthur scowled at Morgana as she and Gwen helped Marlena into the armor, fitting a pair of leather bracers and a leather waistband over it for added protection, but he couldn't help but notice that she looked good once they were done.

"There…now you'll be able to maneuver better and kick his arse."

"Lady Morgana…"

Marlena tried to look scandalized but ended up ruining the look by laughing as Morgana and Gwen joined in. Arthur rolled his eyes at the females and motioned to the training field.

"Come on then…let's see what you're made of. I'll be using my sword…you can use whatever weapon you choose."

"Alright then…I'll use my daggers."

She reached into her boots and pulled out twin daggers, each of them had strangely curving blades that had a serpentine quality to them and the blades were almost as black as the handles. Arthur was grudgingly impressed by them as she twirled them in her hands and he realized she might actually be able to give him a challenge. As the two began to circle each other they failed to notice the king watching from a window above them. Uther was curious about the two newcomers to his kingdom, grateful though he was that they saved his son's life, and he found the girl to be quite bold for a woman…much like Morgana really. He was actually not surprised that Morgana seemed to have taken a shine to the girl, and he was both surprised and rather amused when the small female managed to land his son on his back with her sitting on his legs and one of her blades at his throat. When Arthur tapped his blade against her side she merely smirked and tapped her second dagger against his covered manhood, laughing loudly when the blonde paled and conceded the fight. She rolled off of Arthur and let him get up, mildly surprised when he helped her up off the ground and gave her an approving nod.

"You're surprisingly good…"

"Surprising because I'm a woman?"

"No, surprising because you're a servant, not a noble. Servants are rarely trained in combat."

"I used to wander a lot as a teenager…rarely staying in one place for long. I met a lot of interesting people in my travels, one was the son of a nobleman who said he was rebelling against his family. He was highly entertaining and seemed to enjoy teaching me how to fight with all kinds of weapons. I never did get the hang of the sword though."

Even Morgana was interested to hear this detail of her new friend's past and was more than willing to voice the question Arthur was thinking but reluctant to ask.

"What weapons are you good with then…besides daggers?"

"Between him and others I learned the daggers, archery, staff fighting, and the whip."

"Impressive…you'll have to show me how to use a whip someday…it sounds positively wicked."

"It can be dangerous to the wielder if you're not used to it…I hit myself many times before I got the hang of it…and I have the scars to prove it too."

The group of them sat in the shade of a tree and shared the basket of food the cook had given them, Marlena gravitating mostly to the fruits and cheeses while Merlin seemed to be more fond of the vegetables. Arthur and Morgana ended up arguing over whether or not he stood a chance at winning the tournament again.

"I won last year Morgana."

"So? That doesn't mean you'll win this year. Maybe someone better will come along and knock you off of that pedestal you seem to enjoy standing on."

Marlena snickered softly and Merlin tried to look innocent after a loud snort escaped him. Arthur just gave the two of them a baleful look that only made it worse. Gwen was trying to be polite and not laugh but eventually she couldn't stop it either. They all stopped when an arrogant voice addressed them.

"Since when do nobles dine with servants? Is this how things are done in Camelot then?"

"It is with us Sir…?"

Morgana let her words trail off in a manner that subtly demanded a name. The arrogant man was wearing an awful combination of yellow and green that made Marlena feel a bit nauseous to look at.

"Knight Valiant…and you must be the Lady Morgana I've heard so much about."

"I am. This is my maidservant Gwen and our friends Merlin and Marlena…they serve Arthur."

"I see…well now…aren't you a pretty little thing? Would you like to find out how a real man entertains a woman?"

"Sure…let me know when you find a real man."

Morgana laughed at the angry look on Valiant's face from Marlena's comment. Arthur had one of those smirks on his face as he threw an arm around Marlena's shoulders and pulled her further away from Valiant.

"You may leave now…Knight Valiant."

"As you wish…Sire."

After the man had left Marlena snorted softly and made a rather rude gesture at his back, which sent Morgana into another fit of laughter. None of them knew that Uther was still watching, and snickering softly in his own amusement at the young woman's bold words. She reminded him a bit of his late wife with her boldness and subtle insults…it was quite refreshing.

Later that night Merlin and Marlena dragged themselves into Gaius' chambers, though Merlin was far more tired than Marlena. He was dropping pieces of armor as he went and she was picking them up behind him. Gaius gave them an amused look as he teased Merlin.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servants?"

"It was horrible…and we've still got to learn tournament etiquette by the morning. onhríne achtung bregdan."

Merlin muttered a spell that drew the book to him and opened it up to the page he needed. Gaius smacked him in the back of the head while Marlena snickered at her brother's laziness.

"Oi! What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself."

"I tried to help you with your chores but you insisted on doing it all on your own. It's your own fault you're in pain now dear brother mine."

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?"

"What would you do?"

The twins both looked at Gaius, curiosity and concern warring in their eyes. The older man shifted uncomfortably and quickly changed the subject.

"Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for all our sakes."

"Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"

"WE saved him…thank you very much. I was involved too."

"Sorry Lena…I know."

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun."

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties. Though I have to admit…I was happily surprised that he kept Marlena's list light and easy. I think he likes her…although…everybody seems to like her."

"We all have our duties, even Arthur. Marlena is a sweet girl, friendly and helpful…it's no wonder everyone likes her really."

"Thank you Gaius."

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory."

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."

"Ah! That makes two of us."

Marlena rolled her eyes as Gaius pulled Merlin's arm back to stretch it out while he whined like a little kid. She couldn't help but think back to that knight they'd met earlier that day, and the look he'd given her before walking away. Later on she and Merlin took Arthur's armor down to Gwen's house and the maid showed them both how to arrange it and fasten it all properly.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet."

"Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out."

Gwen giggles softly and Merlin puts the helmet on…backwards…which earned more giggles from Gwen as she put it on properly for him. Marlena caught the look on his face and realized, with a little snort of laughter, that he'd done it on purpose.

"How come you're so much better at this than we are?"

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which is actually kind of sad."

"No, it's brilliant!"

"He's right Gwen…it's actually pretty neat that you know all of this…and pretty darn helpful too."

"We'd probably be trying to use the pictures in the book we have to fasten it all in the morning and completely screwing it up…then we'd get Prince Prat killed and then the King would kill us…so you're really saving our lives here."

Marlena gave Gwen a triumphant look before they all burst into laughter. Gwen's father, Tom, stuck his head in through a window to see what they were up to and couldn't help but laugh at the image Merlin made in the Prince's armor.

"Perhaps you should look into getting some armor that fits you Merlin."

"Oh…no, no…I'm not a fighter…that's Marlena's thing. She's really quite good too."

"You should have seen her earlier today Papa…she knocked Prince Arthur on his back and actually beat him."

Tom raised an eyebrow at the now blushing female who shrugged helplessly at him. He just chuckled and let it go, distracting the other two until they'd forgotten about it. Tom had learned some new armor techniques recently but none of the nobles wanted to wear untested armor so he hadn't yet been able to use the new methods…though now he was thinking he might be able to convince Marlena to test some out for him.

The next morning the twins are in Arthur's tent while Merlin struggles to get the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm. Arthur shoots him an unamused look and a sarcastic comment that earns him a glare from Marlena.

"You do know the tournament starts today?"

"Yes, Sire."

"He's doing the best he can…Sire. He's never done this before."

"I'm aware of that…Marlena."

Merlin fixes the buckle on the gorget and gives Arthur an odd glance. He moves around the Prince, fixing and checking fastenings and ties to make sure everything is attached properly.

"You nervous?"

"I don't get nervous."

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous."

"Will you shut up!"

Marlena rolls her eyes at the two and grabs Arthur's cape, fastening it around his neck with a soft smile before stepping back as Merlin hands Arthur his helmet.

"Great, yeah. I think you're all set."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"The sword, Merlin."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that."

Arthur grabs the sword and marches off as the twins follow close behind him. Once they reach the tournament field Arthur continues on inside with the rest of the knights while the twins wait by the exit to watch. They notice Morgana and Gwen in the stands next to Uther's seat. Uther gives a grand speech before the fighting begins. After Arthur finishes his fight he comes to stand near the twins as they watch Valiant fight. Merlin has a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword."

Arthur seems to ignore him but Marlena can see the worry in his eyes. Valiant wins his fight easily and the three move back to Arthur's tent. Valiant stops as he goes to enter his tent and instead walks over to where they are standing.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?"

"Likewise."

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening…you especially lovely."

Valiant gives Marlena a leering look and both Arthur and her brother tense up, as if preparing to defend her honor right there on the field, but Valiant seems to sense the sudden danger and backs off before entering his own tent. As soon as he's gone Merlin mutters under his breath.

"Creep."

They all snort softly before Arthur shifts awkwardly and rambles off a list of things for Merlin to do before the next morning. Marlena notices that he doesn't actually give her anything specific so she decides that she'll help Merlin anyway.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail."

When they returned to the castle the twins headed back to their rooms and got cleaned up. There was to be a small welcoming feast that night and they had to be there. Marlena chose to wear a soft, minty green linen dress with silver designs embroidered on it that she had done herself. Merlin smiled softly at her and they headed off to the feast. Once there Uther decided to have Marlena stand beside him, on the opposite side of Morgana. Marlena looked nervous but she wasn't about to refuse her king what he wanted.

As the visiting knights came down the line to greet Uther and then Morgana…they all paused at Marlena, unsure how to behave towards her. Knight Valiant, on the other hand, had no problem lifting her hand in his and kissing the back of it while locking his eyes with hers. There was something dark in his eyes that made a nervous shiver run down Marlena's spine and she unconsciously inched closer to the King who radiated power. Valiant smirked at her and turned to address the king, though his eyes kept returning to the female next to him.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord."

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style."

"Well, as My Lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced."

"I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward."

Valiant bows to kiss Morgana's hand though he is far more polite with her than he had been with Marlena.

"My Lady."

"I saw you competing today."

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting My Lady to the feast."

"That's correct."

"Then I will give everything I have to win the tournament."

Morgana smiles and nods to him and Valiant nods back before turning to the King again. There's a little smirk on his lips that makes Morgana frown when she realizes it's directed at Marlena.

"My Lord, might I inquire as to the name of the other dark haired beauty with you this evening?"

"This is Marlena, my son's maidservant and savior. My Court Physician Gaius has also claimed her and her brother as his apprentices. She has proven herself to be a valuable asset to my family and has made friends with my Ward as well."

"I see. Thank you My Lord. I hope to be able to get to know her better while I am here."

Valiant bows to the King before turning on his heel and moving to the side with the rest of the knights. Arthur steps up next and bows to his father.

"Arthur."

"Father."

Arthur turns to Morgana and speaks just low enough for her to hear him, concern flickering in his eyes even though he tries to hide it.

"Keep a close eye on Marlena tonight…I don't like the way Valiant looks at her."

"Nor do I Arthur. I'll keep her close."

The two share a nod and Arthur walks off as well. The small feast goes quite well with most of the knights getting more than slightly drunk. Morgana stays true to her word and keeps Marlena close whenever the King isn't occupying the girl's time. Uther seems keen on keeping Marlena close to him and talking to her about gods only knew what, though she didn't seem to mind as she kept smiling. Uther was asking about Marlena's life growing up, and about her adventures when she'd gone wandering. He told her that she reminded him a lot of his late wife with her spirit and boldness which made her smile softly.

"I am honored to be compared to such an amazing woman Majesty. I have heard nothing but good things about the former Queen and I am truly honored to be compared to her in any way."

"You may not look like her, but you certainly have the same strong spirit she had. I enjoyed watching you fight my son yesterday. It isn't often that anyone can get the better of him and he needed to see that there is always room for improvement."

"I'm more than happy to teach him that lesson Majesty."

Uther gave a low laugh and shook his head at the girl's bold words. He could definitely get used to having this one around more. Later that night Marlena goes up to Morgana's room to let Gwen help her change while Merlin heads down to the armory to pick up Arthur's armor…and then has to go back because he forgot the sword which is only the most important thing in the set. He hears a hissing sound and starts to search the room.

"Hello? Is there someone there?"

Merlin finds Valiant's shield and sees one of the snake eyes blink. He moves to touch it until someone puts a sword to his chest and Merlin gets up slowly. Valiant is eyeing him suspiciously and Merlin fumbles with his words.

"Can I help you with something, boy?"

"Nope. I'm good. I, I was just...I was, erm, gathering my master's armor and I forgot his sword."

"Then you'd best be on your way."

"Right, yeah. No problem."

Merlin escaped the room and ran back to Gaius' chambers, wondering just what had happened in that room and why Valiant was so protective of his shield. Marlena soon returned as well and collapsed onto her bed with a loud groaning sound.

"Oh come on…your night wasn't that bad."

"Oh really? You try sitting next to the bloody King and trying to act like it's perfectly normal. Oh god…Morgana thinks the King likes me…like…in a fatherly way…and I'm not sure if that creeps me out or not."

"It'll be fine. Being on the King's good side can't hurt right?"

"I guess so…"

The next day Merlin had Arthur's armor all set out on a table in perfect order as the Prince entered the tent.

"You did all this on your own?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything."

Merlin puts on Arthur's hauberk and surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter. Next, his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger, and sword. Last but not least, the helmet gets tucked under Arthur's arm. Arthur looks grudgingly impressed.

"That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse."

"I'm a fast learner."

"I hope, for you sake, that's true."

Marlena stepped out of the shadows with a smile, Arthur's cape in her hands. She gently fastened the cape around his neck and stepped back with a soft whisper.

"Good luck."

Arthur heads into the arena and waves to the crowd as Merlin and Marlena stay by the entrance to watch. Gaius sneaks up behind them and Marlena giggles when Merlin jumps as Gaius speaks.

"Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourselves?"

"It isn't totally horrible all the time."

They watched and cheered as Arthur beat his opponent, joining them at the entrance once he was done. Valiant entered and fought Sir Ewan, whom Marlena had found to be a very sweet man, and after the fight was over the poor man wasn't moving.

"I think he's badly hurt."

Marlena gave Merlin a pointed look and he closed his mouth, seeing the concerned look on Arthur's face. Marlena watched as Merlin went to help Gaius transport Sir Ewan to his chambers, feeling sick at the lack of mercy Valiant showed. When Valiant moved in their direction Arthur placed an arm around Marlena and steered her back to his tent, keeping Valiant form getting anywhere near her. She helped Arthur out of his armor and he noticed her hands were shaking so he pulled her hands into his and held her still for a moment, speaking softly to her.

"Marlena…look at me. I won't let him hurt you if I can help it. He isn't as honorable as some of the others and I want you to promise me you'll try to avoid him."

"I'm not going to go looking for him Arthur…he honestly scares me a bit. I know the look in his eyes when he looks at me…and nothing good ever comes of that look. He's so…brutal…and he shows no mercy…what kind of a knight has no mercy?"

Arthur just held her close for a bit, until she stopped shaking, and then let her finish removing his armor. He had another servant come and help her take his armor to Gaius' chambers. Once she got there she dropped it all on a table and shooed the other servant out before joining Merlin and Gaius.

"How is he Gaius?"

"It's some kind of snake bite my dear…I cannot heal him without the original snake that bit him to make antivenin."

"He was fighting Knight Valiant…how could he get bitten by a snake in the arena?"

Marlena ignored Merlin's words and ran out of the room. She had a vague idea of where Valiant's room might be as all of the knights were in the same wing. If she got caught she could say she was going to Sir Ewan's room to fetch a change of clothing for him or something. She hears Valiant talking to someone and carefully peeks into his room to see him feeding a mouse to snakes that came out of his shield. She turns to leave and return to Gaius, but the door creaks and Valiant is on her in seconds. He shoves her hard against the stone wall and growls angrily at her.

"What did you see little girl?"

"Nothing…please…I was just trying to find Sir Ewan's room to pick up a change of clothes for him."

She tried to make herself seem apologetic and meek, but apparently Valiant bought her little lie, though that did not get her out of danger by a long shot. His fingers trailed across her cheek and down her neck in a parody of a lover's caress.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson in how to properly address a knight."

When he tried to drag her back into his room she wrenched her arm free only to have him grab her again so she slapped him as hard as she could. All that did was make him even more angry and he pinned her to the wall again with a hand pressing into her delicate throat. Her fingers clawed at his hand as he slowly cut off her air with one hand, while the other started to reach between her legs. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as fear finally won out at how helpless she felt, until a deep angry voice reached her ear. Valiant backed away form her as a sharp sword was leveled at his heart. Marlena turned, gasping for air, and saw Sir Leon, one of Camelot's best knights. He held his free arm out to her and she rushed into the protective circle of it as he glared at Knight Valiant. Sir Leon backed away with Marlena until they were around a corner and then turned to lead her away from him. She thought he would take her back to Gaius but instead he took her straight to the King.

Merlin had no knowledge of what his sister had just gone through as he made the connection between Sir Ewan's injury and Knight Valiant. Valiant had gone back to feeding his shield and Merlin saw this before running back to Gaius and trying to convince him to do something. Gaius managed to talk Merlin out of going to the King, knowing it would do no good without proof.

King Uther looked up as Sir Leon carefully led Marlena into his council chamber. He noticed the rapidly darkening hand-shaped bruise on the girl's throat and felt the same protective instinct rising in him that he felt with Morgana.

"Sir Leon? Who did this?"

"I heard a scream in the wing where the visiting knights are quartered and came upon Knight Valiant pinning this girl to the wall by her throat and trying to force himself upon her. She was struggling for breath and clawing at his arm."

"Marlena? Is this true?"

"Yes Majesty."

Her voice came out a bit rough and she winced from the pain that flared in her throat. The King's eyes darkened at the sight and he beckoned her to come to where he sat. When she came over he pulled her into his lap like he had done with Morgana when she was younger and had a nightmare, rubbing her back to soothe her as she tried not to cry again.

"What happened before he did this?"

"I was trying to find Sir Ewan's room to get him a change of clothes…he may be unconscious but I still think he should be comfortable…and I passed Knight Valiant's room and heard a hissing sound. I saw through the crack in the door as he was feeding a mouse to these big green snakes…but they were coming from his shield. I tried to slip away quietly but the door creaked and he attacked me."

"He's using magic? Are you certain?"

"I saw them Majesty. I know the word of a servant means little…but I would never lie."

"I believe you my dear, but I cannot act on this without some sort of proof."

"I understand Majesty."

"I can, however, act on his attack against you. Sir Leon, bring Knight Valiant to me immediately."

"Yes My Lord."

When two knight led Valiant into the room he looked confident, arrogant even, until he saw Marlena seated on the King's lap. His face paled slightly but he tried to keep his confident look.

"You sent for me My Lord?"

"Sir Leon has informed me that he found you attacking Marlena outside of your room, and she has confirmed this. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"She was spying on me for your son, I had every right to punish her."

"She tells me she was looking for Sir Ewan's room, and I believe her. The bruise on her neck is proof enough of your violence towards her."

"You would take a servant's word over that of a Knight?"

"I am taking an injured woman's word over that of her attacker. You will spend tonight in the stocks as punishment, with a sign around your neck to let all of the people see what crime you commited."

"My Lord…"

"Silence! Take him away."

Uther left the room, carrying Marlena in his arms, and went down to Gaius' chambers. He kicked the door to get the attention of those inside and Gaius answered. As soon as the older man saw Marlena, and the bruise on her throat, he immediately stepped aside so Uther could bring her in.

"My Lord? What happened to her?"

"Knight Valiant attacked her. She was heading to Sir Ewan's room to fetch him something more comfortable to wear and Valiant tried to force himself upon her. Sir Leon managed to stop it before it went too far bur she is in pain and quite shaken."

"I will tend to her immediately My Lord. Merlin is with Arthur…preparing him for bed. Could you go and inform them of this?"

"I will handle it Gaius. Take good care of her…"

"Of course My Lord."

Uther went straight to his son's chambers and opened the door to find Arthur wrestling poor Merlin to the ground and trying to steal the boy's neckerchief.

"Arthur…Merlin…"

"Father."

"Sire…we were just…"

"I don't want to know. I came to inform you both that Marlena has been attacked."

"What? Lena? Is she ok?"

"Who attacked her Father? Why?"

"She was going to Sir Ewan's room to get him a change of clothes when Knight Valiant attacked her and attempted to force himself upon her. Sir Leon was lucky enough to stop it and Knight Valiant is spending the night in the stocks as punishment. Gaius is tending to her now but I'm sure she would like to see you both. I will go and inform Morgana next."

Uther left the room and the two young men raced down to Gaius chambers, met shortly thereafter by Morgana and Gwen. The four ended up in a protective circle around Marlena for the night, all refusing to leave her side in case something bad happened again. Merlin ended up curled around her on the bed with Morgana doing the same on the other side of her. Gwen and Arthur took up seated positions on either side, each with a hand on their friend to let her know they were there as well. Gaius watched on with a pleased smile before going to bed himself.

The next day the twins were just finishing up Arthur's armor, with Marlena once again attaching his cape, and watching as a serving boy had to use a step ladder to put on the helm of Arthur's next opponent. Marlena gave Arthur a nervous look and he just smirked as he responded to her, confidence practically pouring off of him.

"You're telling me you've got to fight that?"

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear…but he's slow."

"Ah, and you're fast."

"Exactly."

Merlin and Arthur shared a smirk as they headed out to the field. Valiant was waiting by the entrance and gave Marlena a harsh glare, prompting Arthur to step between them as a living shield with a glare of his own.

"Touch her again and it will be the last thing you ever do Valiant. She is under the protection of the royal family."

Valiant just glared at them while Morgana absently stroked Gwen's cloak in the stands. Morgana looked nervous as she watched the interaction between Arthur and Valiant and Gwen tried to comfort her Mistress.

"You're not worried, are you?"

"No, of course not…"

As Arthur heads into the arena Gaius approaches the twins, gently checking Marlena's throat which is hidden under one of her brother's neckerchiefs.

"How're you getting on?"

"Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business."

"I was asking Marlena, Merlin."

"Oh."

"I'm alright Gaius. It's a bit sore but the cream you gave me is helping."

"Good. Just stay clear of that man hmm?"

"I plan to."

Arthur fights the bear knight and wins, and Valiant also wins his next match. Merlin and Gaius look at the final brackets and Merlin scowls unhappily.

"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him."

"Not if we can help it Merlin. I'm actually starting to like him and I'm not going to let that monster kill him."

Later that night Marlena sat by Sir Ewan, cooling his head with a damp cloth, while Merlin and Gaius had a little talk.

"Merlin, about what I said yesterday...Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"But we don't have any proof."

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter."

"Uther believed me when I told him what I saw in Valiant's room, but he also said he can't act on it without proof."

"Merlin?"

Merlin left the room and peeked into the council chambers where the knights were having dinner with the King. He could hear the thinly veiled anger and disdain in the King's voice as he spoke to Valiant, and couldn't help but mirror the smirk on Arthur's face.

"So, Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?"

"He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent."

"When this tournament is over I suggest you leave Camelot with haste, lest I decide you have offended me. Understood?"

"Yes My Lord."

Merlin headed down to Valiant's chamber and whispered a spell to unlock the door. Once he enters the room he takes a sword from a rack and approaches the shield. He turns to the door when he hears someone approaching and a snake slithers out of the shield poised to strike. Merlin sees the shadow of the snake and turns around accidentally cutting off its head. When the other snakes come out Merlin drops the sword, grabs the first snake's head and runs out of the room.

"If anyone asks I meant to do that…"

Merlin rushes back to Gaius and hands him the snakes head, earning an incredulous look from both Gaius and his sister.

"What? I'm not completely useless with a sword…"

Gaius drains some venom from the snake head and starts mixing up the antidote for Sir Ewan. He hands the head back to Merlin and sends him to Arthur.

"I'll get started preparing the antidote."

"I'm going to tell Arthur."

"You'll need this."

"And Merlin, what you did was very brave."

"Not to mention stupid…"

Merlin just gave his sister one of his dopey grins before running off to Arthur's chambers. Showing him the snake's head and explaining both what Marlena had seen and what he had seen. Arthur looked skeptical.

"You? You chopped its head off?"

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat."

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him."

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating…even if he is a vicious bastard."

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!"

"Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?"

"I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you."

"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true."

"I swear it's true…and Marlena will swear as well. She's already told the King what she saw and he said he believed her…he just needs proof in order to act."

"Then I believe you."

Valiant is escorted through the Square to the Council Chamber as Gaius treats Sir Ewan in the Physician's Chambers. Ewan manages to wake up and Marlena gives him a bright smile.

"Welcome back."

"There was a snake on his shield. It came alive."

"You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system."

"I must warn Arthur."

"Arthur already knows. He's requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back."

After Gaius left Marlena alone with the recovering knight she heard something hit the floor and whipped around in fear. Her eyes widened as she saw the enormous green snake rise up in front of her , lashing out with her magic on instinct to knock the thing unconscious. Sir Ewan gave her a wary look and she paled, but he was quick to reassure her.

"I'm not going to tell anyone…you just saved my life. I owe you my silence at the very least."

"Thank you Sir Ewan. Come on…let's get you to the Council Chamber and get this problem taken care of shall we?"

Marlena helped Ewan to his feet as Gaius came back in and took over as the knight's support. Marlena used some thick twine to tie the snake's mouth shut in case it came to in transit and they all headed up to the council room. Upstairs Uther was scowling at his son, though concern could be seen in his eyes if one looked close enough.

"Why have you summoned the court?"

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament."

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have evidence?"

"I do."

Arthur motions for Merlin to come forward, and Merlin hands Uther the snake head. Uther inspects the thing and realizes that it looks like no known snake in existence.

"Let me see this shield."

"Don't let him get too close."

"Be careful, My Lord."

Arthur draws his sword as Uther inspects the shield. The shield remains normal and Uther sighs softly. Valiant pounces on this and tried to turn Uther against his son.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield."

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive."

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?"

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill; however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?"

"We're here Majesty."

Marlena and Gaius help Sir Ewan come forward to the King, who is kind enough to not make the poor man bow. Ewan looks ill but his color is slowly returning.

"Marlena?"

"This thing tried to attack Sir Ewan and I in Gaius' chambers after he'd stepped out. It was trying to finish Sir Ewan off. No normal snake would target someone like that."

"No indeed, my dear. It also does not resemble any known snake in all of Albion. Gaius? Is there anyway to reveal the enchantment on the shield?"

"There is My Lord, but it would have to be done by Marlena as she has had the most contact with the snakes other than Knight Valiant."

"Then do it…quickly."

Gaius pulled out a small vial from his robes and handed it to Marlena, whispering to her quickly and quietly for only her to hear.

"Put this on the shield…it's a tonic that will make it glow for a moment. When everyone gasps at that quietly whisper the incantation you found last night to make the remaining snake come out."

Gaius spoke louder for everyone to hear him this time, and Uther looked slightly apprehensive about having Marlena do this as she'd already been attacked…twice now.

"You'll need to spread this over the image of the snakes and if there is any enchantment it will be revealed to us all. Do be careful dear girl."

Marlena nodded and carefully approached the shield, Valiant watching her with dark eyes and a hand on his sword. Arthur was watching Valiant in case he should attack Marlena again. She spread the mixture on the shield and when everyone gasped at the glow she whispered the spell to animate the snake. The spell brought the remaining snake out of the shield but it also woke up the one behind her which hissed angrily at having its mouth tied shut. When the snake in front of her moved to strike Uther pulled her back against him and plated his boot on its head.

"Guards…kill these creatures. Now!"

The guards quickly beheaded the two snakes and Uther turned angry eyes on Valiant, who paled as he realized just how much trouble he was now in. If he thought Uther hated him before…it was nothing to the look on his face now. Uther ordered Valiant to be taken to the dungeons and announced that he would be executed in the morning.

"In light of this I will have Sir Ewan fight Arthur in the tournament final as he was robbed of what should have been a victory for him."

"Thank you My Lord. I am honored to fight your son."

"I look forward to the fight Sir Ewan. Would you kindly escort Marlena to my Ward's chambers? I believe Morgana can make her feel better."

Marlena was shaking again and Sir Ewan gave the King a low bow before gently leading Marlena out of the room so Uther could talk to his son. Merlin was stuck next to Arthur but he knew Morgana could take care of his sister. When Gwen answered the door Morgana immediately drew Marlena into her arms and started humming softly to make her feel better while Sir Ewan explained what had happened.

"At least Uther did the right thing this time."

Sir Ewan shifted a bit and then bowed to the women before leaving to go and prepare for his fight that afternoon. Gaius declared him fit to fight and fully recovered and the fight went on for what seemed like hours to those watching. Marlena was sure it only took about an hour as the two men were well-matched. Uther had requested that Marlena sit beside him for the fight and she was more than happy to be able to sit in the shade of the royal pavilion. Arthur manages to win, but only just. He and Sir Ewan share a brief embrace of camaraderie to show there are no hard feelings and both bow to Uther. Morgana drags Marlena off to her chamber with an amused Gwen trailing behind them as Marlena complains through her laughter about being kidnapped. Uther watches the display with a smile on his face that makes Arthur feel happy, seeing his father smile in a way he hadn't in a long time. Merlin just snorted softly while Arthur had one of his smirks on again.

"Lady Morgana is going to play dress-up with my sister again isn't she?"

"I do hope so…I mean…yeah…I think so."

Merlin gave Arthur an odd look but shrugged it off and followed the Prince to get him ready for the welcoming feast. Meanwhile the girls had descended into a frenzy of activity…well Morgana had, Gwen and Marlena just watched the whirlwind as she tried to find what she wanted. Gwen had opted to wear a simple white linen dress with a light red overdress decorated with a little golden embroidery at the top. Morgana was going with a much more tame dress than she'd worn for the last feast, choosing to go with a light purple gown that had a dark purple sheer overcoat that was held on by a thin golden belt around her waist. When Morgana finally emerged from her sizeable closet Marlena felt her jaw drop to the floor, and Gwen was snickering as she tried to hold back her laughter. The gown was a very dark blue velvet, almost black, with a gentle V-shaped neckline. It was the sleeves that really made it stand out. The sleeves were a pale shimmering blue silk that had the effect of a waterfall. Once she got a closer look she noticed little silver beads around the shoulders and Morgana looked awfully smug as Marlena tried to protest.

"Morgana…this is far too special a dress for a mere servant to wear…"

"Nonsense. I already spoke with the king about me wanting to dress you up for special feasts such as this one and he's perfectly alright with it. Now…let's get you into this and then Gwen can do some sort of fancy braid for your hair."

Marlena gave up fighting Morgana, how could she if the king was even on the Lady's side? Once the dres was on her both Morgana and Gwen looked pleased.

"That dark blue really does bring out your eyes more…they're such a pretty color. They change a bit depending on the color you wear don't they?"

"Yes…certain colors make them seem blue, and others make them seem green. My mother said it's called Hazel."

"Well, whatever it's called it has quite a stunning effect."

Gwen sat her in a small chair and quickly pulled her hair into a complicated braided net that fanned out across her back and looked quite interesting. Morgana smirked at her through the mirror and looked entirely too smug. The three women made their way down to the banquet hall and met Arthur, Merlin, and Uther outside the entrance. Arthur stared at Marlena with his mouth open until Merlin elbowed him in the side and he snapped his jaw shut. Uther gave a surprisingly soft smile and bowed his head slightly.

"Morgana, my dear girl…you do have an eye for beauty. Marlena?"

"Yes Majesty."

"You could easily pass for a Princess with such beauty. Allow me to escort you inside while Arthur, as champion, escorts Morgana."

"As you wish, Majesty."

Uther offered an arm to Marlena while Arthur scowled at his father's back, though he was still smart enough to offer his arm to Morgana who was trying not to laugh at his sour face. Merlin looked at Gwen with a big dopey grin and offered her his arm, making Gwen giggle softly as she linked her arm with his and they followed the others into the hall. The visiting knights turned as the doors opened and all of them seemed surprised by the woman on the King's arm, though none dared question it of course…not with Uther's well known and volatile temper. When Marlena moved to go and join the other servants she was surprised as Uther's hand tightened over her own for a moment.

"Majesty? Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. I merely wish for you to remain here, by my side, for the evening. You would not mind that…would you Marlena?"

"Of course not Majesty…if that is what you desire."

"It is."

Both Arthur and Morgana gave Uther strange looks, unused to him being so…friendly. He was usually rather curt and closed off with just about everyone…even them, but he seemed to be taking a liking to Marlena and neither of them knew if that was a good thing or not. Merlin blinked several times and decided he would have to talk to a certain dragon later that night. Uther stood in front of the head table and announced the champion to the room.

"My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion."

Arthur and Morgana mingle for a while before everyone sits down to eat. Marlena kept sneaking bits of food to Merlin while the King pretended not to notice, much to the amusement of Arthur and Morgana. After the meal was over Uther led Marlena out to the center of the room to dance, guiding her through the steps after she whispered that she'd never done a formal dance before. Arthur soon took over, trading partners and handing Mrogana to Uther as he shared a dance with Marlena. After it was over and everyone was leaving Arthur spoke to both Merlin and Marlena.

"Thank you both, for helping me with Valiant and all."

He looked uncomfortable by the whole emotional display thing and quickly covered it up by being a prat again, though Merlin just laughed while Marlena rolled her eyes at him.

"My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing, my, uh, armor needs repairing, my boots need cleaning, my dogs need exercising, my fireplace needs sweeping, my bed needs changing…and someone needs to muck out my stables."

That night Merlin waited until Marlena was asleep and went down to see the dragon, still surprised by how something that big could be living under the castle with no one knowing about it.

"Dragon?!"

"I am here, young warlock. No need to shout at me. I have very good hearing."

"I need your advice…about my sister."

"Yes? Has something happened?"

"She was attacked by a knight but that's not the problem. The King…he seems to be growing very fond of her. He's constantly seeking her out now and letting Lady Morgana dress her up in fancy dresses. I don't understand what's going on."

"It is her destiny, young warlock. You are the one who is meant to lead Arthur into his role as the Once and Future King, to help him survive long enough to unite the lands of Albion. Marlena's role is to soften the King…to help him see that magic itself is not evil. Her destiny is to guide Uther Pendragon back to the light, and to help him bring magic back to the world."

"Why her? What if he finds out what she is and kills her? I can't live without her!"

"He will eventually find out, young warlock…but he will not kill her. By the time he finds out he will be far too attached to her to allow her to be harmed by anyone, even himself. Rest assured that this is how it is meant to be."

"Easy for you to say…"

The dragon just gives him an amused look before flying off again and Merlin groans before returning to bed, laying there staring at his sister for a long while before sleep manages to claim him. As he sleeps his hands reaches over to twine with his sister's, seeking the comfort of knowing she's safe.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm having a great deal of fun with this story so far.

Images for Marlena's daggers, welcoming dress, feast dress, and feast hair can be found on my Pinterest boars for this story. The link is on my profile page.


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

Dragon Twins

A/N: I'm happy that everyone seems to like this story so far, and that no one seems to mind the long chapters. For now I'm sticking mostly to cannon with some minor changes but at this point it will start to veer further and further away until cannon is only barely there in the sense of the main event of the chapter lol. I haven't even finished half of the first season yet so…yeah. Hopefully my reference photo links aren't annoying anyone, I just feel like adding them in so ya'll can look if you want to, or ignore them if you don't. I do try to describe them as best I can though.

Guest: I'm also a major Mergana shipper, but also a Merdred shipper…so torn lol. I haven't watched past season 1 episode 6 yet but I know Morgana goes evil at some point and the thought of it just kills me. Morgana is manipulative but for the right reasons and I like that…plus she's so caring to Gwen and I hate the thought of that being lost later in the show.

Thecrazyonex: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Marlena is, in my mind, a bolder version of Merlin with less of a filter. For these first few episodes/chapters I'm mostly going to stick to the plot with some subtle changes and twists that will lead into bigger and better things. Eventually I will divert almost entirely from cannon.

HPuni101: I'm having a field day with Marlena lol. Also, I was hoping someone would catch that rebellious knight bit…congrats, you get a cookie. I didn't want them to have the same destiny, I wanted her to be different from her twin in her role. As for Marlena and Arthur…you shall see. I don't use Betas but I'm always open to suggestions from my readers for future chapters.

Daydreamer06980: I'm not even entirely sure who is going to end up with whom lol. My characters have taken on a life of their own now. Uther to me is a very conflicted character…at least from what I've seen. He used to utilize magic, probably enjoyed it…but Nimueh ruined it and made him hate it by not telling him the true consequences of what she was going to do to give them a child. I believe if he'd had someone willing to talk to him and show him the good side of magic again that he might have changed for the better…so that's where I'm taking my story in terms of him and Marlena.

 **Chapter 3 – The Mark of Nimueh**

Merlin and Marlena are following Gaius as he goes to look over corpse in the middle of one of the streets of the lower town. Merlin eyes the body nervously, still talking to Gaius, while Marlena stays several feet away from it.

"Aren't you sacred?"

"Of what?"

"That you might catch whatever it is."

"I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of."

Gaius turns over corps to reveal a white skinned, white eyed face, making Marlena reel back and turn away from the sight. Merlin glances at her in concern even as he snarks at Gaius to try and get a laugh out of his sister.

"You were saying?"

"People mustn't see this. They'll panic."

They load the body onto a large cart and start wheeling it back up to the main castle. As Merlin and Gaius wheel the body over the castle drawbridge Gwen approaches carrying a bunch of flowers. She peers curiously at the sheet covering the cart while Merlin tries to distract her.

"What are you doing?"

"Er...just moving something."

"Looks heavy."

"Er, it's nothing really. Erm...someone got you flowers?"

"Oh! No. I picked them for Lady Morgana. Would you like one? A purple one…purple suits you…not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you."

"Thanks. Well, er..."

Merlin looks nervous and unsure as he sticks the flower in his neckerchief. Marlena watches the two with fond amusement; her brother never was really good with female attention. She remembered a time in their old village when a girl had flirted with him for weeks and he hadn't even realized it until she tried to kiss him. The soft laugh from her made everyone look at her curiously but she just waved them off.

"Just remembering something from when we were a bit younger. Remember Lara, Merlin?"

Her teasing tone brought a bright blush to Merlin's cheeks and he started stuttering. Gwen's raised eyebrow had Marlena explaining the whole thing to her and both women soon had Merlin laughing with them.

"Aww…poor Merlin. That's a lovely dress Marlena."

Marlena wore a deep orange colored linen dress with fitted sleeves and a silver belt that was basically just silver circles connected together to form a chain. She liked the dress well enough, and it was quite pretty with such a bold color.

"You can thank you mistress for that. She apparently decided I needed an entire wardrobe…and his majesty apparently agreed with her. Several servants came in this morning and delivered an actual wardrobe full of dresses…I've never had so many dresses in my entire life Gwen…"

"You'll be fine. If you ever need advice just see me or Lady Morgana, speaking of…I've got to go tend to her now."

"Er...see you Gwen."

"Bye Merlin."

Once they got the body to Gaius chambers they laid it out on one of the worktables while Gaius started looking at the body with magnifying glass.

"I've never seen anything like this before."

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?"

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?"

"You think it's caused by magic?"

"Merlin!"

The shout through the door has all three of them looking at the door, Merlin and Marlena wincing slightly as they'd forgotten about Arthur. Merlin opened the door just enough to speak to him without letting him see the body.

"Erm...I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late. Gaius needed our help this morning."

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to it. I trust Marlena will be coming with you to tend to my rooms?"

Arthur furrows his eyebrows when he sees the flower in Merlin's scarf and Merlin looks down at it, his face flushing bright red again as he hears his sister snickering behind him. 

"Gwen gave that to him earlier. Apparently she thinks purple is a good color on him."

Arthur rolled his eyes and spoke again before turning to leave. Merlin closed the door quickly and grumbled at Gaius while Marlena laughed at him.

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now."

"Okay."

"Gaius..."

"I heard."

"Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?"

"'Cause that's the way it is. You're a servant."

"What...if he knew who I was, what I've done..."

"You'd be a dead servant…as would I brother dearest. Magic is outlawed remember?"

"Right, get this covered up."

"Hey, I'm not your servant."

"No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up…the King is waiting."

In the King's Council Chambers Gaius leaned over the body of a dead servant as the King watched on anxiously. At some point during Gaius' examination of the body Uther had come to stand beside Marlena and was absently stroking her hair, much to Arthur's amusement as he kept smirking at her until she stuck her tongue out at him. He gave her a wide-eyed incredulous look as she snickered softly. Uther just rolled his eyes at them both and turned to Gaius, demanding answers that the physician was afraid to give.

"What's happened to him?"

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today."

"Why didn't you report it to me?"

"I was attempting to find the cause."

"What did you conclude?"

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one."

Gaius was clearly nervous about something and the King pounced on it like a cat with an injured mouse.

"What are you concealing from me?"

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and its spreading fast."

"What is the cause?"

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery."

Uther growls softly and pulls Arthur to the side, speaking to him in low quiet tones so as not to be overheard, though Marlena catches a few words here and there and none of what she hears reassures her in the least bit.

"We must find who did this."

"I will, father."

"Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates, and lend the physician your manservant."

"Merlin? But..."

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly."

"Yes, father."

"Majesty?"

"Yes Marlena?"

"What if…what if this dark magic…what if it can only be stopped with…with light magic?"

"There is no such thing as light magic Marlena…magic corrupts all who wield it."

"I respectfully disagree Majesty…I have seen magic used for good. I cannot believe that someone who would heal the sick, save people's animals and crops, stop a fire to rescue a child…I cannot, and will not, believe that anyone who would do that could be evil."

"I am in no mood for this discussion Marlena. Go with Arthur and help with the searches. You can search the rooms of the women so as to avoid any sort of…impropriety."

"Yes Majesty."

Arthur takes Marlena and a number of guards with him to search the city while Merlin and Gaius walk through the town on their way back to Gaius' chambers. Merlin sees another sick man, sitting against a house, and feels compelled to help the poor man but Gaius refuses to let him do anything.

"Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive."

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him."

"But we haven't tried."

"If we don't know what the disease is, then how can we cure him?"

"With magic."

"Take a look around, Merlin. They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease."

Marlena follows Arthur around, her head hanging down more than usual and Arthur continuously glances at her in concern. He can somewhat understand the point she made with his father, but still…they're dealing with dark magic in this case and she should be able to understand the need to find the one causing it.

As they're searching the houses Marlena breaks away from Arthur and the guards so he follows her. He spots her going into an alleyway but when he gets there he sees her cradling a little girl who's crying into her dress. Marlena is rubbing soothing circles on the little girl's back and murmuring to her in a soft crooning voice. She looks up at Arthur, her eyes pleading with him to leave the little girl alone with her, and he gives a short nod before backing out of the alley and returning to the search.

Marlena eventually rejoins him as they head up to the castle…and Arthur is _not_ looking forward to having to search Morgana's rooms. Back in the Physician's chambers Gaius heats a vial of liquid over a small flame while Merlin looks a bit green at the smell of it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach."

"Will that tell you who did it?"

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind."

Merlin looks upset, remembering his sister's reaction to the events earlier in the council chambers and the horrified look on her face at the thought of anyone using magic to harm others.

"Why would someone use magic like that?"

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends."

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't."

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it. Magic itself is neutral Merlin."

Arthur and the guards burst into the room and Arthur begins issuing orders to the men. He glances back at the door and sighs softly.

"Over there. Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for?"

"A sorcerer."

"But why would he be here?"

"I'm just doing my job. My father has us searching everywhere."

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search."

Marlena comes in behind the men, albeit at a much slower pace. Merlin goes to her immediately, his face radiating concern at seeing how pale she looks.

"Lena? Are you alright? Gaius? Can you check on her?"

"Marlena dear? Look at me. What is wrong?"

"I can't…I can't do this…everyone is so frightened…all these bloody guards are terrifying the children…please just make it all stop…"

Arthur looks over at her with guilt written all over his face as she buries her face in her hands and tries to get herself back under control. He feels horrible at how pale and upset she is from all of this and mentally curses his father for making her assist him in the first place.

"Gaius? What are all these books and papers?"

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish."

"What's this room up here?"

"That's our room, Sire."

Arthur heads up the small steps into the room, wincing a bit at how tired Marlena's voice sounded.

"And what do you expect to find in there?"

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments."

"What've you done with the magic book I gave you?"

Gaius leans in and whispers to Merlin who just stares at him with wide eyes, remembering that he'd left it on the floor by his bed.

"Merlin, come here. Look what I found."

Merlin enters the room to find Arthur gesturing between the cupboard and the mess on Merlin's side of the room…which looks vaguely like a wind tunnel had swept through it.

"I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard. You should get Marlena to teach you how to keep things clean…her side of this room is damn-near spotless."

Arthur turns to Marlena's side and snorts loudly at the enormous wardrobe taking up almost the entire wall. He opens it to peek inside and just stares in open-mouthed shock at the sheer number of dresses, both ordinary and fancy, that are hanging inside.

"Dear gods…why did my father let Morgana go so far with all of this? When is she ever even going to wear this many dresses?"

Merlin gives Arthur a wry grin as he spots book on the floor and magically covers it with his bed sheet. Arthur shakes his head and then looks under the bed, but misses the book and exits the room with Merlin trailing behind him.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?"

"It depends on how many interruptions I get."

"Of course, I'm sorry. We're finished here. Marlena? You stay here and rest, I only have Morgana's room left for tonight in terms of women's rooms."

"Have fun with that one Sire…I'm afraid she might try to bite your head off if you go through her drawers."

"I fear you may be correct…"

Arthur winces at the thought and then leads the guards out of the room but pauses next to Marlena and rests a hand on her shoulder for a moment to comfort her. As soon as they're gone Gaius rounds on Merlin and the two end up in a heated argument about using magic while Marlena grows more and more frustrated with both of them.

"We have to hide that book."

"No. We must use it."

"Don't be stupid."

"If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks."

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things."

"But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock I'm supposedly going to become?!"

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognized."

"When?! How long do we have to wait?"

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin."

"Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?"

"Your time will come."

"I could cure that man we saw."

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin..."

"It is when it would save a life."

"It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading."

"Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!"

"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town."

"So what can we do?"

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all."

"What good is having magic if we can't use it to help anyone?! I'm tired of watching people die Gaius! The first day we came here a young man lost his head for using magic while his heartbroken mother vowed revenge! What kind of life is that?! Tell me! I can't keep living like this Gaius…I can't!"

Marlena finally snapped at them both, screaming in anger, fear, and frustration before storming out of the room entirely. She had tears in her eyes as she ran through the halls of the castle, bumping into Arthur briefly and dodging his hands as he tried to reach out to her. She ignored his calls and kept running; leaving the castle and heading outside to the stables where she found Arthur's horse laying in his stall and curled up against the animal's side. The horse seemed to know she needed comfort as he curled his neck around her a bit and pressed his nose against her back, making soft chuffing sounds as she cried against his side.

Arthur had just finished searching the rooms of a very angry Morgana, and his ears were still ringing from her screaming and screeching, when Marlena ran into him. He noticed her tears and tried to stop her but missed. When she ignored his calls he went to his father, anger twisting his face as he barged into his father's private rooms.

"Father!"

"Arthur? What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"Why did you make Marlena go with me today? Do you have any idea how upset it made her? I had to arrest several people for simple little magical items that normally would have been ignored…I had to disrupt families and the guards were terrifying to the children…and Marlena had to see all of that. By the time we reached the Physician's chambers she was pale and shaking…I was afraid she was going to faint father. I made her stay there while I handled Morgana but she just ran past me in the hall…crying and ignoring my efforts to reach her."

Uther scowled at Arthur but his expression slowly turned pained as his son continued on and he glanced out of his window in time to notice a dark-haired female running into the stables and sighed softly. He turned back to his son and gave him a more solemn look.

"I know where she has gone and I will speak to her. Continue the searches."

"Yes Father."

Arthur gave him a stiff bow before stomping out of the room. Uther headed down to the stables and peeked into several stalls until he found her, curled up against his son's horse. The sight was rather amazing to him as Arthur's horse was well known for disliking anyone that wasn't Arthur, though he should have expected Marlena to be the one to charm the ornery beast. He carefully entered the stall, scowling at the horse when it snorted at him in warning, and approached the young woman. There were drying tear tracks on her cheeks and he felt guilt eating at him for having a part in her being so upset.

"Marlena? Look at me little one."

"Majesty? I'm…I'm sorry…I should go…"

"Hush child. Come here."

Uther held his arms open and she hesitantly curled into him. He kept his tone low and soothing, rubbing her back and trying all the tricks he'd used on Mrogana whenever she was upset.

"I apologize little one, I should not have sent you with Arthur today."

"It's alright Majesty…that's not…that isn't why I was crying."

"Then what caused these tears?"

"People are dying…and I know light magic could save them…but magic isn't allowed here…it just hurts to see so much suffering and not be able to use a resource that could help."

"Magic is evil and corrupting…"

"No Majesty…it isn't. Magic itself is neutral…neither good nor evil…the evil is in the hearts of men. Even men without magic can be cruel and evil to others…just look at Valiant for a prime example. Most people with magic only use what little they have to help their families and their neighbors. Yes, there are those that are evil and use dark magic…but there are also those that are good and use only light magic."

"What would you have me do little one? I cannot allow sorcery to run rampant again…dark magic is too dangerous."

"I agree…but…you could…maybe allow one person…one who uses only light magic…to be allowed to use it…only to keep Camelot safe and protect those who live here…"

"Do you know such a person?"

"I can't say Majesty…not unless I have a guarantee of their safety."

"I shall think on this little one. In the meantime…I believe you need some rest in a proper bed."

"Yes Majesty."

When she tried to get up he pulled her closer and lifted her into his arms, carrying her back to Gaius' chambers and handing her off to her brother who put her to bed after giving the King a very confused look. Gaius had a curious look on his face at the tender expression his old friend wore while looking at his young female charge and hoped that it might mean Uther's hardened heart might finally be thawing out again.

The next day bodies covered in sheets are laid out in the courtyard while Uther and Arthur meet in the Council Chambers where Arthur gave his report to his father on the results of the searches, the news was not promising.

"We searched everywhere, the entire city."

"Nothing?"

"Just a few minor enchanted items that could have been purchased anywhere. I don't know where else to look."

"I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell."

"Father?"

"And cordon off the lower town."

"Why?"

"Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading."

"What about the people who live there?"

"Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city."

Arthur bows to his father and reluctantly exits the room. Uther sits in his throne, staring out the massive window and thinking about his discussion with Marlena…wondering if perhaps her idea had some merit. Perhaps he would speak to her again, learn more of her view on magic and perhaps consider bringing back the position of court sorcerer or sorceress…perhaps.

Back in the Physician's chambers the twins were helping Gaius examine yet another body, this one was a courtier unlike the previous victims...and female as Merlin so helpfully pointed out. Marlena stood against a wall, quietly watching as Gaius tried to subtly guide her brother to the correct conclusions, snorting softly in amusement every time Merlin said something vaguely idiotic.

"What's different about this victim?"

"Er...she's a woman."

"Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?"

"Erm...she's a courtier."

"Ah."

"How does that help us?"

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?"

"Erm...that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople."

"Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact."

"Oh, and they probably ate different food."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Erm...I doubt they breathe the same air."

"So what's the only thing they do share?"

"Water. Water? You think the disease is spread through water?"

"Merlin, you're a prodigy."

Marlena snickered at the sarcasm from Gaius, prompting Merlin to stick his tongue out at her and get hit in the head by Gaius for it. Gaius handed a bucket to Merlin who reluctantly left the room to go and fetch water from the well in the lower town. Marlena remained behind with Gaius, her mind was spinning and trying to figure out why she felt the need to be around the King and to try and convince him that magic isn't all bad. It was confusing and distressing, but she felt like she had to do this. Merlin and Gaius kept glancing at her in concern, noting how distracted she seemed to be. Gwen came bursting into Gaius chambers and managed to pull Marlena away from her thoughts as her friend was panicking.

"Gwen!"

"Gaius!."

"You have the sickness?"

"My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have."

"Gwen, I have no cure."

"I am begging you!"

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve."

"I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gwen runs out of the room, crying in despair, and both twins feel their hearts breaking for their friend, though Merlin seems a bit more passionate about doing something stupid.

"There must be something we can do."

"My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers."

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father."

"I fear you may be right."

Gaius puts some of the water in a vial, and places a flower in it while Merlin stomps into his and Marlena's room. She knows he's upset but she isn't sure what he's thinking. When she follows him he tells her his plan and she sighs softly.

"I don't think it's a good idea Merlin. They're searching for any evidence of magic in all of Camelot. If you get caught I can't protect you."

"I have to do something Lena…"

When night falls Merlin checks that Gaius is asleep and the twins sneak out of the castle and head for Gwen's house. They freeze as a pair of guards are making their rounds, afraid they'll be spotted as they're in a vulnerable spot.

"What about over...in there?"

"Certainly, sir."

The guards poke spears into haystacks, searching for anyone that might be hiding after curfew. Merlin whispers a soft spell to cause a distraction.

" _Onstyrian, onbregdan_."

The door across the street creaks open and a guard slowly creeps up to inspect it and Merlin makes the door hit him in the face. Marlena gives him a disapproving look for that but follows him to Gwen's house. Gwen is kneeling by her father's bed, her head laying next to his hand and it was obvious she'd cried herself to sleep that night. Merlin placed a poultice under Tom's pillow and the two whispered the soft words of the healing spell Merlin had found in the book.

" _þu fornimst adl fram guman_."

Merlin slips out of the house and Marlena goes to follow, but she quickly rushes back in and removes the poultice as Tom wakes. He looks at her for a moment and then smiles softly before whispering to her to run to bed. Marlena leaves and sees Tom wake Gwen, making her smile as she and Merlin return to their room. As soon as they get back Marlena tosses the poultice into the fire.

"What the hell was that Lena?! He saw you!"

"Hush Merlin…you'll wake Gaius. I had to remove the poultice. If we'd left it and they searched that house…which they will when they see he is miraculously better, what do you think would happen to Gwen?"

Merlin's face pales dramatically and Marlena knows she's made her point. She slips into her bed and feels Merlin crawl in behind her instead of going to his own bed. He whispers softly to her and she smiles a bit before falling asleep.

"You should talk to the dragon soon Lena…he can help you understand your destiny."

"I will Merlin…goodnight brother."

The next day there are even more covered bodies laid out in the Square. Gaius and the twins are called into the Council Chamber. Arthur lifts the vial of tainted water, with a dead flower floating in it, and eyeballs it warily.

"Don't touch it Sire. I had this in the water for no more than a few hours."

Uther's look of concern grows as he questions Gaius, the answers he receives only making the lines of worry on his forehead grow deeper.

"Where's the water from?"

"It's from the pump in the lower town, from which the people take their daily supply."

"We have to stop the people from using it."

"The city cannot survive without water."

Uther grows more and more agitated as Arthur becomes the next target of his ire. Marlena watches on, feeling her stomach tightening with the urge to do something…anything to make it better.

"We have to find this sorcerer!"

"I don't believe that they're inside Camelot."

"Then extend the search to the villages!"

"We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom."

"And I can't stand by and watch our people dying."

Arthur nods to his father and leaves the room, Gaius and Merlin following. Merlin glances back at his sister when she doesn't follow but she waves him off and approaches her King. Uther looks at her, his expression softening at her hesitant approach.

"It's alright, Marlena. You may approach me without fear. Something is on your mind little one?"

"Yes Majesty…though I am unsure if you would be willing to hear what I wish to say."

"Come to me later when I am in a better mood and I promise you I will hear you out little one. Now go on…off to your duties. Someone has to keep my son on track."

"Yes Majesty."

The two share amused smirks over Arthur's inability to take care of himself before Marlena heads off to find Gwen, and ends up finding her brother who informs her that he just left Gwen with Morgana.

"She said her father is back to his normal self."

"That's a big relief."

Arthur has seen Gwen's father back at his forge and speaks to him about his miraculous recovery. His guards search the house but find nothing out of the ordinary so he goes to ask the man some more questions.

"Tom, are you certain you saw nothing strange last night? Anyone hanging around that normally wouldn't be?"

"Not really…there was an old woman I'd never seen before but I thought I might have been seeing things. She was looking in through the window…her lips moved but I didn't hear anything…and then I started to feel better and she vanished."

"I see…"

Arthur heads to Morgana's rooms to ask Gwen if she saw anything. She tells him she was asleep when her father got better and Arthur knows he has to take her to his father because none of it makes any sense to him. He has the guards bring her to his father's chamber, passing Merlin and Marlena in the hall. Gaius drags Merlin back to his chambers but Marlena manages to sneak past Gaius and follow Arthur. In the Physician's chambers Gaius whirls on Merlin with a very stern look on his face.

"What've you done?!"

"What?"

"I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good."

"I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him. Marlena agreed with me."

"Did she? Or did she follow you to keep you from getting yourself killed? Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?"

"Well then, all I have to do is...I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic."

"It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!"

"But she didn't! Marlena removed the poultice and burned it. They have nothing to tie Gwen to it at all."

In the council chambers Arthur and the guards drag Gwen into the room, not noticing Marlena slip in behind them and stand in the shadows. Uther does notice her but keeps his silence and allows her to stay.

"Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!"

Gwen is pleading, crying, and begging. Uther looks to Arthur for an explanation and Arthur reluctant tells him what he's found out.

"Her father was deathly ill last night, and today he was back at his forge as though nothing had happened. I found nothing suspicious in the house and, though Gwen was the only one home last night…she claims to have been sleeping when her father recovered. Tom claims there was an old woman he did not recognize, one he'd never seen in Camelot before now, who was whispering something through their window and he started to feel better. I am not sure what to think father."

"Why will no one believe me?! He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!"

"I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally. I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress."

"Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye. A man cannot naturally recover from near-death overnight Morgana."

"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!"

"You have no right!"

"You have no right to cast a judgment on that girl!"

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!"

"But you're going to sentence the wrong person!"

"She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen."

Yes, maybe she did magic, but to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart."

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish."

"I understand that."

"One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom.

"I know you believe witchcraft is an evil, father, but so is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be one where the punishment fits the crime.

"What would you have me do?"

"Majesty?"

"Come little one…you may speak your mind."

"I believe Gwen, and her father. I have to. I was…born with a unique…gift…of sorts. I can sense when someone around me has magic…I can see it. It's like…a glowing band around their bodies…the brighter it is the stronger their magic. I also figured out what the colors mean…each color represents the type of magic they specialize in."

"The girl…Gwen…did you see anything to indicate magical ability?"

"No Majesty. That's why I believe her. He father said he saw an old woman…someone he didn't recognize…perhaps she is the one you should be searching for?"

"I will give you and Arthur until tomorrow night to find any other source for this plague…if you fail I will have no choice but to sentence that girl to death to save us all."

"Thank you Majesty…I will not fail."

Marlena, Morgana, and Arthur all leave the room, heading down to Gaius' chambers to have a conference with Merlin and Gaius to figure out their next step. None of them notice the calculating look on Uther's face as he watches Marlena leave. While everyone else was in the Council Chamber Merlin and Gaius were discussing how to fix the problem.

"This is my fault…I should turn myself in so they'll let Gwen go…I caused this."

"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!"

"Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it."

"Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot."

"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat."

"I don't think you'll find one big enough. Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water."

Gaius and Merlin go to the entrance to the underground water supply. Gaius motions to the basin and Merlin puts a bottle in the water to collect a sample.

"The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample. Good. Let's take it back and examine it."

A horrible looking creature rears up out of the water and Gaius grabs Merlin before making a run for it. As they stumble back into the light outside they both pant for breath.

"What the hell was that?"

Gaius pulls Merlin back to his chambers and starts flipping through his books to try and identify the creature. Once he finds it he turns the book so Merlin can see it.

"Here. It was an Afanc."

"An...a what?"

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?"

"That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then."

"Have you got a better idea?"

Merlin heads out the door just as the others come rushing in. Merlin grabs Marlena and tells the others they'll be back soon. Gaius just shrugs and motions to the book as Morgana and Arthur both look concerned.

"Relax you two…they'll be fine. Merlin and I went down to the main water supply and were nearly attacked by this…an Afanc."

Gaius went on to explain what it was and how hard it would be to kill. Merlin pulled Marlena behind him until they reached the Dragon's cave. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, young hatchlings."

"We need to know how to defeat an Afanc."

"Yes, I suppose you do."

"Will you help us?"

"Trust the elements that are at your command."

"Elements? But what is it I have to do?"

"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other."

"I- I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do."

"What can I help _you_ with, young sorceress?"

"I'm just…confused. I keep feeling this urge to be near the king and to make him feel better…I keep telling him things about magic…what is happening?"

"It is your destiny young hatchling. You are the only one who will be able to reach through the King's hatred and anger…to bring him back to the light. You must show him that magic is not evil, nor are all who use it."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that without getting myself killed?!"

The dragon flies off and both twins yell out in protest…but the dragon ignores their calls and vanishes into the darkness with a deep chuckle.

"No! Please, help us!"

"I have."

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks."

"That was such a great help…giant bloody lizard."

Before they headed back Marlena told Merlin that she had informed the King of her ability to sense magic, though he still didn't know she had it. Merlin looked worried about it but allowed her to reassure him that all was well. Arthur had taken Morgana back to her rooms to calm her down by the time Merlin and Marlena returned. Merlin immediately began searching through one book after another, amassing a pile of books all around him. Marlena was busy searching her mind for anything that she might have picked up in her travels that could help. Gaius came in and took a look at all the piles of books and heaved a sigh.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a book."

"You going to tell me which one?"

"A book on elements."

"Elements?"

"Yes. Which one would I find them in?"

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process."

"But how would they help us kill the Afanc?"

"Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements."

"What about the other two?"

"Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire…wind and fire. How did you find this out?

"Erm...I just knew, you know? Part of my powers."

"Oh for the love of…Gaius…we've been talking to the Great dragon. He told us to trust in the elements at our command."

"I see…What else did he tell you?"

"That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously."

"And who's the other side?"

"Arthur."

"And you, my dear? What did he tell you that has you looking so pensive?"

"My destiny is apparently to bring King Uther back to the light and help him to remember the good part of magic. I don't know how I can possibly do that without getting killed Gaius…"

Before Gaius could answer Morgana and Arthur came bursting back into the room, both out of breath and clinging to each other in a rare show of solidarity.

"We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

"We're trying."

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help."

"We need Arthur to go with us to the lower caverns and kill the Afanc…it's the only way to stop the plague."

"Well, we must tell Uther."

"The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it."

Marlena moves to a table and pulls out several vials of liquids and some sort of waxy substance. She starts mixing them together until the wax is just a bit softer with the liquids mixed into it. Arthur watches her curiously, balking a bit when she asks for his sword.

"What the hell is that…that stuff?"

"It's a special mixture that was taught to me by someone I met in my travels. He would coat his sword with it and then set it on fire. The sword would blaze for a good ten minutes or so before going out…unless he stabbed something with it. The fire burns very hot and catches very quickly on anything it touches…it's also very hard to get off. Once I light the blade you'll have to be very careful not to hit yourself with it."

"I haven't hit myself with my sword since I was twelve Marlena."

"Good…then you should be just fine."

Morgana and Arthur walk into the Square with Merlin and Marlena who lights several torches before they descend into the tunnels.

"You'd better be right about this, Merlin."

They hear low growl and Morgana gasps softly. Arthur turns to the two females, concern on his face as he tries to convince them to stay behind. Neither woman was about to let that happen.

"You two should stay here."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Scared I'll show you up?"

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you…either of you for that matter."

"Well good thing he doesn't know about it then."

"I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt."

"You could too...if you don't get out of my way."

Merlin just looks amused while Arthur rolls his eyes, realizing Morgana is not going to listen to him…as usual.

"Marlena? Am I to assume you won't be listening to me either?"

"I'm not leaving my brother."

"Right…I figured as much…bloody stubborn women…"

"How are we going to find it? "

"I just hope we do before it finds us."

They keep moving, not realizing the Afanc is creeping out of the shadows behind them as they reach the water source.

"Spread out."

The foursome splits up, each taking a different little side tunnel. Arthur hears growl and the Afanc swipes at him from behind, and then disappears. Morgana rushes to his side, Merlin and Marlena close behind her.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see it?"

"Yes…barely."

"What did it look like?"

"You mean other than ugly, Merlin?"

"It-it's quick. I couldn't get a good look."

The Afanc comes up in front of Morgana and she screams. Arthur goes to stab at it, but it disappears again before he can.

"Where is it?"

"I think it's gone this way!"

The Afanc creeps slowly out from around corner and comes into full view. Arthur swings at it and loses his sword and the creature also swipes away Morgana's torch. Marlena swings her torch at it but the creature swipes at her, knocking her to the side and making her hit her head on the stone walls. She sits there stunned for a moment before she grabs Arthur's sword and uses Merlin's torch to light the waxy substance. The blade blazes to life, dancing with fire as she carefully hands it to Arthur. When Arthur swings the blade at the Afanc and slices into it Merlin whispers a spell to increase the wind in a quick gust to make the flames even more effective.

" _Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan."_

The Afanc bursts into flames and is incinerated completely, nothing left of the creature but mud and ash. Marlena collapses against a stone wall for a moment until Arthur steps in front of her, offering a hand. She allows him to pull her upright as Merlin is guiding Morgana out of the tunnel already, Morgana looks more pale than normal but otherwise seems fine.

As they exit the tunnel they are met by Gaius and Uther, both of whom look very concerned. Uther checks Arthur and Morgana visually before turning to look at Marlena. The poor girl is clinging to Arthur for support, her head spinning dangerously. As she looks up at the King's concerned face her eyes roll back into her head and she passes out in Arthur's arms. Arthur carries her to Gaius' chambers and lays her in her bed. Gaius announces that she has a minor concussion and just needs rest and water.

The next morning Gaius goes to the council chamber to report to Uther on the progress that had been made overnight.

"Good news, Sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are now recovering."

"Good. Strange, I've never heard of an Afanc before."

"It's conjured from clay by powerful magic…the type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer…one that has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source."

Gaius shows the King a cracked egg shell with a strange mark on the side of it. Uther's scowl deepens considerably at the sight of it.

"It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire."

"Will I never be rid of her?"

"Sire."

"Leave me!"

Everyone leaves the room and Uther slumps in his throne, memories of the past plaguing him at this recent turn of events. Down in the dungeons Merlin, Morgana, and Marlena wait with Gwen's father as she is finally released. Gwen and her father share a hug, and Gwen hugs the rest of them as well…thanking them all for saving her. After Gwen and Tom leave Morgana turns to Merlin with a sly look on her face.

"Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me."

"My secret?"

"Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did."

"You do?"

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"You did?"

"I understand why you don't anyone to know."

"Well, obviously."

"But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?"

"Er...no. I- I, it's, er...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden."

"Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman."

"Gwen?"

"It's our secret."

Morgana smiles as she leaves and Merlin heaves a large sigh. Marlena had tensed up at Morgana's initial words but, once it became clear what she really thought the secret was, ended up laughing so hard she was nearly crying. Merlin just pouted at her and turned to leave, Marlena following him and still laughing. Sir Leon watched them walk by and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at hearing the bright happy laughter of the dark-haired twins. Uther heard the laughter as he left the council chamber to head to his son's rooms, intending to tell Arthur how proud he was of him for his action the previous night, and stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes for a moment to savor the sound, a small smile gracing his lips as he resumed his little journey. Merlin and Marlena sit down to dinner with Gaius, a delicious boiled fish dinner with roasted vegetables on the side. Merlin is almost halfway done with his fish when a though occurs to him and he freezes in mid-bite.

"This fish didn't come from the water, did it?"

"Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now. That's not your biggest worry. This was the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you two didn't come to her attention."

"Doubt it. Well, no one else seems to appreciate my skills…our skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am…to see Lena for who and what she is."

"One day, Merlin. One day."

"One day what?"

"One day people won't believe what an idiot you were."

"Thanks."

The three shared fond laughter, not realizing that someone far away from Camelot was watching them, anger and jealously stirring in her cold heart.

"Merlin…you will pay for this…"

Nimueh had only seen Merlin using magic and thought that Marlena was normal…if sympathetic…and so she would target the boy. If he was gone then the Pendragons would be vulnerable to her attacks once more and she could rid Albion of the entire family.

A/N: 27 pages…I am clearly more ambitious than I thought lol. Hope you all enjoyed this one. I diverged a bit away from cannon but I think it works nicely. The next chapter will be interesting…to say the least. Tom will be making more of an appearance, and we'll have more Uther and Marlena interaction as well…and of course…another feast for Morgana to play "Medieval Barbie" with Marlena lol.

Images for Marlena's orange dress and Arthur's flaming sword can be found on my Pinterest board for this story. The link is on my profile page.


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

Dragon Twins

A/N: I'm trying to update often but I won't make any promises b/c reality can, and often does, get in the way of my passion for writing. I'm trying to catch my chapters up to the episodes I've watched so far, after which I will update after I watch each episode. I'm most looking forward to getting to chapter 6, "A Remedy to Cure All Ills" because I have big plans for that chapter (insert evil laughter here).

There are some major alterations from the storyline in this chapter that some of you might not agree with or understand, so I will try to explain my reasoning at the end, read if you like but you don't have to. It just might help you to understand a few of my decisions.

Those that give longer reviews, ask questions, or give suggestions will be recognized and answered here. To those that only say good job or something similar, I still thank you for reviewing at all, also, a big thank you to everyone who has faved and followed my story.

GoldenKeeper2567: I'm glad you love it hun. I don't want to give anything away but there will be jealousy in a later chapter, but not Lancelot…I like him and Gwen's interaction far too much lol…just wait and see because when it happens…Arthur won't be the only one showing signs of jealousy.

 **Chapter 4 – The Poisoned Chalice**

Marlena and King Uther had been growing ever closer as time wore on. She often served as his personal maidservant, bringing him breakfast, which he sometimes shared with her, and helping him to dress for the day. He often spoke to her of magic, and of decisions he had to make…listening to her opinion and often following her advice. She was beginning to view him as a father figure, something she'd never had before, and she could tell he was quite fond of her as well. She and Merlin had been in Camelot for a few months by now, but whereas she and the king were growing closer quickly…Arthur and Merlin were still fighting like a couple of children. It was mostly amusing, though occasionally annoying.

On a particularly important day for Camelot Marlena and Merlin were woken by Gaius long before the sun had even thought about coming up for the day and both were understandably grumpy about it. Merlin was needed to get the Prince out of bed and ready to accept their visitors later in the morning while Marlena had been summoned by the King. She hesitantly stepped through his door when he called her in and blinked at him a few times as he stood in the center of his room in nothing but his breeches, staring at a number of shirts laid out on his bed with a deep scowl on his face as if the shirts had committed some great offense.

"Majesty? Is everything all right? Did your shirts commit a crime?"

"What? No…I just…I'm trying to figure out which shirt would be best for receiving King Bayard. I want to appear regal but not too ostentatious…"

"That's a big word Majesty…"

Her tone was light and teasing and managed to bring a smile to the older male's face for a moment. She smiled back and moved to the bed, looking over the choices he'd laid out before settling on a soft red shirt which she helped him into.

"This one should do nicely. It's soft, and not an overly bright shade of red so it will show your house's main color while not being glaringly obvious about it. Pair this with a your black breeches and a black surcoat and I think you'll look perfect."

"Thank you little one. I haven't had a woman around to help me make these decisions in a long while."

"I'm sure Morgana could have helped you…she seems to enjoy dressing me up enough at least."

"She enjoys women's fashions, but she isn't interested in male fashion…save perhaps the knights."

"She just likes to look at them Majesty…she has no serious interest in any of them."

"That is…oddly reassuring. Come, help me finish dressing and then fetch my breakfast for me…and make sure to tell the cook I'd like a larger than normal breakfast."

"Yes Majesty."

Once she had the King dressed for the day she headed down to the kitchens, leaving him alone to look over the treaty once more. When she got there she ran into Merlin who looked more than a bit frazzled.

"Merlin? Everything ok?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes…Arthur's just being his usual self is all. It took me this long just to get him out of bed…I had to literally drag him out of it Lena."

Marlena laughed, shaking her head at the comical relationship her brother was developing with the Prince. She mentioned to the cook that the King wanted a larger breakfast and was rewarded with a massive tray of food.

"He must be a bundle of nerves over this treaty dear."

"I'm not sure our King gets nervous."

She took the tray up to Uther's room and thanked the guards when they opened the door for her, allowing her to simply walk straight in and careful lower the tray onto the King's table. Uther looked at the tray with his lips quirked up into a little laughing smirk.

"I think the cook means to feed a small army Majesty."

"So it would seem…or perhaps she merely guessed my true purpose for requesting extra food."

"She seems to think you might be nervous Majesty…about the treaty and all."

"Perhaps a bit, but that is not the reason…and I'm sure she knows it. That woman is far too observant sometimes. I was hoping you might join me for breakfast so we can further discuss your views on magic."

"I would be honored Majesty."

"Do you know that you are the only person in all of Camelot that calls me that little one?"

"Would you like me to stop?"

"Not at all…I rather like it actually."

The two ate slowly, savoring the various sausages, cheeses, and fruits that had been provided to them. Marlena noticed that the chef had made sure to include some strawberries which she kept eyeing until the King rolled his eyes and pushed the little dish of them over to her.

"You can have them…I do not enjoy them so I am fairly certain the cook intended them for you."

"Thank you Majesty…these are my favorites."

Uther gave her a softer look and then asked her questions about magic as they ate. Eventually she had to leave to get herself ready for the welcoming. Keeping in mind Uther's request that she wear something red, she chose to wear a simple white under-dress with the sleeves tied around her arms and a deep red over-dress with flowery embroidery at the edges. She finished the look by adding a simple golden belt around her waist and pulling her hair back into a braided bun with a red tie to keep it in place.

Marlena and Merlin hurried to the Throne Room, standing slightly behind Arthur who was on one side of Uther and Morgana and Gwen were on the other side. King Bayard and his men, and their servants, entered in a sea of blue and gold. Marlena normally liked blue but she had grown used to seeing a lot of red in Camelot so the sudden swarm of blue was a bit shocking to witness. Merlin's soft snort went unnoticed by everyone else, but Marlena heard it and gave him a quick smile as Uther introduced his son and ward to the visiting king.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people."

"That is my hope as well, King Uther of Camelot."

"Allow me to introduce you to my son, Prince Arthur, and my ward, Lady Morgana."

"I have heard many good things about them both. I have also heard that there is a servant being allowed to masquerade as a noble lady…is there any truth to this rumor?"

"Her name is Marlena, from Ealdor originally. She is not masquerading as a noble lady, however, I allow my ward to dress her up in fancier clothes during feasts as it makes them both happy."

Bayard looked Marlena over as Uther beckoned her forward, his eyes assessing her and making her feel uncomfortable until the man beamed a smile at her.

"I can see why. She is a very pretty girl my friend. Your family has excellent taste."

Uther's expression was none too pleased but he said nothing as Bayard and his men left to get settled into their guest chambers. The Mercian servants were joined by Camelot servants in bringing all of the party's belongings inside and distributing them to their rightful places. It was utterly exhausting and Merlin got stuck carrying a rather heavy bag while Marlena was only given piles of linens and such. He was griping about it in a joking manner when they ran into Gaius, almost literally.

"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?"

"You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do."

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside."

"I offered to help…"

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds...a harder soul."

"There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up."

"No. I didn't."

"You totally did Gaius. I'm the one that reads a lot remember? I know a lot of old proverbs and that is most certainly not one of them."

"It is so…"

One of the Mercian serving girls seemed to trip over a stone and fell in front of them; Merlin immediately dropped the bag and moved to help her. Marlena studied the woman for a few long moments. The woman had magic, her aura was quite strong which meant she had a lot of magic…and it was a rather dark blood-red; almost black in color which meant she practiced dark magic on a regular basis. She resolved to keep an eye on this woman, just in case she might be a threat to the King.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Excuse me."

"Let me give you a hand with that."

"Hi. I'm Merlin."

"Cara. You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honor."

"Oh, yeah. It is. Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running."

"Oh honestly…Don't believe that Cara…he's a bit full of himself at the moment."

"You're Marlena right? The King seems to be rather fond of you."

"I suppose he is. I've been trying to get him to see that not all magic is evil…it's a slow process but I think I made a bit of a breakthrough this morning."

"Oh? What kind of breakthrough? If you can tell me of course…"

"He finally told me why he hates magic so much…and I have to admit I can understand his reasons…he was horribly betrayed by a sorceress he trusted…she ruined everything."

"I'm sure she had her own reasons for doing whatever it was she did."

"Perhaps…"

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Hmm?"

Merlin looks down at the pillow he picked up for her, realizing he's still holding it and quickly handing it back to her. Marlena snickers softly as his ears turn red and he gives her a quick, playful glare. Cara watches them curiously for a moment before taking her leave, Merlin watching her go with an odd look on his face.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Er, no problem."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Shouldn't you be busy running the place?"

Merlin gives Gaius a sheepish look as the old man laughs at his awkwardness. Marlena shakes her ehad and takes the pile of linens she's carrying to King Bayard's chambers. She pauses at the door as she notices Cara switching a pair of goblets in a box and wonders what the woman is up to. Deciding to go with a cautious approach she knocks on the door and waits until Cara opens it.

"Why are you here…Marlena?"

"I was told to bring these to King Bayard's chamber. Apparently he's particular about his bedding.

"Oh, yes of course. Just place them on the bed and his personal servant will handle it."

"You're not his personal servant?"

"Oh, heavens no. I was merely delivering something the same as you are."

"Well then, I suppose I'll see you at the feast tonight."

"Of course…I wouldn't miss it. Will you be wearing that dress?"

"Oh…um…no…Lady Morgana had a special gown made that she insists on making me wear…and the King is backing her up so I can't exactly refuse…and it is really quite a pretty gown…"

Cara's lips twitched as Marlena rambled on, clearly fighting the urge to smile at her nervousness. She decides to take pity on the younger woman and try to ease her nerves a bit.

"I'm sure you will look wonderful. You really are very pretty, King Bayard was right about that."

"Thank you."

Back in Arthur's chambers Merlin is laying out the clothes Arthur is supposed to wear that night and, as he lifts one of the shirts, he reels back with a hand over his face and gags a little bit. Arthur snorts at his behavior and banters back at him when Merlin starts griping.

"When's the last time these were cleaned?"

"Last year some time…before the feast of Beltane."

"Did it end in a food fight?"

"Don't all feasts?"

"I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me."

"Not tonight they won't be."

"I'm gonna be at the banquet?"

"Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Besides, Marlena is going as well, though my father has decided she will be sitting with him. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

"Won't this do?"

"No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot."

When Arthur holds up the outfit for him to see Merlin's face falls. The thing is not only hideous, it's also the most outrageous shade of red he's ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on. The horrid thing even has a large hat with gigantic feathers on it.

"You can't be serious. Marlena's gonna tease me for weeks over this."

"She's not the only one Merlin."

Later that night, before the feasting gets started, Bayard signs the treaty in the Hall of Ceremonies. Gwen is standing by Merlin and chuckling at his feathered hat, which only makes him pout at her and causes her to laugh more. Gwen is wearing a light yellow under-dress with a darker yellow over-dress and it looks quite lovely with her dark hair and skintone. Morgana is hovering behind Uther, with Arthur by her side, and she is wearing yet another semi-dark gown. The gown itself is a deep plum color with light blue sheer sleeves that attach to the front of the gown with a golden pin. The gown is accented with gold embroidery and she wears gold jewelry as well, with a small jewel crowning her forehead and into her hair which is pulled back just a little into a waterfall of black waves.

Nice hat.

Thanks.

Merlin catches Cara's eye and takes off the hat, his ears turning red with embarrassment. Gwen notices his gaze and leans in to speak softly to him so no one can overhear them.

"She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean."

"She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden."

"Mmm…so is your sister. Marlena looks absolutely breathtaking tonight I think."

They both look over as Uther finishes signing the treaty and grasps arms with Bayard as a sign of their new alliance. The crowd applauds and Uther makes a motion for someone to come to him. Marlena walks out of the shadows and over to her King, giving him a low curtsy and a soft smile.

"Majesty."

"Marlena. You look magnificent little one. Morgana outdid herself with this gown. I wasn't sure when she told me the color originally but, I have to admit it does suit you."

"Thank you Majesty."

The gown was quite an intricate one, and the fabric was rather rare as most noble women tended to not like how the color made them look. It had a red corset bodice with gold embroidery that matched the top of the attached sleeves. The rest of the sleeves were a light orange sheer fabric that matched the orange silk of the flowing skirt. Gwen had pulled Marlena's hair into a crown braid with a small bun at the base of her neck, a red ribbon was twisted through the braid and tied into a small bow above the bun. Morgana was wearing a very smug look on her smirking lips while Arthur was busy trying to pick his jaw up off the floor. Bayard looked Marlena over before speaking to her, his voice was deep but not as soothing to her ears as Uther's was.

"Yes, Uther is quite right dear girl. You look rather stunning in that gown."

"Thank you King Bayard."

Bayard seemed to deflate a little as she only referred to him by his title and yet held such high regard for Uther. Uther didn't even bother to hide the satisfied little smirk on his face as he led Marlena over to sit next to Arthur at the high table. Arthur was even kind enough to pull her chair out for her before Bayard began his speech.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them."

A serving girl brings in an ornate box, placing it on the table in front of Bayard. Marlena sits up a bit straighter and pays more attention at this point as she recognizes the box.

"As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

Marlena can see the simmering anger in Morgana's eyes as Bayard deliberately ignores her presence. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Cara lead Merlin out of the hall and wishes she could follow to find out what was happening.

"The wounds we received in battle...Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war."

Out in the corridor Cara speaks to Merlin, seeming nervous and frightened. Merlin feels bad for her but when she mentions the goblets her pushes her for more information.

"It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised..."

"Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning."

"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in..."

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"If he knows I said anything, he will kill me."

"I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw."

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself."

"Cara...Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?"

"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall."

"What has he done with the goblet?"

"I saw him putting something in it."

"What?"

"I shouldn't! He'll kill me!"

"Please, tell me! Was it poison?"

When Cara nods Merlin races back into the hall, missing the twisted little smirk on the woman's lips as she follows him, eager to see what will happen next.

"And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther."

"Arthur."

"The Lady Morgana."

Marlena smirks a bit as Morgana smiles and nods at Bayard's acknowledgement of her, knowing that she's mentally plotting numerous ways she could, but wouldn't dare, embarrass the man.

"The people of Camelot."

Poor Arthur keeps trying to take a drink but someone keeps speaking and making him stop, which is rather amusing to Marlena. Uther speaks up to toast the fallen before everyone finally goes to drink…only to be stopped by Merlin running in and screaming at them to stop while taking Arthur's chalice from him. When he starts talking about poison Marlena groans softly and the pieces start to fall together in her mind.

"And to fallen warriors on both sides."

"Stop!"

"It's poisoned! Don't drink it!"

"What?"

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison."

Bayard is nothing if not angry at the accusation, and Marlena knows he has every right to be as he had nothing to do with whatever this plot is. Her mind spins as she connects the pieces and she doesn't like the picture that's forming.

"This is an outrage!"

Bayard and his men draw their swords, so do the knights of Camelot. More Camelot guards rush in as Uther speaks and Bayard's men back down, though they do not sheath their swords. Morgana had stood up when the men grabbed their swords and had one of the steak knives in her hand.

"Order your men to put down their swords."

"You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

Arthur steps around the table, heading towards Merlin and trying to diffuse the tense situation, and keep Merlin from losing his head at the same time, but Merlin doesn't make it easy for him at all. Arthur takes the chalice back, but Merlin grabs it again shortly thereafter and manages to play a bit of keep away with it.

"I'll handle this. Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?"

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned. Now!"

"He was seen lacing it."

"By whom?"

"I can't say. I made a promise."

Bayard was livid with outrage, and Uther wasn't much better. Arthur and Morgana both looked at a loss for what to do while Marlena was analyzing the situation and trying to figure out how to best handle it.

"I won't listen to this anymore."

"Pass me the goblet."

"If you're telling the truth..."

"I am."

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?"

Bayard sheathes his sword and reaches for the goblet, but Uther pulls it back from his reaching hand with a calculating look. Bayard snorts at Uther's words but what the King does next, earns him several angry looks from people in the room…he holds the chalice out to Merlin.

"No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself."

"He'll drink it."

Arthur yells at his father while Morgana and Gwen both look horrified. Gaius tries to reason with Uther but the man will not budge. The king refuses to even look at Marlena, almost as if he's afraid to see the expression on her face. Morgana and Arthur do look at her and they both wince at the look of rage they see in her eyes, neither of them had ever actually seen her truly angry before and they both share a look that says they'd rather not ever have that look directed at them.

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die!"

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth."

"And what if he lives?"

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

"Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Then you should've schooled him better."

"Merlin, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it."

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright."

"Majesty please…don't do this…please…Merlin stop!"

Merlin toasts to Bayard and Arthur, and then drinks before Marlena can stop him as Cara watches with a smile on her face. Gwen takes a few steps toward Merlin in her anxiety while Marlena watches Cara's face, the anger simmering in her eyes threatening to boil over.

"It's fine."

"He's all yours."

Gwen, Arthur, Morgana, Gaius and Marlena all sigh in relief until Merlin chokes and falls to the floor unconscious. When Uther has Bayard arrested Marlena interferes, though she knows she shouldn't, because war is not something she wants to see happen.

"It's poisoned. Guards seize him!"

"Majesty stop! It wasn't Bayard who poisoned the cup. It was one of his servants…without his knowledge."

Marlena points to Cara and is pleasantly surprised when several Camelot guards seize her before she can slip away and drag her before the two kings. Gaius is leaning over Merlin as Arthur picks him up and carries him off to the Physician's chambers, Gwen grabbing the goblet and following them quickly.

"Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."

Uther turns to Marlena, his face blank but his eyes nearly screaming an apology at her. She ignores this for the moment and focuses on Cara, her eyes nearly blazing with barely contained rage at the woman who poisoned her brother.

"Marlena? Explain…please?"

"Of course Majesty. When the servants of Camelot were helping those of Mercia to unpack all of their things I was sent to King Bayard's chamber with his special linens. When I got there I noticed the door was ajar and I peeked in, though I know I shouldn't have so I apologize My Lord. I saw her standing over that chest, switching one cup out for another. I knocked on the door and she never realized I had seen her. You tried to poison the Prince…and you may have just killed my brother…my twin. I sincerely hope that you burn in the deepest pit of hell for what you've done."

Everyone who knew her looked at Marlena in shock as she had never wished harm on so much as a fly. It unnerved Uther a bit to see her so angry, but he knew fear for her brother also played a role in her anger. He turned to the woman as she used magic to throw off his guards and pulled off her head wrap, allowing long dark hair to spill down her back. Uther's eyes widened and then narrowed as he finally recognized her, fury rolling off of him in waves.

"You! You venomous harpy of a witch! How dare you show your face in Camelot after what you did to my family?!"

"What I did? I gave you the son you so desperately wished for. I warned you there would be consequences to using that type of magic…I warned you of the balance...that life could not be given unless one was taken. You chose not to heed my warnings."

"You never told us the true price!"

"I told Ygraine. She knew what would happen…but she wanted so badly to give you a son…an heir…"

"You lie…guards…imprison her. I wills sentence her on the morning."

"That will not be happening, King Uther. I will end your plague against magic right here, and right now."

Marlena realized that this was the sorceress Uther had told her about that morning, Nimueh. As the older woman called a fireball into her hands and hurled it at Uther Marlena reacted on pure instinct. Her eyes flashed golden as her hand shot forward and a golden shield shimmered into view between the King and the fireball. Nimueh looked over at Marlena in surprise, and Uther turned to look at her with shock written all over his face.

"You…you have magic? How did I not see this? No…you will not ruin my plan…I will not allow it."

Nimueh threw another fireball, this time aiming it at Marlena who was still staring at Uther, her eyes pleading with him to understand. She didn't notice the fire until it was too close to dodge, but Morgana threw one of the knight's shields between Marlena and the fire, making it bounce off and hit the wall instead. Nimueh screeched in rage and used a pendant around her neck to vanish, just the old woman at the beheading had done. After she was gone Marlena sank to the ground, her legs unable to hold her up any longer. Morgana noticed her hands were shaking and she was starting to cry so she quickly gathered her up and ushered her out of the hall and down to Gaius' chambers. Uther was still in too much shock to react and Bayard was actually surprised that a magic user had not only become close to the king, but had actually protected him from harm.

"Uther? That girl must truly care for you."

"What? Why do you say that? She has magic…"

"You and I both know not all magic users are bad…besides…she just saved your life…at the risk of her own."

Uther's frown turned from angry and betrayed…to more pensive and thoughtful. Down in the Physician's chambers Gaius was trying to figure out the poison to hopeful save Merlin's life. Arthur and Gwen were doing all they could to help. While wondering why Marlena hadn't followed them.

"Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel."

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"He's burning up."

"You can cure him, can't you Gaius?"

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet."

"Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."

"What is it?"

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind."

"His brow's on fire."

"Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever."

Gaius pulled out a book and looked up the flower, the news was not particularly good and Arthur frowned at the picture of a nasty-looking beast on the opposite page from the flower.

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

"That's not particularly friendly looking."

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

"Sounds like fun."

"Arthur, it's too dangerous."

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?"

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death . He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die."

Morgana came in with an extremely pale Marlena clinging to her, crying and shaking like a leaf in a wind storm. Arthur immediately rushed to her side and pulled Marlena into his arms, looking at Morgana for an explanation.

"What the hell happened to her Morgana? Why is she like this?"

"I imagine she's terrified of what Uther is going to do to her…Arthur…she just saved your father's life…"

"Why would that…?"

"She used magic Arthur. The woman Merlin was talking to wasn't actually a servant of Bayard…she was a sorceress…a powerful one. Aparently she's the reason Uther hates magic so much."

"Nimueh…you speak of Nimueh. She was here?"

"Yes…Marlena had seen her switching the goblets in Bayard's chamber and called her out, proving Bayard's innocence in the process. The woman argued with Uther and then threw a fireball at him…but Marlena caused some sort of golden shield to flare up in front of him…protecting him from the fire. Oh gods…the look on his face…I won't let him hurt her Arthur. I'll sneak her out of Camelot if I have to, to protect her."

"I'm not going to let him hurt her either Morgana. We'll both talk to him…make him see that she's as good and light as anyone can possibly be."

"What if that's not enough?"

"We'll get her out of here then."

Morgana smiles softly at Arthur and the two head to Uther's chambers, Arthur explaining the situation with Merlin's antidote on the way. Gaius pulls Marlena into his arms and lets her get all of her emotions out until she is able to calm herself. She curls up on the cot next to Merlin, hugging him close to reassure herself that he's still there, while Gaius watches on with concern and fear on his face, worried for the safety of both of his wards. Arthur and Morgana burst into the throne room where Uther is sitting there, staring out of the window with an unreadable look on his face that makes them both nervous.

"Father?"

Arthur, Morgana. What do the two of you want?"

"Two things father…one…I would like to go to the forest of Balor to find the Mortaeus flower…to save Merlin's life."

"Absolutely not. What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?"

"I won't fail, no matter what you think."

"Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy."

"Oh, because his life's worthless?"

"No, because it's worth less than yours."

"I can save him. Let me take some men."

"No."

"We'll find the antidote and bring it back."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand."

"It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote..."

"Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so."

"Please, Father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die."

"Then don't look. This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to."

"I can't accept that. "

"You're not going."

"You can't stop me."

"Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight."

"If you won't do it for Merlin's sake, or for mine, then do it for Marlena. That poor girl is down there crying and shaking…both in fear of you and in fear for her brother. She's practically falling apart and you can fix it!"

Uther sighs softly and turns to Morgana, who until now had remained silent to give Arthur his chance. As Uther meets her gaze she squares her shoulders and lifts her chin, defiance written in every line of her body.

"And you, Morgana? Do you believe I should allow this?"

"I do. Those two have been nothing but loyal to this family, and this kingdom, from day one. Marlena is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. You know this…you know her. Can you truly think her evil just because she was born with magic?"

"Born with it? What makes you say that?"

"Gaius…he said that she was born with it…she didn't purposely go out and learn it. Magic chose her, not the other way around. Uther, please? She's not evil."

"I know Morgana. Relax. I have no intention of harming Marlena. She is as dear to me as if she were my own child…I have grown very fond of her. She has become invaluable to me, and I do trust her. She saved my life, knowing what might happen to her."

"So…what will you do?"

"For now, nothing. You will take your best knight and go after this flower Arthur…be very careful my son. Please? I cannot lose you."

"I will not fail Father." 

Arthur and Morgana left the Throne Room and went to Arthur's chambers where he started gearing up in his armor, Morgana helping him to place and fasten it all. He sent a servant to Sir Leon, telling him to gather their best men in the courtyard with horses at the ready. Morgana spoke in a soft tone, surprisingly mellow for a change in her worry.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment."

"Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright."

"Disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle."

"I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men."

"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?"

"Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous."

"Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther many times."

"If it's any consolation, you aren't the only one."

"Not that I usually listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences."

"If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake."

"And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant? Or one that merely follows orders? Arthur…if Merlin dies…it will destroy Marlena. He's her twin…they are literally two halves of the same whole."

"I know. Thank you Morgana. Tell Marlena I'm going to save her brother."

"You can tell me yourself…Sire."

Marlena stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and Morgana's chainmail on her torso with a pair of soft black leather breeches encasing her legs. The outfit is finished off with a pair of black boots and her daggers strapped to her thighs. Morgana nearly starts laughing as she realizes Marlena's plan.

"Marlena…Are you alright?"

"Oh, I will be. I'm coming with you."

"What? Oh no you're not…it's far too dangerous."

"If Nimueh comes after you again…how are you going to stop her?"

Arthur went silent and just gave her a mulish stare that made her laugh softly. Morgana was trying, and failing, to hide a smirk which soon turned into a laugh as Arthur's expression became a childish pout before he gave up and let her have her way. She knew there was a reason she liked Marlena so much.

"That's what I thought. Come on then…let's go save my idiot brother from his own stupidity…again."

They met Sir Leon and four other knights in the courtyard, making their group a total of seven people. Sir Leon seemed to be the only one not shocked to see Marlena joining them. He merely shared a knowing look with Arthur who rolled his eyes. When Leon went to get another horse Arthur stopped him and pulled Marlena up onto his horse behind him.

"There's no time Leon. Merlin is dying and we need tog et to the forest of Balor to find the Mortaeus flower before it's too late."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

They sped off out of the castle as Uther watched from a window above them. He noticed Marlena was with his son and breathed a small sigh of relief, knowing she would keep him safe from Nimueh. Down in the Physician's chamber Gwen informed the old man that Merlin's fever was increasing. Merlin was chanting in a strange language and Gwen asked what it was."

"None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker."

Gaius goes to take Merlin's pulse again and sees a large circular rash on his arm, his face crumples in worry as he rushes back to his book.

"What is it?"

"That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."

"What does that mean?"

"It says here that once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."

"You said he had four days."

"Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."

"An enchantment? That sorceress did this on purpose…she really wanted Arthur dead didn't she?"

Arthur and the others had to walk the horses as they got deeper into the forest and the terrain became more perilous for the animals. He kept an arm around Marlena, holding her close and making sure she didn't fall while Leon was smirking at him behind his back with the other knights. They came upon a woman sitting on a fallen tree, crying and seeming to be in trouble. Marlena eyed the woman, dressed in a tattered red dress, with heavy suspicion. A single glance at Leon told him she shared her suspicion as he pulled Arthur back before he could approach her. The Cockatrice comes out and attacks Arthur, but he and the knights manage to kill it without anyone getting bit, thanks to Marlena making the thing trip every five seconds. Arthur turns to the frightened woman and tries to reassure her.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?"

"My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm not going to."

"You can take me away from here?"

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first."

"Why have you come to the caves?"

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here."

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you."

"You just finished telling us you were lost…yet now you say you know this place?"

Arthur ignored Leon, as usual, and kept talking to the woman until Marlena stepped between them, a glowing golden shield erupting around her and Arthur like a bubble.

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare."

"The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you." 

"Not a chance…Nimueh. Did you think I would not recognize you? You already killed Queen Ygraine all those years ago, then you tried to kill my King today…now you want to come after my Prince? I think not."

"Prince Arthur was never my target you silly little girl. He cannot die by my hand because it was my hand that brought him into this world. I was after your brother because he helped destroy my creation."

"Tha Afanc…you created that horrible thing?"

"I did…I wanted Uther to suffer."

"It was the innocent people who suffered…not the King you horrible woman. You are the reason he hates those of us with magic. The entire purge is your fault! The reason we can't be free is you! I'm the one that planned the entire attack on the Afanc, not Merlin."

"You have such potential in you girl. You could be very powerful with the right teacher. You should come with me…let me teach you."

"Never. I would never follow someone who has allowed themselves to lose sight of the true purpose of magic…to help others who cannot help themselves…to protect the innocent."

Nimueh moves to attack but everything she tries just bounces off of the golden shield so she leaves in frustration, vanishing in a whirlwind and leaving them to fend for themselves. Marlena drops the shield and sways dangerously before Arthur grabs onto her. He looks over at Leon and gently hands Marlena to him.

"Take care of her while I go find that flower."

"Sire?"

"Do as I say, Sir Leon."

"Yes Sire."

Arthur heads into the cave with a single torch to guide him, but just as he finds the flowers Nimueh returns. He feels the ground giving away beneath his feet and jumps, fingers catching on the ledge underneath the flowers.

"I expected so much more."

"Who are you?!"

"The last face you'll ever see."

"It seems we have a visitor."

A giant cave spider crawls towards Arthur but he edges away from it and draws his sword, killing the spider while dangling from the ledge.

"Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand."

Nimueh leaves, grabbing the torch as she does and leaving Arthur dangling from the ledge in the dark.

"Who are you?!" 

Back in Gaius' chambers Merlin is muttering and chanting so Gaius sends Gwen to fetch some more water so she won't see anything. Merlin manages to conjur a little ball of light in his hand and Gaius wonders just what he's up to.

"Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark. _Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum."_

"Merlin. What are you doing?"

Back in the cave Arthur sees the ball of light and at first thinks it's Nimueh coming to finish him, but he soon realizes it's trying to help him.

"Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!"

The light floats above Arthur and he pulls himself onto the ledge. The light moves higher, but Arthur spots the Mortaeus flower on the wall and starts climbing towards it. He hears a voice in the back of his mind that sounds an awful lot like Merlin and he wonders if the other male's nagging has finally managed to make his own conscience sound like him. He hears the screeching of spiders and glances down to see a lot of them crawling up the cave wall towards him.

 _"_ _Leave them, Arthur. Go. Save yourself. Follow the light."_

Arthur climbs to the flower and grabs it and puts it in a pouch on his belt, but the spiders keep coming. Arthur races to the top and climbs out into the moonlight, wondering just how long he was down in that cave for.

 _"_ _Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb."_

The light vanishes as Arthur reaches safety, and the light in Merlin's hand fades away just as Gwen comes back with the water. Arthur calls out to Leon and, when the knight answers, he follows the man's voice to where the others are waiting. Marlena looks exhausted and pale, making Arthur worry for her but Leon manages to ease his fears.

"She'll be fine Sire. She said it's merely exhaustion. She's never held a shield that large for such a long period of time before…it drained her energy. She will likely need rest and water…probably food."

"I'll see to it that she is well cared for when we return to the castle."

Arthur climbed onto his horse and Leon handed Marlena up to him, ever so gently as if he was handling a piece of glass. Arthur held her in front of him, her head resting on his shoulder as they rode full speed back to Camelot. The guards spot him riding back and rush to inform Uther.

"Inform the King! Arthur has returned to Camelot!"

Uther came out to the steps to meet them, immediately noticing how pale and fragile Marlena looked as Arthur carried her inside.

"What happened Arthur?"

"Nimueh happened…at least, that's what Marlena called her. She was waiting for us at the cave…she tried to convince Marlena to go with her…to let her teach her…she refused…quite loudly I might add. The woman attacked us but Marlena had put a big…golden bubble thing around us."

"A Magical shield…she used a smaller one to protect me before."

"Well this one surrounded both me and her…completely. The woman got frustrated and left but Marlena kind of…collapsed. Leon took care of her while I went after the flower. I found it but the woman tried to destroy the rock I stood on before leaving me hanging against the cave wall in utter darkness…but then…this orb of blue light showed up and showed me the way out. I grabbed the flower on the way and the light vanished once I was out. Sir Leon informs me that it was definitely not Marlena's doing as she was unconscious…exhaustion apparently."

"Then there is yet another magic user out there that I owe a debt of gratitude to."

"I'm sure Marlena can tell us once she's awake…after you assure her that she and this other magic user will be perfectly safe of course."

"Of course…I'm thinking of bringing back the old position of Court Sorceress…and naming Marlena to the position."

"What would that mean for her?"

"For one…she would be able to practice her magic freely…and she would have the same status as a highborn noble…the same status us Morgana actually."

"I think that will be perfect Father…now…let's go save Merlin."

They entered Gaius' chambers and Arthur laid Marlena in her bed to rest before handing Gaius the flower.

"Here. I got the flower."

"His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry."

Gwen sits down next to Merlin's sickbed as Gaius begins crushing the flower leaf, Arthur and Uther hovering nearby. When Gaius stops for a moment Uther sends him a questioning look.

"Why have you stopped?"

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote."

"Then do it, I know you still have some ability Gaius. Save the boy…whatever means necessary."

"Yes, My Lord. _Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum._ _"_

The potion sizzles and foams for a moment before Gaius pours some water into the cup. He goes to Merlin's side and has Gwen hold his nose shut before tipping the potion into his mouth and forcing him to swallow it.

"Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it."

"He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?"

"His heart has stopped."

"He's dead?"

"He can't be. He can't be. It was his destiny."

Arthur starts berating himself for not being fast enough while Gwen rushes to Gaius and cries in his arms. Uther just watches, waiting. He knows enough about magic to know that sometimes it takes a little time to work.

"It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker."

"No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault."

Sure enough…Merlin manages to wake and looks at Gaius and Gwen for a moment before his natural sass kicks in, causing a round of relieved laughter all around. Even Uther manages to crack a smile at the boy's sassy remarks.

"That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather."

"Merlin. You're alive."

No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you.

Gwen grabs Merlin's face and kisses him, leaving the poor guy looking rather dazed, much to the amusement of the others in the room.

"Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead."

"It's fine. It's more than fine. ...erm...what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine."

Everyone snorts softly and they hear a soft laughter from the other doorway, looking up to see Marlena leaning heavily on the door frame. Arthur rushes to her side as she tilts forward, keeping her from falling to the ground.

"You need to be in bed Marlena…you're still exhausted."

"I need to see my brother…please Arthur? I need to feel him…to know that he's really ok…"

Arthur lifted her up and carried her over to set her next to Merlin, who immediately wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to his chest which made Gwen coo at how adorable they looked. No one noticed when Uther slipped out of the room. He went to King Bayard and informed him of what had happened, and that both twins were recovering nicely. Bayard seemed relieved which helped to ease Uther's lingering worry that the man had still been involved.

"And the sorceress? Nimueh? What happened to her?"

"I've no idea…but I'm sure we haven't seen the last of her."

"Well, rest assured that our treaty stands Uther. My company will depart for Mercia in the morning, but should you need assistance you need only send a message and Mercia will come to Camelot's aid."

"Thank you Bayard. Camalot will soon have a Court Sorceress once again."

"Will you lift the ban on magic as well?"

"Perhaps…but I will not allow dark magic in my kingdom again…"

"That, my friend, is perfectly understandable."

The next morning Arthur, Morgana and Uther watch from the battlements as Bayard and his men ride away from Camelot, heading back to their own country. Morgana turns to Arthur with a wry grin.

"Okay. Let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it?"

"I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way."

"Who?"

"I don't know, though I suspect Marlena does, but whoever it was…I'm only here because of them."

"I'm glad you're back."

Morgana turned and left, heading back down to Gaius' chambers to check on Marlena and Merlin. She'd been spending more time there during the night and morning than anywhere else. Uther turned to Arthur once she'd left and the two had a heartfelt father-son talk that was long overdue.

"Arthur? The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you?"

"Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange, though."

"In what way?"

"I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand."

"You must've been scared."

"Had its moments." 

"Nimueh was once my most trusted ally…my Court Sorceress. Your mother and I trusted her completely. Your mother was barren but Nimueh told us she could give us a child…she did not tell us the price we would have to pay for that would be your mother's life. She murdered your mother Arthur."

"That's why you hated all magic after that?"

"Yes. I had forgotten, in my grief and anger, that magic could also be a force for good. That it could also be a light to drive out the darkness. Marlena has helped me to remember that."

"I'm glad…when will you tell her of your decision regarding her magic?"

"As soon as Gaius declares her fully recovered, I'll not have her up and about until then."

Arthur smiles and leaves his father's side, heading down to Gaius' chambers where he finds Morgana and Marlena teasing Merlin about the kiss Gwen gave him, and the poor guy's ears burning a bright red even though he was laughing just as loudly as the girls. He was wrapped in a blanket with a cup of hot herbal tea in front of him, as was Marlena though her tea had different herbs in it.

"Still alive, then?"

"Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that."

"Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early."

"Arthur. Thank you."

"You too. Get some rest, both of you."

Arthur left the room, Morgana following him after giving both Merlin and Marlena a kiss on the cheek. Gaius turned to Merlin, checking him over again before doing the same to Marlena.

"Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honor. There aren't many who'd have risked what he did for a servant."

"It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote."

"Eat your dinner."

"I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur."

"But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin."

"He's right Merlin…she told me you were her real target. She was watching us fight the Afanc…she created it. She saw you use magic to kill it and she decided to kill you so you couldn't protect Arthur anymore. She didn't realize I also had magic until I stopped her attack against the King."

"Speaking of…what's going to happen now that he knows about your magic?"

"I don't know Merlin…but I think…I think it's going to be alright. I think everything is going to be just fine now."

"I hope so…for all our sakes."

Merlin kissed his sister's forehead before Gaius shooed the two of them back into bed with orders to rest and recover. They entwined their fingers before drifting off to sleep, neither of them noticing the soft golden glow around their hands as they slept but Gaius did…and it made him smile happily to himself.

A/N: End of Chapter 4. I can totally see season 1 Morgana having fun playing dress-up with a servant, possibly Gwen in the show but for my story it's Marlena because Uther is backing her up lol. I do hope you're all enjoying how I'm making subtle changes to the storyline and making things more interesting (I hope I am anyway). I know some people might think I'm changing Uther too much but honestly…I think if he had someone like Marlena in the show he would have been very different than the man we saw. He's a very maligned character but I don't think he was evil…he lost his wife because of magic and in his grief and anger he lashed out at everyone with magic. I think if he had someone to show him the good part of magic again he'd have changed. Just my opinion. I also don't understand why Nimueh didn't just attack in the great hall…she could have…she was powerful enough…but she didn't. She could have killed Uther in that scene and no one could have stopped her since Merlin was kind of…well…dying at that point. Yet she just ran away. I decided that idea would work perfectly for my Magic!Reveal for Marlena. Hopefully ya'll enjoyed that. Next chapter is going to be a great deal of fun, as will the one after that.

Images for Marlena's welcoming gown, feast gown, and feast hair can be found on my Pinterest board for this story. The link is on my profile page.


	5. Lancelot

Dragon Twins

A/N: So far everyone seems to really like this story which makes me very happy. I know Uther's attitude towards magic seems to be a complete 180…but it isn't, as you will see in this chapter. He's really only changed his view in regards to Marlena because she's proven that he can trust her. He has some very deeply rooted issues to work through and that's going to take time…realistically. Don't expect happy magic times just yet lol. This chapter will mostly stick to the actual episode events, but with some new scenes added in to add to the story and set up future scenes.

HPuni101: I've only watched up to episode six so far and at the moment…that one "A Remedy to Cure All Ills" is my favorite. For some reason I just really liked the interactions between Merlin and Edwin. Uther isn't completely changed yet…his attitude towards magic has only really changed in regards to Marlena, not magic in general…yet. The kind of issues he has don't resolve that quickly. I love Lancelot, and I love the clips I've seen of Gwaine and can't wait until I can play with him…I mean…his character lol.

Padfootette: I'm glad you like it so far. Gwaine seems to flirt with literally anything that has a pulse lol, I'm fairly certain some of his interaction with Merlin can be seen as flirting too. I'm gonna love him I know. Arthur seems to be the possessive and jealous type to me…he's not used to having to share anything…so I can see him getting jealous easily.

Chiara: It makes me extremely happy to hear how much you love my story…gives me the warm fuzzies lol. I feel exactly the same way about Uther, all the hate against him makes me kind of sad because he was doing what he felt was best for his people, even if it was the wrong way to go about it. It doesn't make him evil…just makes him human. The show doesn't really tell you how much time passes between one episode and the next, or even during an episode most of the time…but I know it wasn't like fighting Nimueh one day and a gryphon the next day…there had to be a passage of time in there so I'm trying to show that. I love Merlin and Gwen, but I also love Lancelot and Gwen…and Merlin with Morgana…I have so many ships in this fandom it isn't even funny…honestly. I am never bored with reviews like this, I love them actually…so thank you.

Daydreamer06980: I'm not going to reveal my plans, but the further into the show I get the more things will change. I am glad you like it so far and I hope that will continue.

Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I can't reveal my secrets but one of your questions will be answered in this chapter. I love questions, even if I'm not always willing to answer them lol.

Chapter 5 – Lancelot

It takes almost a full two weeks before Gaius is willing to let Marlena out of his sight, but eventually he declares her to be recovered and she is summoned by the King almost immediately, as are Merlin and Gaius along with her. Merlin is wearing his usual clothing, despite both Marlena and Morgana trying to get him to dress a bit better, while Marlena wears a soft leather dress, tightly fitted at the top with a row of buttons down one side and a flared two-toned skirt. It was not normally what she would wear to see the king but she had been preparing to go herb hunting for Gaius that morning. When they arrive in the Council chambers Uther is seated in his throne with Arthur and Morgana flanking him while the council members shift nervously. Uther beckons Marlena forward and she steps up to him with her head held high, earning a little smirk from the man.

"Marlena…What on earth are you wearing?"

"Apologies Majesty…Merlin and I were getting ready to go herb and mushroom picking for Gaius this morning."

"I see…you can get to that shortly. Now, several days ago I was attacked by a very powerful and vengeful sorceress…and you saved my life using your own magic."

"Yes Majesty. I will not deny it."

"I am glad to hear it. You also protected my son in the Forest of Balor using that same magic…thus I owe you a debt that I fear can never truly be repaid."

"You owe me nothing Majesty. I did not protect either of you to be rewarded…I protected you because you are my King, and he is my Prince…and it was the right thing to do."

"I know that little one. You have proven your loyalty to my family, and to Camelot…and you have proven that you can be trusted. Therefore…as King of Camelot I hereby declare that Marlena of Ealdor is, from here on out, the official Court Sorceress of Camelot. This affords her the same noble rank as my ward Lady Morgana and you will all treat her with the respect that title deserves."

Marlena and Merlin both looked up in shock at the King's words, though Marlena's shock quickly morphed into a beaming smile. Gaius stood next to Merlin with a gentle smile, happy that at least one of his charges could be free to be herself.

"I know that when my son was in those caves and under attack that another magic user saved him, I have my suspicions as to who it might have been. I can promise you that I will not have them killed little one, but I would like to know who to thank for saving my son."

"It was me My Lord. Gaius told me that I was chanting despite being unconscious with fever…"

"He produced the light that guided Prince Arthur out of the cave safely…and nearly died because he did not rest as he should have…"

"You already lectured us both Gaius…can you please not make my ears ring again?"

Gaius gave Merlin an affronted look while Marlena laughed softly, trying not to and failing. Morgana and Arthur were both trying not to laugh and Uther was wearing a little smirk on his lips.

"In that case…Merlin…would you prefer to remain as my son's manservant or would you prefer to have your station raised alongside your sister?"

"If it's all the same to you My Lord…I would prefer to remain by your son's side so I can protect him from any magical threats."

"So be it. I will have him train you to fight with some kind of weapons though…I would prefer if you not use your magic for anything other than the defense of my family and this kingdom…nothing frivolous understood?"

"Of course My Lord."

Merlin and Marlena shared a weighted glance and Arthur could have sworn they were communicating…maybe it was a twin thing. Uther managed to pull Marlena's attention back to him with his next words, words that left her staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

"As a thank you for saving my life, and reminding me that not all magic is evil…I have a few gifts for you little one."

"Gifts? Majesty I don't…"

"Nonsense…I wish to give you gifts so you are going to accept them. I will hear no arguments."

"Yes Majesty."

Arthur snorted softly at Marlena's inability to hide the big grin on her face, though the answering smile on his father's face threw him for a loop a bit. He was used to seeing his father scowling at nearly everyone but Marlena's presence had softened his hardened heart considerably.

"First of all, you will need your official Court Sorceress outfit. Seamstress!"

A slightly older woman stepped forward with two servants holding up an admittedly gorgeous gown. The bodice was a light pink color with dark red lines crossing it in pattern. It had ruby red sleeves that ended in gloves and a matching ruby red skirt with a golden band of embroidery at the waist and little gems sewn onto it in a small cascading pattern. In the back a long ruby red cape was attached with a matching pattern of cascading gems sewn into it. Marlena knew her jaw was hanging open as her fingers stroked the silken fabric, her eyes glistening a bit as she turned back to face her King.

"I don't know what to say Majesty…it's absolutely gorgeous."

"As it should be, you are going to be at my side for all meetings and official business now so you will need to look as important as you are. Now, for your second gift…we will need to go outside. Come with me little one."

Uther placed her hand on his arm and led her outside with the rest of their group following out of sheer curiosity. They stopped in the courtyard and Uther gave Marlena one of his 'I know something you don't' looks. Even Arthur and Morgana were burning with curiosity because Uther hadn't told them of his second gift.

"First of all…Merlin, as a thank you for saving my son…again…I have a small gift for you."

Uther made a hand motion and a stable boy led out a small dark brown gelding with black stocking marks on his legs and a black mane and tail. Merlin's eyes went wide and he stammered his way through a thank you.

"This horse will serve you well in service to my son. He is a steady and well-trained horse who will follow your every command. You may choose a name for him. As for you little one…"

Uther made another motion with his hand and everyone went silent as the most beautiful mare any of them had seen was brought forward. Morgana was jealous for a moment but she soon shook it off as she wouldn't trade her white mare for anything. This one was a palomino but she was such a light color that she appeared to be silver and her coat gleamed in the sun. A bright white mane and tail completed the look and Marlena approached her with one hand stretched out in front of her. The mare so looked delicate with her long thing legs and her thin face, but the muscles dancing under her skin showed a hidden strength. She nudged her nose up under Marlena's hand and the young woman threw her arms around the mare's neck, feeling an almost instant bond with the gorgeous animal. Merlin watched on with a dopey grin, knowing how much his sister adored all animals but especially horses. Marlena turned from the horse to see Uther watching her with a soft look and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, which would probably be deemed inappropriate but since he saw not need to reprimand her she didn't care.

"Thank you Majesty…thank you so much. She's so beautiful. I already love her."

"I am glad little one. You must choose a name for her though."

"Oh…hmm…Shimmer. I'll call her Shimmer."

"Very fitting little one. Now…you and Merlin have things to go and gather for Gaius do you not?"

"Yes majesty. Thank you again for such wonderful gifts."

Uther merely waves her off and heads back inside as Marlena smiles at his back. Arthur and Morgana turn to follow him after giving Marlena and Merlin warm smiles of their own, each directed at a different person but there nonetheless. Marlena grabs Merlin's arm and races out of the castle to go and fetch the herbs and mushrooms Gaius had asked for that morning. Merlin went one way to go and search out the mushrooms while Marlena went another to find the various herbs. They each had a pouch to put them all in, a large leather bag that tied to their belts and expanded a fair bit to fit as much as possible. The knights usually used them to hold fire kits and other essentials for when they had to camp out. Marlena is picking out the perfect plants in a small clearing when she hears a screeching sound, like a really big eagle, and whirls around to see a large creature coming right at her. The thing is half eagle and half big cat from what she can see, but it's all angry and vicious. She tries to get away from it but trips over a tree root she hadn't noticed and hits the ground. As the creature swipes at her she throws her arms over her head but instead of feeling the blow she'd expected she hears a man's yell. Opening her eyes she spots a dark haired man swinging his sword at the creature…and then the sword breaks.

"What in the hell…?"

"Run! Run!"

She doesn't have time to think much else as the man grabs her and runs into the trees. They hop over a fallen log and hide until the thing finally gives up and leaves. She looks the man over and notices that he's holding his side and wincing in pain. Although, she must admit, he is a rather good looking man.

"It's gone. You saved my life. I'm Marlena."

"Lancelot."

Before she can get anything else from him he passes out from the pain and the blood loss. She makes a shrill whistling noise that she and Merlin used to use when they were kids to find each other when one of them was in trouble and he soon comes racing around a clump of trees, panting for breath.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Who the heck is that guy?"

"His name is Lancelot…and he just saved my life. He _is_ hurt though…we need to get him to Gaius quickly."

Between the two of them, and a little help from their magic, they managed to get him up to the castle where a couple of guards volunteered to help them get the man inside. Gaius was quick to reassure Marlena's worry.

"The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning."

"Thank the gods…he saved me Gaius…that creature was about to kill me and my magic wasn't responding."

"It's still trying to fully replenish after you used so much of it. I warned you of that my dear."

"I know…it's not as though I went looking for trouble Gaius…it just happened to find me."

Uther and Arthur had ridden out after the twins had left to go and survey the damage done to a village. The place was burnt badly but the worst of the fires had already been put out by that point.

"What creature could've done this?"

"We found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say must be true: it has wings and..."

"What?"

"And it took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh."

"Post sentries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make for Camelot, we must be ready."

When Lancelot awoke the next morning it was to the smiling faces of two dark haired twins beaming at him…which was honestly a bit disorienting at first. Merlin helped him to sit up while Marlena got him to drink some water while talking to him. Merlin sat back and marveled at his sister's ability to charm just about everyone she met.

"Gaius says you should be fine now. How do you feel Lancelot?"

"I think I'm alright. Were you hurt My Lady?"

"I am fine, thank you. You saved my life out there."

"I would do so for anyone. Where am I?"

"The chambers of the Court Physician of Camelot."

"I'm in Camelot?!"

"Yes…is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's wonderful. Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land."

Merlin rolled his eyes at the man putting himself down and interrupted before the scowl on his sister's face could erupt into a lecture the poor man probably didn't need to hear just then.

"Lancelot."

"Yes?"

"They are going to love you."

"They are?"

"Lena says you could shame the great Arthur himself with your skills out there."

"I hardly think so."

"In fact, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to talk to him right now."

"You know Arthur?"

"Oh yes."

Marlena snorts softly as Merlin races out the door, knowing the real reason he was rushing was because he was late in tending to Arthur anyway. Lancelot looked at her after that with a bit of confusion on his face.

"Have I missed a joke My Lady?"

"My name is Marlena…and no you haven't. My brother is Prince Arthur's manservant…originally by order of the King but now it's by choice."

"I see…and you My Lady? I mean Marlena…what is it that you do here?"

"I have recently been named as the Court Sorceress of Camelot."

"I thought magic was outlawed here…"

"It is…I saved the King and Prince's lives with it so King Uther has given me a special position…Merlin is allowed to use his as long as he only does so when absolutely necessary for the protection of Arthur."

"Oh. What is he like? The Prince?"

"He's a complete arrogant prat most of the time, however, he does have his better moments. He can be quite the charming gentleman when he wants to be…on occasion. Most of the time I jut feel like knocking him flat on his arse again."

"Again?"

Marlena gives Lancelot a sly smirk before regaling him with the story of Arthur trying to challenge her uncoordinated brother to a fight and ending up challenging her instead…and losing. Lancelot's laughter could be heard down the hall with Marlena's following close behind.

Out on the training grounds Arthur was watching the son of a nobleman swinging around a pair of swords. Merlin was watching from the sidelines with a few other servants.

"Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it. The final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine. You face me. You're challenge to last one minute free combat. Grummond, Second son of Wessex."

Merlin choked as he viciously suppressed the urge to snort at Arthur's comments. Arthur heard him just the same and gave him a bland look before unsheathing his sword and nodding to the servant holding an hourglass.

"Your time starts now."

The servant flipped it and the fight began…only it wasn't so much a fight as it was Arthur knocking the guy down in a matter of seconds with only two moves. It was more of a miniature massacre really and Merlin winced in sympathy as Arthur took the man's flag and held it up for the crowd to applaud him…not that he needed the ego boost in Merlin's opinion.

"Take him away."

Later Merlin was following Arthur through the lower town as they headed back to the castle, Arthur complaining about the latest batch of potential recruits for Camelot's knights.

"Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?"

"Well, I think I might be able to help."

"You, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline. You don't even know how to use a sword without potentially injuring yourself and possibly others."

"No, no, no, of course I don't, but I do know someone who does."

"Yeah?"

He saved Marlena's life yesterday."

"Is she alright? Why did you not tell me she was hurt?"

"No, no, no. She's fine, honest. He's really good. Honestly. Marlena can tell you."

"That's great, Merlin. I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot."

"The what?"

"The First Code. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a nobleman…"

"Oh, er, he-he is a nobleman."

"Is he?"

"Absolutely."

"Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow…and make sure he brings his seal of nobility."

"Thanks, Arthur. You won't regret it."

"I feel like I already am…"

Merlin just grinned at him and ran back to Gaius' chambers, bursting through the door and promptly tripping over his own damned feet. Marlena just snorted and laughed at him, looking at Lancelot with a 'what did I tell you' kind of look. Lancelot was looking at Merlin like an over-eager puppy, which was kind of adorable really.

"Well? Did you speak to him?"

"Yeah, I spoke to him."

"And?"

"And... "

Merlin looked disappointed for a moment and Marlena watched Lance's face fall as he shook his head in disappointment himself. Then Merlin gave him a big grin and told him…Marlena shook her head at her brother's little trick.

"No."

"He said he would like to meet you."

"Yes! Thank you. Thank you!"

"Hey, really, it was no problem, really. It's nothing. *ahem* You're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?"

"A nobleman? No. Good lord, no. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that there's this..."

"The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."

"The nobility."

"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights."

"But that is not fair."

"Fair or unfair, that's the way it is. I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am." 

Gaius left to go and deliver medicines to various nobles and Merlin turned to Lancelot, curiosity shining in his eyes. Marlena just sat back and watched the two interact for a bit, thinking that Lance would make a good friend for Merlin as the two had very compatible personalities.

"Why do you want to be a knight so much?"

"When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted."

"I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right."

"Merlin…whatever you're thinking brother dearest…please don't."

"Relax Lena…you worry to much."

"One of us has to…"

Marlena muttered as Merlin left the room again, earning an amused look from Lance. He leaned back against a wall and watched her as she muttered more uncomplimentary things about her brother being a danger magnet.

"I take he gets into trouble often?"

"You have…no idea. Just because the King happens to like me doesn't mean I can always save him if he does something stupid…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Now, why don't you give me a tour of this enormous place so I won't get so lost?"

"I suppose I can do that."

Lace offered her his arm and the two walked out of the room. She gave him a brief tour of the most important parts of the castle before moving out through the courtyard and into the town. He noticed that she received a lot of wary looks from the townspeople and it made him angry on her behalf, though there were others who stared at her with awe or appreciation. She seemed to be completely oblivious to the way some of the men watched her so he made sure to pull her a little closer to him, sending a silent message that she was protected and they should back away.

While they did their tour Merlin went down to the hall of records and found a book on the noble lines of Camelot. He magically copied a page onto a scroll, making a perfect forgery of a seal of nobility.

" _Ic us bisen hræd tán hwanon"_

After Merlin copies the page Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Record Keeper, wanders over and clears his throat. Merlin hands the book back with a wry grin and a sarcastic little quip.

"Ahem."

"Sorry…Arthur's recruiting and wanted me to brush up on the noble lines so I'd know who was who. It's a...real page turner."

Geoffrey rolled his eyes and went back to his work as Merlin left. Marlena and Lance had barely gotten back into the room when Merlin burst in, waving the paper around like a little mad man.

"What's that?"

"This is your seal of nobility."

"I don't understand."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

"No, Merlin. No."

"Oh, right. So you don't want to be a knight, then."

"Of course I do!"

"Well...the rules don't allow it. Damn the rules! The rules are wrong!"

"But it's a lie. It's against everything the knights stand for."

"You have as much right to be a knight as any man. I know it."

"But the rules, Merlin."

"We're not breaking the rules. We're bending them, that's all. You get your foot in the door. But after that you will be judged on your merit alone. And if you succeed - if they make you a knight - it'll be because you earned it, noble or not. I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can...if you let me help you."

Marlena just watched them both argue, watched as Lance eventually caved in and agreed to Merlin's hair-brained little scheme. They both turned to her and noticed her disapproving stare, Lancelot flinching at the look while Merlin just flushed a bit and remained silent.

"Merlin…I know you think this will help…but it won't. I don't have to be a seer to know that this will end badly."

"Only if you tell…you won't right?"

"Of course not…I have no wish to see either of you banished…or worse. Honestly…are all men such idiots?"

She ended up refusing to go with them to Gwen's house to get Lance fitted for some decent armor so he would look the part. Marlena wanted no part in this deception and refused to help them with it, but she would keep their secret until it blew up I their faces…and she knew it would. Marlena ended up in the stables with Shimmer, grooming her until her coat gleamed even in the low light of the stables. The motion of brushing the horse helped to calm her nerves. Merlin and Lance were in Gwen's house as the woman measured a severely blushing Lancelot.

"Thi...*ahem* This is very kind of you, er..."

"Gwen."

"Gwen?"

"Short for Guinevere."

"Ah. Then thank you, Guinevere."

"Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. Merlin would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlin? Sorry, can you raise your arms? Thank you. Sorry. I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance. We need men like you."

"You do?"

"Well, not me personally, but you know...Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me."

"Well, I'm not a knight yet, My Lady."

"And I'm not a lady, I merely serve one."

Gwen giggles a bit and gives Lance an appraising look as he starts asking about Marlena. Gwen's face takes on a bit of a knowing, and pitying look.

"Sorry, my...erm…Gwen. What…um…what do you think of Marlena?"

"Marlena? She's become one of my best friends. She's very sweet and kind, protective of Merlin of course…they're twins you know? She's also rather protective of Prince Arthur and King Uther."

"Is she…ahem…Is she spoken for?"

"What? Oh…oh I don't think you should try it."

"Why not?"

"She's not exactly spoken for but…I'm fairly certain the Prince has his eye on her…especially as she's a Noble Lady now with her new station and all…I mean you're good looking enough…but Arthur is…well he's the Prince you know?"

"Umm…thanks…I think."

"Okay, we're done. Erm...I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you Lancelot."

"You to Gwen."

Gwen reaches out to shake hand but. Lancelot takes her hand and kisses it instead, making her flush a bit. Merlin's face has pulled into a deep frown and Gwen feels a bit bad for blindsiding him with Arthur's apparent interest in his sister, though she wonders how he could be so oblivious as to not have seen it himself. Merlin and Lance headed back up through the lower town and into the courtyard where they found Marlena, sitting on Shimmer's back while Arthur was astride his large black stallion. Merlin looked up at her in confusion as she sighed softly.

"Lena? What are you doing?"

"Prince Arthur has offered to take me for a ride so I can see how Shimmer moves."

"Our horses look quite good together don't you think Merlin?"

"Um…yes…I suppose so."

"I'm thinking we should ask my father for permission to breed them…they are quite stunning after all."

"I think that's a lovely idea Arthur. Shall we go now?"

"Of course…My Lady."

"That's going to take some getting used to…"

Merlin and Lance watched them ride out with different expressions. Merlin looked a bit angry as Gwen's words about Arthur's feelings for his sister kept swimming in his head, while Lance just looked defeated. Lance managed to get Merlin back to Gaius' chambers without him racing off after his sister, but only just. Arthur and Marlena rode around through the woods outside of Camelot for a while and Marlena marveled at how smooth Shimmer's gait was.

"It's like sitting on a cloud Arthur…she rides so smoothly."

"I'm glad for that. You deserve only the best My Lady."

"Is that so?"

"That is very much so."

She gave him a soft little smile before they turned to head back to Camelot. The next day Arthur was out on the training grounds with the new recruits, Marlena sitting under a nearby tree with a book in her hands, when Merlin brought Lance to the field. Gwen hovered behind them looking nervous as Lance approached Arthur who looked less than pleased to see him.

"Yes?"

"Lancelot, 5th son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

"Lance...a lot? My servant mentioned you. Got your seal?"

Lancelot bows as he presents the fake seal to Arthur who looks it over carefully before handing it to Merlin to hold onto. He eyes Lance for a moment before smacking him and knocking him on his ass.

"Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready."

As Arthur started to walk away Lance stood up and held his sword in front of him, a determined look on his face.

"I'm ready now, Sire."

"You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables."

The other recruits laugh and Lancelot looks uncertainly at Merlin who gives him two thumbs up. Marlena just rolls her eyes and goes back to her book; at least she tries to until Arthur interferes. He grabs the book, though he is careful to place her marker in it so she doesn't loose her place, and sets it aside so he can gain her full attention.

"What do you want now Arthur? Some of us actually have things to do you know?"

"I was hoping I might convince you to go for a walk with me…My Lady?"

"I suppose that would be alright. Lead on my Prince."

Lance and Merlin watched on before Lance stomped off to the stables, clearly unhappy about Arthur's treatment but there wasn't much he could do other than suck it up and follow orders. Merlin growled softly under his breath and headed back to Gaius who looked up as Merlin walked in, noticing the sour look on his ward's face.

"I'm sorry about Lancelot. I see you were upset."

"Oh. You know...that's life. You win some, you lose some."

"You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature."

"Thank you, Gaius."

"Do you know what Marlena is doing right now?"

"No, but I have a feeling you do…and you're not very happy about it from the looks of things."

"She's with Arthur…taking a bloody walk. Yesterday they went out riding together…alone!"

"Marlena can take care of herself Merlin…besides…Arthur would never hurt her."

"Not what I'm worried about Gaius…Gwen…Gwen thinks Arthur might want to court her."

"Would that really be so horrible Merlin?"

"Yes…yes it would."

Lancelot comes back in covered in...what Gaius first thinks is dirt but soon realizes from smell alone that it's manure. Merlin and Lance's interaction made Gaius' bullshit meter go off and he gave Merlin his infamous eyebrow of doom as Lance stomped into Merlin and Marlena's room.

"How'd it go?"

"Ugh."

"He found work at the stables."

"I see. And the truth…before I lose my temper?"

"He's er...trying out for the knights."

"The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man. What've you done, Merlin?"

"Okay, I bent the rules a little, but the rules are wrong. They're unfair."

"You bent the rules? Using magic?"

"It was nothing, honestly. It was more of a trick than actual magic."

"Your magic is not a toy, Merlin. It's not for you to use or abuse as you see fit."

"I know. I know. "

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I owe Lancelot my sister's life. I am paying for that debt the only way I can by giving him the opportunity he deserves. If you want to punish me for it, go ahead, but it won't change my mind."

"You foolish boy. Do you know what will happen to him when he's found out? He will be found out eventually I assure you."

"Marlena already lectured me about it so please spare me. I already have her angry with me…I can't have both of you mad at me Gaius."

Marlena eventually came back and ignored Merlin completely, clearly still unhappy with him and not afraid to show it. Merlin sighed softly and went to sleep, hoping she'd forgive him soon. The next day Marlena was gone by the time Merlin woke up which made him worry until Gaius told him she'd gone to tend to the King. Arthur and a few of the guards approach Lancelot as he is sharpening swords. Arthur takes a nearby broom and tosses it at Lancelot who looks up and catches it smoothly.

"Not bad."

Lance stands up and bows to Arthur, keeping his head down and speaking in a low tone that barely conceals his distaste for his treatment.

"Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?"

"It certainly needs sweeping. But first…"

Arthur picks up another broom and removes the bristles, staring at Lance with a hard look on his face, calculating and assessing.

"I'd like you to kill me."

"Sire?"

"Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to."

Lancelot removes the bristles on his own broom as Arthur approaches him, twirling the broom in his hands with his expression daring Lance to fight him.

"Hell, if I were you, I'd want to. Come on."

The two start fighting while Arthur goads Lancelot repeatedly until he finally manages to take the other man down, though Arthur gives him a tiny smile and helps him up off of the ground.

"Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet."

"Congratulations, Lancelot."

"You just made basic training."

They hear the alarm bells toll and a lot of screaming, all of the men grab their swords and run to the town square where people are running around in terror as the creature from before tried to attack them. They all stopped in their tracks as they saw Marlena crouching in front of a group of children and holding one of her golden shields in front of them to protect them. Arthur immediately ran to her side as the beast dove towards her but it pulled up at the last second and soared away from Camelot…but He knew it was only a matter of time until it came back.

Arthur noticed Merlin and Gaius come rushing into the square and begin tending to the injured as he helped Marlena up from the ground. She gave him a soft smile and thanked him before ushering the children into a nearby house, not caring whose house it might be, and setting a couple of female servants to watch over them until their parents could claim them. Arthur watched her take charge and could only smile fondly, thinking that she was just about perfect. He overheard her conversation with Gaius and resolved to talk to his father about how they might be able to help her.

"Gaius? Do you know of anyone that could teach me how to use my powers to heal people? I just feel so helpless and I hate it. I'm supposed to be able to help people with my magic but I don't know how."

"Calm yourself my dear. We'll figure something out. You were very brave to shield those children. You should be proud of that."

"Gaius is right Marlena. You did more than anyone else was able to and fended the creature off. If not for you there would be dead children in this courtyard."

"I just wish I could do more Arthur."

"I know. One day you'll be the greatest sorceress there is…I believe that."

She gave him a soft smile that did not go unnoticed by Merlin or Gaius. Lancelot came running up to them and shared a look with Marlena who nodded at him, confirming his suspicions.

"Marlena…was it?"

"Lady Marlena to you…she is of Noble Status now."

"Arthur…relax. I gave him leave to call me by my name."

"You really shouldn't do that…"

Marlena just smiled at Arthur and he ended up caving in, unable to really argue with her and knowing it was as pointless with her as it was with Morgana. Both women were equally stubborn and determined, though Marlena was much softer than Morgana usually was.

"I wanted to…and yes Lance…it was the same creature that attacked me before."

Arthur led Marlena back into the castle to meet with his father. Uther was not in the best of moods but his face softened at the sight of Marlena. He opened his arms to her and she curled into him, his arms folding around her and comforting her.

"I saw you out there little one. You were very brave, and those children were lucky you were there."

"I know…I just…I want to be able to do more to help people…that creature…it's the same one that attacked me a few days ago…"

"Why did you not tell me of this little one?"

"I wasn't hurt…Lancelot saved me. He's…"

"My newest recruit…and he's really very good…much as I hate to admit it. I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air."

"You don't have to track it. First Greenswood, then Willowdale, and now Camelot. It will return…Camelot is the creature's target…though I do not understand why."

"It is probably magic…much as I hate to say that. I just can't understand why anyone would use magic to hurt other people."

"Not all with magic are good people like you little one…many are easily corrupted by the power. You must prepare your knights, Arthur."

"Have faith, Father. We'll be ready."

Back in the Physician's chambers Gaius is flipping through book of monsters and creatures of lore. Ever since he'd named Marlena as Court Sorcerer Uther had allowed Gaius to bring out the old magic books that were kept in the hall of records after the purge. He was grateful to know he wouldn't have to sneak them out to help his wards, and he knew they'd need them at some point.

"The wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. The wings of an eagle and the body of a lion."

Arthur was in the courtyard speaking to his knights with Marlena standing beside him. He had one hand at the small of her back and she didn't seem to mind. Leon was trying to hide a smile as the matter at hand was very serious, but Arthur was acting like a little boy with his first crush and the urge to tease his old friend was really hard to resist.

"The beast will be back and it will target the castle. It's fast and agile, but big enough to hit and hit hard. Starting today your training routines will concentrate on an attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed."

Lancelot approaches Arthur and bows respectfully, glancing at Marlena for a moment before speaking to the Prince. Leon waits nearby, observing the proceedings and knowing the decision the Prince had made regarding Lancelot already.

"Yes, Lancelot?"

"Is there anything I can do, Sire? It's just...I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve."

"That's correct, Lancelot…and you are not yet a knight, which is why I'm bringing your test forward. You'll face me in the morning."

Arthur headed over to Leon and the two began discussing battle strategy for dealing with the beast. Marlena went to Lance and offered him a smile.

"Come on…let's go see what Gaius managed to find out shall we?"

"As you wish My Lady."

"Lance…"

Her tone held a warning note and the man couldn't help but laugh a bit and Marlena realized he'd done it on purpose to rile her up. She smacked his arm lightly but laughed along with him as they headed to Gaius, neither of them seeing the dark look Arthur sent at Lance's back.

The next morning finds Arthur and Lance in full armor, facing off in the training grounds so that Lance can prove himself worthy of being a knight of Camelot.

"Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria...your time starts now."

The two put on their helmets and square off. The fight gets rather intense and Gwen ends up clinging to Merlin in her worry. Marlena chuckles a bit as the two both flush red but Marlena can see that Gwen has eyes for Lance. Arthur punches Lancelot he falls back, his helmet knocked off. Arthur puts his sword in the ground, removes his helmet and goes to remove Lancelot's flag.

"Shame."

Lancelot gets up and knocks Arthur off his feet before putting him at sword point. His tone is hard with determination and his face is flushed from the fight.

"Do you submit, Sire?"

Arthur makes a hand motion and guards restrain Lance, forcing him to his knees as Arthur grabs his sword and points it at Lance's chest. Marlena stares at him with wide eyes and calls out to him, worried that he was too angry to think properly again. 

"Arthur?!"

"Relax Marlena…I'm not going to hurt him…he's passed his test."

Lance got a round of congratulatory hugs from almost everyone. Later that night the King knighted him and then spoke to him for a while before letting him join the festivities being held in his honor.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. You do us a great honor, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot."

"The honor is all mine, Sire."

"Your father would be very proud."

"Yes, Sire."

"I have not seen Lord Eldred for many years. Longer than I'd imagined, it seems. Last time I saw him, he only had four sons…"

"Well...here I am."

"Indeed you are. And I've kept you too long already. Enjoy the celebrations."

"Sire."

Lancelot bows and leaves the King as the other Knights approach him and shake his hand. Uther opens Lancelot's seal and addresses a servant nearby, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Lance.

"Take this seal to Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Court Genealogist. I want his opinion by morning."

Arthur and the knights lead Lance out of that room and into the Hall of Ceremonies for the celebration. Gaius and Merlin are already waiting there with servants set to serve food and mead to the revelers. Merlin has been given the night off to join the party which makes him very happy. Marlena comes in behind them all and Arthur feels his mouth go dry at the sight of her. She wears a soft silken gown in a gentle teal shade that fades into a peach color at the bottom, it also has sheer peach colored sleeves that hang down and flutter around her arms at the slightest hint of a breeze. The bottom edge is decorated with little swirls of silver embroidery that dances around her feet, which are surprisingly bare and Arthur finds that he can't keep his eyes off of her. Sir Leon notices where he's staring and snorts at his blatant staring as Marlena approaches them all.

"Congratulations Lance."

"Thank you My Lady."

"Arthur? Arthur? Arthur?!"

"Hmm…What?"

"Are you alright My Prince? You seem a bit…dazed?"

Leon lost the battle with his laughter and sat in a chair to keep from falling over as Arthur glared at him. Merlin just had a sour frown on his face while Gaius chuckled at the entire spectacle.

"Ah the joys of youth…"

"Look at him, Gaius. Does not Lancelot deserve this moment?"

"I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold."

"Yeah, I don't know what it said on your invitation, but on mine it said celebration."

"Point taken. I'm off to bed Merlin. Don't come back too late."

"All right."

After Gaius leaves Arthur watches as Gwen and Morgana join Marlena with Merlin hovering nearby looking like an overprotective bird flapping about. He leans over to Lance and nods at the women.

"Here's trouble. Tell me, do you think her...beautiful?"

Arthur watches Marlena but Lancelot's eyes follow Gwen as she goes to stand by Merlin and Marlena while Morgana seems to be intent on making Sir Leon blush as brightly as possible.

"Yes, Sire. I do."

"Yeah…I don't know what your intentions are towards Lady Marlena but if you hurt her…"

"Sire…I see Lady Marlena as a friend…no more. I'm actually more interested in their friend Gwen…"

"Morgana's maidservant? Huh…I suppose she's pretty in her own way…not my type though."

Morgana notices Arthur's gaze and smirks in delight. She really does think he should just get on with it and court Marlena already but he keeps telling her it's too early. She doesn't understand that but whatever makes him happy she supposes. She turns back to Sir Leon with mischief sparkling in her eyes and leans in to whisper something in his ear that turns his entire face a bright red and makes him choke on his drink. Merlin notices Lance's gaze on Gwen, and Arthur's on his sister which he still doesn't like, and leans closer to her to tease his friend a bit.

"You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen."

"Don't be silly."

"What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?"

"He's not really my type."

"Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you."

"You're probably right."

"So, come on. Just for the sake of argument. If you had to choose…Arthur or Lancelot?"

"But I don't have to and I never will."

"Oh, you are no fun, Gwen."

"What about you Lena? Who would you pick?"

"Hmm? Me Gwen? I think I'd have to pick Arthur. I know he can be a bit of an arrogant prat but he can also be quite the charming gentleman when he wants to."

"You're joking right? Are we talking about the same Arthur?"

Marlena rolls her eyes at Merlin before Arthur pounds on the table to gather everyone's attention to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot."

The crowd applauds as Arthur and Lance toast, the party lasts well into the early hours of the morning before everyone stumbles back to their quarters. Marlena guides Arthur to his room before dragging her stumbling brother and the swaying Lance back to Gaius' quarters. The two wake him briefly but he soon settles back to sleep. The next morning Merlin and Lancelot come out of the back room with their hands clutching their heads. Marlena just stares at them, her eyes showing absolutely no pity for either of them.

"Argh. Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it."

Marlena clucks her tongue at Lance and huffs softly, her gaze reproachful and reminding Merlin an awful lot of their mother which only makes him feel worse.

"It's your own fault that you're suffering now…I told you both to tone it down but you insisted you could handle it."

"Good morning, gentlemen!"

"Oh…not so loud Gaius…"

Gaius holds out two fizzing drinks which the two eye suspiciously as Gaius chuckles at their reactions.

"Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one."

"Argh. That is quite foul Gaius."

"I know…feel better? Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

"That's Sir Lancelot, if you don't mind."

They share a brief laugh before guards burst into the room, startling Marlena enough that she falls out of her chair. Lance is quick to help her up as she sends a glare to the guards who actually have the grace to back up a step and give her an apologetic look.

"What are you doing?"

"King's orders."

"Stop!"

The guards grab Lancelot and escort him out of the room, Marlena sends Merlin an 'I told you this would happen' look before following them. When they reach the Council Chamber Lance is forced to his knees before the King who looks highly unhappy. He motions Geoffrey forward and Marlena groans softly as the truth unravels itself.

"Tell him what you told me."

"These credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of the fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Therefore he..."

"Lied. Do you deny it?"

"No, Sire."

"You've broken the First Code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were. And you never will be. Get him out of my sight."

The guards take Lance out, probably to the dungeons, and Marlena leans against the wall with her eyes closed for a long while as Arthur speaks to his father.

"Sire."

"Do you contest my judgment?"

"His deception was inexcusable, but he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve."

"The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?"

Marlena looks up as she hears boots coming towards her and see Uther standing in front of her. She sighs and shakes her head slowly.

"Calm yourself little one. I know you count the man as a friend, and I know he saved your life…therefore I will not sentence him to death for this…"

Marlena gives Uther a thankful look and allows Arthur to lead her out of the room. Surprisingly enough he takes her to the stables and has their horses saddled up.

"Arthur?"

"I know riding makes you feel better…and I know you're upset right now…"

She gives him a brief hug before they mount up and ride out into the forest, Uther watching them from above. He had been encouraging his son to get closer to Marlena, and was working with Morgana to try and get him to court the girl…but his son was nothing if not stubborn and would only do so when he decided he was ready…and not a moment sooner. 

While Arthur had Marlena out in the forest to calm her down Merlin had decided to visit Lance in the dungeons.

"I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot."

"You're not to blame."

"Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie."

"The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"There is. You can stop blaming yourself."

Merlin left with a heavy heart, feeling like he'd lead Lance to his doom. He only hoped the king wasn't planning to kill him because he didn't think he could bear the guilt if that happened. He slumped down onto the bench in Gaius' chambers and Gaius looked at him with pity.

"Merlin?"

"Whatever you do, don't say, I told you so."

"I have no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done. Here. Come and take a look at this. I realized my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this. "

"That's the creature…we have to warn Arthur."

The alarm bells ring out and Merlin and Gaius rush to the window. People run wildly around the courtyard screaming as the griffin swoops down overhead. They spot Arthur and Marlena coming out of the stables and Merlin feels his heart leap into his throat as the thing swoops down towards his sister. Arthur pushed her behind him even as she threw up a golden shield between them and the beast.

"On me! On me!"

The Knights of Camelot surround Arthur and Marlena in a defense pattern. Marlena whispers a spell that makes each of their shields glow a bright golden color, strengthening them against the creature's attacks.

"Defend!"

The knights crouch down and hold their shield over their heads to form a sort of wall as the creature swoops down to attack them. Lance rushes to the bars of his cell, trying to see what is happening outside.

"What's happening?!"

The knights get up and reform into an attack pattern as the griffin lands in the Courtyard, screeching at them angrily.

"Charge! On me!"

Arthur strikes the griffin in the chest with a spear, but the spear breaks and Arthur freaks and falls backwards. A guard tosses him a torch and Arthur waves it at the griffin but the thing just hisses at him and takes another swipe at him. A small ball of flame shoots out from behind Arthur and hits the beast in the face making it flee away from Camelot. Arthur turns around in time to catch Marlena as she collapses. He carries her to the Council Chamber and holds her against him as he speaks with his father.

"You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today. Is she alright son?"

"She will be. I think that was the first time she ever used that fire spell…probably just exhausted herself again. All I know is that thing is still out there."

"Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now."

"Sire, if I may?"

"Gaius?"

"I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin."

"A griffin? What's in a name?"

"The griffin is a creature of magic."

"I don't have time for this, physician."

"It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic."

"You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today."

"I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he says."

"What truth?"

"The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it."

"Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?"

"An hour. Maybe two."

"Good. We finish this tonight."

"Father? What of Marlena? If this thing is only able to be killed by magic then we will need her help."

"She needs to rest…take her to her room and let her sleep."

Arthur places Marlena in her bed and then leaves to prepare his knights for their upcoming fight. Merlin comes in soon after and gives Gaius a concerned look.

"Is it true? The griffin can only be killed by magic?"

"Yes, Merlin. I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die."

"Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason."

"Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to reason. And yet...magic is our only hope."

"You're not suggesting..."

"It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic."

"You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing. Marlena threw the strongest magic she has at it and it barely even flinched!"

"But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish."

"No...this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful, neither does she. There must be another way."

"This is the only way."

"Do you even care what happens to us? Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Marlena. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire."

"Merlin! Merlin, you two are the only things I care about in all this world. I would give my life for either of you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know this Merlin."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know what else I can say."

"I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing."

They both looked up at Marlena's words and nodded quickly. Gwen came rushing into the room with her father Tom right behind her carrying a wooden chest with him.

"Gwen? What's going on?"

"We heard…the creature…and rumor says it can only be killed with magic…which means you have to go out there…and that thing…I just…"

"Gwen…sweetheart…breathe."

Gwen looked at her father and then threw herself into Merlin's arms, startling the poor guy and making his ears go red. Tom just chuckled softly and placed the chest in front of Marlena.

"After I saw you standing over me I knew you had saved my life. I wanted to thank you by making you something special. I may be a blacksmith but I know armor…armor is my passion and this is one of my finest pieces. I wanted to ask you to wear it for me to see how well it fits and how well you can move…but in light of recent events I think you need it now. There's also a chainmail shirt in there for you Merlin."

"Thank you Tom."

"No…thank you two for saving me."

Marlena opened the chest and handed Merlin his chainmail shirt, smiling as he immediately slipped it on and it was a nearly perfect fit. She reached down and pulled out the leather armor that was meant for her and couldn't help but stare at it in awe. The entire thing was made with overlapping layers of thick dark brown leather with the top part being tightly fitted to her body, probably Gwen's influence there she was sure. There were straps across the front that fastened with big gold buckles and the lower part formed a skirt made of four segments of the overlapping leather that would protect her hips and upper thighs form damage. Gwen stepped away form Merlin and lead Marlena into the back. She quickly changed into black leather breeches with black boots and a white linen top. Gwen helped her into the armor and fastened it for her, clipping a belt around her waist that had sheaths for her daggers. They left the room to rejoin the others and Merlin's jaw dropped open, Gaius too for that matter, and Tom beamed with pride.

"You, My Lady, look every inch a warrior queen."

"No Tom…she looks like a battle mage of old."

While they were busy trying to find a way to kill the beast Arthur visited Lance in his cell. He was angry about being lied to but he also knew that Lance was a good knight.

"I should've known. How could I have been so stupid?! You don't sound like a knight, you don't even look like a knight!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. Because, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need...Camelot needs..."

"The creature?"

"We could not kill it. I've never faced its like."

"I faced it myself, Sire, some days past. I struck if full square. I wondered how it endured. It had been trying to attack Lady Marlena, though at the time I had no idea the position she held…I merely saw someone in danger and I reacted."

"That reaction saved her life, for which I thank you. That's the only reason my father didn't sentence you to death. There are those that believe this creature, this...griffin, is a creature of magic, that only magic can destroy it."

"Do you believe this?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted by anyone save for Marlena…and I fear she isn't strong enough to face this thing yet. The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone."

"Sire."

"There's a horse waiting outside."

"Thank you. Thank you, Sire."

"Lancelot, take it and never return to this place."

"No. No, please, I...It's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honor."

"I know."

"Then let me ride with you, Sire."

"I cannot. My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind."

Arthur leaves and Lance flees the dungeon, taking the horse and leaving the castle. Tom and Gwen returned home while Merlin, Marlena, and Gaius poured over old magic books to try and find the answer. Gaius pointed to a page and Merlin sighed heavily.

"There. You must do this for Arthur."

"I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful."

"Nor have I Merlin…but we have to try."

"Nothing less will kill it. Here. Try it on this. You have it within you. I know you do."

Gaius handed Merlin a rusty old dagger and Merlin tried the spell…and nothing happened. Marlena took her turn and again nothing happened.

" _Bregdan anweald gafeluec."_

"Don't worry, Merlin, we have plenty of time."

Lancelot goes to Gwen's home and knocks on the door before entering carefully. Gwen looks up, surprised to see him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady."

"Lancelot, what are you doing here?"

"I have no time to explain. I need weapons armor…the best you've got."

"But what's this all about?"

"Arthur stands in mortal peril. I must do what I can to protect him. It's my duty…Knight or not."

"You really believe that, don't you?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Lancelot, I don't believe I've ever met your like before."

"Guinevere, if I should not return..."

"Don't go, Lancelot. Please."

"But go I must."

Gwen nods, sighing softly. She helps him into a full set of armor and outfits him with the best she and her father have available. Gwen looks at Lance, worry shining in her eyes.

"Lancelot…Marlena and Merlin are planning to go out there…please don't let them get killed?"

"I will do my best My Lady."

Lance leaned down and gave her a brief gentle kiss before slipping out and heading for the horse he'd left in the shadows. Gwen stood there, her fingers touching her lips, until her father came home and managed to bring her back to reality. 

Arthur and his knights march out of the armory in a line, their families watching them go and knowing that some of them might not return. Merlin and Marlena are still trying to get the spell to work for them.

"Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying…you too Marlena."

"And I'm failing. And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough..."

"Merlin!"

Gwen bursts into the room and looks so panicked that for a moment they're afraid the thing has returned to attack the city again.

"Merlin! Marlena! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!"

"He's what?!"

"Merlin? Marlena?"

The twins both yelled at the same time and then raced out the door, leaving a bewildered and concerned Gaius behind with an equally concerned Gwen. They catch up to Lance as he's saddling a horse and getting ready to ride out of the city to join the knights.

"We're coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"Just try and stop us…especially her."

"Merlin, you're not a soldier…neither of you are."

"You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go."

Lance notices Merlin's chainmail shirt, and then spots the armor Marlena is wearing and feels his eyebrows hit his hairline. He's never seen armor like that before, let alone on a woman. By the time they reach the knights the Griffin is nowhere to be seen and the knights lay in crumpled heaps all over the ground. Marlena races to arthur's side, checking for a pulse and sighing in relief. 

"Arthur!"

"Well?"

"He's alive."

The griffin lands nearby and hisses at them. Lancelot rides further away into attack position with a lance and shuts his visor. Merlin and Marlena share a look and both take a deep breath.

"Okay, Merlin, it's now or never."

"Right…we can do this."

Lancelot rears the horse as Merlin says the spell.

" _Bregdan anweald gafeluec."_

Nothing happens and Lancelot charges towards the Griffin so Marlena tries it next.

" _Bregdan anweald gafeluec."_

Still nothing happens. Lancelot passes by them and Merlin practically screams the spell.

" _Bregdan anweald gafeluec!"_

The griffin charges towards Lancelot now and still nothing happens to the lance. Marlena looks at Merlin and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Together, Merlin." 

Time seems to slow down around them as they incant the spell in unison.

" _Bregdan anweald gafeluec."_

The lance flares with a bright blue charge and Lance hits his mark. The griffin dies and the magic glow disappears. Merlin pulls Marlena into a hug, celebrating their defeat of the creature.

"Yes! We did it Lena!"

Arthur stirs and Merlin runs back to the castle to inform Gaius and the remaining guards that the Prince and his knights will need help getting back inside. Marlena remains as Lancelot rides back to her side, allowing her to lean on his horse as her exhaustion returns with a vengeance and she sways dangerously. Arthur looks up to see them standing there and spots the dead Griffin nearby.

"Lancelot."

"Sire."

"You did it. You killed it, Lancelot!"

"Not alone Sire…"

Lance looks down at Marlena who is clinging to the horse's neck and trying desperately to remain awake. Arthur rushes to her side and sweeps her into his arms, holding her close and kissing her forehead.

"You should have stayed in bed Marlena…you were already exhausted…"

"I had to protect you Arthur…I had to…"

"Sleep now Marlena…I've got you."

Merlin and Gaius returned with guards who carried the fallen knights into the courtyard. Only two were killed which was better than what they'd expected to find but still more than they'd wanted. Arthur heads straight to the Council Chambers to speak with his father, still carrying Marlena as he refused to let go of her. Lancelot enters behind him and Uther is not happy about it one bit.

"You did it, my son. You did it."

"Not I, Father. It was Lancelot."

"What's he doing here?"

"Father, I can explain."

"You! Wait outside."

Lancelot leaves the room and the guards close the doors as Uther starts yelling at Arthur. Merlin soon joins Lance in the hallway.

"What are they doing?"

"Deciding my fate."

"Where is my sister?"

"Prince Arthur refused to let go of her so she's in there with them."

Merlin's face pulled into a sour frown and Lance chuckled a bit at the look, ruffling Merlin's hair and shaking his head. Inside the chamber Uther and Arthur are in a heated argument over Lance.

"I confess it, Sire. I released him and I'll take the consequences. But surely Lancelot's actions change things?!"

"His actions change nothing. He broke the code!"

"He laid down his life for me! He served with honor."

"I see you feel strongly about this, Arthur. Under the circumstances? A pardon, perhaps."

"No, not good enough, Father. You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place, as a knight of Camelot."

"Never. The law is the law. The Code bends for no man."

"Then the code is wrong!"

Back in the hall Merlin and Lance were having a discussion of their own, and Merlin wasn't too thrilled with the topic.

"They'll restore your knighthood, of course they will. You killed the griffin."

"But I didn't kill the griffin."

Lancelot grabs Merlin by the arm and walks slightly away from the guards…just far enough that they can't hear them.

"You did, you and Marlena."

"That's ridiculous."

"Bregdan anweald...I heard you. I saw you. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I know the king only gave your sister permission to freely use magic…though I think he'd see this as one of those times when you had no choice…but I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit."

"What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do."

Lance opens the chamber doors, much to Uther's unhappiness, and interrupts their argument. Marlena woke sometime during the argument but feigned sleep so as not to get pulled into the middle of it.

"What is this?"

"Let me speak!"

"Wait! I'll hear him."

"Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell."

"What is this, Lancelot?"

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot."

"But...Lancelot, you've...already proved that to us."

"But I must prove it to myself. Your Highness."

"Prince Arthur."

"My Lady."

Lance bows to them all and Arthur looks crestfallen, but then registers the last thing Lance had said and looks down to the woman in his arms, seeing her eyes are open and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Marlena…you're alright…"

"I'm fine Arthur…just very, very tired."

"You can take my bed until the sun rises. No, don't argue with me. I'm still too energized to sleep and you need a proper rest. My bed is far more comfortable than the cot you have in your room."

"Yes Arthur…"

Marlena drifted back into unconsciousness and Arthur carried her to his room, removing the armor and tucking her into the bed as gently as possible. He smiles when she grabs one of his pillows and curls around it before getting a good look at the armor she'd been wearing. It was masterfully crafted and he had a feeling he knew who had made…and he was fairly certain he knew why. The next morning Lance leaves Camelot on the white horse Arthur had given him. Gwen watches from Morgana's window as he leaves, her face looking sad as Morgana tries to get her attention. 

"Gwen? Guinevere? Lancelot?"

"Oh. Yes."

"Come, Gwen. We've a busy day ahead."

"Yes, My Lady." 

Merlin and Gaius stand up on the ramparts and watch Lance leave, Merlin feeling a bit sad to lose a friend, but Gaius leaves him feeling hopeful that he might yet see him again in the future.

"Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I should have never got involved."

"No Merlin, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined."

"Will he ever return?"

"That I cannot say."

"Till next time then, Sir Lancelot."

Marlena watches from Arthur's window, Arthur standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. His hand gives a gentle squeeze and she turns to smile at him, placing one of her hands over his.

"Thank you Arthur…for the bed…and for this."

"Anytime Marlena…anything you need…you need only ask me."

The two share a tender look before turning back to watch Lance's retreating figure as the son rose over the forests below.

A/N: So that's the Lancelot chapter done…38 pages worth. Hope you all liked that. As you can see…Uther isn't all better yet…he's still got some issues to work through…but he's getting there. I hope you all enjoyed the little romantic twists I added in there…boy those were fun.

Images for Marlena's gifts from Uther and Tom, her herb gathering dress and pouch, her knighting feast gown, and her court sorceress gown can all be found on my Pinterest board for this story. The link is on my profile page.


	6. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

Dragon Twins

A/N: I am most definitely on a Merlin kick right now. This story has snagged my attention and refuses to let go…which is good for you guys at least lol. Expect a lot of interaction between Edwin and the twins in this chapter…because I honestly think the show could have done so much more with Edwin and Merlin's interactions.

HPuni101: Glad to hear it. I'm having a field day writing this so, unfortunately, my other fics are on the backburner. This story has, pretty much the longest chapters I've ever done in my fics.

Radfootette: Thank you, I'm happy people seem to be enjoying it as much as I am.

 **Chapter 6 – A Remedy to Cure All Ills**

Almost three months had passed since the 'Griffin incident' as Arthur had decided to call it and nothing too terrible had happened. Uther had dragged several suspected magic users in front of Marlena so that she could tell him if they did in fact have magic and, if so, what kind. She hated that part of her new job, but he was her King and she could not refuse him. Thankfully only two of them had actually had magic, and only one of them was using dark magic. Uther had sentenced that one to death but, surprisingly, allowed the other one to go free after Marlena told him she had a very small amount of magic and her aura was a light blue color which indicated that she used it to aid in life. Marlena later found out the woman had been using what little magic she had to boost the crops of her family and neighbors so she was very pleased that Uther let her go, although his council tried to make a fuss about it. Apparently Marlena's glare was every bit as terrifying to them as Uther's because they all went silent under it, which had Uther smirking in satisfaction.

After a particularly frustrating council meeting, that only ended when Marlena had gotten so angry at one of the Noblemen that her magic had thrown a chair into the far wall and shattered it, Arthur decided to take Marlena out for a ride through the forest. Morgana decided she wanted to join them…which meant that Merlin and Gwen were going along as well. Morgana chose to ride between Merlin and Gwen, teasing Merlin horribly to the amusement of everyone involved, while Arthur and Marlena took the lead. They spent the afternoon riding at a slow pace through the trees and just enjoying the calm serenity. None of them ever noticed the shadowed figure that followed them from a distance and watched them. The man's eyes wandered from Morgana, his intended target as the King's ward, to Marlena who he felt drawn towards for reasons he could not yet explain. He slipped away from tem as they returned to Camelot, noticing the guards treating the second dark haired female with as much respect as Morgana and realizing that she was somehow an important figure in this place…though he didn't know who she was just yet let alone what her position was.

Later that night, while most of Camelot slept peacefully, the man who had watched them slipped into the city and used magic to awaken some sort of beetle which he placed in a bundle of flowers. Those flowers were handed to a servant boy and sent to Lady Morgana. Gwen went into Morgana's room with the flowers and placed them in a vase with some water while Morgana prepared for bed.

"Look what's just arrived for you."

"Who're they from?"

"I don't know…maybe Arthur."

"How…disappointing."

"Why? Who'd you like them to be from?"

"I don't know, a certain tall, dark manservant comes to mind. Besides…I rather think he'd be sending them to Marlena instead of me Gwen."

"He does seem rather smitten with her doesn't he?"

The two women giggled a bit before Gwen blew the candles out and left for her home while Morgana crawled into her bed.

"See you in the morning."

Morgana falls asleep and the beetle climbs out of the flowers, making its way across the room and crawling into her ear as she slept. The next morning Gwen comes to wake her but Morgana is pale and unresponsive so Gwen rushes to get Gaius. Gaius sends Marlena to inform the King, knowing he'll react better to her than anyone else. Gaius examines her carefully and is disturbed by what he finds, or the lack thereof. After almost two days of trying everything he can think of Gaius is just about at his wits end…and Uther is just about at the end of his patience.

"Her body seems to have closed down."

"Why? You don't have an answer do you? Nothing you've tried so far has worked. It's been nearly two days. And what do you know?"

"I fear she may have some form of inflammation of the brain."

"What could cause such a thing?"

"An infection, possibly. Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to cure her, Sire."

Uther remains at Morgana's bedside while Gaius heads down the stairs to where the others are waiting for him, hopefully for good news that he cannot give them.

"Is she any better?"

Gaius shakes his head and Gwen climbs the stairs, all but running to her Lady's side. Gwen has been a vigilant caretaker for Morgana and Uther manages to thank her for being so loyal to her. Gwen assures him that she adores Morgana and would never want any harm to come to her. Gaius looks at Merlin and Marlena, weariness making the lines in his face deeper and Marlena worries for his health.

"She's all but dead, Merlin."

"No, you're going to cure her. You have to."

"Don't you start. I've tried everything."

"I was wondering..."

"What?"

"Maybe I could...help."

"If you're suggesting magic...have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father?"

"Maybe Marlena could help then? Uther likes her and she's allowed to do magic…"

"This is not a magical illness, it must be cured by conventional means. We keep trying. See if you can find me some fresh rosemary."

"There must be something more I can do."

"And yarrow."

The man that caused all of this requests a meeting with Prince Arthur, who decides to humor the strange man and actually meets him in the courtyard.

"What's your business here?"

"My name is Edwin Muirden, and I have a remedy to cure all ills."

"Is that so?"

"I beg an audience with the King."

"Our court has a physician."

"I hear the Lady Morgana was gravely ill."

"That is no concern of yours."

"I might be able to help her."

"Our physician has the matter in hand."

"I will be at the inn, in case you change your mind."

Arthur walks away from the man but his words ring in his ears as he returns to Morgana's chambers. Arthur sits in one of the chairs in the sitting room, Marlena curled up in his lap while trying not to cry, and Merlin paces the floor anxiously.

"It's gonna be alright. It is. I know it is. She's gonna be absolutely..."

"Merlin."

"What?"

"You're making _me_ anxious."

"But I'm not worried."

"Then stop pacing."

Merlin sits down, but then starts tapping his fingers on the table. Arthur glares at him and Marlena moves to her brother's side, laying her hand over his to calm him while Arthur starts pacing the room. Eventually he goes up the stairs to Morgana's room and listens to what Gaius has to say before telling his father of the man he'd met.

"I cannot preserve her life for much longer. She has hours, maybe less."

"We cannot let her die!"

"Arthur, please."

"There's a man, he came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her."

"That's ridiculous. He doesn't know what's wrong with her."

"He says he has a remedy that can cure all ills."

"Impossible."

"Well, for Morgana's sake, surely we should at least hear him out. I mean, what've we got to lose? Please, Father."

"Probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling."

"I don't care! If she's about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling! If there's one chance in a million he can save her, then why not?"

"Send for him."

Uther, Arthur, and Gius meet the man in the Council chamber where he drops to one knee and hands Uther a roll of parchment…his credentials.

"Edwin Muirden, Sire. Physician and loyal servant."

"Welcome to Camelot."

"Have we met before?"

"I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir."

"Do you really believe you have a remedy?"

"There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, Sire. So when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honor bound to offer my services."

Gaius started questioning the man, skepticism written all over his face, but the man seemed to have an answer for everything…he even turned the tables back on Gaius.

"You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything?"

"Yes. Although it is not quite as simple as that."

"Gaius is the court physician."

"You are indeed a legend, sir. I am delighted to meet you. I am curious to know what it is that has affected her."

"An infection of the brain."

"And your treatment?"

"Yarrow."

"Yes, yes."

"Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation."

"Interesting."

Arthur seemed to sense something in the man's tone as he rounded on Edwin, Uther adding on before they all left to see Morgana.

"Why? What would you suggest?"

"No, no, no, that is all fine. All good. If that is... the right diagnosis."

"What would your diagnosis be?"

"Well, without examining the patient…"

"He should examine her."

"I would need my equipment."

"Of course. You'll have use of one of the guest chambers."

"And consider my manservant at your disposal."

"I will start work immediately."

Poor Merlin got stuck helping Edwin haul his equipment to the castle, some of which was quite heavy in his opinion. Edwin seemed to take little notice of him until Merlin made a comment that caught his attention.

"You have a lot of interesting things here."

"Yes...it was all originally designed for alchemy."

"Making gold?"

"You have an interest in science?"

"Well, science is knowledge."

"It has the answers to everything."

"Maybe. It can't explain love."

"So, you are in love?"

"No. I mean feelings, emotions."

"You seem too bright to be just a servant."

"Oh, don't be fooled, I'm not that bright. My sister's the smart one."

"Interesting…Yes, we will need that. Now, we must hurry to the Lady Morgana…before it is too late."

Merlin is once again stuck hauling equipment, though thankfully not as much this time, as they rush to Morgana's chambers. Uther and Arthur are standing at her bedside while Marlena is sitting beside Arthur, one hand gently stroking his arm and it seems to be keeping him calm. She's still wearing her official Court Sorceress dress as she didn't have time to change before Arthur dragged her back to Morgana's room with him.

"Put my equipment over there. Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy."

"Certainly."

"That includes you, Gaius."

"But I am eager to learn from your methods."

"Now is not the time for giving instruction. I will need all my concentration."

"Gaius…"

Marlena notices the hesitance in Gaius as Uther makes him leave and she remains where she is. Edwin looks at her as Uther calls out to her, sending a small pulse of magic towards her to try and urge her to leave. He realizes a moment later that she felt it when her eyes narrow at him.

"Marlena?"

"I'm sorry Majesty but a female should at least remain in the room with her at all times. It isn't proper to leave her alone with a strange man."

"You do have a point…"

"Sire…I require silence…"

"Marlena…come little one. I'm sure it will be fine."

"If you insist Majesty…"

Marlena reluctantly crosses the room to take Uther's offered hand, Edwin's eyes following her every move. Once they are all gone he takes out a small wooden box and leans over Morgana with a kerchief and a pair of tweezers in his hands. Gwen enters the room and sees him but he rounds on her with suspicion.

"Why are you spying on me?"

"I wasn't. I'm her maidservant."

"Then bring me some water."

"Someone should be with her."

"Do you want to be responsible for her death?"

"No, but..."

"Then you will bring me some water. Now. Or she may die."

 _"_ _Bebeode þe arisan áblinnen."_

As soon as Gwen leaves the room Edwin pulls out the bug, dabs Morgana's bloody ear with a small cloth, and puts the bug in the box with the rest. He spends a small amount of time looking around the room until Morgana wakes.

"Welcome back My Lady."

"Who are you? Why are you in my room? I'll scream…"

"Relax My Lady. I am Edwin, a physician. I have healed you."

"Gaius is the court physician."

"Yes, but he could not cure this so I offered my services."

"I see…thank you."

Edwin descends the curved stairs to meet Uther, Arthur, Merlin, Marlena and Gaius. Gaius and Marlena eye him with suspicion, which he expected form Gaius but Marlena is a mystery to him still.

"Great news, Your Majesty. You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain."

"What is it then?"

"It is a cerebral hemorrhage."

Gaius denies this claim vehemently, and Marlena narrows her eyes at Edwin. He gives a benign smile and she's half tempted to tell Uther that he's magical.

"Hemorrhage? I don't think so."

"I found this trace of blood in her ear."

"God in heaven."

"The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to coma, and eventually death."

Uther rounds on Gaius, demanding to know how he missed it, and Marlena rushes to his defense which calms Uther considerably.

"How could you have missed this?"

"I didn't see any blood."

"Majesty…Gaius is right. There was no blood in her ear until this man claims to have found it…I was right there examining her with him Gaius. I even used my magic to scan her and there was no bleeding anywhere in her body. If there was any sort of hemorrhage it only just happened."

"Please. Do not fight on my account. Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?"

"It may have increased the bleed."

"Is there a cure?"

"See for yourself."

They all head up the stairs where Morgana is sitting up in her bed looking much improved. Uther immediately hugged her and kissed her forehead, much to her shock as he was never a very tactile man, and his relief was clearly visible.

"Morgana, this is truly a miracle. I thought... I really thought... "

"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily."

"What exactly did he give you?"

"I have no idea. But thank heaven he did."

"Morgana…did you see anything at all?"

"Not really…when I woke up he was standing over me with a little wooden box in his hand and then he left to go and tell you all that I was awake."

Marlena just gave her friend a hug and stepped back as Arthur and Merlin hugged her as well. Morgana kissed Merlin's cheek and laughed as his face turned red from his ears down to his neck. Arthur snorted at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Relax Merlin…she's a horrid tease."

"I am not…"

Marlena was the only one who noticed Gaius slip away from them and leave the room quietly. She sighed softly but knew nothing she could say would make him feel any better about things. Gaius approached Edwin as he walked back towards the guest chambers.

"Edwin. I want to offer you my congratulations."

"Thank you."

"She was all but dead and you brought her back to life. How exactly did you do that?"

"I have developed an elixir for the treatment of just such an ailment."

"I'd love to know the ingredients."

"It is not yet perfected. You must give me more time before I make it public."

"The injury to your face?"

"It happened when I was very young."

"Perhaps it was I that treated you for it."

"I told you before, we've never met."

"Yes, of course. Well, I'll leave you to your work."

They went their separate ways and Edwin couldn't help but have his thoughts drawn back to the woman who seemed to have the King's confidence. He wondered if he may have gone after the wrong woman…but it didn't matter in the end…he was here now and he would have his revenge soon enough. Later that evening Uther gathered them all in the Council Chamber and offered Edwin a reward, which he refused.

"Name your reward."

"I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, Sire."

"There must be something I can do for you."

"No. I will wait until the Lady Morgana is fully recovered, and then I will be on my way."

"Why don't you stay awhile? You could live here in the palace."

"No. I - I feel I would be trespassing. And you already have a court physician."

"I'm sure Gaius would be glad of your help."

"It is a kind offer, but…"

"Think about it. Dine with me later. Give me your decision then."

"To dine with Your Majesty would be reward in itself."

"Excellent. You will dine with myself and Lady Marlena."

"Who might that be Sire?"

Uther motioned to her and Marlena stepped over to his side, placing her hand in his and giving him a low curtsy of respect.

"Majesty."

"This is Lady Marlena. My Court Sorceress."

"Sire? I…I was under the impression that magic was outlawed in Camelot…"

"It is. I have made an exception for Marlena as she has proven that she is trustworthy and loyal to my family. She saved my life using her magic, knowing what could have happened to her. I owe her greatly for that."

"You owe me nothing Majesty. Shimmer is more than enough reward."

"Yes, I daresay she is. Have you and Arthur decided if you are going to breed her with his stallion?"

"They are sharing a paddock as we speak Majesty…the signs look promising but Shimmer is playing hard to get."

"And terrifying my poor stallion in the process…"

"He'll live Arthur. Having his ego checked can only be a good thing."

"She is much like her mistress then is she not?"

"I'd like to think I'm not quite so difficult…"

"You're not Marlena…I promise you're not."

Marlena smiles at Arthur's words and Edwin watches the interactions of this sorceress and the royal family. She seems to almost be a part of their little family and he marvels at the fact that Uther seems to adore the woman despite her magic. He resolves to corner her as soon as he can to find out more about her. Gaius, in the meantime, has gone down to the Hall of Records to meet with Geoffrey.

"Gaius!"

"Geoffrey. I'm here to ask a favor of you."

"Well, anything for an old friend."

"I wish to see the court records from the time of the Great Purge."

"What possible need can you have for those?"

"I fear that the past may have come back to haunt us."

"All the more reason to keep the records hidden."

"I know that neither of us want to remember that time, but this is a matter of great urgency."

"The records are sealed, they cannot be opened. Uther has forbidden it."

"Geoffrey, I beg of you."

"I'm sorry, Gaius. This time you ask too much…even for me."

Merlin heads down to Edwin's rooms and knocks, but he gets no answer so he walks in and starts examining the equipment. He opens the little box of seemingly dead beetles, closes it, and then reads the inscription on the top.

 _"_ _Bebeode þe arisan ealdu."_

Merlin hears an odd sound coming from the box and opens it to find the beetles crawling all over each other.

"Very good."

Merlin spins around, knocking over a jar with powder in it, and looks very guilty at being caught. He hands the box to Edwin who murmurs a soft spell and the bugs go still.

"Swefn. You have magic."

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything."

"Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do such a thing. These little angels are how I cured Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life. Magic can be a force for good."

"I know."

"Then why do you fear it?"

"I don't fear it. Uther has banned it, it's not permitted. Only my sister is allowed to use hers freely because she's earned his trust. I'm only allowed to use it if I absolutely have to, to protect Arthur."

"Should I have let Morgana die then?"

"No."

People like us, and your sister, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?"

"Perhaps."

"She is allowed to be free, to use her magic…yet you are still trapped and hidden. Does that not make you jealous?"

"What? No, of course not, she's my twin…I'm happy to see her happy. Besides, she lets me use my magic by covering for me so no one knows I did it.

"Hmm…I see…"

Merlin tries to clear up the powder he spilled, using his hands to sweep it to the edge of the table but Edwin stops him and uses a spell to make it rise up and put itself back in the bottle.

"Don't waste your time picking that up. Feormian dærst rénian. Why waste a talent like that? I can teach you…both of you. She feels strong but she is untrained isn't she?"

"Gaius doesn't like me to use it. He's afraid of what might happen to me if I get caught using it for something deemed frivolous."

"A gift like yours should be nurtured, practiced, enjoyed. You need someone to help you, to encourage you. Your pretty sister needs the same thing. It's all well and good for her to be able to use it…but she needs to know how."

Merlin's eyes narrow slightly when Edwin calls his sister pretty, his protective instinct rearing up at the word choice. He's only just started to get used to Arthur being apparently infatuated with her but he's not about to watch some stranger come in after her. Arthur he can probably handle but someone else is not going to happen on his watch.

"Perhaps. Why are you so interested in my sister?"

"She is powerful…but untrained…and beautiful enough to rival the Lady Morgana."

"Yes…she is. She is also of particular interest to Prince Arthur.

"Oh? Is he courting her then?"

"Not officially, not yet anyway. I'm sure it will happen sooner or later though."

"Interesting…you seem very protective of her Merlin."

"She's my sister. I will always do whatever I can to keep her safe."

"Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge…our power."

"I should be getting back."

"Of course…but you must promise to keep our secret safe."

"Of course."

"People like you and I, we must look after each other. Oh, and next time…bring your sister with you, I would very much like to see her in a less formal setting."

"Alright then…if she's willing. She doesn't seem to like you very much. It's strange…she's normally very friendly with everyone."

"She just doesn't know me yet is all…I believe she's afraid I might be trying to steal Gaius' position…which I am not I assure you."

Geoffrey goes to see Gaius, carrying a cloth-covered bundle in his arms. He places the bundle on the table and unwraps it to reveal the book Gaius had wanted.

"Gaius, you've been a good friend to me over the years, and you've done me many kindnesses. I can't deny you this one request."

"The records?"

"I know you wouldn't ask unless it was important."

"You must believe me, there's a great deal at stake."

"If Uther were to discover this, he would kill us both."

"It is for Uther's sake that I make the request. Trust me, please."

"Thank you, old friend."

That night Uther sits at his private dining table with Edwin, waiting for Marlena to join them. Uther knew she was reluctant to be around Edwin but he was not sure why and he hadn't managed to get her alone to ask her yet.

"It's unlike Gaius to miss something like this."

"We all make mistakes."

"Gaius is a great physician."

"The very best, which is what I don't understand."

"What?"

"It's not for me to speak out of turn."

"You saved the life of my ward, you may speak as you wish."

"He has been prescribing sleeping draughts for Morgana."

"She suffers from bad dreams."

"Yes…but the dreams should have been a warning."

"You think the two may be connected?"

"Oh, yes."

"A symptom of the illness?"

"I am certain of it, yes. And those potions, they masked the problem, and allowed it to develop to the point where…"

"She nearly died. If you hadn't come along when you did."

"But I did and that is all that matters. Her life was saved... in the nick of time."

"Will you undertake a review of his work? Just to be on the safe side."

"If it would put your mind at rest, Sire."

"Wrong."

"Marlena! I am glad you decided to join us little one."

"What do you mean by wrong My Lady?"

"Nightmares are not a symptom of cerebral hemorrhage, which is what you claim she had."

"She did, and bad dreams are a symptom."

"Really? What medical text did you read that in?"

"It is a newer text My Lady. Gaius likely does not have it yet."

"He may not…but I most certainly would. My King has been very generous in seeing that I have any and all texts available to me that I could want or need."

"My Lady, there are always new ones being written, especially in the medical and scientific fields of study."

"Speaking of…where did you say you studied again?"

Marlena continues to quiz Edwin, who tries to hide his frustration at her questioning, while Uther watched them curiously. Marlena seems to not be very fond of them man and he wonders if it is merely her protectiveness over Gaius that causes it, or if there is something more to it. Eventually he notices that items in the room are beginning to rattle and realizes that Marlena is becoming far too agitated in this man's presence.

"Little one? Perhaps you should get some rest for tonight. I will see you in the morning."

"Majesty…I'd rather not leave you alone with a man we know almost nothing about…"

"If it will ease your mind, My Lady, I will also take my leave."

Marlena gave a sharp nod and waited until Edwin left the room before giving Uther a curtsy and following him out. She headed back towards Gaius' chambers but was dragged into a spare room. Her magic flared out in defense and Edwin backed away from her a few steps as it actually burned a bit.

"Calm yourself My Lady…I meant no harm. I merely wish to speak with you where we will not be overheard."

"What do you want from me?"

"I wish to know why you dislike me so? Have I done something to upset you?"

"I do not trust you. You have magic…very dark magic."

"My parents had dark magic and that was what they taught me. I have managed to find a way to use it to help others."

"That box…what was in it? The one you had with you in Morgana's chambers?"

"Come with me to my rooms and I will show you. It is what I used to heal her."

Marlena followed him cautiously, wary of him still but her kind heart wanted to give him a chance. She only hoped she didn't end up regretting it. Edwin heard her following and allowed himself a small smile. He opened the door and allowed her to go in first, closing it behind him before going over to the box and showing her how the beetles worked.

"Your brother figured it out on his own this morning, purely by accident though. He is a curious young man is he not?"

"Yes…this kind of magic is dark…"

"He's forced to hide his magic while you are allowed to flaunt it."

"I do not flaunt it. I only use it when I have to protect my King and my city.

"Interesting…and just how close are you to your King? Are you sleeping with him? Hmm? Does he take you into his bed at night?"

Marlena's eyes flashed golden and Edwin found himself on the floor, his cheek stinging from her magically enhanced backhand.

"How dare you!?"

She stood there fuming at him with a magical wind whipping her hair around her face, and Edwin looked up at her in wonder. She was stunning when she let her magic flow freely and he could feel it charging the air in the room. The girl was very powerful but she needed to be taught to harness that power and use it.

"You should stop repressing yourself. The King has given you freedom…you should use it. I can teach you…train you…help you to harness that power inside you."

Hey eyes still blazed at him in anger and he knew she would say no…this time…but perhaps he could get to her through her brother. Both twins had such great potential, such powerful magic lying dormant inside them. Edwin let some of his own magic free, and let it touch Marlena. She felt it, that darkness moving across her skin like a lover's touch, and she shivered violently before running out of the room. She raced back to her room but that touch still lingered on her skin and she couldn't help but feel like it was almost comforting. Edwin smiled after she'd left; having made sure that his magical touch would last for hours and make her think about him even if she didn't want to. She was powerful, but untrained, and he could use that lack of training to his advantage. If he could get these magical twins on his side he could be unstoppable.

The next morning Merlin noticed that Marlena was curled into a small ball in her bed and looked as though she'd barely slept at all so he snuck quietly out of the room. He saw Gaius sitting at his table reading a thick book and shook his head fondly.

"Have you been up all night?"

"Yes, but it was worth it. Where are you going?"

"Erm, I told Edwin I'd be up at dawn to collect some supplies."

"Well, you better get a move on then."

"Yeah…can you check on Lena? She looks like she didn't sleep very well."

"I will tend to her Merlin. Go on, tend to your duties."

Merlin headed out to find the items Edwin needed while Gaius entered Edwin's chambers with a decidedly unhappy look on his face.

"Edwin. Your scar has healed well. I often wondered what happened to that poor young boy."

"I told you we've never met before."

"I didn't realize who you were until I checked the records. You used your mother's maiden name. You are Gregor and Jaden's son."

"They were friends of yours."

"They were sorcerers."

"They practiced magic…and so did a lot of people back then, Gaius."

"Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are."

"Fine. Fine. Shall we tell him? Let's go and tell him. Let's tell him. Let's tell him everything. Ooh, I know...we could also tell him about Merlin."

"Merlin? Uther knows he has magic. He ignores it for Marlena's sake."

"Yes, but he's not supposed to use it unless he has no alternative isn't that right? Ah. I wonder what Uther will do if I tell him I saw the boy doing something he shouldn't have…probably have him burnt."

"You would betray another sorcerer?"

"You did. When you turned a blind eye and let my parents die at the hands of Uther! At least Merlin doesn't have a son who will try to rescue him from the flames!"

"You're here to take revenge."

"And I have waited a long time."

"You think I will sacrifice the King to save Merlin?"

"Think about it, Gaius. Think about how easily I could turn Uther against the boy…and how that would turn his sister away from the King. I can corrupt her quite easily you know…she is untrained and vulnerable. The way she reacted to the feel of my magic last night…she is so very vulnerable Gaius. I will not do anything bad to her if you keep my secret, but if I find out that you have told one other person, including the boy and his sister, I will go straight to Uther."

Merlin enters the room and notices the tense atmosphere. He places the supplies on a spare table and looks hesitantly between the two men.

"I got your provisions."

"Oh, thank you, Merlin. Gaius was just reminiscing about old times, weren't you, Gaius?"

"Yes…"

"But now, I must get back to work."

Merlin and Gaius leave the room and Merlin notices the heavy look on Gaius' face. He hesitates, not wanting to leave Gaius if something is wrong.

"I'd better get on with my errands."

"Yes, of course, you must."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Just do what Edwin asks."

Later Edwin stands before the King, his son, and his ward to give his report on Gaius. Marlena remains in the shadows near the back wall and watches, only Uther knows she's there and he told her to keep watch for anything that might seem out of place. He could tell she didn't trust Edwin and he trusted her judgment so he had been making sure to never be alone with the man.

"I have been through the court medical records with a fine-tooth comb, Sire."

"And were your findings satisfactory?"

"With regret, I would have to say they were not."

"How so?"

"Gaius is a great man, thorough, and dedicated."

"But?"

"His methods are outdated. He has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has led to a number of errors."

"Gaius has served me well for 25 years."

"And one cannot blame him for the infirmity those years have brought. Age can be a terrible curse."

"Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens. Have you given any more thought to my offer?"

"Yes. I have considered it very carefully."

"Allow me some time to do the same."

Edwin bows and exits while Uther gets up and goes to a nearby table for a drink. Morgana follows him and immediately berates him for even considering what she knows he's thinking of doing.

"Uther, you can't do this."

"You heard what he said. Gaius is old, he makes mistakes."

"Gaius has treated me since before I can remember. You can't cast him out."

"You would have died if your care had been left to him. That's something I could not bear."

"I know that, but ..."

"I cannot risk something like this happening again."

"Morgana would not have died Majesty. I would not have allowed it. I had already been researching healing spells and I could have saved her. She did not have a cerebral hemorrhage…her illness was caused by magic…I know it was. I told you before that I could see the dark aura around her head."

"I know Marlena…but Gaius couldn't figure that out."

"Because Gaius doesn't have the ability that I do…he cannot see magic. Please Majesty…Gaius is important to me…don't take away the only thing he knows…he loves his work and he has never made a mistake before. I have been training under him since I arrived here and I have found no fault…so why does this Edwin suddenly find faults that weren't there before?"

Uther watches her for a long time before sighing softly and leaving the room. Marlena just looks so distraught and worried that both Arthur and Morgana pull her into a hug between them.

"It'll be alright Marlena…somehow."

Morgana catches the look Arthur sends her way and quickly bows out, leaving Arthur to tend to their distraught friend while she waits in the hall.

"There's something you're not telling my father Marlena. What is it? Why do you not trust this man?"

"I keep seeing his aura change from black to red, and then back again…I don't understand it and I don't know what to do. I don't want to get the man killed, I don't want to be responsible for another person's death…"

"Shh…hush now. It'll be alright. I'm sure my father won't throw Gaius out…"

Arthur leads Marlena out into the hall and Morgana pulls her away, chattering on about wanting to see Shimmer. Marlena manages a small laugh and Arthur smiles, happy that Morgana could make her feel better. The two Ladies make their way to a small paddock near the stables where a shimmering silver mare and deep black stallion are eyeballing each other. The stallion actually seems wary of the mare which makes Morgana chuckle.

"She's got your attitude Mara."

"Mara?"

"Well…I think it suits you…"

"I like it. Am I honestly that terrifying Morgana?"

"Not to me…but to some of the men? Absolutely…especially when they make you angry."

Marlena laughs and makes a little whistling sound that gets Shimmer to trot over and nudge her head under her mistress's hand. Morgana coos over the mare and how pretty she is, laughing at the rather pouty look the stallion is wearing. Edwin is headed across the courtyard when he spots the women and steps into a patch of shadows to watch them.

"My lord he's just as bad as Arthur is…look at him sulking over there while Shimemr gets all the attention. Those two are going to have such pretty foals Mara…her silver color and his black color…oh gods so pretty."

"Oh Gana…Can I call you that? I mean…you gave me a nickname…"

"It's only fair that you give me one right? I don't mind it…better than what Arthur usually calls me."

"And what does he usually call you?"

"Harpy."

"Ouch…not nice."

"To be fair I usually deserve it. I can be quite vindictive when he makes me angry."

"I'm not exactly tame when I'm angry either."

"True…but you don't go out of your way to embarrass him…I do."

"Valid point."

Edwin lets a small tendril of his magic reach out to Marlena, running up along her spine before pulling back. He smirks as she shivers and looks around for him before glaring at him when he waves to her. Morgana notices the interaction and distracts Marlena by talking about Shimmer again, which annoys Edwin but he allows it for now. Back in Gaius' chambers the older man watches Merlin sleep, feeling a weight on him that he wasn't used to. He leaves the room and heads down into the tunnels under the castle until he reaches the Dragon's chamber.

"Hello? It is me, Gaius."

"How old a man can become and yet change so little."

"You have not changed either."

"Twenty years…almost a lifetime to make the short journey back to where you began."

"I'm not here for myself."

"The twins?"

"You know about Merlin and Marlena?"

"You have struggled against their combined destinies, but you can no more prevent any of it than they can."

"So, it is true then?"

"Oh yes. Merlin and the young Pendragon one day will unite the land of Albion under one banner, one king. The Once and Future King. Marlena will be the one to heal Uther's bitter and hardened heart and restore the balance."

"But they are in danger."

"No. It is my jailer who stands in peril."

"Must Uther be sacrificed for them?"

"Their time cannot come until his is past."

"But is that time now?"

"That is of your choosing."

"I will not choose between them."

"Then turn a blind eye. That is, after all, your talent."

"Edwin has his eyes on Marlena…he seeks to corrupt her. How can I save her without putting Merlin in peril?"

"Marlena will be just fine. She is stronger than you know…stronger than she herself knows. The dark one may try…but he will not be able to corrupt her…she and Merlin are far too pure for that to happen."

Gaius returns to his chamber to find that Merlin is gone and Marlena is sitting on one of the benches with her head in her hands, which are shaking rather badly.

"Marlena? What is wrong my dear?"

"It's that Edwin! I'm afraid of him Gaius. His aura is dark…black…but every time he's near Uther or Arthur it turns red…and when he comes near me it's an odd dark grey color. He keeps reaching out to me with his magic and I don't like the way it feels…"

"Is he trying to hurt you?"

"I don't think so…I think…I think he's trying to…to seduce me…with his magic. It scares me Gaius."

Gaius gathered her into his arms and held her close until she stopped shaking. Arthur came in and frowned at seeing her so upset.

"Gaius, my father needs to speak to you."

"When?"

"Immediately."

Arthur pulled Marlena into his arms and followed Gaius to the Council Chambers where Uther was waiting for them. Uther glanced at Marlena and frowned in concern at how pale and shaky she looked.

"Sire. Is there a problem? Are you unwell?"

"This is not an ailment you can treat me for. You've been a loyal servant for many years. I look on you as a friend."

"I regard you in the same way, Sire."

"You've been here since Arthur's birth…and all that entailed. What I'm trying to do I think is best for you."

"I'm confused, Sire."

"I'll give you a generous allowance, and make sure you're looked after."

"You're retiring me?"

"I don't want you to worry. I'll allow you to continue living in your chambers until more suitable accommodation can be found."

"Because I made one mistake? Although in truth, Sire, it was not a mistake."

[Gaius sees Edwin creep out from behind a column and address him. Marlena's eyes narrow onto Edwin's smiling face and she growls softly. Arthur looks at her in concern at the sound, unused to hearing such a thing from the normally peaceful woman.

"It was…"

"Yes Gaius?"

"It was unfortunate, I accept that."

"No Majesty…it was magic…I'm sure of it…"

"Marlena…"

"May I ask who is to be the next court physician?"

"None of this was Edwin's idea. Initially, he turned down the offer."

"I'm sure."

"It's not been an easy decision, but ...a younger man, new ideas."

"Yes."

"You're hesitant. Is there a reason you oppose his appointment?"

"Sire…"

Edwin interrupts again, giving Gaius a pointed look that causes Marlena's suspicions to grow exponentially.

"If you have anything to say, then say it now, Gaius."

"This is difficult for both of us."

"I thank you for your patronage. It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve your family, for all these years."

Marlena watches Gaius leave and give Uther a very unhappy look, making the man wince at having to upset her in such a way.

"I am sorry little one but I believe this is for the best."

"Why? Because HE said so? He cannot be trusted Majesty."

"You will not tell me why little one, so I cannot understand your reasoning."

"I can't…I don't want to be responsible for someone's death Majesty…I don't think my conscience could handle it."

"Then I cannot act against him little one. I am sorry."

Marlena flees from the chambers while Arthur gives his father a strongly pointed look before leaving to find Morgana. He finds his pseudo-sister pacing her room in an angry huff and winces before entering.

"Well!? Did he?"

"Yes…Marlena tried…but she won't tell my father why she doesn't trust Uther."

"Why won't she?"

"Because he'd kill the man if she did…and you know she'd never be able to handle being the cause of it…it almost destroyed her a month ago when he had her identify that dark magic user."

"I remember…she cried for days…I felt so horrible for her."

"She told me that Edwin has a very black aura…but she refuses to say anything because of last time."

"Then we have to find a way to expose him for who he really is. Do you suppose Merlin might help us?"

"If it'll help his sister he will. Merlin will do anything for her."

"So will you. Don't think I can't see the way you look at her…the way you dote on her. I think it's adorable. For what it's worth…I think she likes you just the same."

"Thank you Morgana. I wish you were really my sister…sometimes."

"I wish the same…sometimes. Other times I'd love to wring your neck Arthur."

The two share a laugh and head off towards Gaius' chambers, hoping to find Merlin. Merlin has been watching Gaius pack for a moment before speaking in a severaly upset tone. Marlena enters behind him and leans against the nearest wall, Merlin notices how pale she looks and sees the bags forming under her eyes.

"Gaius! Uther cannot do this to you. You tried to save Morgana."

"Uther's not to blame."

"I will speak to Edwin, you can work together."

"No, you mustn't do anything."

"I doubt Gaius would want to work with Edwin in any capacity Merlin…I certainly don't."

"I can't stand by and do nothing."

"Uther's right. It's time I stepped down."

"What are you doing?"

"I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me."

"You're not leaving?"

"I believe it's for the best."

"Then I will come with you."

"Merlin, you're like a son to me, and Marlena like a daughter. I never expected such a blessing so late in my life."

"And you are more than a father to me…to her as well I'm sure."

"Yes…"

"Then, as a father, I must tell you, you must remain here…both of you. Camelot is where you belong."

"But you belong here too."

"Not anymore. Merlin, you must promise me you will not waste your gifts. You either Marlena."

"I won't Gaius…"

"My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me."

"You have a great destiny. If I have had a small part to play in that, then I'm pleased."

"There is so much I have yet to learn. I need you to teach me."

"I'm afraid I am leaving here tonight, Merlin…and there's nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise."

"I will not let this happen."

Merlin leaves the room but Marlena remains where she is, knowing that nothing will change unless she exposes Edwin for what he really is. Between his magic plagueing her at night, and the nightmares of the man who had died a month ago, she hadn't been sleeping well at all.

"Goodbye, Merlin. Goodbye Marlena my dear."

"I don't want you to go Gaius…I need you."

"Marlena…my dear girl…"

"Gaius please? I can't sleep anymore…If I sleep I either have nightmares of the man Uther killed a month ago because of me…or I have horrifying dreams of that Edwin. His magic is trying to do something to me…I know it is…but I don't know what to do. Gaius you have to help me…please? I'm terrified that I'm falling apart."

"What do you mean his magic? What is he doing Marlena?"

"He keeps using his magic to touch me whenever he sees me…and it's dark but it feels…comforting…almost like the touch of a lover…and it scares me because it lingers for hours. When I sleep at night…if the touch was recent…I see him in my dreams. He calls to me…touches me…tries to convince me to let him teach me. I don't know how much more of this I can take Gaius. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I can hardly sleep any more. Morgana sleeps more than I do lately."

"Hush my child. I'll give you a supply of sleeping drafts. You must avoid Edwin as much as possible Marlena. I believe he is trying to use his magic to corrupt you…or seduce you…possibly both. I have an idea…come with me."

Gaius led Marlena down to the Dragon's chamber, surprised to find the creature waiting for them with what almost looked like concern on his face as he took in the girl's appearance.

"You should have brought her to me sooner Gaius. Look at me little sorceress."

Marlena looks up at the dragon and he rears back a bit, an angry growl coming from his throat that makes Gaius raise an eyebrow.

"Was my fear right? Is he trying to corrupt her?"

"No…this is much worse. He is trying to seduce her using dark magic. She is a sorceress of pure light; his darkness is warring with the light inside of her and making her ill. I will use my own magic to place a shield around her so that his magic cannot touch her. It will not last forever…but it will give her time to recover from the onslaught of his darkness."

"Thank you Dragon…"

"Kilgarrah, little sorceress. You may call me by my name."

"I like it…sounds powerful…"

"Go to bed and sleep little sorceress. You'll need it soon."

Gaius gave the dragon a calculating look before leading the sluggish young woman out of the cavern and back to her bed, gently tucking her in and watching her sleep for a while. Merlin finds Arthur out on the training field making mince-meat out of a training dummy. Merlin would rather Arthur get his anger out on the dummy than on him so he just lets him have at it while Leon watches from nearby in case something happens.

"I can't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake."

"A mistake that nearly killed Morgana. Besides, it wasn't the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Edwin said his work was riddled with errors."

"That's nonsense."

"That's what Marlena said as well. No one wants Gaius to go, but my father's made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do."

Uther and Edwin walk through the castle with a couple of guards trailing behind them while Uther speaks to Edwin about his new job and about Marlena.

"I think you'll be very happy here."

"I'm sure I will. When I reviewed Gaius's work, I noticed that he's been prescribing you arnica."

"It's for, er, my shoulder, it's an old battle wound. It gives me a lot of pain."

"May I take the liberty of providing a new prescription? It should prove far more effective."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. It is a remedy to cure all ills."

"That would be much appreciated, thank you."

"Lady Marlena…what do you think of her Sire?"

"She is like a daughter to me…I have grown very fond of her since she arrived here, as have Arthur and Morgana. They both adore her…in different ways of course. Morgana seems happy to play dress-up doll with her, and despite her grumbling Marlena always lets Morgana do as she pleases. Arthur, on the other hand…I am hoping he will begin courting her soon and stop dancing around his feelings for her."

"He does watch her often Sire. I would love to work with her more closely. As a physician her magic could be an invaluable tool in treating certain ailments…especially those caused by magic."

"I will speak to her about it tomorrow…though I am not certain she will agree to it with her strong dislike of you."

"You are her King, Sire…you could command her."

"I will not force her to work with you if she truly does not wish to."

"Of course Sire…I meant no harm."

Edwin wanders the castle and eventually finds a still sleepy Marlena sitting alone in a side room, reading a book of magic. He approaches her slowly and stands behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. When she tries to move away he lets his magic flare out to pin her in place and prevent her from escaping him.

"Now, now…there's no need to run from me My Lady. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Let go of me."

"You and I could do so much together my pretty one. You have such power flowing within you and yet you waste it. Let me teach you…let me train you…let me set you free...truly free."

As he spoke to her his tone of voice kept getting lower and she could feel the darkness of his power all around her. She felt dizzy and nauseous, but at the same time she felt wanted and powerful. She tried to get up again, to get away form him, but his magic gently forced her back down into the chair. Kilgarrah's words flashed in her mind and she tried again, only to fail again; his darkness was just too strong.

"I cannot let you run form me my pretty one. My magic is dark as you said before…and you are untrained…your magic open and vulnerable to attack. Submit to me my pretty one…let me be your teacher…in magic and in more…carnal pleasures. There is so much I can teach you pretty one…just give in to me."

"No…leave me alone…please…just let me go…I can't…I don't feel good…please…stop this…"

"What are you doing to her?! Release her immediately!"

Arthur's enraged voice interrupted Edwin's concentration and broke his spell on Marlena. He had felt something drawing him to this part of the castle but until he got to this room he'd had no idea what it was. Now he realized that Marlena's magic must have been reaching out to him in her panic and fear. She immediately shot out of the chair and ran into Arthur's waiting arms, curling into his chest with a soft cry of his name. Arthur had his sword pointed at Edwin's heart and his face was livid with rage. Marlena whispered softly to him and he reluctantly took her away from there, but not without giving Edwin a warning.

"The only reason I am not running you through right here and now is because she's asking me to get her away from here. Mark my words Edwin…if you lay so much as a finger on her again I will remove your head form your shoulders. Do you understand me?!"

"Of course Sire. My apologies. I did not mean to frighten the Lady."

Arthur led Marlena out of the room and took her straight to Morgana's rooms. When he pushed the door open Morgana took one look at Marlena and immediately ushered them in. Morgana took Marlena to the nearest chair and sat her down, checking her over for any injuries.

"What the hell happened to her Arthur? She's nearly as white as my linens! Oh Marlena…you poor thing."

"Edwin happened. I don't know what he was doing to her but she didn't seem to be able to move until I yelled and he focused on me instead of her. She was crying and begging him to let her go…and she looked sick Morgana…I felt something drawing me to that part of the castle…and I think it was her magic trying to protect her."

"That sounds like magic…certain types of dark spells require concentration I know that much…I remember Uther mentioning that once in a meeting. If her magic reached out to you like that it must means she trusts you to keep her safe. Gwen has gone to the market…can you go and fetch Gaius…if he hasn't already left?"

"I will find him. I'm not allowing that Edwin anywhere near her again."

Down in the lower town Gwen sees Gaius leading a horse out of the main gate while she is buying fruit from a stall.

"Gaius? You're leaving?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't come and say goodbye."

"I don't want you to go. I don't trust Edwin. There was no blood in Morgana's ear, he put it there. He did something to her, I know he did."

"You need to be careful who you say that to."

"I'm saying it to you because you can do something about it."

"I can't."

"But you think the same, don't you? He's evil…Marlena agrees with me. I think he's doing something to her as well…she's always so pale lately."

"It's not that simple Gwen. As for Marlena…she's not been sleeping well lately…nightmares."

"Like Morgana? And who will tend to her with you gone. Morgana doesn't trust Edwin because neither Marlena nor myself do. She won't want him to treat her. You can't just turn your back on us."

"I have no choice, I'm sorry Gwen."

"In life you always have a choice. Sometimes it's easier to think that you don't."

"Well, then. My choice is to leave."

"Then I'll miss you…and I'm sure the others will as well. I only hope Edwin doesn't doom us all. Goodbye Gaius."

Arthur was unable to find Gaius which frustrated him so he returned to Morgana's room to check on Marlena. Merlin and Gwen had joined them by then and Marlena was curled up in her brother's lap and looking a great deal better than before. Merlin had a decidedly dark look on his face that made Arthur _almost_ feel pity for Edwin…almost. That night Uther prepares for bed and takes the new potion Edwin made for him. He ends up lying on the bed, unable to move anything except his eyes. Edwin enters the room and leans over him, holding one of his beetles in a pair of tweezers.

"My Lord? My Lord? It seems the drugs I gave you have taken hold. Your body is now paralyzed. Now, keep your eyes open, My Lord. I want my face to be the last face you ever see. You took my childhood from me. And now finally, I take my parents' revenge. Within a few hours, this beetle will eat into your brain…and you will suffer, as they suffered…and I long to hear you scream, as they screamed the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit. With your death, magic will return to Camelot. _Bebeode þe arisan ealdu_."

"Goodbye, Uther Pendragon." 

Gaius' conscience gets the better of him so he returns to the castle and enters Edwin's rooms to find Edwin packing his things. Gaius squares off against him.

"I will not allow you to kill Uther." 

"You've never had a problem letting people die before.

"Your parents were practicing dark magic, just like you.

"And how do you propose to stop me?

"Wáce ierlic."

Gaius uttered a spell that did absolutely nothing and he looked at his hand in confusion. Edwin had no such problem.

"Hmm. I think you meant: vaki ierlt."

Gaius was throw against a pillar by Edwin's spell and had the air knocked form his lungs. Edwin stared at him as though pitying him.

"Have you forgotten everything, Gaius? You're getting too old. I have a cure though. Forbærne yfel."

The spell encircles Gaius in flames and he stares at them in fear. Meanwhile Arthur rushes out of his fatehr's chamber and finds Merlin and Marlena.

"Merlin! Marlena! My father has Morgana's illness! We must find Edwin!"

The twins race to Edwin's chambers and burst in without knocking to find Edwin standing there watching the circle of flames tighten around Gaius who is pressing himself against the pillar behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"He was trying to kill the King. I couldn't let him."

"I can rule the kingdom now…and with you two at my side, we can be all-powerful…unstoppable."

"After what you did to my sister? Never! Release him!"

"It's your loss, Merlin."

Edwin uses a spell that throws an axe at Merlin, but Merlin stops it by putting his hand up in front of him, making the axe fall to the floor.

"Swilte, Merlin."

He sends another spell towards Merlin but a golden shield erupts in front of him and blocks it. Edwin turns to Marlena and watches in fascination as she holds the shield with one hand and douses the flames with the other, summoning a little shower of water to put them out. Merlin rushes to Gaius, checking on him while Marlena glares at Edwin. Merlin follows Gaius' gaze to see his sister, magic whipping around her in a fury like a wind storm as he fingertips seem to have flames dancing on them.

"Gaius? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you Merlin."

"Lena?"

"Leave her be Merlin.

Edwin steps towards Marlena but her magic throws him back against the wall. He reaches out with his magic, letting it loose in full-force and trying to suppress hers long enough to reach her. She feels his dark power trying to get through her light but her anger makes her much stronger and far more powerful.

"You are breathtaking in your power Lady Marlena. Join me…help me destroy the Pendragon line…I can rule with you as my queen…none would be able to stop us. Come to me…join me…"

"Never. I will see you burn in hell for trying to kill my King…trying to kill Gaius, a man who is like a father to me…trying to kill my twin…threatening the man I love…no…you will burn Edwin Muirden…"

Marlena's eyes flash a bright gold and the flames dancing along her fingers flare into a fireball that shoots forward and engulfs Edwin, burning him to a pile of ash. She turns to find Gaius and Merlin staring at her with their mouths open but her blood is still pumping in anger. Marlena grabs the little box of beetles and runs to the King's chamber.

"What is she doing Merlin?"

"Uther's ill; the same thing Morgana had. Edwin said he used those beetles to cure Morgana. Maybe we can too."

The two race after Marlena and find her sitting on the bed next to Uther who is unconscious. She holds the open box and Gaius looks in to see the beetles.

"Elanthia beetles."

They're magical?"

"Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul."

"How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?"

"It can only be done with magic."

"We can't use magic on Uther, he'd kill us all."

"We don't have a choice, besides, we both know he'd never hurt Marlena."

"Gaius!"

"There are times when it is necessary."

"I don't know how to do it Gaius."

"If you don't, he's going to die."

Merlin sits on the bed next to Marlena and takes her hand in his. They each place one hand over one of Uther's ears and let their magic flow out of them and into him. Once their magic finds the beetle Marlena uses hers to kill it and Merlin pulls it out, holding out for Gaius to see when he asks.

"What's happening? Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius?"

"You certainly haven't."

"Marlena?!" 

Merlin reaches out to grab his sister as she collapses, the adrenaline and anger wearing off and leaving her physically, mentally, and magically exhausted. Gaius lays her down next to Uther and sends Merlin to tell Arthur his father will be fine. Gaius leaves for a few minutes to bring back a potion that will help the King once he wakes, and another to help Marlena recover as well. While he is gone Uther wakes to see Marlena lying next to him and smiles at her. He notices after a moment how pale she is and how glassy her eyes look, and hears the slight slur in her voice as she speaks to him.

"I wake form a nightmare to find my own little angel watching over me."

"I'm hardly an angel Majesty."

"You saved my life again…didn't you little one?"

"Yes…but Merlin helped. I could not do it alone. My energy was dangerously low already from having to fight Edwin."

"Fight him? He had magic then? Is that why you didn't trust him little one?"

"Yes…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I should have told you but I didn't want to be responsible for someone's death again…I hated it last time…but this time…I killed him Uther…I burned him alive with my magic…and I feel so sick…he tried to…he wouldn't leave me alone…"

Gaius came back in at that point and decided that he'd had enough of his ward blaming herself for Edwin's mistakes. He had heard from Arthur as he came back up here what Edwin had tried to do to her while he was gone and knew she would need to see the dragon again…perhaps the dragon could convince her of what the rest of them could not.

"He was trying to enchant you Marlena. He was using his dark magic to try and fight your light and it was making you ill. He was going to kill myself and Merlin…and possibly you as well though I think he might have had other plans in mind for you my dear girl. You did what you had to do to protect your family, your king, and your home."

"Gaius is right little one. Rest easy now. No one can fault you for this."

"Drink this Sire. It'll help regain your strength. Marlena…you need to drink this and then sleep for a while."

"There's nothing wrong with my strength. Do you remember them? His parents?"

"I remember them all, Sire."

"Gaius. Once again, you have helped save my life. You've always served me well…and I know there are things that I've asked you to do, which you found difficult."

"You've always done what you believe to be right."

"I was not right to betray you. I'm sorry. From now on I will remember that, in the fight against dark magic, you two are the only people I can truly trust."

Marlena waits for the cover of night before sneaking down to the caverns to see Kilgarrah. The dragon immediately answered her plaintive call, landing in front of her and giving her a rather tender look.

"Kilgarrah?! Please…I need your help…"

"I am here little hatchling. The dark one attacked you didn't he?"

"Yes…and then I had to fight him and I still feel horrible. Is there nothing I can do to fix this?"

"I can heal you hatchling, but I can not make you stronger…only you can do that."

"How? I've read all the magic books I could find…"

"You need a teacher hatchling…someone to show you how to harness and control the power inside of you. Merlin's control is instinctive, your magic is more wild than his and will need to be harnessed."

"Where can I find a teacher to help me?"

"Ask Gaius to help you find the druids. When you are ready they will be able to help you. I daresay they will be honored to help you. Come closer hatchling."

Marlena moved and sat down on the edge of the little ledge she was on. Kilgarrah curled his tail around her and breathed magic onto her, healing her exhaustion and the attacks from Edwin's darkness. She felt better almost instantly and relaxed back against his tail, looking up at him with grateful eyes.

"Thank you Kilgarrah…"

"Rest here for a bit hatchling. I will watch over you."

Marlena remained with the Dragon until morning when Gaius sent Merlin to fetch her before anyone noticed her being missing. A couple of days later, once both Uther and Marlena had recovered sufficiently for Gaius' approval…Gaius stands before Uther and the royal court, with Merlin and Marlena on either side of him.

"Gaius…I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honor of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician, but henceforth, you are a free man of Camelot."

Uther hands Gaius a roll of parchment and the court applauds for him. Uther turns to Merlin next and gives him a nod of respect, a rare thing from Uther.

"And you, Merlin of Ealdor. You assisted Gaius and Marlena in saving my life. For that you have my gratitude and I hereby declare you as my son's official magical protector. This means that you can practice your magic as freely as your sister does. It is the greatest gift I can give you."

"Thank you My Lord. I am extremely grateful."

Uther turns to Marlena last and she just smiles serenely at him. Arthur is trying, and failing miserably, to hide the grin on his face and Morgana is having the same trouble hiding her smug little smirk.

"For you Marlena, I have come to see you as a second surrogate daughter. You have been my confidant…my protector…and the light that has helped my bitter heart to heal. There is nothing I can think to give you that could even begin to repay what you have done for me and my family…for this kingdom…"

"There is nothing I need Majesty. I am well provided for and I am happy, and honored, to serve you."

"I know that little one. However, there is one suggestion that was made by my son and ward…and I believe it to be a perfect gift for you."

"And what might that gift be Majesty?"

"Your own private chambers, and a maidservant of your own choosing. I have already had your things moved into your new rooms with Gaius' help."

"Thank you Majesty…but I need no maidservant. I am quite proficient at caring for myself."

"You may take your time in choosing, there is no hurry. I have also had a number of new gowns commissioned for you and a set of leather armor for your mare that I think you will really like the look of."

Marlena gave a low curtsy and beamed a happy smile. She'd never had a room to call her own before and it would be nice to not have to clean up after Merlin all the time, much as she loved her brother he was really not good at cleaning up after himself. Uther held a feast in their honor that night and Marlena wore one of her new gowns, which she just knew was all Morgana's design. It was a tightly fitted gown in a royal blue color in a combination of silk and lace. The sides were open and showed off her soft pale skin while the top showed off her shoulders, it was a foreign design but on Marlena it looked quite stunning and Morgana was very proud of herself. She had also had a pair of long lace gloves in the same color made to complete the outfit and a pair of matching slippers. Morgana looked at Arthur and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the poor man. She was fairly certain his jaw was about to unhinge and was surprised she couldn't see any drool coming out of his mouth. He looked like someone had frozen him solid as he just stood there staring at her. Merlin and Leon had both stopped talking to him when they realized he had stopped paying attention to them and turned to follow his gaze. Leon swallowed hard and whispered to himself while Merlin just gave a resigned sigh.

"Gods have mercy on us all…Morgana…what have you done?"

Merlin looked at Leon and then to Morgana, seeing the smugness in her face, and just knew this was all her doing. Though the look on Uther's face proved that he didn't exactly have a problem with it either, and Merlin was positive they were trying to get Arthur to court his sister…and he was finally just giving up and letting it happen. How could he possibly stop both Morgana and the King? Arthur ended up spending the entire night monopolizing Marlena's time and refusing to let any other men dance with her, though he did consent to let his father have one dance which he spent with Morgana. Merlin actually snickered quite loudly when a nobleman tried to approach Marlena for a dance only to run off in fear as Arthur glared at him and fingered the hilt of his sword. When the night was over Arthur escorted Marlena back to her new rooms and gave her a quick gentle kiss before bidding her goodnight and heading to his own rooms. Marlena fell into bed with a soft smile and finally dreamed peacefully for the first time since Edwin had come into their home.

A/N: and there is chapter 6. That was entirely too much fun…Edwin is kind of fun to write. I also had a very protective Arthur there towards the end…I'm not even sure where that scene came from…they kind of took on their own little life there…but it worked so I like it. The next chapter won't be up as quickly as these because I still have to watch the next episode first . but I promise I will get to it as soon as I'm able. Thank the gods for Hulu.

Images for the Court Sorceress gown and her feast gown can be found on my Pinterest board for this story. The link is on my profile page.


	7. The Gates of Avalon

Dragon Twins

A/N: I am just full of warm happy fuzzies at how much everyone seems to like this story. I'm having a lot of fun rewriting Merlin to my tastes and it thrills me that others seem to like my vision too. Thank you all so much for your support.

Padfootette: Glad you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it lol.

HPuni101: I can see Arthur being very protective over any woman he chooses to call his own...and we all know how protective Merlin is of those he cares about.

GoldenKeeper2567: I'm honored this is one of your favorites, makes me very happy. There is nothing better as an author than to hear something like that…gives us the warm fuzzies.

Nony (guest): I'm glad you like it so far, Marlena is fun to write and she tends to just go off on her own so I'm just as surprised as my readers when she does something lol. I've read Sparks so I'm aware of her using that nickname, however, I'm only having Morgana alone use that one for her. Anyone who has read other fics I've written will know that I tend to have a lot of nicknames for one character depending on who is talking to them…my Hobbit fics are a prime example. Morgana is the only one who will call her Mara, and probably the only one who could get away with it honestly. I am being very careful to keep my fic different from Sparks, or any other for that matter. That being said, I thank you for the constructive criticism, it's much nicer than another guest who tried to make accusations without having any facts. I am glad you're enjoying the fic though.

Chapter 7 – The Gates of Avalon

Another month passes and all seems quiet and peaceful, in the night Morgana's sleep is disturbed by visions of Arthur drowning as a beautiful blonde woman stands above him and watches with a smile. She shoots up from the bed with a sharp gasp and cries out Arthur's name in fear. She leaves her bed and races down the halls until she reaches his room, opening the door quietly and seeing for herself that he was perfectly all right. She breathes a soft sigh of relief and makes her way back to bed to await her maidservant's arrival. Once the sun rises Gwen checks in on her mistress and, seeing how distressed she is, goes to get Marlena. Marlena takes one look at Morgana and pulls her into a hug, letting Morgana tell her all about her dream.

Later that week Arthur drags Merlin on a hunt and Merlin, bumbling around on purpose, manages to ensure Arthur only manages small game and never gets remotely close to a deer. At one point the literally runs right into Arthur and startles the deer he was about to shoot.

"What is it?"

"You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin?!"

"I was just asking." 

"Who? Me or the deer?! We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind."

"So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?"

Merlin freezes as he hears a woman scream, his magic surges inside as it senses a threat but Merlin urges it to settle and stay down. Arthur hears a man pleading and the woman scream again and takes off with his sword drawn, while Merlin follows close behind him.

"What was that?"

"Please! Don't!"

"Quiet."

"Help!"

An older man lays on the ground with a bandit standing over him, sword drawn and ready to run him through, nearby a young woman in a hooded cloak is struggling against three others.

"No, no, I beg you! Mercy!"

"Give us some money!"

"Help me! Help me!"

Arthur uses his crossbow to shoot the one standing over the man and then goes after the others with his sword. Merlin watches as the man goes to the young woman and holds her close, clearly a parental relationship.

"Forbærnen firgenholt."

Merlin mutters a soft spell and a large tree branch falls on top of a bandit trying to attack Arthur from behind. Arthur kills the one in front of him and the last one alive runs off. Arthur looks at the branch and then up at the tree before giving Merlin a secretive wink, showing that he knew exactly who made the branch fall and earning a dopey grin in return.

"Stroke of luck."

"And let that be a lesson to you!"

Merlin yells after the retreating bandit and Arthur gives him a look that speaks volume of how idiotic he thinks the other male is being.

"What? I was covering your back."

"You alright? They didn't hurt you?"

The young woman turns to Arthur and removes her hood, revealing a flowing head of golden hair and a soft fair face.

"No... Thanks to you. I'm Sophia. This is my father."

"Arthur Pendragon... at your service."

Arthur kisses Sophia's hand and Merlin looks a bit disturbed at how utterly fascinated Arthur seems to be with the woman. They head back to the castle and the two strangers are led to stand before Uther. Marlena is standing beside her king, as she usually was with her position. The two strangers eyed her strangely when she stared at them and her eyes flashed golden.

"My name is Aulfric, heir to Tír-Mòr. This is my daughter, Sophia."

"You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?"

"Our home was sacked by raiders, we barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry."

"These are dangerous times. What will you do?"

"We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life."

"You must stay here awhile, break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot."

Arthur stares at Sophia she exits with her father and Marlena's eyes narrow, which does not go unnoticed by either Merlin or Uther. Arthur walks off and Merlin follows him back to his room and the two have a discussion about where to put Sophia.

"Make sure you put her in a decent room."

"The one next door's empty."

"The one next door's fine. Excellent, in fact. Shut up, Merlin."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. I want to make it clear that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honorable. Put her in the room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more comfortable."

"Of course. She, er...is very beautiful."

"Yes, she is."

"And if your intentions are honorable…"

"Oh, they are. Most definitely."

"Then what's the problem with her staying next door?"

"There isn't one. You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine."

"And your intentions towards my sister…?"

"What? Marlena is my friend Merlin…I would never hurt her."

"Perhaps not intentionally…"

Arthur gives Merlin a long look but Merlin leaves the room, his chest feeling tight in concern but he can't tell Arthur what to do. He fetches some blankets and other essentials and hands them to Sophia as she goes into the room next to Arthur's. Sophia gives him an odd look at how stiff he's acting towards her.

If you need anything, just let me know.

Thank you. Do you not like me Merlin?"

"I have no feelings towards you either way My Lady."

"Then why do you seem so…unhappy with my being here?"

"No reason…goodbye My Lady."

Sophia watches him for a moment and then enters her guest room. Morgana sees her and approaches Merlin, looking anxious and alarmed which immediately gets his attention.

"Who is that?"

"Er, Sophia Tír-Mòr. We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing."

"She can't stay here."

"The King said that she and her father are welcome in Camelot. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. Thank you. Have you seen Mara?"

"Who?"

"Your sister…"

"Oh…she lets you call her that? I tried that nickname once and she hung me from the rafters of our house by my ankles."

Morgana laughed lightly and ruffled Merlin's hair before walking away, leaving him standing there grinning like a dazed loon. Morgana heads to Gaius and enters just as Gaius takes a flask off of the burner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Nonsense, my child. My favorite patient is always welcome."

Gaius kisses her cheek and watches her look around with a concerned, and slightly disturbed look on her face.

"I'm sorry about the mess. Most of it's Merlin's. If I'd known you were coming, I'd have tidied up in here."

"Er, it's not that. It's just...your bench is on fire."

"My bench is on fire? What are you…" 

Gaius turns to look behind him and sees that his flask was too close to the burner and caught fire. He grabs a pair of tongs to lift the flask as Morgana brings a bucket of water over for him to put it in.

"My bench is on fire!"

"Here."

"You're always getting me into trouble. What brings you to this dark corner?"

"I had another dream."

"I see."

"I saw Arthur lying under water, drowning, and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die. And she's here in Camelot."

"The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasy."

"But I had this dream before she came to Camelot."

"You must be mistaken."

"No, I know what I saw. It was so real...so vivid. I saw him die, Gaius. She's going to kill him. Marlena believes me, why don't you?"

"These are just dreams, Morgana, nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made up for you?"

"Oh, it doesn't help."

"Here. Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep."

Gaius hands her a bottle and she sighs softly, a disgruntled and unhappy look on her face. Gaius feels bad for lying to her but he feels it is for her own good, and he decides that he must talk to Marlena about this if Morgana is confiding in her now.

"You've nothing to fear."

"Thank you, Gaius."

"Morgana. Don't bother Uther about this. No need to worry him."

Marlena is in the stables with her horse, Shimmer, that night when she sees Aulfric sneaking out of the castle. She follows him silently, using magic to keep herself hidden, and is highly alarmed by what she finds. Aulfric approaches a man, clearly a bandit, who is extremely angry as he draws his sword. Aulfric tosses the man a small leather pouch and Marlena feels anger well up inside of her.

"You can dispense with the unpleasantries - your payment."

"I want more. My friends are dead because of you."

"Yes. I'm sorry. Such a dreadful waste of life. But, if it's any consolation, you'll see them again soon. má réðe cine týne!"

Aulfric incants a spell and a beam of what looks like lightning shoots from the staff to the bandit, killing him. Marlena follows Aulfric back to the castle and heads straight to Morgana's room to find the other woman sitting up in bed and gasping for air. 

"Gana? Are you alright?"

"I had that dream again Mara…Gaius says it's just a dream and I shouldn't worry but…"

"But nothing. Gaius does not know everything. He probably thinks he's helping you by trying to keep you in the dark but I disagree. You're a seer Morgana. You can see in your dreams things that may come to pass. It is a special gift and you should cherish it."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Should I tell Uther?"

"I think not…not yet anyway. I'm still working on getting him to fully accept magic and he's just not ready yet. Someday he will be I'm sure."

"Then I will follow your advice on this. Thank you Mara…for everything."

"Anytime my friend."

"She tells Morgana of what she saw in the forest and they both agree to keep a closer eye on their guests until they can prove that they are dangerous…because without proof Uther will do nothing. Later that morning Merlin is helping Arthur get ready for the day and looks up in confusion as Arthur picks out an outfit that doesn't seem to fit with his schedule."

"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around."

"Where do I come into this?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me."

"What, and lie to the King? No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes."

"Merlin. I need you to do this for me."

"I am a terrible liar. I start sweating, my- my vision blurs, my- my brain stops working."

"Well, no change there, then. Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances."

"You like her, then?"

"Yeah. What's not to like? I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the King, but ...you'd be a friend for life if you did."

"Go on, then, you don't want to keep her waiting."

"Thanks, Merlin. I won't forget it."

Arthur noticed the bitterness in Merlin's tone but he shrugged it off and left the room, Merlin scowling at his backside the entire time. He went to the council chamber to face the king as Marlena joined Morgana and Gwen in Morgana's room. They watched Arthur ride out with Sophia and Morgana scowled at the sight.

"You're sure it's her?"

"I could never forget that face."

"You should speak to the King."

"And tell him what? That I can see the future?"

"That would not end well Gwen…the King is not ready for that yet."

"If you think Arthur's life is in danger…"

"You know how he'd react."

"You're his ward, he wouldn't harm you."

"He hates magic more than he cares for me."

"That's not true."

"Would you care to put it to the test?"

"Gana? Remember what I told you? Not yet…but someday…hopefully soon."

"But what else can you do?"

"I'm going to have to try and stop her myself…with Mara's help of course."

"Of Course. I will not allow her to kill him if I can help it." 

Back in the council chamber Merlin is standing there as Uther walks in, shifting nervously under the king's scrutiny.

"Where's my son?"

"I'm not sure where he is. I, erm, I think there's been a mistake. But it's not his fault. Arthur's, I mean."

"Stop gibbering and tell me where he is."

"It's probably... No, it's definitely my fault."

"Where is Arthur?"

"He's not here."

"I can see that."

"Arthur wasn't sure of his orders, so he asked me to check with the guards to see if he was riding out this morning and...well...I may have forgotten."

"You forgot?"

"I'm sorry, My Lord. I am sure he would have been here had I told him."

"If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged."

"And since it's not, we'll let it go just this once?"

Merlin ends up being pelted with rotten tomatoes in the stocks and groans unhappily, vowing to make Arthur miserable for this later.

"I forgot how much fun this was."

Arthur and Sophia walk through the trees, speaking softly together. Sophia stopped him and looked into his eyes as she started muttering a spell, only to be interrupted when an arrow misses her head by a mere inch.

"The river's not far. It's just down here."

"Arthur...wait."

"What is it?"

"Túce hwón frec'úre, artur."

"You there! Halt!"

Arthur runs towards the guards, yelling at them for being incompetent, and Sophia stares at the arrow in the tree with a disturbed look on her face.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry?! You nearly shot a crossbow in my face! What do you mean you're sorry?!"

Arthur comes back to her and sees her staring at the arrow before distracting her by picking up her staff to try and hand it back to her…she reacts rather badly to that and it startles Arthur badly.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Thanks to you."

"They were searching for the bandits that attacked you yesterday. Here."

"Don't touch that!"

"I'm sorry. Maybe we should go back."

"It's fine. I- I'm sorry, I was upset. Now, don't let this spoil our day together. We were having such a nice time. Let's go down to the river."

"I'm taking you back to Camelot. Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you."

The two head back to Camelot as Merlin finally makes it back to Gaius' chambers where he and Marlena are in a deeply heated discussion about Morgana.

"She deserves to know the truth Gaius. I will not keep secrets from my friends."

"And if she tells Uther in a fit of anger? What then?"

"She won't. She knows the dangers. I'm working on helping him Gaius but he is very stubborn and his hatred of magic runs very deep."

"Just tread carefully my dear…"

They look up at Merlin and see that he is covered in tomato juice and paste and looks absolutely miserable.

"Have you been playing with your food again?"

"The King put me in the stocks."

"What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing. Honestly, it wasn't my fault. Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him and took the blame."

"And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?"

"It was his idea."

"And what made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terribly important."

"Sophia."

"The girl from the forest?"

"He wanted to take her out for the day. He is completely besotted."

"But they've only just met."

"I know. I guess it must have been love at first sight."

"Yes. I suppose it must be."

They both heard the chamber door slam and Merlin's smile fell in an instant. Gaius sighed softly and shook his head, wondering just what the blazes had gotten into Arthur to act in such a manner. Gaius leaves the room while Merlin gets himself cleaned up and snoops around Aulfric's chamber only to get caught as he is looking at the man's staff.

"Can I help you?"

"Forgive me. The door was open. I thought someone may have broken in."

"Looks like they have."

"I apologize for imposing on you. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't." 

Arthur and Sophia ride back into the castle and Arthur helps her off of her horse, staring at her for a long moment before they separate.

"You're sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes. Thank you for today. Good night, Arthur." 

Sophia runs into Morgana on the stairs and the two have a bit of a stare-down. Morgana nearly hisses at Sophia in her anger at the woman.

"Sorry! Lady Morgana, isn't it? I'm Sophia."

"What are you doing here?"

"My father and I are guests of the King."

"You're lying. I know what you're going to do to him, and I won't let it happen."

"Does Arthur know you feel this way about him? Of course he does. I suspect he's already turned you down."

"I am not in love with Arthur…he's like a brother to me. Don't think you can make a fool out of me."

"I won't have to. You're managing to do that well enough already."

"Stay away from him."

"Or what? Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a woman."

"I am not jealous…not of you. If anything happens to Arthur, or if your actions cause my friend to be hurt in any way, I will find you…however long it takes."

Sophia enters her chamber and goes to her father, her agitation is mirrored by him as they speak.

"You've not been gone as long as I expected."

"We were interrupted."

"What happened?"

"I was nearly killed. For a moment, I felt what it would be like to die a mortal death. He saved me. Someone so weak, so feeble, saved me! I can't bear to be like this a moment longer."

"You won't have to. Once his heart is yours, the gates of Avalon will open once again for us and we can regain our true form."

"I need a little more time."

"You must hurry. The physician can see us for what we truly are."

"And he is not alone. The Lady Morgana. She fears her powers, but that will not keep her quiet for long."

"Tomorrow, you have to finish the enchantment, otherwise our chance to rid us of these mortal shells will be lost forever."

Morgana ends up in Arthur's chambers and tries to make him see the danger he is in but he is so enchanted that he cannot see it.

"You seem very fond of her."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"Not necessarily. I've just never seen you fall under a woman's spell so quickly."

"If you're jealous, Morgana, it's ok to admit it."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Come on. It wouldn't be the first time now, would it?"

"Arthur, I'm trying to protect you! She isn't what she seems."

"Why? What makes you say that?"

"I just have a feeling. It's difficult to describe. I had a dream. A nightmare."

"You really are very sweet, Morgana."

"Why are you laughing?"

"You! Your feelings, bad dreams. You don't have to make this stuff up. You can tell me the truth. It's obvious you like me."

"Less and less by the second."

"All right. Whatever you say."

"You're intolerable. I just hope I'm wrong about her." 

"I'm not worried."

"You should be! The moment you met her you forgot all about Marlena!"

"Marlena is my friend Morgana…I've not forgotten her."

"You seem to have forgotten telling me how much you were in love with her and wanted to court her. Oh now you remember that do you? That woman is dangerous Arthur…Marlena believes my nightmares are visions…that I'm a seer…and I fear she may be right."

Marlena sits with her King for dinner that night and tells him what she saw when she followed Aulfric into the forest the first night they were in Camelot.

"You are certain of what you saw and heard?"

"Yes Majesty…I have no physical proof, unfortunately, but I believe they have ulterior motives and ill intentions. They have magic but it is unlike any I have seen before…it's an angry red color with streaks of blue. Even Gaius isn't sure what that means yet but he is researching it. He said Aulfric's eyes turned red when he caught Gaius looking at his staff…rather the symbols on it…he's researching those too."

"Keep me informed little one. I wish to now of any new developments as soon as you learn of them. If they are a threat to my kingdom I want to know."

"Of course, Majesty."

The next morning Merlin goes to get Arthur ready only to find him already dressed…and he does not like the look of what he's wearing one bit.

"You're dressed!"

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Merlin?"

"What- You're supposed to be wearing these! Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning!"

"I'm giving it a miss."

"Won't the King mind?"

"Not if you, er, cover for me, again. By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck."

"They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit."

"I'm not sure there's any hard-and-fast rules, but if it's any consolation, I think it was worth it."

"What? It went well?"

"Great. Fantastic. She's incredible."

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out of it…though it does reflect poorly for the prince to not be there to see one of his men knighted…"

"Just make sure you don't end up in the stocks this time."

"I won't. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole deception lark."

Later, as Melrin is pelted with rotten food yet again, Sophia and Arthur are frolicking in the forest. She once again incants a spell while looking into his eyes and smiles in triumph when his eyes turn red.

"Wai- wait! Careful."

"Don't worry. I will be. túce hwón frec 'úre, artur."

"What are you doing?"

"Þec nom feoh gyse. Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec úre, artur."

Merlin returns to Gaius, once again covered in rotten food, and Gaius shakes his head in disbelief.

"Not again Merlin, surely?"

"You would think that the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but, oh, no!"

"I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony."

"Yeah, he wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia."

"So you helped him?"

"I'm his servant, I had to."

"You shouldn't have done that, Merlin. I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems…and Marlena agrees with me."

"Why?"

"What do you know about seers?"

"Not much. They're supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets."

"It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams."

"What's this got to do with Sophia?"

"The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it."

"Before she arrived in Camelot?"

"I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realized that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."

"You think Morgana is a seer?"

"I don't think it. I fear it. Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur."

"Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the- the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia."

"That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed color. They turned red Merlin."

"Who are they?"

"It's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur."

Sophia and Arthur end up back in his chambers and she continues enchanting his mind and pulling him under her thrall.

"Our love is strong. You feel the same way, too. If we were ever to be parted…"

"I'd never let that happen."

"You may not have the choice. There are some here who don't want us to be together."

"I'll never let them come between us."

"Because we are in love."

"Because we're in love."

"You must seek permission for us to marry... so that we can be together."

"Till death do us part."

"Túce hwón frec'úre, artur."

"Till death do us part."

Arthur's eyes glow red and Sophia exits, meeting her father just outside. Merlin sees the two part and follows Aulfric.

"He's ready. Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to."

"Good, you have done well. I must go to the elders." 

Merlin follows Aulfric to the edge of a large lake near Camelot and watches as the man calls out to the Sidhe and then incants a spell.

"I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! Do:tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!"

Fairy-like beings appear over the lake, flying around and swooping low over the water. Merlin stares in awe and uses his magic to slow time down so he can see them better for a moment.

"I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!"

"Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon."

"The crime was mine, not my daughter's."

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them."

"Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!"

The Sidhe disperse as Aulfric lets out an evil laugh. Merlin races back to the castle and rushes to see Gaius, finding Marlena there with him. He tells them what he saw and heard and Gaius seems mesmerized by the idea.

"Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be."

"What's…?"

"The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death."

"Well, I've seen it and I'm still here."

"Extraordinary. What did it look like?"

"Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who "they" are yet."

"We do now. I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. "To hold life and death in your hands." From the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe."

"That does not sound like a good thing."

"They're masters of enchantment."

"You think Arthur's been enchanted?"

"Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true.?"

"I know he has…there is no other explanation for his behavior of late. Skipping a knighting ceremony?! That is not something Arthur would ever do in his right mind." 

They are called to the council chambers in the middle of the night and find Arthur standing before Uther with Sophia and her father. Marlena moves to stand beside her king who gives her a fond look. Morgana is sitting on Uther's other side.

"I requested this emergency audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance. It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close."

"Not too close, I hope."

"We're in love. Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry." 

Uther laughs but Morgana sees the pained look on Marlena's face at his words. Uther sees Morgana's hand twitch in Marlena's direction and turns to see the distraught look on her face which only makes him more unhappy with what is happening in his court.

"I assume you're joking."

"No. I'm going to marry her."

"But you only met two days ago."

"We're in love."

"In love? We had no idea that you were such a romantic, had we, Morgana?"

"No, he's full of surprises."

Uther's voice is mocking while Morgana's is flat and toneless…which is never a good sign as it indicates that she is beyond angry.

"I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it."

"I thought you'd come to ask my permission?"

"Out of courtesy, nothing more."

Arthur takes Sophia's hand and walks toward the door, turning his back on Uther who immediately makes a motion to the guards with a sharp order.

"Guards, door. You've forgotten whose court you're standing in."

"You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will."

"Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr."

The guards step forward and seize the two who both look very alarmed. Arthur immediately protests.

"What are you doing?"

"And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning."

"You can't do this."

"Yes, I can, and unless you show me some respect, I will!"

Arthur bows his head in respect and Uther motions to the guards, both Morgana and Marlena share a look behind his back.

"Release them. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can."

Morgana follows Uther out of the chamber and down the hall, Marlena trailing behind them with a deep frown on her face.

"You're not planning on springing any surprises on me are you, Morgana?"

"Don't you think you should be taking this a bit more seriously?"

"He's young, foolish and in love. Give it a week and he'll be chasing after the next girl that catches his eye."

Morgana notices the wince Marlena gives at Uther's words and gives him a disapproving frown, feeling a bit gratified when he looks a bit guilty.

"Sophia will never let that happen."

"Do you bear a grudge against our guest?"

"There's something about her I don't trust. You've seen the way Arthur changed since she's arrived."

"He's a fool in love."

"She's dangerous."

"Dangerous? To who?"

"Arthur."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just have a sense, a feeling."

"And what has she done to make you have this feeling?"

"Nothing, yet. It's what she's going to do. I don't know how to tell you this."

"Try. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I just…I…"

"Morgana is a seer, Majesty."

"She has magic?!"

"No! Being a seer does not mean she has magic. It is a gift from the gods…it means she can see glimpses of possible future events in her dreams."

"Her nightmares…are visions?"

"Not all of them…some are just dreams. In this case…she saw a vision of Sophia drowning Arthur before Sophia ever came to Camelot."

"I see…do what you must to keep my son safe little one. Morgana…come with me to my chamber and we will talk more of this gift. Relax my dear…you're not in any trouble for this I promise you."

Morgana smiles softly and allows Uther to lead her away while Marlena goes to seek out Arthur. She finds Arthur just after Merlin does and listens as Merlin tries to reason with him. She knows it won't help and only magic can end the enchantment on Arthur, but she doesn't know what to do.

"Get out."

"I thought the King was a bit harsh."

"I don't need sympathy, Merlin, especially not from you."

"But I did think he had a point."

"I ordered you to get out. Now leave me!"

"I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia…"

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?"

"I'm your friend."

"No, Merlin, you're my servant."

"You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted." 

Sophia and her father entered behind Merlin but did not immediately see Marlena as she was leaning on the wall in the corner.

"I told you people would try to keep us apart."

"I know. I won't let that happen."

"Look, don't listen to her, she's controlling you."

"We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people."

"I saw you. I followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you." 

Aulfric tried to help his daughter turn Arthur against Merlin, neither noticing Marlena still as her eyes narrowed in increasing anger.

"You let your servant talk to your guests this way?"

"I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything. You have to believe me."

"Don't listen to him, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight."

"She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die."

"It- it doesn't make sense. We're-we're in love."

"They're magical beings! Look at the writing on the staff."

Merlin reaches for Aulfric's staff but Aulfric pulls it away and his eyes glow red. Merlin turns back to Arthur, pointing at Aulfric.

"Look at his eyes. Look at him. Do you believe me now? Arthur, do you see?"

Arthur turns around, his eyes glowing red as well and Merlin takes a step back. Marlena lets out a soft distressed sound and the other two finally realize she is there.

"I see everything."

"Merlin lunges toward Aulfric, attempting to grab the staff, but Aulfric uses it to hit Merlin with a spell.

"Na mben sis!"

Aulfric's spell throws Merlin against the wall and knocks him unconscious. Marlena's rage is instantaneous and powerful as her magic lashes out to protect her twin. Aulfric stares at her with wide eyes and pulls Sophia back from her when she goes to attack.

"No Sophia…she is one of the prophesied ones…can you not feel her power my dear?"

When Marlena bent down to check on Merlin Aulfric used his staff to knock her unconscious as well.

"That wasn't so difficult father."

"We will take her with us…have him carry her."

"What? Why?"

"We can offer her as an extra sacrifice…it will greatly please the Sidhe elders."

"Very well father."

By now it was the early hours of the morning and the world was colored a light gray as it came closer to sunrise. Morgana gasped awake again from another vision, but this time it was different. This vision showed not just Arthur being drowned but also Marlena. Morgana went to her window and saw Sophia and her father leaving with Arthur, who was carrying a clearly unconscious Marlena. She immediately raced down to Gaius in fear for her pseudo-brother and friend.

"He's gone! Arthur's gone with her! She's taken him!"

"Slow down."

"I know you don't believe me, but I'm so sure it's going to happen. My dream's going to come true. I just had another one but this time they killed Marlena too. They just left the castle and Arthur is carrying Marlena…she wasn't moving Gaius."

"I do believe you."

"I've got to tell Uther."

"You can't."

"I've got to do something, if I don't then Arthur will die."

"You can't tell Uther about your dream. If Uther thinks you've got the seers' power, he'll charge you with witchcraft."

"No…he already knows. Marlena and I told him after the council meeting…and he and I had a long talk. He's…ok with it. He knows the visions aren't magic…Marlena assured him of that. He trusts her."

"I'll take care of it, Morgana."

"Where are you going?"

"To find someone who can help." 

Morgana watched Gaius leave and waited all of five minutes, if that, before racing to Uther's private chambers. She pounded on the door until he finally answered, the angry look on his face draining away at the distress and tears on her face.

"What has happened my dear?"

"Sophia and her father left the castle with Arthur…and he was carrying Marlena in his arms…she wasn't moving Uther…I'm afraid. I had another vision and this time they killed Arthur and Marlena both. I just know it's about to come true…"

"Go back to your room and I will send for Leon…I'll have him go out after them with his best knights. Everything will be just fine Morgana."

Morgana does as she's told but ends up pacing her room until Gwen eventually joins her and tries to keep her calm. Uther heads to Leon's chamber to personally wake him and explain the situation. Leon is instantly alert and dons his armor before rousing his best knights. Gaius enters Arthur's chamber and rushes to Merlin's side as he is coming around.

"Merlin! What happened to you?"

"Aulfric. Where's Arthur? I have got to go after him. Marlena?! Where is my sister? What's that buzzing noise?"

"Careful, Merlin, you can barely stand up."

"I have to go."

"You can't, not in this state. You owe it to your powers that you survived this at all."

"I'll be fine, they need me."

"Has that buzzing stopped?"

"Yeah."

"Liar."

"I have to go, Gaius. He'll die if I don't."

"The Sidhe are a vicious people. You must be careful."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." 

Gaius gives Merlin a dubious look as he almost walks into the window and points towards the door.

"Merlin? This way."

"Just testing."

Merlin raced through the woods while Sophia and Aulfric spoke on the shores of the lake. Leon and his men were only just getting to the stables and mounting their horses by the time Aulfric began the ritual.

"Go. They are waiting for you."

"I don't understand. You're coming too."

"Only one of us can pass through. This was never meant for me."

"I only wanted this so we could both return to Avalon."

"Your destiny is on a different path to mine. It is my fate to live a mortal life."

"I don't want to leave you."

"You must. Once the ceremony begins you have to go through with it. The elders expect a soul. If they don't get his they will take yours."

"Goodbye. I will never forget you."

Marlena had only just started to come around as Sophia takes Arthur's hand and leads him into the lake, Merlin continues running through the forest to try and reach them.

"Stop…stop this…please…"

"Do not worry…you will be joining him shortly. Right father?"

"Yes."

Aulfric had bound Marlena's hands behind her back as soon as they'd stopped at the lake and now he lifted her up with magic and floated her out to where his daughter stood with Arthur before dropping her into the water. Aulfric quickly began to chant.

"Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ áre. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him."

Merlin trips in the woods, then keeps running.

"An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á."

Sophia kisses Arthur before tipping him backwards into the water with a smile on her lips. Marlena uses her magic to try and keep her own head above the water.

"Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him, Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin is still running and he finally arrives, ducking behind a tree as he watches Sophia use her hands to push Marlena below the water's surface while Aulfric continues chanting.

"Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ néah. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him."

Merlin sees Sophia's staff on the ground and whispers a spell to make it fly into his hand, which Aulfric thankfully doesn't notice.

"Onbregdan."

Merlin points it at Aulfric and mutters a spell which sends a bolt of light into the man, causing him to explode.

"Swilte, gold beorþ."

Sophia screams and Merlin turns the staff onto her, using the same spell to make her explode as well.

"Father! No! No!" 

"Swilte, gold beorþ."

Merlin takes off his jacket and runs into the water just as Leon and his men arrive at the shore. Leon watches Merlin dive under and sheds his armor to follow him into the lake. Merlin surfaces with Arthur in his grip and Leon breathes a sigh of relief, until Merlin's next words make his blood run cold.

"Marlena's still down there!"

Leon nods and goes under until he finds her, pulling her to the surface and swimming for the shore where Merlin is already pulling the water form Arthur's lungs with a murmured spell. Leon lays Marlena next to the prince and Merlin moves to tend to her next. Eventually Leon pulls Marlena onto his horse while Merlin holds onto Arthur as they ride for Camelot at full speed. They are met by Uther, Morgana, Gwen, and Gaius who all looked on with concern as their loved ones were carried inside. Uther had them both placed on Arthur's bed until they woke so that he could watch over both of them, missing the little smile that Morgana and Merlin shared behind his back. When they do wake it is Arthur who comes to first with a loud groan. Merlin and Gaius are immediately there to tend to him.

"Arthur? Arthur?"

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Can you remember anything?"

"Ow! Oh, my head! There was a girl. Sophia, she...I asked my father something about her, I asked him…"

Arthur bolts up in bed and Merlin can't help but tease him a bit. The little twitch of Marlena's lips tells him she's awake and enjoying this as much as he is. Gaius just sits back and observes, joining in with a few comments of his own. Uther stands in the corner and watches with an amused smirk on his lips.

"What was I thinking?"

"Well, we did wonder. Especially when you eloped with her last night."

"I did what?"

"Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot."

"I don't recall any of this."

"Must've been some blow."

"What blow?"

"Well, er, when I caught up with you, I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So I had to make you."

"You managed to knock me out?"

"Yep. With a lump of wood."

"He only did it to bring you back safely."

"No one can know about this. Any of it. Is that understood?"

Merlin and Gaius look at each other and then nod as Arthur falls back on his pillows with a loud groan. Marlena finally loses her battle and laughs, immediately regretting it as it makes her head pound and spin.

"Oh god…that hurts…"

Arthur rolls over and pulls her into his arms, tucking her head against his neck and whispering softly to try and soothe her pain. Uther's smirk turned into a pleased smile before he slipped out of the room. Moments later Morgana and Gwen came in and immediately started fawning over the two patients, mostly Marlena though. Merlin was finally persuaded to tell Arthur what really happened, and Marlena was alarmed by how close they'd both come to death that morning. Later, once Gaius declared them recovered enough, Arthur and Marlena went to see Uther in the council chamber. Uther decides to play ignorant for a moment to tease his son in a rare show of playfulness…it ended up being Merlin that he bantered with which amused everyone.

"When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion."

"I- I wish he had. Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot... Again."

"This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you."

"But there was a mistake. And I would not say it was anyone's fault. Not- not really. Erm, you- you could say it was mine."

"Could somebody tell me what happened?"

"Well…"

"Someone with a brain."

"After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her so I went for a hunt." 

Morgana couldn't resist adding in her own opinion while Marlena snickered softly and tried to hold back her laughter.

"And killing things mends a broken heart?"

"No, but it is good fun. Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back till later today."

"Have you some kind of mental affliction?"

"Probably."

"I'm looking into it, Sire."

"Well, I hope for our sake you find a cure. Or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands."

[Merlin chuckles before he realizes what Uther is hinting at and groans loudly. Marlena finally laughs and Merlin just gives her an un-amused look.

"Food shortage…wait…"

Uther chuckles and drops the act, allowing Merlin to relax as he realizes her's not going to be pelted by more rotten food.

"I know everything, Arthur. Marlena informed me of her suspicions about Aulfric and Sophia days ago…and Morgana informed me of her visions last night. I sent Leon and his best men after you and thank the gods I did. I might have lost you both."

Uther pulls Arthur and Marlena both into a hug and Marlena smiles softly, happy that all is back to relative normality in her world. They all sit and chat happily together for a time before going their separate ways. Once in the hall Arthur stops Merlin, Marlena, and Morgana and thanks them.

"I just…I wanted to thank the three of you…for saving my life."

"You're welcome, Arthur."

"It was nothing…just be less of a prat right?"

"Arthur…you're like a brother to me…of course I'm going to help you."

Morgana heads down to Gaius' chambers to speak with him, finding him already hunched over an experiment when she opens the door. Merlin and Marlena enter behind her and Marlena drops onto a bench with a loud groan. Merlin pulls her into his lap and runs his fingers through her hair to soothe her.

"Morgana."

"Gaius…we need to talk."

"Do you need a new draught?"

"No. I've decided to stop taking them. My vision saved their lives. I no longer wish to suppress them. I will, however, take Mara's suggestion and keep a dream journal."

"That…is a good idea actually. Well done Marlena."

"I've seen a few of the druids who do the same with their visions. It helps them keep track of how often they have a particular vision and to remember details that might be lost over time."

"Well then…I shall defer Morgana's vision care to you my dear…you seem to have it well in hand. Anything else though you will come to me yes?"

"Of course Gaius. Marlena is only helping me with this because she has magic…"

"I understand my dear. I really do."

Morgana walked over to where her friend's were sitting and she leaned in to kiss Merlin's cheek, laughing lightly when his face turned as red as the tomatoes he so despised.

"Thank you Merlin…for saving them."

"Anytime…My Lady."

Gaius eyed the two with amusement as Merlin was all-but oblivious to Morgana's flirting. Marlena just giggled softly and gave Morgana a little wink to show she knew what she was doing and approved.

"Alright now…off to bed all of you…especially you two. I'll not have you getting sick on my watch."

They all headed off back to their chambers, Merlin going into Gaius' back room of course while Marlena and Morgana went to their own rooms. Marlena made a detour when a servant sent her to Uther's chamber instead. She found him lounging by his fire and he smiled at her when she entered.

"Come and sit with me little one. I've been thinking of sending you to spend some time with the druids. You've expressed an interest in learning healing magic and I have been told that they are the best at it. Would that interest you little one?"

"Very much so Majesty. Gaius tells me they have the best healers and I would be honored to work with them…to learn from them."

"I will work on arranging it for you then. For now you should go and sleep…you've had a trying time lately."

"Thank you Majesty. You need sleep as well…I hope it is peaceful."

She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to bed. She runs into Sir Leon on the way and stops him for a moment.

"Sir Leon."

"My Lady?"

"I wanted to thank you for pulling me out of the lake. You saved my life."

"Think nothing of it My Lady. I would do it again in a heartbeat. You have brought light and life back to this place."

"Nonetheless…thank you."

"You are most welcome My Lady."

Marlena finally made it to her bed and collapsed onto it, falling asleep almost immediately as her body finally gave out for the day. Morgana wakes up in the middle of the night from another vision, immediately writing down what she saw. She decided to wait until morning to show Marlena because she didn't want to disturb her friend's sleep, lord knew she'd need it if her vision were to actually happen.

A/N: Another chapter done. I tried to put a bit more interaction between Merlin and Morgana in this one. The next chapter is going to be so much fun. I'm going to try to get that one up on Tuesday or Wednesday but I make no promises. I'm also hoping to be able to post at least a chapter a week, but again no promises. Hope you all still like it.


	8. The Beginning of the End

Dragon Twins

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Fair warning…this chapter will have major cannon divergence…I do mean major. I will be changing a great deal in this chapter from what happened in the show because I was not happy with the way things played out…plus certain things will just not fit with the direction I'm taking this story in…so they have to change. Hopefully you'll all enjoy the changes.

Also, updates will be sporadic at best for awhile. My grandmother is turning 100 in August and my mother and I are deep in party planning mode right now. It's very crazy and we're going to have well over 100 people there so…yeah…not a lot of free time for a while, but I promise I will update when I can.

HPuni101: I hate how much she fears him in the show…he knows she's his daughter so I can't see him being so harsh with her. Like in the episode for this chapter…I was not pleased with his actions towards Morgana at all. With my version of Uther who is slowly being redeemed, I feel that he would be more open to Morgana's gifts. Also, Happy Easter to you as well, I actually celebrate Ostara but there's a lot of crossover between the two.

Chapter 8 – The Beginning of the End

A man and his young son are hurrying through the market until they reach a particular stall, the Herbalist's stall. The herbalist sells all manner of herbs, both local and exotic. The hooded man leans over and speaks in a hurried tone. The herbalist hands him a little pouch but looks apologetic as he does so.

"Do you have my supplies ready? We must leave the city without delay."

"Everything you asked for, it's all here. I'm sorry."

A group of Camelot's guards are trying to get through the crowds to where they are so the man and his son duck under the herbalist's stall and make a run for it. They end up having to enter the palace grounds and the when a guard jumps out at them he cuts the boy's arm. His screams are both external and internal, and his internal screams are projected outward by his magic. Merlin stops polishing Arthur's sword at the sound but brushes it off as his imagination at first. Marlena is so startled by the telepathic scream that she drops the bowl she'd been carrying for Gaius and rushes out the door, ignoring him calling after her in concern. The hooded man throws a spell at the guard who attacked the boy which throws him against the wall. The two are stuck on the drawbridge and the soldiers are closing in. The man, seeing that the boy cannot run far as injured as he is, uses a spell to make the heavy gates slide closed and urges the boy to run through them before they do. The man allows himself to be caught to by his son time to hide. Marlena makes her way out onto the steps as the boy's mental cries for help sound in her mind again, and this time Merlin doesn't dismiss it either and soon joins her on the steps. 

"Merlin…over by that cart. We have to help him."

 _[_ _Please. You have to help me.]_

The boy's mental call goes out again and the twins realize he is looking right at them, and he knows they can hear him. Marlena gives Merlin a pleading look and he caves in a heartbeat.

 _[_ _Help me.]_

As the guards enter the square and begin searching for the boy Merlin turns to his sister with a curious and slightly panicked look. When the boy's mental voice comes again Merlin answers him, and Marlena reassures him.

"Please tell me you have a plan?"

 _[_ _They're searching for me.]_

 _[_ _Why are they after you?]_

 _[_ _They're going to kill me.]_

_[No, little one…they most certainly are not. I will not allow it.]_

"Guards! In here!" 

As the guards draw ever closer Marlena gives Merlin a pointed look and he knows exactly what she wants…a distraction. As she makes her way to a partially hidden door by the stairs Merlin heads the opposite direction and causes a big scene by tripping into one of the ladies of the court, who then screeches for the guards because the commoner touched her without permission. The guards are set to arrest him until they realize who he is, and his inherent clumsiness manages to keep him out of trouble. While that was happening Marlena motioned for the boy to run to her, smiling softly when he did as she asked. She lead him into the castle and up towards Morgana's room, the only safe place she could think of at the time.

"Come with me little one. I know a place you will be safe until I can speak to the king."

[You can't…he'll kill me. He's already got my father…]

"Hush now. I know the King quite well little one. I am his court sorceress. My name is Marlena."

[I'm Mordred.]

"Pleased to meet you little Mordred. Ah, here we are. Morgana?"

Gwen opened the door and ushered them both inside. Morgana immediately rushed to Mordred's side in concern.

"What happened to the poor thing?"

"He had a run in with some of the guards…one of them did this. His father has already been captured. Can you watch over him for me? I need to speak with the king immediately."

"Of course."

"Merlin should be along shortly."

"Go, do what you can."

"Thank you Gana."

Marlena leaves the room and rushes straight to the Council Chambers where she finds Uther and Arthur arguing over the Druid man and his son.

"The Druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies. He meant no harm. Is it necessary to execute him?"

"Absolutely necessary. Those who use magic cannot be tolerated."

"The Druids are a peaceful people…and Marlena has magic remember?"

"Given the chance, they would return magic to the kingdom. They preach peace, but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak."

"Showing mercy can be a sign of strength."

"Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the Druid will send out a clear message. Find the boy. Search every inch of the city." 

"Majesty?"

"Marlena…little one…I…"

"These two have done nothing to deserve death Majesty. I cannot…I cannot simply stand by and allow them to be executed for simply going shopping. The Druid man is a healer who was buying herbs to try and treat an illness plaguing their encampment. Is that truly worthy of death in your eyes simply because he has magic?"

"Marlena…it isn't that simple…"

"Yes Majesty…it is that simple. If you wish to execute the man and his son…then you'll have to kill me along with them because I will not allow it to happen without a fight."

Uther's heavy sigh causes Arthur to have to turn away to hide a smirk. He only just realized how much influence Merlin's sister had over his father, but he couldn't say it was a bad thing really…not in this case.

"Very well…you win. Arthur…bring the man to the courtyard…and Marlena…bring me the boy form wherever you've hidden him. I will pardon them both an allow them to leave unharmed."

"Thank you Majesty."

Marlena gave Uther a hug before racing out the door, leaving two stunned men in her wake who just looked at each other for a long moment.

"Well…you can't say she's boring father."

"Not in the least…go do as I asked Arthur."

"Yes father."

Arthur has guards bring the man to the courtyard while Marlena carefully carries the boy in her arms, using her magic to make him lighter. He is awake but hurting terribly and she fears the wound is already becoming infected with how red and angry it looks around the bandage Morgana put on it. Once they are all in the courtyard Arthur lifts the boy from her arms and places him in a chair that he had a guard bring over, earning him a grateful look from her that caused him to beam in response.

"Citizens of Camelot. I have gathered you all here today for a special reason. A Druid healer and his son were found in Camelot today. I know I have often said that all magic is evil…and that all magic users should be killed…however, I have found that that it not always the case. Lady Marlena has proven that to me, and she has informed me that the man was only here to buy herbs…to treat the sick in his encampment. Therefore, I decree that he and his son shall be pardoned henceforth and may freely enter and exit Camelot without fear of reprisal or harm. What are your names?"

"I am Cerdan My Lord, and this is my son Mordred. He was injured by one of your soldiers before they captured me."

"Injured how?"

"A sword Majesty…it sliced his arm open. I fear the wound may already be infected and I do not yet have the knowledge needed to heal such a wound."

"And you…Healer Cerdan?"

"I can heal it, but I do not have my supplies with me My Lord."

"You may work with my Court Physician to heal the boy, and you may stay here until he is well enough to travel."

"Thank you My Lord."

As Uther heads back inside Marlena turns to Cerdan and gives him a warm smile. Mordred beams up at her as though she were the sun itself and Arthur tries hard not to laugh at the rather besotted look the boy wears.

"I am Marlena, the Court Sorceress of Camelot. Would you be willing to help teach me some of your healing abilities?"

"It would be my honor My Lady. I believe I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my life today."

"You owe me nothing…it was simply the right thing to do."

"Nonetheless…thank you My Lady."

"You are most welcome. Arthur? Can you carry Mordred to Gaius' chambers for me?"

"I suppose I can do that."

"Thank you Arthur. Come along gentlemen…we've no time to waste is my suspicions of infection are right."

They enter Gaius' main room in time to hear the tail end of his conversation with Merlin, which seems to amuse Cerdan quite a bit. Marlena has Arthur lay Mordred down on the cot and kneels beside him. Arthur looks at Marlena kneeling beside the boy with such a motherly look and quickly makes his excuses before fleeing from the room, something about that image caused his chest to feel tight and he felt that he had to leave before he did anything stupid.

"Do you know much about the Druids?"

"Very little. They're a very secretive people. Especially now they're being hunted by Uther. Merlin, please tell me you haven't got yourself mixed up in this? It's bad enough Marlena sticks her neck out…I can't bear to lose either of you two."

"We both heard the boy calling out. He was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him... like he was inside my mind. Marlena heard him too…she actually responded to him before I did…I thought I'd imagined it at first."

"Yes, I've heard of this ability. The Druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices. Oh, hello Marlena dear. I take it these are the druids then?"

"Yes Gaius…the boy was hurt by one of the guards though…his arm was sliced open and I think it's already becoming infected." 

"Let me see. You were quite right my dear, infection has indeed begun to set in. Luckily this can be fixed fairly easily as it is early on."

"Thank the gods. You hear that little one? You'll be just fine now."

 _[Thank you Aria…and you too Emrys.]_

"Aria?"

"Emrys? Why do you call me that?"

 _[_ _Among my people, that is your name.]_

"Those are the names the Druids call the two of you in our legends. Your coming has long been foretold…the twins of magic…Emrys, the embodiment of magic and Aria, the song of magic."

"But…what does that even mean?"

"It is too early for you to know that yet. Certain events must come to pass first before you will be ready to hear the full prophesy. I do apologize."

"No, no it's fine. We're growing rather accustomed to cryptic answers."

"Merlin…be nice."

Merlin and left the room and headed down to speak to Kilgarrah, calling out to him and hoping the dragon could hear him.

"Hello?"

The dragon climbs around a corner and roars loudly, causing Merlin to jump and bit his lip to keep from screaming in fright.

"Do you have to do that? You scared the life out of me."

"The young warlock. No doubt you're here about the Druid boy."

"How did you know?"

"Like you, I hear him speak."

"Why does he call me Emrys…and Marlena, Aria?"

"Because they are your names."

"I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin, always has been."

"You both have many names."

"Do I? How does the boy know who I am? I've never even met any Druids. Marlena may have…she travelled quite a lot…but not me."

"There is much written about you that you have yet to read. You should not protect this boy."

"Why? He has magic. He's just like me."

"You and the boy are as different as day and night."

"What do you mean?"

"Heed my words, Merlin."

"Why should I not protect him? You have to give me a real reason! Marlena risked her own neck to save him…I can't just ignore that!"

The dragon flies off, ignoring Merlin's continued calling and ranting until the young man finally gave up and went back to the Physician's chambers. He was still grumbling under his breath when he went back inside to see only Marlena and Cerdan tending a sleeping Mordred.

"Stupid cryptic overgrown lizard."

"Merlin? What's wrong?"

"That stupid bloody dragon. He told me we shouldn't protect the boy."

"What? Why not?"

"He wouldn't tell me that…only that we shouldn't do it."

"He can go eat his own damned tail if he thinks I'm going to ignore an injured magical child without a damned good reason."

"You two are speaking with a dragon? I thought they were all killed?"

"No…at least one survived. The King has him chained in a cavern beneath the castle."

"You cannot trust it. If Uther chained it down there then that beast wants to destroy him and all those he holds dear. Dragon's serve only the Dragon Lords…and they will get revenge on any who wrong them…no matter how long it takes…no matter who else gets harmed in the process."

"I told you Merlin…I told you there was no way that thing doesn't want revenge. He's chained up in a dark cave…he's pissed off."

"So what do we do then? Who else can help us?"

"I can…my people can. We serve only magic and the land we reside on. I have already promised to teach your sister all I can about healing magic."

"Alright…I'll give you a chance…just one. If you do anything to hurt her in any way I will end you."

"Merlin!"

"I understand Emrys."

"Please call me Merlin?"

"If you insist."

"I do insist…it's the name my mother gave me…the one I'm used to."

Marlena just smiled and went to meet up with Morgana to let her know that the boy was showing signs of improvement. Morgana was as happy as she'd thought she would be, as was Gwen. The three women shared a happy smile before Morgana looked out the window with a longing sigh.

"What's wrong Gana?"

"She's upset because we were supposed to meet Sir Leon outside the city walls tonight. He was going to take us out into the forest to meet up with Lancelot, but Uther won't let either of us leave the city."

"There's another way out…a secret door in the back of the armory behind a shield…it leads to the lower town…from there it should be easy to get outside."

"That's wonderful. Thank you Mara."

"Well, you'll need a key for the door."

"Who has it?"

"Arthur." 

"Well that's it then…not going to happen now."

"Oh ye of little faith Morgana…my brother is his manservant after all."

The women shared a look of wicked glee for a moment before Marlena gave the others a little wink and sauntered out of the room and down the hall. Later that night Merlin gives Arthur his dinner, some sort of soup that looks unappetizing to him but Arthur seems to like it. He whispers a spell and floats the keys off of Arthur's belt.

"Is there any bread?"

The keys jangle as Merlin floats them behind Arthur's head as he turns, using his magic to keep the keys out of Arthur's line of sight no matter which way he turns, but the jangling sound can still be heard so Merlin feigns ignorance.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"There was a sound."

"Was there?"

"What is that? Can't you hear it?!"

"I can't hear anything."

"Are you deaf? It's like a...jangling sound."

"There!"

"What?"

"I thought I saw something."

Arthur moves to where Merlin pointed and Merlin drops the keys into the soup, making a loud plopping sound as Arthur whips back around to investigate.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"A different sound, like a...like a splash."

"Bread?"

Merlin picks up a piece of bread and hold it out as an offering but Arthur shakes his head and leaves the room, checking his hearing on the way and shaking his head a few times. Merlin grabs the keys from the soup and runs down to Morgana's chamber where he meets the three females that he had just risked his safety for. Morgana was wearing one of Gwen's dresses and both had simple cloaks on their shoulders.

"Lena…I got it."

"Excellent! Thank you Merlin."

"Consequently…Arthur now thinks he's hearing things."

At their questioning looks he tells them how he managed to get the keys and leaves the three of them in stitches from laughing so hard.

"Oh that is priceless…what I wouldn't give to have seen his face. Thank you for that story Merlin."

Morgana leans in and kisses Merlin's cheek, making him turn bright red as a dopey little grin spreads across his lips. Marlena shakes her head at him and heads back down to Gaius' quarters as Morgana and Gwen try to sneak their way out of the city. A servant sees two shadowy figures enter the armory and informs a guard who brings Arthur to investigate the issue.

"A servant saw two shadowy figures enter but all of the men are accounted for.

Arthur sees the revealed door and checks his key ring, but the key is missing. He groans softly and shakes his head in confusion.

"Sound the warning bell."

Morgana and Gwen make a run for it but eventually they get cornered and Arthur catches them, though he does not know it is them at first. He sees the figures and places his sword against Morgana's neck.

"Halt, or I'll run you through. Show yourself."

When Morgana and Gwen pull their hoods down Arthur nearly drops his sword in shock. He looks between the two and then realizes why Merlin had been acting so strangely earlier.

"What the hell are you up to Morgana? Why did you make Merlin steal that key?"

"I didn't…Mara did."

"Mara?"

"Marlena. She lets me call her Mara…I've told you this before."

"Yes, yes…but why?"

"It's my fault Sire…I wanted to see Lancelot and Sir Leon was going to escort me to meet with him. Lady Morgana insisted on joining me but the king forbade anyone from leaving the castle tonight."

"You do realize I have to take the two of you to him?"

"Yes Sire."

"Fine…but I'm not happy and he's going to hear it."

"I'd expect no less Morgana."

They enter the council chamber where Uther is sitting on the floor with Marlena, which would have been shocking enough but she had the little druid boy sitting beside her and they were both doing magic for the king. Arthur and Morgana both froze in shock before Marlena's bright smile beamed up at them and she beckoned them closer.

"Come here. Mordred was teaching me a new spell. It causes flames to turn into animals of your choosing."

"Father?"

"I was curious…what are you three up to anyway?"

"Oh…sorry about that Majesty…I think it might be because of me. I helped Morgana and Gwen get out of the castle. Gwen wanted to meet her secret love and Morgana wanted to accompany her…Sir Leon was going to escort them so I thought they'd be safe enough…Is that alright?"

"Hmm? I don't see why not. Very well then, you two may go and meet Sir Leon. Arthur…you may go with them or remain here and watch the little show with me."

"I'll stay and watch. Sir Leon is more than capable of protecting them, not that they can't protect themselves of course…"

"Nice save Arthur. Come, join me."

Marlena held out her hand and Arthur was just about helpless to resist her call. He soon found himself sitting on the floor between her and his father while she and Mordred made the nearby flames turn into all sorts of creatures. Morgana and Gwen raced outside and met up with Sir Leon who led them a short ways into the forest where a lightly armored man was standing next to a gleaming white horse.

"Lancelot!"

The man turned as Gwen launched herself into his arms and the two laughed happily. Leon leaned against a nearby tree with Morgana as they watched the happy reunion.

"They make quite the match don't they My Lady?"

"They do indeed. Gwen has Lancelot…I have my eyes on Merlin…and Arthur is after Marlena…now we need to find the perfect woman for you."

"I'm perfectly content alone for now My Lady. When the right one comes along…I'll know."

"I'm still going to help you…and I'm sure Marlena will as well."

"If you insist."

Eventually they had to head back to the castle, Gwen and Lance sharing another hug before parting. Morgana teased Gwen on the way back about not kissing the man but Gwen waved her off by saying they weren't ready for that yet. Leon just watched on in amusement as he guided them safely back to the castle. Marlena put Mordred to bed, tucking him in and singing softly to him to get him to sleep. Merling and Arthur watched form the doorway for a bit until Arthur had to leave because he couldn't stand the tightness in his chest any more. Merlin hid a smirk as Arthur walked off and then smiled when Marlena turned to him.

"Where did Arthur go?"

"No idea…you know how he is."

"True…come on then. I have a bone to pick with a certain scaly creature."

"Please don't anger the thing that can breath fire…"

Marlena rolled her eyes and dragged Merlin down to the cavern under the castle, screaming out the dragon's name until he finally landed in front of them. Merlin spoke before Marlena could, worried about what might come out of her mouth when she did speak.

"I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy."

"You seek my counsel and yet you choose to ignore it."

"Just tell me why."

"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfill your destiny."

"What's he got to do with my destiny? You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur."

"Then you have the answer you seek."

"You're telling me that little boy is going to kill Arthur?"

"It seems that is up to you."

"No. You can't know that for certain."

"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil."

"There must be another way! The future isn't set in stone!"

"You must let the boy die." 

Marlena could hold her tongue no longer and finally just let loose, giving the dragon a verbal tongue lashing as she let her anger take over. Merlin winced in sympathy and thought the creature would attack her, but was surprised to see the beast bowing his scaly head in submission before her anger. When he turned to look at her he noticed her eyes were a molten gold and he realized she was beyond angry, she was enraged by the dragon's words.

"He is a child! You cannot be so cold and callous as to suggest that letting a child die is a good thing! I will not have it! Do you hear my dragon?! I will not allow you to twist my brother's mind to suit your whims! No destiny is set in stone, and prophesies can change with the wind. You know this, yet you choose to make him think that all of this is what WILL happen, rather than what COULD happen. No more. I know you are angry about being trapped down here. I know you hate Uther…and likely his entire family…but that does not give you the right to play with us like were some kind of chess pieces. We are human beings…and you claim we will be the most powerful magic users in the world one day…perhaps you should show up a bit more respect if that is in fact truth?"

Merlin just stared at his sister in shock. He had never seen her quite that angry before, and clearly the dragon was surprised as well. The great beast gave her another low bow and spoke in a much softer tone than he usually used.

"I…apologize…for making you feel this way young sorceress. It was not my intention. You are correct that destiny is not set in stone…however, some destinies are more likely to come to pass than others."

"Yet they cans till change if those involved have knowledge of it and a strong enough will to change it."

"Yes…that is true…"

"Then we will change that boy's destiny. I will not allow what you said to come to pass. I will not sentence that boy to such a dark fate."

"I hope that it works…for your sakes."

Marlena turned and left the cavern, Merlin following shortly behind her heels. He said nothing as they made their way back to Gaius's chambers where Cerdan and Gaius were already waiting for them. Mordred was still in a deep sleep thankfully so he heard nothing.

"I assume it's the plight of the Druid boy that's causing your forehead to wrinkle like a lizard's elbow." 

Marlena fairly snarled in her anger and stalked over to sit by Mordred, combing through his hair with her fingers. Gaius and Cerdan both turned to Merlin with raised eyebrows.

"Umm…not a good time…she's…angry…really angry."

"I can see that Merlin…why?"

"Kilgarrah…the dragon…he said some thing that pissed her off…"

"About my son's fate?"

"erm…yes…"

"I know what his fate is meant to be…though I still hold out hope that it will not happen."

"Marlena is determined that it won't happen…"

"It won't. I won't let it. If anything is going to kill Arthur it'll probably be his own foolish pride."

Gaius and Merlin both shared a look that clearly said they agreed on that point. Cerdan chuckled softly and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"You should come with us to our camp. Mordred clearly adores you and it would be easier to teach you there."

"You would have to convince the king to let me leave…he's…rather fond of me."

Merlin's loud snorts earned him a trio of raised eyebrows and he huffed a bit in return.

"Oh come on…anyone with eyes can see that the man adores you…I'm fairly certain he views you as he would a daughter….pretty sure he's hoping you and Arthur get married one day."

"Oh honestly…I can barely tolerate Arthur most days…"

"I agree with Merlin my dear…I'm also certain that is Uther's hope."

"Men…"

Everyone eventually drifted off to bed but Marlena remained by the boy's side, refusing to leave him. When he woke in the morning he looked a great deal better, which was confirmed when Gaius and Cerdan checked him over.

"He is much better now. I believe we can finally head home today."

"Shall we go and speak with the King My Lady?"

"Yes, let's do that."

Cerdan and Marlena headed to Uther's private chambers, and Cerdan was surprised when they were allowed in without question.

"He certainly holds you in high esteem My Lady."

"She has earned it, Healer Cerdan. Good morning, little one."

"Good morning, Majesty. I hope you slept well?"

"I did indeed. You have news for me?"

"Yes, young Mordred is well enough to travel now so Cerdan will be taking him home."

"Wonderful news. I am glad the boy is better."

"As are we all, My Lord. I have been teaching Lady Marlena what I can about healing magic…"

"But there is so much more to learn Majesty. I'd…I'd like to request permission to travel with them to the Druid camp to learn more. If I can learn to use my magic to heal others I can be of greater assistance to the people of Camelot. Besides…who know what else they might be able to teach me…"

"Alright…you may go…with a few conditions."

"Alright…"

First and foremost…you take Sir Leon with you. I trust him to keep you safe."

"I can agree to that."

"Secondly…you must keep in touch frequently…at least one letter each week that you are gone. Update me on how you are doing and what you are learning."

"Also agreeable…I would have done that regardless."

"And lastly…please be careful and return to us? It would pain me greatly to lose you little one."

"I promise I will be very careful. I will return as soon as I feel I have learned all I need to."

"Very well then, you may go with them. I will gather Arthur and Morgana and we will see you off."

Uther was true to his word and stood in the courtyard, flanked by Arthur and Morgana with Merlin standing nearby, as Marlena and Cerdan prepared to leave. Marlena had Mordred sitting in front of her on her silvery mare as the boy refused to leave her side.

"Merlin…I'll miss you…and I'll be back as soon as I can…I promise."

"I'll hold you to that…and if I don't hear from you I'm going to come after you."

"I'll join him…you can count on that Marlena."

"I would expect no less Arthur Pendragon. Try not to get yourselves killed while I'm gone alright?"

"Who us? We're always safe?"

Marlena just gave them a look that had Morgana laughing and Uther chuckling. As the three set off for the druid camp those they left behind watched from the ramparts until they could no longer see their shapes in the trees.

"She'll be alright won't she Uther?"

"I'm sure she will Morgana…she's strong…and stubborn…a bit like all of us really. She'll do just fine."

"I'd hate to lose her now father…I haven't even started to properly court her yet."

"So you do plan to court her then? Good…I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."

Merlin just stared out over the trees, ignoring the conversation behind him as he worried over the most important person in his life…he twin…his other half…his whole world. Arthur and Morgana each wrapped an arm around him and guided him back inside before Arthur left to allow Morgana to comfort Merlin.

"She'll be alright Merlin. She used to travel before right?"

"Yes…but never for very long. She'd always be back within a month."

"She'll come back Merlin. Come here, sit with me."

Morgana wrapped him in a hug and he let himself find comfort in her arms, despite knowing he shouldn't and thinking she was far too good for someone like him.

"Thank you My Lady…for being here for me."

"Any time Merlin…any time." 

A/N: Alright…so I know I changed a lot in this chapter but I felt this fit my story and characters better than the original story line. What do you guys think? Was it good? I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. As I said above it may be awhile before I can update again because planning a massive party that will be taking place a long way form home is a lot of chaotic work.


	9. Interlude with the Druids

Dragon Twins

A/N: I decided to make a little interlude chapter to showcase Marlena's arrival with the druids…and there will be some Morgana/Merlin moments as well because I just love those two together. This is a mostly fluffy chapter with some very meaningful interactions between certain characters…enjoy my lovely readers.

I have redone this chapter due to spotting numerous errors and realizing I left out a key bit of information (*head-desk*) oi-vey.

HPuni101: Mordred's just so adorable really…I can't help myself. Yes, my slowly reforming Uther is a lot better than the one in the show I think. I hated that man lol, but at the same time I felt sorry for him. Marlena is a little spitfire when she gets riled up though.

Padfootette: Thank you. I'm glad you love it. My updates will be sporadic from here on out but I will update whenever possible.

Chapter 9 – Interlude with the Druids

Cerdan, Marlena, and Mordred had to ride quite a ways into the forests to reach the druid camp. When they arrived in the camp Marlena's reception was…well it wasn't outright hostile but it wasn't exactly warm and friendly either. She hadn't realized that wearing her finer riding gear was, perhaps, not the best idea…especially since Uther had given her a red cloak with Camelot's crest embroidered on it so everyone would know she was protected by him, which was very sweet in her mind.

"Cerdan, welcome back my friend. Why have you brought a member of Camelot's court here? What if she betrays us to Uther?"

"Hello, Aglain. You need not fear for she will not bring us any harm. This is Lady Marlena, Court Sorceress of Camelot and King Uther's most trusted. She convinced the King to not have me beheaded when I was caught…he even allowed Mordred's injury to be treated by myself and his physician. She is…changing him…slowly but surely…into a better man and a better king."

"I see. While all of that is wonderful news…it does not explain why you have brought her here."

"She seeks training in healing magic, and anything else we are willing to teach her. She is powerful, but untrained, and with her position by the King's side it leaves her vulnerable."

"Very well, you may train her…as may anyone else who is willing to help. Welcome to our camp, Aria."

"Marlena, please. My name is Marlena, not Aria."

"Of course, Lady Marlena. Aria is merely the name we druids know you by in our prophesies."

 _[I can still call you Aria can't I?]_

 _[Of course little one.]_

Mordred's beaming smile, directed solely at Marlena, caused several raised eyebrows. The child rarely smiled at anyone and was a very serious child, but this young woman had somehow managed to bring such a bright smile out of him.

"Can that whole, telepathy thing be taught, Aglain?"

"It can, but only to one who is very powerful and has an equally strong will. Usually one must be born with the ability."

"She can do it…she answers me when I talk to her."

"Is that so, young Mordred? In that case, I believe she will do just fine in learning that skill. Come, allow me to show you to one of the guest tents."

"Can't she stay with us Father?"

"No, Mordred. She is a Lady and needs her privacy."

"Oh…okay then. I can still see her though can't I?"

"Of course little one, you can visit me whenever you like."

Marlena was rewarded with another beaming smile and a hug from the young druid before he followed his father to their own tent. Aglain watched with a curious look before leading Marlena to a small but cozy tent.

"You are bringing out the light in that boy. I do not know how or why but he responds to you in a way he never has with anyone else. His destiny is a dark one sadly."

"I refuse to let that destiny come to pass. I will change his future, somehow."

"I certainly hope so. You are a very determined young woman…to try and change a dark heart…"

"Mordred's heart is not dark. He is such a sweet boy."

"I was referring to King Uther."

"My king is not dark either…he lost his wife, the love of his life, to the treachery of a sorceress they had trusted. Nimueh is the reason his heart turned cold and his previous love of magic turned to bitter hatred. I am doing what I can to make him see once more that magic can be a force for good, and to try and help him rediscover that love he once had for magic."

"From what I have heard today…I believe you are doing quite well. He had never spared anyone with magic before you came along…and now he has spared several, yourself included."

Marlena allowed herself a small smirk as she gave the man a sideways glance, her eyes dancing with mischief and mirth.

"Mordred and I actually put on a little magic show for my King a couple of nights past while we all sat on the floor of the council chamber."

"Truly? I am sure that was a sight to behold."

"Morgana and Arthur stood in shock for a good while when they found us."

The man's booming laughter was rather infectious and she was soon laughing with him. She imagined the sight they had made in that scene must have been a very odd one, if Arthur's gaping mouth was any indication. Her thoughts turned to her friends and she already missed them, Merlin most of all as he was her other half of course…but she found that she actually missed Arthur quite a lot. She missed his teasing, his caring, his protectiveness…but most of all she missed their horseback rides through the forest.

"Arthur…"

"You miss him My Lady?"

"Hmm? Oh…yes I suppose I do. I've been at Camelot for months now and…we've grown rather close."

"The King does not mind this?"

"Not at all…he encourages it actually."

"How interesting. Well, I'll leave you alone for now My Lady. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask for it."

"Thank you for your hospitality Aglain."

The Druid leader left the tent and Marlena sat down on the small cot nearby with a soft thump and placed her head in her hands as her thoughts became a whirlwind. A small hand landed on her knee and she smiled softly at Mordred's concerned face.

"Hello little one. Is everything alright?"

"I heard your thoughts…you seem…unhappy here…why?"

"I am not unhappy little one…I miss my brother and my friends…but that does not mean I am not happy to be here Mordred."

"Oh…can't they come and visit you?"

"I'm sure they will at some point…even if the king tries to tell them not to."

"He's…not as bad as everyone said he is…is he?"

"No…he's been hurt badly in the past by someone with magic…someone he trusted."

"Nimueh…it's said that she killed the Queen…"

"Yes little one, in a way she did, and because of it the King became cold and hard…but he is softening slowly."

"Thanks to you…you make everyone happier."

"Even you little one?"

"Especially me."

"Thank you little one. Now…how about you give me the grand tour?"

Mordred beamed up at her and took her hand, leading her through the camp and chattering away happily like a normal excited boy. The sight, and sound, of it caused a lot of the druids to stop and stare in wonder. They rarely heard the boy speak at all so to hear him chattering on was astounding, and the patient, adoring smile on the young woman's face as he lead her around spoke volumes of how attached she'd already become to the boy.

A week passed and in Camelot Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen were sitting in Arthur's room looking rather depressed. Morgana kept shifting about and sighing while Arthur tried to glare a hole into the wall across from him.

"Oh…I miss her already and it's only been a week. It's so dull around here without her little tricks and her caring concern."

"She'll come back My Lady. When she feels she has learned all she can from the druids, she will come back to us."

"You can just call me Morgana, Merlin. We are friends…are we not?"

"Of course My L…Morgana."

"Much better. Oh honestly Arthur…you look like a child whose favorite toy broke or something. Pull yourself together."

"I want her back home…where she belongs."

"You would deny her something that will make her happy…and stronger?"

"What?! No, of course not. I just don't see why one of them couldn't come here to teach her."

"Because your father terrifies them…and with good reason. I must say though…Mara is certainly changing him for the better."

"I couldn't agree more. He's softer somehow…less cold and harsh than he used to be before she came here."

"I think he sees some of your mother in her…the way she carries herself and how she acts towards others. Everything I've heard about Queen Ygraine is that she was very kind but also very firm when needed."

"He hardly ever talks about her…"

"It probably hurts him Arthur. Maybe…now hat he's opening up more…you could try to talk to him again?"

"You're right Morgana…I'll do that."

Arthur kissed the top of Morgana's head in a rare show of affection and left the room, heading to his father's quarters. After he left Morgana sat there in stunned silence until Merlin's snickering brought her back to reality. She shot him a sly, sideways look and promptly shoved him off of the bed earning a decidedly undignified yelp of protest.

"Oy! What was that for?"

"For laughing at me. It wasn't very nice you know?"

Gwen laughed and shook her head at the pair she called her friends before heading to the door and stepping out, calling back over her shoulder as she left to tell Morgana where she was going.

"I'm going to go check up on my father for lunch My Lady. I will be back to your chambers in about an hour unless you send for me before then."

"I'll be fine Gwen…go have your lunch. As for you Merlin…"

Morgana stalked towards where Merlin had just managed to get off the floor and she watched him visibly swallow several times as she moved towards him with a feline grace.

"Um…My Lady…Morgana…what…?"

"Shh…hush now Merlin."

"I…I don't…"

Morgana pushed him gently into the wall and pressed her lips to his, fighting back the urge to smirk in victory at the low groan this action brought from his throat. She flicked her tongue against his closed lips and he hesitantly parted them, allowing her access to his mouth and making her purr in satisfaction as her hands twined their way into his hair to keep him in place. When the need for air became too much to ignore she pulled back and looked at him with his tousled hair and swollen red lips. She licked her own lips and gave him a saucy little smirk before sauntering out of the room, swaying her hips as she did so and speaking in a soft tone.

"Oh Merlin…my sweet little Warlock…I will have you in my bed one day…hopefully soon. I'll see you later sweet Merlin."

Merlin just stared at the door after she left, his fingers pressed to his lips as a dopey grin stretched his lips. That was how Arthur found him almost a half an hour later when he returned from his father's chambers.

"Well, that went better than I expected. He's actually going to have dinner with me tonight and tell me about my mother Merlin. Merlin? Merlin?!"

"Huh? Oh…Sire? When did you get back?"

"Almost five minutes ago…what the hell happened to you? You look like you got attacked by a wildcat or something…"

"Close enough Sire…Lady Morgana…"

Arthur's loud snort devolved into loud laughter as he clutched the bedpost to remain standing upright.

"So, she finally managed to corner you and have her way with you then?"

"What? Oh…no, no, nothing like that. She just…kissed me…quite thoroughly I might add."

"Well, it's about time."

"What about you and my sister? What do you intend with her?"

"Honestly? Merlin…I think I'm already in love with her…and that terrifies me, but at the same time it thrills me."

"She does like you a great deal…not sure if it's love just yet…but definitely strong like. When she comes back take her out for a picnic somewhere, or take her swimming in the lake…she loves nature."

"I'll do that…thanks Merlin."

"I want her to be happy Arthur…if that happens to be with you then so be it. I'd rather it was you…someone I can trust not to hurt her…than some stranger."

"I won't allow anyone to hurt her Merlin, and if I ever do you have my full permission to kick my ass."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Oh shut up Merlin."

The two men shared a laugh and shoved each other around a bit before heading to the training grounds. Sir Leon met them there with the rest of the knights who all looked decidedly solemn.

"Alright then…out with it. What's got all of you looking so dismal?"

"How long will Lady Marlena be gone Sire?"

"As long as she feels she needs to be Sir Leon. She is not on holiday…she's training to be stronger with her magic…to get better control to help Camelot."

"Of course Sire…we just…miss her is all."

"As do we all Leon…as do we all. Now…shall we start beating each other up then?"

Leon's grin was answer enough and the knights all paired off to practice. Hours later they returned to their various rooms, all of them sweaty and some of them limping slightly, satisfied and aching as they headed for hot tubs of water. Arthur took a rather quick bath, resolving to take a longer one after dinner, and let Merlin dress him in one of his finer outfits for dinner with his father.

"I want to look good Merlin, I want him to see that I can be a good son."

"He already knows that Arthur. Lena says he talks about you often, about how proud he is of the man you're becoming."

"Really? Well, that's…that's good."

"You're ready. Go on then, don't keep him waiting."

Arthur grinned and headed off to meet with his father. Merlin went to see Gaius and the two went out to pick herbs together in the dying light of the end of the day. Arthur entered his father's private chambers and sat when he was told to. The two men eyed each other for a long moment before Uther gave his son a once-rare smile that was slowly becoming more familiar.

"This outfit looks good on you. I don't believe I've seen you wear this before…is it new?"

"It was a gift…from Marlena. She said the darker red would look better on me than my usual scarlet does."

"She's right…it does look better. She has a good eye for these things."

"She's a woman…I'm fairly certain they're born with it."

"Perhaps you are right. Your mother certainly had an excellent fashion sense. She always wore such beautiful gowns. She had hair like yours only much longer. When she let it fall freely it went past her waistline and it was ever so soft. You have her eyes as well, that same crystal clear blue. I miss her so much…"

"I wish I had been able to know her…"

"She would have adored you…and possibly smothered you with attention and worry. She always worried over me, and she worried over you as you grew inside of her. You weren't even born yet and she worried. It was her way to worry over those she cared about. She trusted a woman named Nimueh…she was the High Priestess of the Old Religion at that time. When we found that Ygraine could not conceive she turned to Nimue for help…and that woman promised to help us have a child. She said that there would be a price to pay but she never told us that the price would be your mother's life. She deceived us both and stole your mother's life from her…from me…and from you."

"That's why you hated magic so much…isn't it?"

"Yes…but Marlena has shown me that good magic still exists in this world."

"She's taught me that magic itself is neither good, nor evil…it is those who wield it that are good or evil. She is everything good in this world…and Nimueh is not."

"When did my son grow to be so wise?"

"Marlena tends to beat sense into me when I do or say something foolish."

Uther's deep laugh made Arthur smile in happiness. He realized, suddenly, that they were having a bonding moment, as father son rather than King and Prince.

"So…did mother ever make you crazy with longing or is it just a unique ability of Marlena's to do so to me?"

"Oh, no my son…that ability belongs to all women…they are most definitely born with it. Your mother could drive me absolutely mad sometimes, especially when I was courting her. She could flick her hair and make me want her…and then deny me in the next breath."

"Marlena doesn't even seem to realize how badly I want her…"

"Then you need to show her, woo the girl if she is the one you want."

"How the hell do I do that? Bedding a woman who throws herself at me is easy…but I don't want that…not anymore…not now that I know Marlena. I want to win her affections."

"You need to find out what she likes, and what she doesn't. Get to know her better."

"Merlin said she likes nature…picnics, riding, and things like that."

"There you are then. Take her out for a long ride and then have a picnic by that one lake she likes so much. Find out her favorite foods and have the cook prepare a basket of those foods to take with you. Another bit of advice…let Morgana help you."

"She already promised to do so. I think she wants us to get together as much as I do."

"I would not be surprised. What is this rumor I hear about her kissing your manservant?"

"Oh…that…I returned to my room earlier to find the poor guy staring at the wall with this big dopey look on his face. I believe she has him completely besotted now. It took him a good ten minutes to even realize I was in the room…and that was after I yelled him name several times."

"Oh my…she certainly did a number on the poor boy didn't she?"

"Oh yes…and that was merely a kiss…can you imagine how useless he'll be if she does more than that?"

"I daresay she has much greater plans for that boy than mere kisses. I see no problem allowing her to have her way in this case. He is a far better choice for her than any of the nobles who have sought her hand thus far. At least Merlin cares about her and has a kind heart."

"He'll do anything to keep those he cares about safe and happy. He has a good heart, even if he's the worst manservant in all of Albion."

The two men shared a fond laugh and ate together with a great deal of conversation and bonding.

"How did training go today without Sir Leon?"

"What do you mean? He was there as always…"

"I told Marlena to take him with her…"

"She was probably so excited that she forgot. I will go to him after we finish and tell him to ride out and find her."

"No, wait until she sends her next letter and he can follow the messenger back to her."

"Excellent idea father. I will inform him."

Arthur made a quick stop to inform Leon of the latest development and Leon was not at all surprised that Marlena had forgotten to tell him.

"I know she was excited, Sire, but I daresay she forgot on purpose. You know how she is about being protected all the time."

"Valid point…When he next letter comes you are to follow the messenger back to her location and watch over her."

"It would be my honor, Sire…even if I'm afraid she might hit me for it."

Arthur was still laughing when he returned to his room and Merlin was thrilled to see the big grin on his face.

"I take it things went well then?"

"Oh yes…very well. He approves of me courting Marlena…really approves…he encouraged me to take her out and court her properly."

"Well that's certainly good news. I knew he liked her but I didn't realize he was quite that fond of her."

"I'm fairly certain he wants to make her part of the family somehow. Oh, he also approves of you and Morgana so I say you go for it."

"I…I…um…uh…Morgana's…that is…she's…umm…"

"For pity's sake Merlin…just go and talk to her…she doesn't bite…at least I don't she bites."

"Right…I'll just…go then."

Merlin stumbled as he raced out of the room and Arthur snorted loudly before getting himself ready for bed. He stood and stared out of his window for a long time, thinking about Marlena and what he would do once she returned to them.

 _[Arthur…I miss you too.]_

A soft melodic voice filtered through his thoughts and he turned, expecting to see her standing behind him but there was no one. The voice laughed in his head and spoke again, amusement clear in the tone and he huffed a soft laugh as he realized she was clearly learning that telepathy thing that the little boy could do.

 _[Oh Arthur…I'm not actually there with you silly. I'm still with the druids.]_

The sudden realization that she was using it to contact him, of all people, made him grin and try to will his thoughts to reach her again.

[ _I can hear you Arthur. I…do not think I love you…not yet…but I do care for you deeply. I look forward to getting to know you better once I return. Sleep now My Prince. I will be back before too long._ ]

Arthur crawled into bed and let her soft voice lull him into sleep, and into dreams of what his life would be like with her by his side as his wife. In the druid camp Marlena saw bits and pieces of his dream and found herself blushing brightly. Mordred and his father looked at her in concern as she turned red.

"Are you alright My Lady?"

"I'm fine…I was merely speaking with someone important."

"Ah…which of your friends was it?"

"Prince Arthur. He was…restless and unable to sleep. He worries about me. I felt it, and I wanted to ease his mind. He's sleeping peacefully now."

"That is good to hear…and I believe it is time for us to be heading off to sleep as well."

"Can't I stay with her tonight Father? Please?"

"Only if she allows it Mordred. You know the rule."

 _[Please?]_

 _[Of course little one.]_

"He may stay the night with me. Go get yourself ready and then come back to me."

Mordred raced out of the tent, nearly tripping in his excitement and causing the two adults to snicker softly.

"You spoil him My Lady."

"He's a child…children should be a bit spoiled."

"He never really knew his mother. She was killed when he was still an infant. I believe he is viewing you as a sort-of mother figure."

"I don't mind. He's a good boy…and I want to help him."

"You are helping him."

"I'm ready!"

The two laughed softly as Mordred came back in with his pillow and his little stuffed dragon in his arms. Marlena had seen it in the cart of a travelling merchant and bought it for him, delighting in his wide-eyed joy. He didn't let go of it until well into the next day, and he still insisted upon sleeping with it…and her whenever possible. Cerdan bade his farewells and left the tent while Marlena got into bed, holding the covers open until Mordred had crawled in beside her and curled into her.

"There we are. Hush now little one and I'll sing you off to sleep."

Mordred settled in and listened to her soft voice as she sang to him. He loved it when she sang because it sounded so pretty and soft.

" _Now let the day just slip away_

 _So the dark night may watch over you_

 _Then the view silent, true_

 _It embraces your heart and your soul, Nocturne._

 _Never cry, never sigh_

 _You don't have to wonder why_

 _Always be, always see_

 _Come and dream the night with me, Nocturne_

 _Have no fear, when the night draws near_

 _And fills you with dreams and desire_

 _Like a child asleep, so warm so deep_

 _You will find me there waiting for you, Nocturne_

 _We will fly, claim the sky_

 _We don't have to wonder why_

 _Always be, always see_

 _Come and dream the night with me, Nocturne_

 _Though Darkness fades_

 _It will give way_

 _When the dark night delivers the day, Nocturne."_

Marlena looked down to see Mordred fast asleep and she smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

"Sleep well little one. I will watch over you while I can."

A/N: I had to spit this one out b/c these little scenes were demanding to be written. I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope to get the next chapter out in the next week or two but I make no promises. Let me know what you think of this bit, Thanks.

The song she sings is "Nocturne" by Celtic Woman. If you haven't heard it, go and listen to it now…You Tube that shit. It is breathtakingly beautiful and I can imagine a mother singing it as a lullaby b/c it lulls me into sleep. It's also on my Pinterest board for this story. The link is on my profile page.


	10. Excaliber

Dragon Twins

A/N: I have replaced all image links with a reference to my Pinterest board for this story. All future image references will be on there with the chapter and description. The link itself is on my main profile page here so feel free to check it out.

Also, I refuse to believe that after, what, 21 years…that Arthur knew nothing of how his mother died? He's in a city full of people and at least one person had to have told him she died in childbirth, which was common enough back then. He may not have been told that Nimueh's magic helped conceive him as only a handful of people knew that in the first place, but he had to have at least known how his mother died.

HPuni101: Thank you very much. It's always nice to hear someone enjoys what I write. I'm trying to make a softer, redeemed Uther…but slowly. That kind of thing won't come over night…not with the trauma he's been through.

Padfootette: Glad you liked the last chapter, hopefully you like this one just as much.

Arianna Le Fay: First off…I love your name. Second…I'm so happy you like it. The best Merlin story ever? I can think of a few to compete with me on that title but it makes me thrilled to hear it. Sadly no…Mordred has his own little storyline going on in my head right now…but he'll be back I promise…and as often as I can manage b/c I adore the little bugger.

P-Webes: I'm glad you like it, and thanks for the luck.

Jesskalynn4: I apologize for that. Somehow the links weren't doing what I thought they were and parts were being left out. I have made a Pinterest board for this story now and the link is on my profile page. Each picture has the chapter and a brief description. I'm glad you like the story and hopefully this works better for everyone.

xXallegedangelXx: I'm glad you like Marlena. I'm trying to keep her as realistic as possible so as not to make her a Mary-Sue (*shudders in horror*). She won't be adopting Mordred in any official sense but he will view her as a motherly figure in his life. Plenty of Arthur/Marlena fluff to be had. No action until much later in the story, he's only just gotten up the nerve to start courting her after all…though there will be kissing.

Chapter 10 – Excalibur

Marlena had spent almost six months with the druids and grown very close to several of them, especially Mordred. She had recently sent a message to Camelot to request an escort back to the city and now waited in a small clearing with a clearly-unhappy Mordred, Sir Leon, and a couple of the Druid elders, including Cerdan who had been elevated in status. The Druid's freedom of expression in their light airy clothing had grown on her and she wore an outfit that Camelot was definitely not used to seeing. It was a long skirt with a multitude of silky sheer layers in several shades of blue paired with a dark blue top that bared her shoulders and showed off her toned stomach and had sheer blue sleeves. Her hair was styled in little wavy curls that were partially gathered and had dozens of little blue crystals hanging among the strands connected by thin silver chains. Mordred thought she looked like an angel and she gave him a bright smile when he told her so. In one hand she gripped a dark wooden staff, which about halfway up began to spiral up into a pair of dragon heads facing each other with their mouths open around a large clear crystal. The crystal changed colors depending on what magic she filtered through the staff and it looked quite impressive. The staff was a gift from Cerdan and Mordred as a thank you for saving their lives in Camelot, and she already loved it. If all else failed she could always use it to hit a few irritating nobles on the head. Sir Leon had taken one look at her and started snickering, earning him a raised eyebrow until he'd sputtered out an explanation.

"Arthur is going to have a fit when he sees you My Lady. He can barely keep his eyes off of you as it is."

She just gave the knight a sly look and caused him to laugh even more by saying that was the whole point. Arthur was leading the escort party personally with Merlin and Morgana joining him, at Morgana's insistence of course, while Gwen had opted to remain back at the castle and make sure Marlena's room was perfectly cleaned. As they rode into view they looked to the Druid party in curiosity. Most of the druids wore hooded cloaks to obscure their faces, though they had removed the hoods out of respect for Marlena's wishes. When Arthur caught sight of Marlena he nearly fell from his horse, earning a round of giggles and teasing from Morgana and Merlin both. He practically leapt from his stallion and swept Marlena into his arms, delighting in the merry laughter that fell from her lips.

"Arthur! I have missed you so much these past months. Have my letters been reaching you alright?"

"I have missed you as well Marlena…and yes, they have reached us just fine. My father was delighted to read your request to return."

"Only your father?"

"No…not only him…I was quite pleased as well…and Merlin of course…and I suppose Morgana was happy as well…"

Marlena laughed softly and hugged Arthur again, giggling a bit when he flushed and stammered a bit before hugging her back. She stepped back and twirled in a circle, making her skirts flare out around her and the gems in her hair catch the dappled sunlight coming through the tree canopy.

"What do you think Arthur?"

"I…umm…you look…wow…umm…amazing…beautiful really…"

Arthur's brain had shut off momentarily at the sight of her twirling in the sunlight and Merlin could be heard snickering in the background while Morgana watched the scene with rapt interest. Arthur stepped into Marlena's personal space and brought his hands to frame her delicate face before gently pressing his lips to hers and stealing her breath for a moment.

"Arthur…"

"Gods I've missed you Marlena…you have no idea how dull Camelot is without you around."

"Uther has been in an awful mood as well lately…very cranky. I think he misses you terribly."

Arthur smiled softly at the breathless tone she used to call his name and kissed her again, until Morgana cleared her throat and gave him a pointed look.

"As much as I am enjoying this…we do need to return before it gets dark Arthur."

"Yes, of course. Thank you all for taking such excellent care of her for us. If you ever need aide from Camelot you need only ask."

"Thank you, Prince Arthur. May the goddess shine her blessings you and your kingdom."

Arthur led Marlena over to his stallion, which moved to the side just a bit to reveal Shimmer standing behind him. Marlena immediately hugged her mare and petted her soft nose before allowing Arthur to lift her into the saddle and then mounting up himself. The group rode back to Camelot amid the peaceful happy chatter of Marlena and Morgana about what life had been like with the druids. Merlin and Arthur rode on either side of the two women, both wearing beaming grins…though for entirely different reasons. Sir Leon rode in the very front and a handful of knights rode behind the four and kept mindful watch for any potential threats. Thankfully they made it home safely and rode into Camelot's courtyard where Uther was waiting for them. He lifted Marlena from her saddle and swept her into a tight hug.

"I have missed you my dear little one. Let me have a look at you…oh my…I can almost see my son's expression when he first saw you in this."

"It was quite comical My Lord…I could probably paint it for you if you'd like."

"Morgana!"

"I'm sure it was quite amusing, Morgana, but there will be no need to paint such a thing. Come, let us all gather in my chambers and you can tell us all about your time with the druids. I find myself rather curious about them."

"It would be my pleasure Majesty. Are you coming Arthur, or do you plan to stare at my backside all afternoon?"

Arthur nearly tripped over his own feet trying to catch up to her and he shot Merlin a hard look when the other male couldn't stop snickering. Morgana and Uther shared a knowing look and Morgana had one of her sly little smirks going on as she linked an arm through Merlin's to drag him along beside her. It was Arthur's turn to snicker at Merlin when the poor man flushed red up to his ears at Morgana's attention.

"By the way Mara…it's good that you've come back now. Arthur is going to be named Crown Prince soon."

"Oh really? I would hate to have missed such a momentous event."

"It's just to make it official really…I am the only prince…"

"True."

Later that week it was time for Arthur's crowning ceremony and he knelt before his father as the nobles of Camelot looked on. Marlena and Morgana stood on either side of Uther in matching velvet gowns with flowing sleeves, silver embroidery, and silver coin belts. Morgana's gown was a deep red color while Marlena's was a deep blue that made her eyes stand out even more. Arthur kept glancing at Marlena even as he spoke his vows as Crown Prince.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?"

"I do, Sire."

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do, Sire."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?"

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

"Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot."

As Arthur stood and turned to face the gathered nobles Gwen leaned into Merlin a bit to tease him about the look of pride on his face, which he denied of course.

"So how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?"

"Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege."

"You're proud of him, really, even though you complain about him constantly."

"I am not."

"You are. I can see it in your face."

"Those socks are very clean! Of course I'm proud of them."

Gwen shook her head with a little laugh before all hell broke loose. An armored man on a black horse launched through the window to stand before them all, not a scratch on him. Arthur immediately pushed Marlena and Morgana behind him even as both women shared a look that said they would not be left out of whatever happened. The knight's black helmet was scarred and dented, his armor was black but it was filthy, and his shield was also black with a silver bird of some sort emblazoned upon it. Uther was clearly angry and Marlena laid a gentle hand on his arm to calm him, unknowingly drawing the black knight's attention to her. The black knight threw down his gauntlet before the king in a clear challenge but before he or Arthur could make a move the youngest knight stepped up and lifted the gauntlet into the air.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge."

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death."

The black knight left the way he'd come in, through the shattered window, but his voice gave Marlena chills and she shivered despite the warmth of her gown. Arthur noticed and pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin and rubbing a gloved hand along her back. Uther shared a long look with Gaius and Merlin started to question his mentor, who ended up telling him to go to bed so he could finish his work. Arthur and Morgana took Marlena to her room and the three ended up talking about the impending fight as Gwen tended to both ladies. Arthur was upset but Morgana was nearly panicking at the thought of a fight to the death. Marlena just watched the two for a while before finally intervening before they could get too heated.

"He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet!"

"So put an end to it."

"The challenge has been taken up. The fight cannot be stopped."

"Then fight in his place."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Owain picked up the gauntlet, and Owain is the one who must fight. That's the Knight's Code. He knew that."

"But it's a fight to the death!"

"I know."

"Morgana, the Knight's Code states that he who accepts a challenge must be the one to fight it lest he appear to be a coward. Arthur, Owain is the youngest knight and likely sees this as a chance to prove himself to the rest of you."

"I'll talk to him in the morning…make sure he understands how serious this is."

"Good. Now go and get some sleep Arthur…you too Morgana. I'll see you both in the morning."

As soon as they'd all left Marlena went to find her king. She'd seen how shaken he'd appeared upon seeing that knight and she felt that she needed to check on him. Meanwhile Gaius waited until Merlin was asleep and went down to the hall of records to meet with Geoffrey.

"Gaius. Thank God."

"You know why I'm here?"

"The Black Knight."

"So it is he?"

"You saw his crest?"

"Have you confirmed it?"

"It is the crest of Tristan Dubois."

"And he is the only knight ever to have carried such a crest?"

"Yes…according to the records."

Gaius immediately went to Uther in the council chamber where he was sitting with his sword on the table in front of him and a pensive look on his face. Marlena was kneeling beside him with a concerned look as she spoke softly to the troubled king.

"Yes, Gaius?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sire."

"What is it?"

"The knight, the stranger. He bears the crest of Tristan Dubois."

"Yes."

"But he's been dead for 20 years."

"I know. I killed him."

"But how do you explain...?"

"Dead men do not return."

Gaius left, looking rather unhappy, and Marlena turned back to Uther once again. He saw the determined look on her face and sighed softly.

"Tristan Dubois was Arthur's uncle, Ygraine's brother. He blamed me for her death and challenged me to a duel…to the death…I won. He vowed that he would come back and kill me someday…I never thought it could be possible."

"Rest Majesty…I will find out what I can and see if I can find a way to stop this…whatever he is now…preferably before anyone dies."

Marlena immediately went to Gaius chambers to start searching through books, only to find him already doing so. She shared a look with him and they turned back to the pages to try and find a solution. By the next morning both were exhausted and had nothing to show for it…yet. Arthur and Merlin were attending Sir Owain as he prepared for the fight and Arthur gave him a serious talk.

"You've never fought in mortal combat before. It's different. It's not like the training I've been giving you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Listen to me. The problem is, we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him."

"But I have the same advantage…he's never seen me fight."

"True."

"You've watched me."

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I know no one braver. Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow."

Gwen enters the room, holding a ribbon in her hands that she holds out to Sir Owain, and ties it to his arm as she explains where it came from.

"The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes you to wear it for luck."

"You can thank her, and tell her I shall wear it with pride…but I won't need luck."

Arthur and Merlin share a dubious look behind the young knight's back and Gwen gives him a gentle smile, kissing his cheek as he leaves the room and heads to the tournament ground for the fight. Arthur gives the young knight one last piece of advice as they enter the fighting grounds.

"Now remember, find the flow of the fight; try to control it."

The two enter the arena and Arthur makes an announcement to all those gathered to watch before heading into the stands himself. He sits next to an anxious and clearly tired Marlena who is fidgeting nervously, taking one of her hands into his own to help calm her nerves.

"The fight shall be to the knight's rules! To the death! Let battle commence!"

Owain and the black knight begin to fight and eventually Owain stabs the knight in the gut as Merlin cheers for him, but the knight doesn't fall…he keeps fighting and eventually kills Owain, Morgana's favor fluttering to the ground as the onlookers gasp in horror. The black knight turns to the crowd, his helmeted face looking right at Marlena who has become rather pale, and takes off his glove again, dropping it to the ground in challenge.

"Who will take up my challenge?"

Arthur tries to bolt over the barrier of the stands, but his father grabs him by the arm and halts his progress. Another knight jumps over the stands and takes up the gauntlet instead.

"I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge."

"So be it."

The black knight leaves the arena and Merlin turns to Gaius as they watch him leave, Marlena joining them with her face pale and hands a bit shaky.

"Should we tend to his wounds? He took a hit."

"Owain didn't land a blow."

"No, I saw it. The sword definitely pierced him."

"Are you sure?"

"My eyes are quicker than yours. He should be dead."

"I saw it as well Gaius…Merlin is right…that knight should be dead by now."

"Perhaps he already is."

Marlena paled further at those ominous words and Merlin shot Gaius a quelling look, earning an apologetic one in return.

"My apologies my dear, I failed to realize how badly this must affect you."

"I'll be fine Gaius…I just need to get away from this area. I'll see you later."

"Gaius? Why did the knight look at her after he killed Sir Owain?"

"I do not know Merlin…but I doubt it means anything good."

"Does it ever?"

The two men watched her walk away and both had a sinking feeling that the trouble was only just beginning. Marlena headed to where the black knight had spent the previous knight standing, and was once again standing in the same spot, unmoving. As she approached him the knight's head turned to face her and she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. This man, this thing, felt wrong somehow.

"I was sent to tend your injuries Sir knight."

"I have none. Leave."

"You were stabbed, I saw it."

"I am uninjured. Leave."

"Who are you?"

"You already know."

"Who sent you then?"

"I'm sure you already know that as well little witch."

"Sorceress…not witch. I will find a way to stop you."

"You may try."

Marlena whirls away from the knight only to have one gloved hand yank her back as the thing hisses in her face.

"You will fail…and Uther will die."

Marlena yanked her arm free with a soft cry of protest, stumbling away from the knight who reeked of death. She ran back towards the castle and straight into Merlin and Gaius, Merlin immediately wrapped her in a hug when he saw her distress and looked at Gaius whose face mirrored his concern.

"Marlena? What happened my dear."

"I went to speak to the knight, he said I already know who he is and who sent him…and he's right…I just need to confirm it. He also said that I can try to stop him but I will fail and Uther will die. Gaius…his breath…his entire being…it reeked of death…it was horrible."

"Merlin and I are going to check the crypts now, we will see for certain if this man is who I fear him to be."

"I will join you."

"It will not be pretty…"

"When is it ever?"

The trio went down into the darkness of the crypts while Merlin muttered a few choice words about the place, and cracking a little joke as well.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"You're not scared, are you?"

"No, I love old crypts. I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else."

The door to the crypt slammed shut behind them and they all jumped, Marlena immediately felt uneasy though Gaius tried to play it off.

"Must've been a gust of wind. We should've brought a torch."

" _Leohtbora."_

Merlin's whispered spell lights a torch sitting in the wall of the tunnel corridor and Gaius looks happily impressed, as though he'd forgotten Merlin could do magic.

"Huh. Handy!"

"Yes."

"I think I can do one better though."

"Oh is that so?"

Marlena gave Merlin a playful smirk and held her hands out, chanting softly as he hands filled with a light golden glow that formed into the shape of a little dragon that flew around her and lit up her path. Merlin grumbled but with good nature as he was happy to see his twin smile.

"Show off…What are we looking for anyway?"

"Bring your torch over here."

"We're breaking into someone's grave?"

"We're too late. I think someone's already broken out."

"Oh wonderful…so it is him then…Tristan Dubois?"

"I'm afraid so Marlena."

"Who is that then?"

Gaius waited until they were back in his chambers before explaining to Merlin what Uther had already shared with Marlena, after which the young man just sat there looking stunned for a long moment.

"Men don't just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are."

"It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith."

"A wraith?"

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave."

"So this is the work of a sorcerer?"

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again."

"Nimueh…again…"

"Most likely…"

"How do we stop it?"

"We can't. Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it."

"Surely there must be something."

"Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for."

"And what's that?"

"Revenge."

"On Camelot? What does that mean for Sir Pellinore?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

"Not Camelot…Uther. His end goal is to kill the king. I'm certain of it. He blames Uther for his sister's death…that's who he's after."

Marlena went to inform Morgana of what they'd found, knowing she was equally as concerned as they were, and together the two women explained all of this to Arthur.

"I don't understand? Why would he blame my father? My mother died giving birth to me…should he not blame me?"

"No…absolutely not. Do not ever think that it was your fault Arthur. Would you blame a pup if the mother dies during whelping?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Exactly my point."

Arthur looked at Marlena with a soft smile and hugged her, kissing her forehead. Morgana watched with a happy little grin and vowed to get the two together if it killed her.

"Thank you Marlena."

"Anytime, my Prince, anytime."

The next morning Sir Pellinore was heading out to face the black knight and Marlena stopped him as he was about to enter the tournament field.

"Sir Pellinore?"

"My Lady?"

"Would you wear my favor Sir? For luck?"

"It would be my honor, My Lady. Thank you."

Marlena tied a bright blue ribbon to the knight's arm and kissed his cheek, whispering good luck before joining Arthur in the stands. Morgana and Gwen sat on her other side as the battle commenced and Marlena refused to watch, choosing instead to hide her face against Arthur's chest. The prince wrapped an arm around her in a protective gesture, wincing as Sir Pellinore stabbed the black knight and nothing happened aside from him being killed.

"He's dead isn't he?"

"Yes…"

Arthur stood then and Marlena tried to stop him but he brushed her hand away and challenged the black knight. Marlena's soft cry of distress behind him made him regret it slightly but his anger had taken hold. After the black knight left the field Arthur turned to Marlena but she refused to even look at him, instead leaning against Morgana who tried to soothe her while glaring at Arthur. Uther dragged Arthur back to the castle and into the council chamber so he could yell at him for being a fool, but Arthur refused to back down. Morgana led Marlena down to Gaius' chambers where he and Merlin were waiting for them.

"Here my dear, drink this. It'll help settle your nerves."

Merlin wrapped his sister in his arms and held her close while the potion took effect and managed to get her to stop shaking so badly.

"Gaius? What can we do? If Arthur fights tomorrow he'll die…I can't let that happen."

"No mortal weapon can kill a wraith, Marlena."

"What about magic? I can try something and see if it works…I'll be right back."

"Merlin!"

Three voices yelled at him as he raced out of the room but he ignored their calls. Morgana took his place at Marlena's side while Gaius went to speak to the King to hopefully find a solution to the problem.

"Good evening, Sire."

"Gaius."

"There is a matter of great urgency, which I must discuss with you."

"Then spit it out."

"Tristan's tomb is empty. I believe he's been conjured from the dead."

"How is this possible?"

"I believe he's a wraith."

"A spirit?"

"He has come to take vengeance for Ygraine's death."

"It was magic that killed her, not I."

"Nevertheless, it was you he blamed. You cannot allow Arthur to fight. No weapon forged by man can kill a wraith. It will stop at nothing till it has accomplished what it came for. Arthur cannot win, he will die."

"He will not listen to me."

"Well, Marlena is refusing to speak with him at the moment…she is quite angry with him."

"I cannot blame her for that…I am not too happy with him myself."

"She believes this is Nimueh's work, and I fear she may be right."

"Leave me, Gaius."

Gaius did as told and returned to his chambers to check on the ladies. Merlin had managed to sneak out to where the black knight stood motionless ad whispered a spell.

"Cume her fyrbryne."

A circle of fire surrounded the black knight and lit him ablaze, but when the fire faded he was unscathed. The knight turned his head towards Merlin and growled which startled Merlin and made him run, cursing the entire way, to Arthur's room. He burst in without knocking and Arthur gave him a pointed look.

"Merlin, you know that conversation we had about knocking…"

"You have to pull out."

"And why is that?"

"Because he'll kill you."

"Why does everybody think that?"

"Because they're right! Just pull out. You're the Crown Prince. No one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge." 

"I am not a coward."

"I know that. I've stood there and I've watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced."

"That's what's required of me."

"But you are more than that. You're not merely a warrior. You're a prince, a future king! You've proved your courage, but you must prove your wisdom."

"I'm not backing down."

"Please, Arthur, listen to me. This is no ordinary knight. Look at him. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just stands there, in complete silence. Doesn't that tell you something? He's not human anymore. He's a wraith…mortal weapons can't kill him."

"Marlena already told me all of that…but no one is unbeatable."

"If you fight him, you will die."

"I'm not listening to this."

"I'm trying to warn you, Arthur."

"And I'm trying to warn YOU, Merlin! Leave me!"

"What of Marlena? What is she to do if you get yourself killed out there because of your bloody honor?! It will break her heart Arthur!"

"I said leave! Now!"

Merlin left the room, slamming the door behind him and storming back to Gaius' chambers where he relayed all that had transpired. In the council chamber Uther sits alone, looking up as the candles blow out to see Nimueh watching him.

"I should've known. Marlena was certain you'd be behind this whole debacle."

"It is more than I'd hoped for, Uther. Soon Arthur will be slain. You will have sent him to his death. Though that little sorceress of yours is becoming quite bothersome…"

"Haven't you tired of revenge?"

"Haven't you? You began this war when you threw me from the court and slaughtered all of my kind."

"You brought it on yourselves. You practiced evil."

"I was your friend, Uther! You welcomed me here."

"You betrayed that friendship."

"I did as you asked! I used the magic you so despise to give your barren wife the son you craved."

"Don't ever speak of her in that way. She was my heart, my soul…and you took her from me."

"She died giving birth to your son. It was not my choice. That is the law of magic. To create a life, there had to be a death. The balance of the world had to be repaid."

"You knew it would kill her." 

"No, you're wrong. If I had foreseen her death, and the terrible retribution you would seek... I would never have granted your wish."

"I wish you hadn't."

"You wish you didn't have a son? Well, your wish will come true tomorrow."

"I will not let you take him."

"I have watched so many people I love die at your hands, Uther Pendragon. Now it is your turn."

Nimueh left and Uther felt horrified and drained by the encounter. Marlena left Merlin to calm Morgana down as she became more distraught at the thought of Arthur being killed and went to the hall of records. Geoffrey found her pouring over books and huffed softly in amusement.

"Are you looking for something specific my dear?"

"Yes…Gaius believes the black knight is a wraith…and I fear he is right."

"Then Arthur is in grave peril."

"Which is why I'm here. I need to find a weapon that will kill something that's already dead."

"Well, I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles."

"Really? What did they say?" 

"Well, several fables speak of ancient swords."

"That can kill the dead?"

"The swords the fables speak of could destroy anything, alive or dead."

"Can you show me one of these fables?"

"Well, let me think. Yes. Mm…"

"I'm sort of in a hurry…"

"Yes, you young people always are."

"This is the Chronicle of Beltain. Now then... Ah, here we are. Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath and found it passing good."

"What did you say?"

"Sir Marhaus..."

"No. No, no, no, no. Not about him. The dragon…"

"The great sword begotten in the dragon's breath..."

Marlena raced out of the room in the middle of the older man's sentence and he huffed softly again, amused despite how serious the problem facing Camelot's prince really was.

"...and found it passing good."

Marlena raced back to Gaius's chamber and grabbed onto Merlin, who had just enough time to splutter incoherently, while shouting apologies to Morgana and Gaius. She dragged Merlin to Gwen's house where they met her and her father, Tom.

"Gwen, Tom. I need to ask a favor of you both…mostly you, Tom."

"Anything you need My Lady."

"I need a sword…the best you have. I'm going to have it enchanted so Arthur can kill that blasted knight tomorrow."

"I have just the thing. This is the best sword I've ever made…if it will save our prince then I am more than happy to offer it up."

"Thank you Tom. I will not forget this I promise you. Come on Merlin…come on…"

Gwen giggled as poor Merlin was being dragged along again and looking bewildered as he tried to figure out what was happening. Back in the Council Chamber Uther met with Gaius secretly and decided to enact a plan of his own to save his son.

"I'm sorry. You knew that one day this business would come back to haunt me."

"Not quite so literally."

"I should've listened to you. You said that no good would come of using witchcraft at Arthur's birth."

"You wanted an heir. You thought it was the only way."

"Nimueh told me there would be a price to pay."

"You weren't to know that that price would be Ygraine's life."

"I cannot let Arthur die."

"Then you must stop the fight."

"No, I will take his place."

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"Ygraine gave up her life for him. So must I."

"Uther…"

"I have no other choice."

"There must be another way."

"My death will stop the wraith and Arthur will live. But it means you are the only person left who knows the truth about Arthur's birth. I want you to swear to me that you will keep your oath."

"I will take it to my grave."

"You have always been a good friend, despite my temper."

"I always thought that would be the death of you."

"I have one other favor to ask."

Marlena dragged Merlin down into the dragon's chamber and called out to the great creature, who settled on his big rock with a happy tone as he observed them. Merlin figured he must get terribly bored down there.

"Merlin! Marlena!"

"Do you know why we have come down here?"

"I don't even know why we've come down here…"

"It may surprise you young sorceress, but my knowledge of your lives is not universal."

"I need a weapon that can kill that which is already dead…a wraith. Will you burnish this sword to save Arthur's life?"

"The dead do not return without reason. Who has the wraith come for?"

"Uther."

"Merlin!"

"Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid."

"Arthur is the one who will fight the thing in the morning…not Uther. You said it's our destiny to protect Arthur and raise him to be the Once and Future King? Well we can't do that if this thing kills him trying to get to his father. Will you help us or not?"

"A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power."

"I know, but…"

"You do not know, Merlin. You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."

"What do you mean?"

"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."

"I understand."

"You must do more than understand. You must promise."

"I promise."

The dragon breathes his fire upon the sword as Merlin floats it up in front of him and the sword glows brightly as runes etch themselves along the blade. Marlena stares at it in wonder before grabbing it and racing out of the cavern, Merlin pausing for a moment as the dragon speaks to him again before following her.

"Heed my words. The sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone."

Gaius enters Arthur's room and gives him a strong sleeping Drought before locking the door. The next morning Uther finds Merlin and Marlena in the armory where Merlin is polishing Arthur's new sword and Marlena is checking his armor to makes sure it's all ready to go. They both look up as he steps into the room and Marlena realizes almost immediately what is happening…Merlin takes a bit longer to catch on.

"That's a fine blade."

"It's for Arthur."

"He won't be needing it today. I will be taking Arthur's place."

"But Sire…"

"Prepare me for battle."

"Arthur should be the one that fights today."

"The grievance was with me, the fight is mine."

"I don't have your armor."

"That'll do. It's likely to make little difference."

"Erm, I-I'll get you your sword."

"This will be fine."

"No, Sire. You don't understand. Erm, That one was made specifically for Arthur."

"Who made it?"

"Erm, er, Tom, the blacksmith."

"Merlin…relax. Majesty. I had the sword forged in the breath of the great dragon. He made Merlin promise to only allow Arthur to use it…I, however, made no such promise."

"It's worthy of a King."

"I'm going to be roasted…"

"Oh Merlin…I'll take the blame. You go and check on Morgana, she was already upset at the idea of Arthur going out there…this will send her over the edge I'm sure."

"Right…I'm off then…be careful."

Marlena turned back to her king and helped him put on his armor, speaking softly to him and trying to reassure him.

"If you can stab him with this sword it will destroy him. A sword forged in Dragon fire can kill anything, living or dead."

"If I manage this task…what happens to the sword after?"

"I will have to hide it. It was made for Arthur…for when he becomes King…and I cannot, in good conscience, allow any other to wield it."

"Then you will do what you must little one."

"Here…a favor for luck. I've enchanted it with a protection spell that will work only once to create a shield of protection in case of a mortal blow…but only once so be careful."

"Thank you little one. Walk me out?"

"Of course Majesty."

Marlena tied her favorite blue ribbon to the King's arm and walked out to the tournament field with him, shivering when the black knight's head turned to look right at her, not the king but her. She lifted her chin into the air and squared her shoulders in a silent challenge as Uther hid a small smirk at her daring.

"Go to the stands now where you'll be safe. I will see you soon…I hope."

"Have faith, my king…you can do this."

Marlena joined Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen in the stands as Uther enters the tournament grounds and faces the black knight.

"You can have what you came for. The father, not the son."

A guard removes Uther's cape and the fight begins. Arthur wakes in his bed to the sound of swords clashing and goes to the window to see his father fighting the wraith. He tries desperately to get out of his room, but it's still locked. Uther knocks off Tristan's helmet to reveal the mummified face beneath and Marlena recoils in horror. Nimueh watches in the crowd, looking smug as Uther loses his sword. Tristan has him on the ground and goes for the kill but Marlena's shield spell makes the sword bounce away from the king. Tristan tries again but his sword gets stuck in Uther's shield thanks to Merlin's own quickly-murmured spell. Uther kicks his shield at Tristan, grabs his sword back from the ground, and runs him through. Tristan explodes and Nimueh shrieks in anger. Marlena sees her and bolts from the stands to follow her before Merlin can stop her. Uther tosses the sword to the ground and removes his helmet, not seeing Marlena but hearing Merlin's anguished yell of her name.

"Marlena!"

Marlena tore across the grass, following Nimueh until the older sorceress finally stops and turns to face her.

"You are becoming quite a thorn in my side little girl. I could kill you, right here and now."

"Then why haven't you? You know what the prophesies say about my brother and I don't you? You know what we are to become in the future?"

"I do…which is the only reason I have not killed you. You could join my cause you know…help me bring magic back into power here."

"I am already doing that…but I'm doing it the right way…without needless death and destruction."

"You are a fool, little girl. Uther will turn on you as he did with me. I was once in your position…trusted court sorceress…until he begged me to use magic to enable his barren wife to conceive a son. I warned him there would be a price to pay but he did not listen."

"Did you ever tell him what that price would be?"

"I told him a life could not be given unless one was taken in return."

"But did you ever warn him that it could be his wife's life that was taken?"

"I thought he was smart enough to figure it out on his own."

"You did not disclose the full truth then…and you should have. You knew he had a temper, and he loved his wife above all else in this world. You knew the spell would take the life of someone close to the life being given."

"You know nothing…"

"I know enough."

Nimueh screamed at her again and threw a fireball at her before vanishing. Marlena managed to dodge the fire, but only just. It did manage to singe her arm quite a bit and she hissed in pain as Uther and Merlin ran to her side.

"Marlena?!"

"Are you alright little one?"

"I will be…I just need to see Gaius for some burn ointment."

"Come with me to my Council Chamber then, he will be attending me there and can see to you as well. Merlin? Go check on Arthur would you? He's still locked in his room and probably livid by this point."

When they enter the council chamber Uther lays the sword on the table as Gaius tends to Marlena's burn first. Once he finishes he lifts the sword carefully to inspect the runes etched along the blade.

"I was intrigued by those markings."

"On one side it says, take me up, and on the other, cast me away."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that when it is no longer needed it should be cast away to a safe place." 

"May I ask who made it?"

"That'd be a certain scaly lizard who is going to be very angry with me in a little while."

"Oh Marlena…"

Arthur storms into the room, Merlin at his heels trying and failing to calm him down, and marches up to his father. Gaius quickly finishes and makes a hasty exit so as not to get caught in the crossfire.

"Well, that should heal pretty quickly. I'll re-dress it tomorrow."

"Thank you, Gaius…thank you for everything."

"You had Gaius drug me! I was meant to fight him!"

"No, you weren't."

"But the Knight's Code is very clea…"

"Be damned! I believed you would die. And that was a risk I could not take. You are too precious to me. You mean more to me than anything I know, more than this entire kingdom, and certainly more than my own life."

"I... always thought that…"

"What?"

"That...I was a big disappointment to you."

"Well, that is my fault, and not yours. You are my only son. And I wouldn't wish for another."

"I heard you fought pretty well."

"Thanks."

"You should join us for training. Sort out your footwork."

"I'll show you footwork."

Uther gets up and playfully kicks at Arthur who dodges swiftly with a laugh. Marlena watches and giggles at the two before they turn on her and tickle her until she's gasping for breath. Arthur freezes when he sees the bandage on her arm and his tone softens considerably.

"You're hurt…what happened?"

"Nimueh…I'll be fine Arthur…promise."

Arthur escorts her back to her room where Merlin is waiting for her. Arthur kisses her cheek before heading off to his own chambers, telling Merlin to stay and help his sister. Merlin ends up spending the night in her large bed with her, the two curled up as they had always used to be. The Great Dragon calls to them in their sleep and the two trudge down to his cavern with bleary eyes, Marlena with her arm wrapped in white bandages and hissing in pain every time she moves it.

"What the hell do you want at this time of night dragon? I am trying to sleep off the pain of an injury here."

"Does Arthur live?"

"You would know if he didn't so why ask?"

"Yes, the sword worked. It was incredible, amazing."

"As I promised."

"But…"

"Yes?"

"Things didn't quite go according to plan. I mean they did, except... It wasn't Arthur who wielded the sword. It was Uther."

"NO!"

The dragon roared in anger and Merlin stepped back, covering his ears for a moment in fear. Marlena squared her shoulder and lifted her chin as the dragon ranted and raved.

"The sword was born of the old magic. You have no idea of its power. In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil."

"I'll get it back."

"You have betrayed me. You are not ready to be trusted"

"It was not Merlin's idea. I gave Uther the sword. It was Merlin who made the promise…not I."

"You…treacherous…"

"I am no more treacherous than you…dragon. Do not test me or I will make sure you rot down here for eternity."

Merlin tried to calm the two down by speaking quickly and trying to appease the angry dragon, he could calm his sister later.

"I'll bring it to you. You can destroy it."

"What is made cannot be unmade."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Take the sword far from here and place it where no mortal man can ever find it."

"Fine. Now can I go back to sleep Dragon? My arm hurts like hell right now."

"What happened to it?"

"Nimueh and her blasted fireball…I wasn't quite fast enough to dodge it entirely."

The dragon gave her a short list of herbs and told her to have Gaius make a paste out of them to put on her arm to help with the magical aspect of the burn. She quietly thanked him and the two left the chamber. Merlin immediately went to the armory to fetch the sword and then they went back to Marlena's room. When the sun rose in the morning they went to the lake where Merlin had glimpsed Avalon and threw the sword as far out as they could.

After a few days, once everyone had calmed and settled and Marlena's arm had mostly healed, Arthur asked Marlena if she would like to take a ride with him. She agreed with a large smile and he led her to where their horses were already waiting, along with Merlin and Sir Leon who were already on their horses.

"Is this a special outing Arthur?"

"It is indeed, Marlena…I'm trying to court you…if that's alright with you of course…"

"I don't mind Arthur…court away."

Merlin snorted softly and Leon bit his lip to keep from doing the same. Arthur gave them a quelling look as he helped Marlena onto Shimmer and then mounted his black stallion. The four of them rode through the forests outside Camelot's walls for some time, Leon and Merlin staying a good distance back from the courting pair, until they came to a crystal clear lake that was smaller than the one she had dubbed Avalon lake but no less beautiful. She had discovered this one while picking herbs and fell in love with it, and the small waterfall that fell at one end of it over some little cliffs. The water sparkled in the sunlight and she quickly took her boots off in order to dip her feet into the cool water. While she was distracted Merlin and Leon helped Arthur set out a large blanket and a basket full of food from the cook…who had taken quite a liking to Marlena after she'd healed the woman's constantly aching back. Arthur waved the other two men away and went to Marlena's side.

"Marlena? I have a picnic…if you're hungry…"

"Oh Arthur…this is wonderful. My favorite place…my favorite foods. You really are falling for me aren't you?"

"Very much so Marlena…and I hope that you will be able to feel the same for me soon."

"Perhaps…perhaps I already do. I have never been in love before so I have no idea what it's like."

"Your heart beats fast around the one you love…your palms sweat…your throat goes dry…you can't think straight…time seems to slow down or stop entirely…and everyone else seems to just fade away so all you can see is the one you love."

Arthur's voice was soft and deep and Marlena found herself leaning into him without even realizing it, her eyes looking up at him with such adoration and trust that he felt as though he might burst from all of the feelings in his head.

"Yes…all of that…I feel, all of those things…with you Arthur."

"Then you love me as much as I love you Marlena…for that is how I feel with you…all the time."

"How do you ever manage to concentrate?"

"I have you and Merlin to keep me in line."

"Hmm..that is true. So, now that we are aware of our mutual love…what happens next?"

"I believe the next step is where I kiss you until you can no longer breathe…"

"Then what are you waiting for, My Prince?"

Merlin made silent gagging motions in the background while Leon teased him mercilessly. Arthur and Marlena were oblivious to their friends for some time as they were too busy being caught up in each other and their new love. Even after they'd returned to Camelot they could not stop staring at each other and everyone seemed to take notice. Uther and Morgana were beyond thrilled when Merlin and Leon told them of the latest development.

"It's about damned time."

"Morgana…language…though I quite agree."

Morgana noticed Merlin's facial expression and kissed him to distract him, which worked like a charm as he ended up wearing that dopey little grin the rest of the evening while she merely looked smugly satisfied with herself. Arthur and Marlena went out riding more and more often together, usually with Leon following for safety reasons as the two were often very distracted by each other. Sometimes it was just a ride, other times they also had a picnic or went swimming in the lake. Leon usually joined in when swimming was involved as he apparently could not resist Marlena's doe-eyed looked any more than Arthur or anyone else in Camelot could. 

A/N: Images of Marlena's druid outfit and her staff, the matching gowns she and Morgana wore, and Arthur's Coronet can be found on my Pinterest Board for this story, the link is on my profile page.

I hope you all enjoyed that, Arthur finally grew a pair lol. Morgana is having entirely too much fun teasing poor Merlin but he'll start teasing back soon I promise. The next chapter of my other Merlin story should follow in a day or two for those that follow both stories.


	11. The Moment of Truth

Dragon Twins

A/N: Time for Merlin and Marlena to go home for a bit…this should be interesting. There's also a major development for Marlena and Arthur near the end.

Thank you to my reviewers, and to all who have favorited (I know it's not a real word windows, thank you) and followed this story.

Chapter 11 – The Moment of Truth

As another few months passed Arthur and Marlena grew steadily closer, the two spending much of their spare time together. They were frequently seen training the knights together, with Marlena helping to teach them how to deflect different types of magical attacks. It was finally harvest time and the market was alive with color and activity so Arthur decided to take Marlena there to see if she might find something she liked. Merlin was following them to act as chaperone, not that he minded much. Merlin was the first to spot a familiar face in the crowd and his excited exclamation drew Marlena's happy attention and the twins raced to embrace a slightly older woman while Arthur smiled at their happiness.

"Mother?!"

"Mum!"

"My darlings…oh, how I have missed you both."

Merlin noticed a bruise around her eye and felt anger warring with concern inside of him as he gently touched the spot, Marlena had tears forming at the thought of anyone harming someone as kind and gentle as their mother.

"Mother? Who did this to you?"

"I will explain later…in private."

Arthur approached them and gently helped Marlena up form the ground while Merlin did the same for their mother. He spoke softly to the clearly shaken woman and led them all to his father's council chamber.

"Come, you can come with us to the council chamber and speak with my father. He despises seeing women hurt."

"It'll be alright mum…his Majesty likes me."

Hunith followed her children and the man she now knew was the crown prince of Camelot, startling slightly when the guards let them in without question. She watched in amazement as her little girl walked up to the King and hugged him, earning a smile in return. She was amazed that a man who had once loved magic, then hated it, now seemed to love it again…at least to an extent any way.

"You're back early little one. Was there nothing interesting to you in the market?"

"It isn't that majesty…our mother is here. Majesty…meet Merlin and I's mother, Hunith of Ealdor."

"Hunith…you look familiar…"

The king trailed off in thought for a long moment before his eyes lit up in recognition. Marlena giggled softly and he gently swatted her backside with a smile of his own and Hunith realized they had a father-daughter type of relationship. It saddened her that her children might never know their real father, for all she knew he could be dead.

"I remember you now. You were my wife's maidservant many years ago…she adored you."

"And I her My Lord."

"You left after the purge began but I never knew what had become of you."

"I was in love with a man who was hunted by you and your men…so I followed him. He begged me to stay in Ealdor…he felt I would be safer there than on the run with him…and a month later I discovered I was pregnant."

"It must have been hard to raise twins alone…"

"I was never alone My Lord, the villagers helped a great deal…and Gaius visited regularly before his age got the better of him."

"Oi!"

Gaius gave a little protest and earned some good-natured laughter in return. Uther turned back to the woman in front of him and studied her closely, noticing the bruise darkening her eye and the worried looks on Merlin and Marlena's faces.

"How did you come by such an injury? What barbarian would hit a woman?"

"His name is Kanan. He leads a group of bandits who have been terrorizing us since last years harvest. The winters are harsh in Ealdor and if he takes what he wants then most of the children will not survive. Please, I came to beg for aid."

"Ealdor is in Cenred's kingdom…he is supposed to provide safety for his people."

"He cares little for the outlying regions and allows the bandits to do as they please so long as they leave the nobles alone."

"I would help you if I could but if I were to send an army over the border Cenred could see it as an excuse to break the fragile peace treaty we have with him and start a war."

"Majesty? Might I make a suggestion?"

"I always welcome your council little one."

Merlin and I are going with or without help…but perhaps you might be able to allow a few trusted knights to accompany us without wearing Camelot's colors? They could help train the villagers to defend themselves from these bandits…"

"Hmm…Arthur? What do you think?"

"I think it is tactically sound Father…it could very well work."

"Alright then. Choose your finest men and go with them. Be careful and do not let the bandits know where you are from."

"Of course, father. I will go and speak to Leon at once."

"Arthur? Be sure to take Sir Ewan as well. He has just returned from the leave I gave him after his…unfortunate incident."

"Excellent idea…he does adore Marlena for saving his life after all."

"How many times must I tell that man he owes me nothing for that?"

"Probably until you turn blue Marlena…it is a part of the knight's code to always repay our debts, though some are harder to repay than others."

"I'm going as well."

"Morgana…no. I cannot allow that."

"Try and stop me Uther. I am a damn good fighter, ask Arthur. Besides, Marlena and Merlin mean the world to me. I have to help them…please?"

"You'll go even if I say no…won't you?"

"Probably."

"Then go…just promise me you'll be careful?"

"Of course. Come on Gwen…we have work to do."

"Coming My Lady."

Uther sighed heavily as he watched all the people who mattered most to him leave the room and prayed he wasn't sending them to their deaths. Morgana sent Gwen to her father to gather as much spare armor and weapons as possible while she went to the kitchens to gather extra food and water skins. Arthur went to gather his top knights; Sir Leon, Sir Ewan, Sir Cadmus, and Sir Barnaby. He informed them about the plan and told them to wear older armor that bore no identifying marks, nothing that could lead back to Camelot. They all agreed and quickly set about preparing what they felt they would need while Arthur went to do the same. Arthur had chosen these four specifically because they liked Merlin quite a bit and they adored Marlena, several of them owed her their lives. Marlena took her mother to her chambers and healed her eye before showing off some of her favorite dresses, most of which she hadn't even worn yet. Merlin packed himself a bag and then went to help Gwen and her father, who had decided to join them as well.

"Here Merlin, try this. How does it feel?"

"It feels good…very…swordy."

Gwen handed Merlin a sword, laughing softly when he nearly grabbed the blade instead of the hilt, and his description set both her and Tom into a laughing fit.

"You really are hopeless aren't you Merlin?"

Merlin just shrugged and headed back to pick up his pack, which Gaius had added to in his absence.

"Be careful with the wine. You know what you're like…one whiff of a barmaid's apron and you're singing like a sailor."

Marlena and Hunith soon joined them and Gaius handed a special leather case to Marlena who nodded sharply at him.

"You remember how to use this?"

"Yes Gaius. You've taught me well, as have the druids. I can handle this."

"You two…come back safely…please? Do whatever it takes."

They left the room and headed out to the stables where Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, and the four knights were already mounted and waiting for them. Arthur held Shimmer's reigns as the mare danced around in anticipation, the leather armor Uther had had commissioned for her gleaming in the sun. The main section of armor was two pieces that attached to the saddle and had overlapping bits that had the effect of dragon scales with a headpiece that had a similar detail and a little spike on the forehead that made her look a bit like an armored unicorn. The effect was rather stunning, and Arthur's stallion looked rather resplendent in his own armor, overlapping layers of steel with an intimidating steel mask over the face. Leon dismounted to help Hunith onto the horse they'd chosen for her, a docile little mare that was sturdy and did not spook easily. Merlin clambered onto his gelding, nearly falling off the other side had Ewan not grabbed onto him and righted him.

"Alright Merlin?"

"Yeah…not so good with horses…"

Marlena's soft snort earned her a playful glare from her twin but she just smiled serenely at him and everyone laughed a bit. There were two spare horses carrying all of the supplies as they set off out of Camelot towards Ealdor. Morgana had a light traveling outfit on that consisted of a simple shirt and breeches with a leather belt at the waist, Marlena had on a similar outfit but the two women had also packed their respective armor as well. Gwen was also dressed in traveling clothes and had packed a light chainmail shirt at her father's insistence. He rode beside her on a rather large stallion that could better bear his muscular body.

They made camp overnight and Hunith sat by the fire with her children as they told her all that had happened since they'd first arrived in Camelot. She was amazed, and slightly horrified, at some of the things her children had gone through but she was glad that they had such good friends to rely on for help when they needed it. When she finally went to her bedroll she watched as Merlin blew sparks into the air and formed them into the shape of a dragon, and Marlena then animated the dragon and made it fly around before dissipating. She noticed the fond look on the Prince's face as he watched her daughter and hoped he would be good for her.

The next day they finally made it to Ealdor, Arthur had been asking Hunith questions on the way there about Kanen and his men, trying to formulate a plan in his mind. All of his planning flew out the window when they reached the village to find Kanen and his men attacking the place. The apparent leader was about to kill a man so Arthur launched his sword at him, Marlena boosting it's flight with her magic. It missed the man by a mere inch, if that, and he jolted in shock before turning to face them. Arthur started fighting a masked bandit while Kanen shouted at the rest of his men.

"Kill Them!"

Merlin got stuck facing an ugly bald man who backed him into a doorway so he incanted a spell and made the man's sword heat up until it burned him and then he swiped his own sword across the man's gut. Another bandit was about to get Arthur from behind but Morgana intervened, impressing Merlin as she danced around and taunted Arthur.

"Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?"

"That never happened."

Merlin and Marlena shared a look and they were both willing to bet a year's worth of pay that it most certainly did happen and neither of them intended to let him live it down. Kanen mounted his horse while they were all distracted and he was…livid.

"You'll pay for this, with your lives, all of you."

He rode off out of the village while Arthur checked on Morgana, who swatted him away and insisted she was fine. Merlin noticed a young man nearby who turned to him and he nudged Marlena to get her attention as well.

"You're still up to the same old magic tricks again? Look, I thought I told you we didn't want your kind around here?"

"The two males held their straight faces a moment longer before bursting into laughter, attracting the attention of the rest of their party as they pulled Marlena into a group hug.

"We missed you too, Will."

"It's good to see you again."

"How've you two been? I hear you've been skivvying for some prince?"

"No, I wouldn't say I'm his skivvy."

"Merlin? Gather the villagers. I need to talk to them."

"Yeah, in a minute, just talking…"

"Now, Merlin…there isn't much time."

"Yes, Sire."

Will gave Merlin a pointed look as he ran off to do Arthur's bidding and Marlena snickered softly. Will turned to her then and looked over her outfit with an appraising eye.

"Seems you've gone up in the world haven't you? Much finer clothes than anything we have around here."

"You jealous Will?"

"No…I'm happy for you…really. You were always my favorite you know?"

"Oh really? Even though I stopped you two from completing half of your harebrained little schemes?"

"Especially because of that…pretty sure we'd both be dead if not for you."

"Probably."

He just chuckled a bit and followed her as the villagers gathered around the chainmail clad blonde who stood on a wooden crate to be seen by everyone. Marlena went to stand by his side and Will frowned when he saw the man hug her for a moment before addressing the people.

"I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back, and when he is we must be ready for him. First of all we have to prepare…"

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?"

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot. My father sent me and some of my best knights to help you all in the only way we can, by teaching you how to defend yourselves."

"Right, and I'm Prince William of Ealdor."

"Will, stop."

"Keep quiet, he's here to help us."

"He's just made it worse. Kanen will be out for revenge now. You've just signed our death warrants."

"It's alright Hunith…this is his village too. What would you have us do then?"

"We can't fight against Kanen, he has too many men."

"So, what's the alternative?"

"We give him what he wants."

The villagers did not like that idea at all and they murmured loudly about it until Arthur spoke and they went quiet again.

"And then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest, and the harvest after that."

"We'll manage, we'll survive."

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him."

"No. You just want the honor and the glory of battle. That's what drives men like you. Look, if you want to fight then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours."

"Will."

Merlin went to follow Will when he stormed off and Marlena gave Arthur a reassuring hug before following after them. She followed Merlin into Will's house and leaned against the wall while Merlin tried to talk some sense into their old friend.

"He knows what he's doing. You've got to trust him. Look, when I first met Arthur I was exactly like you. I hated him. I thought he was pompous and arrogant."

"Well, nothing's changed there then."

"But in time, I came to respect him…for what he stands for, what he does."

"I know what he stands for…Princes, Kings, all men like him."

"Will, don't bring what happened to your father into this."

"I'm not. Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant."

"He's also my friend."

"Friend's don't Lord it over one another."

"He isn't like that."

"Really? Let's wait until the fighting begins and see who he sends in to die first. I guarantee you it won't be him."

"I trust Arthur with my life."

"Is that so? So, he knows your secret then?"

"Yes, he does. He knows about us both Will…and he accepts us completely…as does his father, King Uther. He named me his court sorceress and Merlin is Arthur's official magical protector. We can use our magic freely in Camelot…though I'm still working on getting Uther to accept others with magic…"

"He did spare Cerdan and Mordred at your request…er…demand really."

"I can be very persistent when I want to be."

"Don't I know it…Ow!"

"So…wait…they all know about you two?"

"Well yeah…everyone in Camelot knows about us. Especially Marlena, they all love her…even the castle cook who doesn't like anybody."

"She's not that bad…"

"To you maybe…"

Will continued to look mulish so Marlena just shook her head and left, Merlin tired to persuade him some more but eventually he too gave up and left. That night Hunith insisted that Morgana and Gwen take her little bed so they wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. Marlena listened to Merlin and Arthur talking for a bit about life in Ealdor.

"Have you always slept on the floor?"

"Yeah, the bed I've got in Camelot's luxury by comparison."

"It must've been hard."

"It's like a rock."

"I didn't mean the ground, I meant for you…it must have been difficult."

Marlena gave herself away with a soft snort at Merlin's sassy comeback and Arthur used one arm to pull her into his side, kissing her forehead softly as she answered him.

"Not really. We didn't know any different. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy."

"Sounds…nice."

"You'd hate it really."

"No doubt. Why'd you leave anyway?"

"Things just, changed."

"How? Come on, stop pretending to be interesting and tell me."

Arthur put his bare foot in Merlin's face and Marlena laughed softly at her brother's indignant spluttering as he shoved it away.

"I just felt that we didn't fit in anymore…I wanted to find somewhere that we could."

"Had any luck?"

"I'm not sure yet…"

"Well I am…I've definitely found where I belong."

"I guess so."

"Hey Arthur…when did Morgana beat you?"

"She didn't…it never happened."

"I wonder what she'll say when I ask her? I'm sure she'll tell me the whole story."

"I was like…9…and I was sick…it doesn't count."

"Oh it still counts…sorry Arthur."

"We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day. Merlin…get the candle."

Merlin sat up a bit to blow out the candle and then settled down to sleep. Arthur kept Marlena curled against him, her head pillowed on his chest as they slept. The next morning the girls managed to get themselves ready and into their respective armor, while Merlin had to completely dress Arthur and Morgana couldn't resist the urge to tease him.

"Have you still not learned to dress yourself?"

"You don't have a dog then fetch the stick yourself…no offence Merlin."

"What if the dog decides it would rather not fetch the stick anymore?"

Arthur gave Merlin such a 'kicked puppy' look that the girls all laughed at him. Hunith came over with a bowl of porridge that she handed to Arthur and provided more prime teasing material for Morgana and Merlin both.

"Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast."

"Didn't I?"

Anyone who knew Arthur knew he hated porridge, but this was Marlena's mother and he didn't want to hurt her feelings or insult her so he pretended to eat it before handing it off to Gwen. She quickly finished it and then handed the bowl back to Hunith as Arthur and Morgana dashed out of the little house to go and get the knights up and ready.

"Arthur said it was lovely."

"You don't have to lie for him dear; I could tell he didn't like it."

"Mum, Arthur just doesn't like porridge of any kind. It's not your cooking it's his stomach. It tends to rebel if he eats porridge. I'll try to find him some fresh berries or something later…maybe a couple of the less-able men can trap some rabbits."

"Oh, it's alright dear. He must care for you a great deal."

"He would do this to help any village; it's just how he is Mum. He's very caring…when he wants to be."

"It's more than that. He's here for you."

"We've been…he's courting me Mum. Has been for the last few months or so…"

"He's such a gentleman with her…it bothered me at first, his interest in her…but when I saw how worried he was whenever she got hurt…I don't mind it so much anymore."

"I'm happy for you…both of you. Now go on…you have wood to gather…and herbs I believe…"

"Yes Mother."

The twins spoke in unison and then laughed as they raced each other to the little forest nearby. As they were heading into the trees Will caught up to them and started talking to them and reminding them of their past.

"Merlin, Marlena? Where are you going with that thing?"

"What does it look like? We need wood."

"We all know you don't need an axe to fell a tree."

"I also remember the trouble it got me into…I nearly flattened old man Simmons."

"I'm pretty sure he still hates you for that brother dearest."

"Yeah, well, he deserved it…stupid old crone."

"He never did like me anyway."

"Even less after that."

The two men were silent for a long while before Merlin spoke again, asking a question Marlena knew he already had the answer to.

"Why are you being like this?"

"You know why."

The two sat down on a fallen log while Marlena chose to walk away a bit to find some of the herbs she would need, giving them some time to talk things out…or so she hoped.

"Why did you leave?"

"It wasn't what I wanted. Mother sent Lena and I to Gaius so he could teach us. She had been planning to do so for a while and finding out that you knew about us just made it happen sooner."

"I wouldn't have said anything to anyone."

"I know that…but she's our mother…she worries."

"You two could defeat Kanen and his men on your own, couldn't you?"

"Possibly…probably. Marlena's a lot stronger now…she has so much more control than she used to. She's grown more comfortable with what she is and what she can do. She revealed herself in the most spectacular way you know?"

"Really? What did she do?"

"She threw this bright golden shield between the King and a vengeful dark sorceress to protect him. That was why he not only refused to kill her but made her the court sorceress…a noble woman. It was more recently that he gave me a title of my own…as the Prince's magical protector I'm considered to be the same status as one of the knights."

"Then why are you still his servant?"

"I chose to be. It's easier to protect him as his servant because I can go everywhere he goes and no one ever sees the servant as a threat."

"That…actually makes a lot of sense."

"Amazing how logic can do that."

The two shared a little laugh before gathering as many long thin branches as possible. Eventually the trio headed back into the village. The four knights had stayed with an older woman next door to Hunith and she had also served porridge, though hers had a handful of little berries form a bush the old woman had outside her back door so it wasn't completely tasteless. Morgana and Gwen helped them fasten their armor into place and they all discussed their training plan while Gwen went to the blacksmith's hut where her father had spent the night. Though the village blacksmith was really only skilled at mending horse shoes and garden tools, Gwen and Tom spent some time teaching the blacksmith how to sharpen swords and other items to have a more deadly edge. Marlena watched as Arthur and his knights started teaching the men to fight. She also noticed when Morgana and Gwen started doing the same with the women on the other side and hid a little smirk. Arthur eventually took pity on poor Matthew, the village's leader, when he nearly took his partner's head off while going for his shoulder.

"Matthew, I want you to organize sentry duty, to keep an eye out for Kanen and his men."

"I'd be glad to."

"If there's any sign of an attack, I want you to ride straight back here. I don't want you fighting him all on your own."

"You handled that quite well, Arthur. You got him away from where he might have hurt someone without damaging his pride in the process."

"I'm glad you think so Marlena."

"This is why Merlin and I have so much faith that you will one day be a great king."

The next day Arthur was meeting with some of the men of the village to try and formulate a plan to make a trap for Kanen and his men when a woman screamed from outside. Matthew's body was draped across the horse he'd been loaned from one of the knights and an arrow was sticking out of his back. Marlena was one of the first to reach him even as Arthur yelled for someone to get him down from the horse. Marlena moved to Matthew's side and the moment she saw his eyes she bowed her head. Arthur crouched beside her and pulled the note form the man's back as Marlena curled into him for comfort.

"What does it say Arthur?"

"Make the most of this day, it will be your last."

A woman pushed through the people, screaming and crying. As she collapsed next to Matthew Arthur pulled Marlena back a ways. Will's voice spoke up and he yelled at Arthur, blaming him for the man's death…and Marlena saw red even as Merlin tried to defend Arthur, and Arthur tried to defend himself.

"You did this! Look what you've done! You've killed him!"

"It wasn't his fault."

"If he hadn't been strutting around here, treating this like his own personal army, it would have never happened."

"These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't."

"You're sending them to their graves! You've killed one man. How many more need to die before you realize this is a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes…you haven't got a chance. You're gonna be slaughtered."

Marlena whirled around to face her old friend with a look so fierce that nearly everyone took a step back from her, especially when her magic flared up around her and made the wind whip around her like a small whirlwind.

"Enough! How dare you speak to him like that?! He came here of his own free will to try and help! He didn't have to come and risk his own life…but he did! Matthew's death is not his fault…it's Kanen's. I will not let you stand there and blame Arthur. Arthur is one of the kindest, bravest men I know. He risked his life to save Merlin's when he was poisoned by a rare flower that only grows in one place and was guarded by a horrible creature who could kill with a single bite. Everyone in this village, men and women alike, are willing to fight for their way of life…except you. You've decided you'd rather play the coward. Go on then…run away Will…but don't ever expect me to be your friend again if you abandon us now."

Arthur caught her as she sagged against him, turning her face into his chest so no one could see the silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Her anger was spent and only sadness gripped her now. When Will stormed off Merlin went after him. Arthur lifted Marlena into his arms and carried her into her old home, laying her on the little bed and letting Gwen and Morgana take over making her feel better. Merlin stormed into Will's house to find him stuffing things into an old sack and he felt his own anger growing.

"Don't bother, Merlin. I'm not interested."

"You should be, because tomorrow Kanen attacks, and whether you like or not we'll have to fight."

"Not if I'm not here."

"Well, that's up to you but the rest of us are staying. Join us, Will. This isn't about Arthur. This is about your friends. Are you really going to abandon them? Abandon us?"

"What, like you did?"

"I'm here now."

"Yeah, you are…and you could end this. If you and your sister used your magic then no one else would have to die."

"It's not that simple. Do you have any idea how much energy it would take to use magic against that many men at one time? Marlena nearly drained all of her strength fighting one man a while back. Fighting this many at one time could kill both of us Will. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not…but you have magic…and you can do so much with it…"

"Magic has limits Will…as do we humans who wield it. Magic can't do everything…there are some things people need to do for themselves. If we stop Kanen with magic but the villagers don't learn how to fight for themselves then what happens when the next group of bandits comes along?"

"We just send for you and you can come back."

"What if I'm not in Camelot? What if I'm on a quest with Arthur? What if I'm hurt or sick?"

"Marlena has magic too."

"Do you have any idea how much responsibility is resting on her shoulders now? She has to identify any dark magic users that dare enter Camelot, she has to heal horrible injuries and illnesses that even Gaius cannot always fix, she has to constantly be on her guard in case someone tried to kill the king…again, and on top of all that she has to try and learn as much as she can about her magic and how to use it to help others. Sometimes it's a wonder she hasn't collapsed under the strain!"

"I didn't know…"

"She hides it well…but I know her better than anyone and I can see the strain sometimes when she pushes herself too hard…takes on too much. I worry about her so much Will…she's my twin…my other half…but there's little I can do to help her."

"I'm sorry Merlin…I didn't realize…gods I'm an idiot…I need to go apologize to her…"

"And to Arthur…because you know she'll just make you do that anyway."

"Right…gods…did you see that wind whipping around her Merlin?"

"Yeah…and it cost her too. She's probably in a dead sleep right now. Her power tends to react if gets angry enough to lose her temper…and the more emotional she is the more energy it takes out of her."

"It was amazing Merlin…breathtaking even."

"Don't go getting a crush on her again Will…Arthur's courting her."

"Wait…really? She's being courted by the prince? Doesn't the king mind?"

"Nope…he's been encouraging it actually. Everyone has actually…I've gotten used to it…still not thrilled about it but he's good to her."

"Huh…interesting. Alright…take me to your prince then."

They found Arthur sitting on a stump and sharpening his sword. He barely glanced at them but he listened as they spoke.

"I um…I wanted to apologize to you…I was a bit…out of line earlier. I was just angry…and I lashed out at you."

"It's fine…I can handle it."

"I just…my father…he was killed fighting in Cenred's army, while Cenred sat in his castle and did nothing."

"Will hasn't trusted anyone of nobility since then."

"Technically you and Marlena are of nobility now you know…"

"Yeah…I explained that…among other things."

"I get it now. I do. I was angry at them for not using their magic to take out Kanen and his men…but I didn't realize how dangerous it could be to them to use that much power at one time. I thought magic was easy…a quick fix."

"I've watched Marlena collapse a few too many times from over doing it. It's absolutely terrifying to watch her fall to the ground like that."

"I can imagine…I am sorry…and I'll help you where I can from now on…I promise."

"Deal. Now go talk to Marlena and fix things before she turns you into a frog or something."

"Can she do that?"

"No idea…but it wouldn't surprise me."

After Will left Arthur turned to Merlin with a look of uncertainty in his eyes and Merlin rushed to reassure him, neither man realizing Hunith was listening in the background as she cleaned up inside of the hut.

"What if he was right Merlin?"

"He's not."

"I'm treating these men like soldiers and they're not. You've seen how they fight, they haven't got a clue. We need to evacuate the village before Kanen comes."

"That wouldn't help Arthur…they have nowhere else to go. Kanen would run them down and slaughter them all. Arthur…we have to stay and fight…and we will win. You just have to get the men ready for battle…the rest will take care of itself."

"How?"

"You've got to believe in them, because if you don't they'll sense it…and the battle will be lost before it's even begun."

Later that night they all sat or stood around a fire in the center of the village meeting hall while Arthur tried to tell the women and children to leave. Gwen spoke up for the women and they all rallied around her and Morgana, and Arthur realized they would stay whether he liked it or not.

"None of you know how to fight."

"Gwen and I have been teaching them while you taught the men. They can hold their own."

"Alright…what about the children then?"

"The older men and women who cannot fight will take the children into the woods. There's a large cave that they can hide in until one of us goes to retrieve them after it's all over."

"Are you sure the cave is safe Marlena?"

"I checked it out yesterday and its good. I already stashed a number of water skins and a few pouches of food rations to keep them should the battle take longer than expected."

"You are amazing…"

"I know."

"Modest too…now…Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill…which is why he can never defeat us. Look around you…in this circle we are all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to…you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace…and if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes…fighting for your very right to survive. When you are old and grey you will look back on this day and you'll know that you earned the right to live every day in between. So you fight, for your family, for your friends, for Ealdor."

Marlena watched Arthur rally the village into a chant of their village name and when Will looked at her he saw pride shining in her eyes…and something much deeper as well.

"You love him…don't you?"

"Very much so, Will. Can't you see what a good man he is?"

"I think I'm beginning to see it…I think I'm starting to see glimpses of that great King you and Merlin seem to think he'll become one day."

"He will…it's been foreseen…as was Merlin and I's birth. The three of us are at the very heart of a number of ancient prophesies and all of them name Arthur as the Once and Future King…the one who unite all of Albion and restore the balance of magic in the land."

"That's…a lot of responsibility…"

"He doesn't know any of it of course. Merlin is the one who is meant to protect him to make sure he gets to become that king."

"So where do you fit into this picture then?"

"It's my job to soften the current King so he begins to relax the laws against magic which will ease the way for when Arthur takes the throne and abolishes the ban entirely."

"Something tells me there's more to your role than that…I have a feeling you're meant to become his queen."

"Maybe…we shall see."

"He loves you…a lot."

"I know. He tells me often enough."

"Didn't you two's father come from Camelot originally?"

"Yeas…so did our mum…she was actually the maidservant to the Queen. Can you believe that? She never told us that."

"Has she told you anything more about your father?"

"Not much…just that he'd been forced to flee from Uther and his men during the purge so I assume he had magic…and she fled with him until they came her and he begged her to stay. He wanted her to be safe and not running all her life. A month after he left she found out she was pregnant with us."

"Do you think she'll ever tell you who he is?"

"I hope so…but I think it hurts her to talk about him."

"You should get some sleep…you still look tired."

"I'll be fine. I'm getting better at managing the energy drain that comes with larger bursts of magic. I'll see you in the morning Will."

"I'll be there. You have my word."

"I'll hold you to it."

The next morning Merlin went to help Arthur with his Armor but Arthur waved him off with a little half-smile.

"Not today Merlin…put on your own armor."

He watches Merlin struggle with his second arm guard and fastened it for him before the two men shook hands. They turned to the corner when they heard Marlena cursing softly and both had to bite their lips to keep from laughing as they watched her trying to contort herself into a position where she could reach the fastenings for her own leather armor. Arthur rolled his eyes a bit and walked over to her, quickly fastening her armor into place and helping her with her leather bracers before stepping back to get a good look at her.

"You look like a warrior goddess."

"Gaius said she looks like a Battle Mage of old in that armor."

"I suppose that works as well…"

"Warrior goddess is fine by me."

"Is the trap ready to go?"

"Yes, everything is set, we just need to get everyone into position."

"Then let's go, quickly. There's no telling when he'll show up."

They headed outside as Morgana ran in to tell them that Kanen had crossed the river. The group moved quickly, ushering everyone into their positions with Arthur heading the main group and each of his knights leading the other four. The knights knew Arthur's signal and they held everyone in position until he gave it. Gwen and a couple of others heaved ropes to pull up a large heavy wooden gate that trapped prevented Kanen and his men from going back the way they'd come in. Marlena whispered a spell and fire ignited her portion of the trap. She'd laid a large amount of a special solution in a distinct pattern on the ground that flared up brightly when lit and would last for a good while. This forced the bandit's horses into a frightened frenzy as they dumped their riders and ran for it. The bandits were forced back into Arthur's section and that was when he gave the signal and the villagers attacked. At one point Merlin had killed one bandit when another came riding up behind him with a mace, aiming to remove his head form his shoulders, but Will jumped on the man and took him down.

"Thanks…I owe you one."

The two started fighting back to back and the other villagers started to copy that move once they saw it, and it made things easier for them with someone watching their backsides. Morgana and Gwen were fighting together seamlessly while Arthur and Marlena were doing the same. They started to realize the battle was turning to the bandit's favor and Marlena caught Merlin's eye and the two moved away from the battle to speak to each other.

"Merlin…there's too many…they're not going to survive unless we do something."

"We'll have to do it together to reduce the strain."

"Right…Whirlwind?"

"Whirlwind."

The two joined hands and incanted a spell that summoned a small swirling wind at their feet, as they raised their free hands slowly into the air the wind grew faster and fiercer as it whipped around. It knocked the villagers down but the bandits were being flung all over and their horses poked horribly. One bandit was thrown but his foot caught in the stirrup so he was dragged along behind the horse as it ran in fear, being kicked a couple of times along the way. The remaining bandits fled into the woods, fearing for their lives as the villagers cheered. Except Kanen who went after Arthur, screaming his surname as he shed his cloak and raised his axe. Marlena watched with her heart in her throat as Arthur fought the horrible man, and breathed a sigh of relief when he stabbed him in the gut and then walked over to where she and Merlin stood with Will.

"Brilliant fighting sire."

"Thank you, William. Marlena, Merlin? Are you two alright? That was some very strong magic…"

"We shared the strain between us so we're okay for now…it isn't too bad."

None of them noticed Kanen raising a crossbow and aiming for Arthur's back, none save for Will. He pushed Arthur out of the way and took a hit to the chest as Marlena screamed his name. Merlin grabbed on and held him even as Arthur started to lift him up to carry him into the nearest hut, Sir Ewan and Sir Leon quickly rushing to assist him.

"You saved my life."

"Yeah, don't know what I was thinking…I barely even like you…but she does…she loves you…and she's like my sister…"

"Stop talking Will…conserve your strength so you can help me save your sorry arse."

Arthur and the two knights laid the younger man on a table as Marlena came in with a square leather case which she opened to reveal an assortment of things Arthur couldn't even identify. She pulled out a bunch of fresh herbs and set her mother to grinding them into a thick paste, then started pulling out a number of other things.

"Arthur, I need you to hold him down while I break the arrow shaft and pull it out of him. It's gonna hurt like the blazes, Will so bite down on this."

She put a strip of leather between his teeth and snapped the arrow shaft before pulling out from the other side as Arthur held him in place. Everyone in range winced as he screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry, Will…It had to be done."

She poured a liquid into the wounds, making Will hiss in pain for a moment before his face grew more peaceful. They all breathed a sigh of relief and Sir Ewan turned to Marlena to ask what she'd done.

"What was that stuff?"

"Mild anesthetic solution…reduces the amount of feeling to the area it's applied to. I have to stitch him up and without that solution it will hurt quite a lot. The pain alone has been known to kill a man."

"We've seen it before, My Lady. It is not a pleasant way to go out."

"Relax gentlemen…I have no intention of allowing my idiotic friend to die tonight…not on my watch."

Marlena began threading a needle and working it through his skin with thread attached as she closed the wounds up. She applied an antiseptic cream and then an herb poultice which she activated with an incantation before bandaging his torso. She whispered another spell, her eyes flashing gold as her magic seeped into the wound and healed the worst of the internal damage.

"I've done the best I could…the worst is healed…the rest is up to him now."

Merlin and Arthur looked at her and Arthur lunged to catch her as she fell, though Sir Ewan was a bit faster and held her steady. Arthur lifted her into his arms as her head lolled against his shoulder and carried her through the concerned crowd and back to her mother's hut. There were several dead and a number of wounded but the injuries were not life-threatening so Morgana and Gwen could handle them with Hunith's help. Sir Leon ushered the other three knights outside and set Sir Cadmus and Sir Barnaby were set to guard the door where Merlin and Will were at, while Leon and Ewan went to guard their Prince and their Lady. Merlin stayed at Will's side while Arthur tended to Marlena, wiping her brow with a cold wet cloth and watching over her as she slept off her power drain. Once they had finished tending to the villagers Morgana, Gwen and Hunith stopped in to check on Merlin and Will first, nodding to the two knights guarding the door.

"How is he Merlin?"

"He seems to be doing ok…there's no sign of fever so I think he might just be ok."

"Marlena used a lot of energy to heal him…she must care for him quite a bit."

"He's like a brother to both of us. After his dad was killed in battle he came to stay with us and we grew up together."

"We're going to leave you now and go check on Marlena. One of us will come back and let you know how she is."

"Thank you."

The three women went to Hunith's hut and found Arthur leaning against the wall with Marlena's head cradled on his lap as his fingers stroked through her hair. He was singing softly to her and Morgana recognized the song as one her mother used to sing to the two of them whenever he would visit. It was a song she'd learned from his mother and felt he should know as well. She'd never heard him sing before but his deep voice made the song seem more alive somehow. The song spoke of dragons, and the men and women who could command them and ride them, and the love and respect people held for them.

"Arthur? How is she doing?"

"She's sleeping peacefully. She woke briefly earlier…just long enough to mumble something about eggs and someone named old man Simmons?"

"Oh…oh my…I'd forgotten about that little adventure."

"Miss Hunith?"

"When they were younger…I'd say maybe…13 or so…they used to play little tricks on anyone that annoyed them…nothing mean or harmful…mostly just irritating. Old Man Simmons had it out for poor Merlin…hated him for some reason…no one ever figured out why…anyway…Marlena decided the best form of revenge would be to cover the man's floor with raw cracked eggs."

"Oh dear lord…that…is…brilliant! I knew there was a reason I liked her so much. Oh that is devious."

"Don't encourage that Morgana…she's scary enough when she's angry as it is."

"What happened though?"

"Old Man Simmons hated eggs so when he woke in the morning and stepped all over them he cursed so loudly the whole village heard him. I caught those three hiding behind a bush and snickering so loud I was surprised Simmons didn't hear them. Marlena eventually admitted to being the mastermind…which shocked me because she was usually the one trying to keep those two out of trouble."

"She still plays little tricks on people but only the really mean noble men and women who visit Camelot. Uther lets her get away with it…mostly because he finds it amusing I think."

"He does…he's not fond of those people either, Morgana."

"I think all my daughter needs is a good night's sleep and a good meal in the morning."

"Morgana? Can you stay with her? I'm going to go see if I can hunt up a rabbit or two for breakfast so she can get some meat into her…it'll help raise her energy levels faster."

"Good idea. Gwen…go tell Merlin she's alright, please?"

"Yes, My Lady…and I'm going to tease him horribly over the egg thing."

"Oh please do…and let him know he'll be hearing about it form me as well."

Gwen and Arthur left, each going a different direction. Gwen went back to where Merlin sat with Will and told him Marlena was recovering nicely. The relief that shone on his face made her decide to leave him alone about the eggs, at least until after Marlena and Will were both doing better.

"You need to get some sleep too Merlin…you're not as drained as she is but you still need to rest. I'll keep an eye on Will for you."

"Thanks Gwen."

Merlin curled up against the wall and fell into an uneasy sleep while Arthur stalked through the woods with a crossbow in hand. Without Merlin bumbling along behind him and scaring off all of the game he managed to kill four rabbits and a medium-sized buck. He hefted the dead deer onto his shoulder and dropped it off with the village butcher who looked at him like it was his birthday or something.

"Thank you Sire…this will make sure the village eats a hearty meal tomorrow to help everyone recover their strength."

"That was the idea my good man. I think a stew with some root vegetables will stretch the meat enough for everyone to get a little bit."

"Excellent idea Sire. I'll have my wife do that…she makes a wonderful stew."

The man set about skinning and cleaning the rabbits for him first, refusing to let Arthur say no, and then turned to the task of cleaning the deer while Arthur headed back to Hunith's place.

"I see you had success, Prince Arthur."

"Yes. I got these four, and a good-sized buck. I dropped him off to the butcher who is cleaning it as we speak and his wife will make a stew with root vegetable to feed the villagers tomorrow…help everyone recover their strength."

"That's very kind of you Sire."

"They were all very brave today…they've earned it."

"I'll take care of these…you can go back to Marlena's side if you'd like."

"Thank you Hunith."

Arthur did indeed return to Marlena's side and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her to rest against him. The next day barely anyone was awake before noon as they were exhausted from the fighting. The butcher's wife had an enormous pot full of stew over a large fire in the center of town and as they awoke everyone was drawn in by the heavenly aroma. Eventually the entire town was seated around the fire with their Camelot guests mingled in as if they'd been there for years. Marlena watched as Arthur sat to one side with her mother, talking in hushed voices and looking very serious. It concerned her until she saw her mother's smile beaming at him and watched them share a hug.

"Lena? What was that about?"

"No idea. If it's important one of them will tell us."

"We leave tomorrow…you gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine Merlin. As nice as it was to come back…Camelot is home now and I'm eager to get back."

"Me too…though I'm worried about our mother."

"I'm sure she'll come to us if she needs us again. She isn't shy you know?"

"True."

The rest of the day, and most of the night, was spent celebrating their victory. People were singing, dancing, and enjoying their newly won freedom. Arthur watched the dancing for a while until he felt he could follow along well enough and then he pulled Marlena up into a dance around the fire with him, both of them laughing like children as they tripped over each other. Morgana managed to convince Merlin to dance with her and everyone from Camelot was shocked by how graceful he was while dancing. His movements were coordinated and there wasn't even a hint of his usual clumsiness.

"What the hell Merlin? How can you dance like that yet trip over your own feet while walking?"

"It's a gift?"

Everyone shared a hearty laugh at Merlin's sheepish expression and Arthur's dumbfounded one. Gwen ended up dancing with each of the four knights at least once, though Sir Ewan got a second dance simply because he asked so nicely. Will was awake and able to sit up so he was sitting beside Hunith as they watched the celebration. Marlena had fussed over him like a mother hen as soon as she'd woken up, much to everyone's amusement as he turned bright red under her attentions. She declared him fit to move around so long as he was careful and didn't do anything strenuous for at least a week while his body finished repairing the damage.

"Hey Lena…I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Will, but Camelot is my home now."

"I know that…and I get it…I do. If that Prince of yours has his way you'll be a Queen some day. I just hope I'm around to see it."

"You'd better be. If you die I'll drag your arse back somehow so I can scream at you."

"I do not doubt that for a second…My Lady."

"Oh don't you start that."

Merlin smiled as the two laughed a bit before Arthur managed to drag Marlena into another dance and Merlin took her place beside their friend.

"She does care about you Will, as do I."

"I know…your mum told me how she used so much of the little energy she had left last night to save me. I barely even feel anything…she's that amazing Merlin."

"I know…she's very gifted at healing. The druids taught her a great deal while she was with them."

"She mentioned that before…when was that?"

"Several months ago…she spent 6 months with them to learn their healing spells and such. She had rescued one of their best healers and his son by getting the king to spare them. He's actually working out a peace treaty with their tribe right now but it isn't quite ready yet. The little boy…Mordred…he sees Marlena as a bit of a mum. His died when he was a baby."

"And she's such a mother hen it's no wonder the boy likes her."

"That too…we all ended up liking him…he's a sweet kid really. A lot of people think his destiny is to kill Arthur but Marlena is determined to change that."

"She's stubborn enough…I think she can do it."

"I hope so…for all our sakes."

The next day, as the Camelot party was mounting up to head back home, Hunith came out and joined them…earning curious looks from her children as they'd thought she was staying in Ealdor.

"Mother?"

"Mum? Are you coming back with us?"

"Not for long dears…I just want to thank your king in person for his help. He could have ignored our pleas as we're not in his kingdom…but he did send help so I want to thank him."

"That pouch…are those your famous cookies?"

"They are indeed Lena."

"Oh I think that will be thanks enough…our king has quite the sweet tooth."

"Oh, I know dear. Shall we head off? It's quite a long ride as I recall…"

They made it to Camelot the next day around noon and Uther and Gaius were waiting for them on the steps. As soon as Marlena dismounted Uther swept her into a hug, quickly followed by Morgana and Arthur who were slowly getting used to him being more affectionate with them. Gaius hugged Marlena and Merlin and was glad to see they were unharmed.

"Miss Hunith? Welcome back to Camelot."

"Thank you My Lord. I wanted to come back and thank you personally for allowing your son and his knights to help us."

"You are more than welcome."

"I made these for you. These cookies are a special recipe my mother taught me. I remember you used to like them when she made them and I hope mine are just as good."

"I'm sure they will be. Thank you."

Everyone turned to look at Arthur when he cleared his throat and his face was so red that Marlena moved to his side in concern.

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Marlena…there's something I need to ask you…"

"You can ask my anything Arthur…you know that."

Marlena's eyes widened as Arthur sank to one knee in front of her, holding in his hand the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in her life. It had a golden band with an intricate circular design around the top that surrounded a dark red stone.

"Arthur?"

"This ring was my mother's…and now it will be yours…I hope. Marlena…before I met you I was…not the best man I could have been. You have made me better…you've made me want to be better. You've brought light and laughter, and fun back into all of our lives. Would you please do me the honor of agreeing to become my wife, and eventually my Queen?"

"How could I possibly say no? Yes Arthur. I'm yours…I will always be yours."

The two shared a deep kiss as their friends and family cheered around them. Uther was beaming with pride and Morgana looked smugly satisfied. Gwen was crying, as was Hunith, but both were grinning as well. Merlin looked torn between being happy and being ill which had Gaius grinning wider than usual. The knights were all cheering loudly in approval and Leon was already starting to plan the bachelor party in his head.

"This calls for a feast. Tonight in the main hall, all of your shall be there."

"I have nothing to wear to such a grand occasion My Lord."

"Worry not Hunith. Morgana will surely be more than happy to take care of that for you."

"Of course. I did wonders on Marlena…it would be my pleasure to dress you up as well."

"Thank you My Lady."

"Call me Morgana. We're practically about to be family after all. Arthur is the closest thing to a brother I have."

Marlena eyed Uther as everyone went their separate ways to start preparing for the feast. Arthur even gave Merlin the night off to celebrate with his sister, and was offering to let him borrow one of his outfits as well.

"Majesty…you knew he was planning to do this today didn't you?"

"I did indeed. He told me he would propose as soon as you all returned…so I've been preparing in your absence."

"Thank you Majesty."

"Go get yourself ready little one."

When it finally came time for the feast Arthur and his knights were all in their full formal regalia, as was Uther. Merlin wasn't dressed too much fancier than normal, just a blue silk shirt instead of a cotton one and a cleaner pair of trousers borrowed from Arthur. Morgana had managed to convince Gwen to wear something special she'd had made for her, a soft pink gown with lavender trim and a lavender belt. It looked quite beautiful on her with her darker skin. Hunith was wearing a dark golden brocade gown with flared sleeves and pearl trim with her hair pulled back into a simple braid. Morgana's gown was a very dark blue with black trim and bared shoulders, and her eyes danced with mischief as she waited with the rest of their family and friends to see what Marlena had chosen to wear.

"Arthur…you need to breathe…"

"Right…I'm ok…I'm breathing."

"She already said yes…why are you getting nervous now?"

"What if she's changed her mind and realized I'm an idiot?"

Merlin started to open his mouth but a single glare from Arthur has him snapping it shut again, but Morgana had no problem saying what they were both thinking.

"Arthur…if you being an idiot bothered her she'd never have agreed to court you…now will you please relax?"

Then the guards opened the doors and Arthur stopped breathing again, tough this time Morgana could hardly blame him as most of the males in the room weren't breathing anymore. Marlena wore a shining silk gown in a dark golden orange color with tiny flowers embroidered all over the fabric. The sleeves were sheer and fluttered around her arms as she moved. Her hair was done up in an elaborate braid with smaller braids looping into the main one, and at the very top sat a golden hair band with delicate scrollwork. The effect was stunning and left Morgana feeling just a tad envious, but this was Marlena's celebration so she quickly banished it and smiled at her friend.

"You look amazing Mara…that dress suits you."

"Thank you Gana."

"Lena…when did my sister grow up on me?"

"The same time you grew up on me brother dearest."

After she'd greeted everyone else all eyes turned to Arthur who was still silently gaping at her with his mouth partially open.

"Oh, Arthur…"

Marlena's voice was filled with fond exasperation and it managed to snap Arthur back to reality, and out of whatever fantasy had been running through his mind.

"Bloody hell you look…amazing, beautiful, gorgeous even…anyone know a better word than gorgeous? Merlin?"

"I think that one covers it, Sire."

The night was filled with song and dance and Marlena never left Arthur's side save for a single dance with the king. Hunith watched her children come alive in their new home and she knew sending them to Camelot had been the best thing she could have done for them…even if it hurt her to be so far from them. Gaius suggested that she stay in Camelot but she saw Ealdor as home now, and without her beloved queen Camelot would not be the same for her. Eventually Hunith returned to Ealdor, informing the village of the royal engagement which earned many cheers and congratulations. Will was beaming brighter than anyone. In Camelot life went on as it always did, though the noble and common men alike made sure to pay more respect to the Prince's fiancé and their wandering eyes and hands mostly stopped…for which she was very grateful.

A/N: The images for this chapter are on my Pinterest board, the link is on my profile page of course. The images are the armor for Arthur and Marlena's horses, Marlena's medical bag, Marlena's engagement ring, and all of the gowns for the engagement feast as well as Marlena's hair for said feast.

I hope everyone enjoyed my little twists for this chapter. I needed Will to be upset about them not just using their magic to wipe Kanen off the map, and a reason why that would be a bad thing, so hopefully my reasoning made sense to everyone. Arthur finally managed to ask her to marry him…yay! Now they just have to get to the actual wedding…which of course…won't be easy…this is Camelot after all lol.


	12. Labyrinth and Kill a King

Dragon Twins

A/N: Everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter which makes me very happy. This one will not go the same as the show for a number of reasons, but hopefully my version is good too…I'm combining two episodes into one for this one.

Thank you all for being so very patient with me during the long wait. I passed my State Test and am now officially a Certified Nursing Assistant! Yay! I also have a job now with 8 hour shifts 6 days a week and I'm often tired and sore but it's very rewarding. Thanks to my schedule updating will be hectic and not even remotely on a schedule but I am getting back to my stories so it will happen.

Chapter 12 – The Labyrinth of Gedref and To Kill the King

Arthur had decided to take Marlena out for a ride and maybe convince her to let him hunt some small game while they were out, Merlin privately thought he'd have better luck convincing his father that the sky was pink but he kept that to himself. Marlena hated hunting unless it was by necessity of survival…hunting for sport was horrifying to her. They had stopped for a little break when they heard rustling nearby and Merlin groaned when Arthur reached for his crossbow and Marlena's face turned into a deep frown.

"Arthur, no. What if it's a lost child…or a little bunny rabbit?"

"Are you ever going to let me hunt anything?"

"Not while I'm with you, no."

Arthur gave her a decidedly pouty look that she completely ignored, earning a number of snickers from the men around her. Marlena stood up and headed through the brush to find the source of the noise, avoiding both Merlin and Arthur's attempts to stop her while a couple of knights sniggered nearby until Arthur glared at them…this did nothing to stop Leon, however, who merely chuckled at his friend's expressions. Merlin and Arthur soon caught up to her, with the few knights they had brought along right behind them, and all of them went silent and nearly slack-jawed at the sight before them. Marlena was sitting on the ground with her legs folded up under her while a unicorn had its head lying in her lap. She was petting it softly and humming to it and Arthur felt as though he'd never seen anything more beautiful in that moment. When she looked up at him and beamed a smile he could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a moment, not that he'd ever tell anyone such a thing.

"Isn't he beautiful, Arthur? A real Unicorn…I didn't think there were any left in the world."

"There are a few left, My Lady…precious few though they are."

"Who are you?"

Arthur had turned, aiming his crossbow at the man who appeared in the clearing next to Marlena. The man held up his hands in a sign of peace.

"I am Anorha, Keeper of the Unicorns."

"Right…why are you here?"

"They are drawn to her…and her brother. The two of you are pure light, pure magic…and unicorns are drawn to purity in all forms."

"I thought they were drawn to virgins?"

Arthur snorted softly at the young knight's innocent question, watching as both Merlin and Marlena turned spectacular shades of red. He gave Marlena a long look that was filled with heat as his brain caught up to his ears and processed the meaning behind that blush.

"Marlena…"

"Not…one…word."

Marlena refused to even look at Arthur while Merlin had decided his boots were very interesting at that point. Arthur stalked towards Marlena only to be yanked back by Leon's hand grabbing his chainmail shirt and jerking him back, ignoring his Prince's little growl of frustration.

"Arthur…No."

"Leon…"

"No…bad idea…especially in a bloody forest."

Arthur blinked and looked around before clearing his throat and looking anywhere other than at Marlena. Anhora seemed highly amused by the entire thing and he gave a nod of respect to Merlin and Marlena before speaking again.

"I am also the keeper of a place known as the Labyrinth of Gedref. If one kills a unicorn they must go through it and face a test to prove their worth, however, those that spare a unicorn may also enter the Labyrinth."

"What happens if they do?"

"They are shown visions of the past, and the future, that will help them understand whatever destiny lies before them."

"Can more than one person enter together?"

"They may, young Prince, and the Labyrinth will show visions that relate to all of them together as well as individually."

"Interesting…what do you two think about this?"

The twins exchanged a look that Arthur had come to know very well and he knew their innate curiosity was taking over at this point.

"I am very interested in exploring this Labyrinth, Arthur…but only if we go together, the three of us."

"If that is what My Lady wishes…then that is what we shall do…right Merlin?"

"Of course…I always do what my sister wants."

Everyone snorted softly at the sarcastic sass and Marlena flicked his nose with her finger in retaliation, laughing when he yelped and pouted at her. Leon just shook his head with a quiet chuckle at their antics and motioned for the other knights to follow. Marlena noticed how Anhora kept staring at Shimmer and laughed softly, earning a few curious looks from her companions.

"Her name is Shimmer. She was a gift from my King."

"The King has certainly taken quite a liking to you, my Lady. It gives us all hope of a better future. Ah, we are here."

They all stopped and looked up at the massive stone wall in front of them and Marlena felt her nerves flare up, until Arthur stepped up behind her and she felt his warm strength at her back. One of his hands came to rest at the base of her spine and she leaned back against him ever so slightly.

"Alright then…let's do this. Merlin…?"

"Are we sure this is a good idea?"

"Merlin…follow…now."

"Yes Arthur…"

As the three stepped through the massive entrance the knights took up positions to guard the passageway. Leon turned to Anhora and asked him several questions.

"Is there any other way in or out of this thing?"

"No, when the Labyrinth has shown them what it wants them to see they will be returned to this doorway and come out here."

"Good. No one can ambush them then. Will they come to any harm in there?"

"No. The Labyrinth will merely show them glimpses of their pasts, and their futures…possibly what their futures may have been had things gone differently."

"Last question…how long will this take?"

"There is no way of knowing. Time passes differently inside. It could be hours out here, but days in there."

"Wonderful."

"I will provide you all with food and drink should the need arise. Worry not for your friends…the Labyrinth will take very good care of them. They are all so very important to the future of this land and all who dwell within it."

Inside the Labyrinth the trio stepped into a memory from long ago. It showed a conversation between Uther and his wife, and Nimueh. They were talking about Uther's desperate longing for a son, and he was clearly not listening to Nimueh's warnings about how magic always demanded a price, a life for a life. They could see the moment the Queen realized what Nimueh was trying to say and Arthur felt a moment of horror as he watched her face settle into a calm acceptance before telling her husband and friend that she would do it…no matter the cost.

"She knew…"

"Arthur…"

"She knew it would kill her…Why? Why would she do it?"

"She wanted to make her husband happy…and she wanted a son. Arthur…you can't blame yourself for this."

"At least I know what she looked like."

"You definitely got your hair from her…your eyes too I think."

A new memory flared up around them, this time of Merlin and Marlena's mother with a man they didn't recognize. She was crying softly as he left her, looking as heartbroken as she did. The memory swirled again to show her stomach growing with her twins and her face looking worried. She said a name that neither twin recognized but Arthur gasped softly as he seemed to.

"Balinor?"

"You know the name?"

"Yes, my father used to speak of him. He was my father's closest friend before the purge. He was a Dragonlord…the highest ranking at that. He was basically the leader of them. My father hunted them all down and killed them, and the dragons…all save Balinor and the Great Dragon. I don't know what happened between them, my father won't talk about it."

"I can probably get the story out of him."

"You probably could my love. He does adore you…as do I. You seem to have an effect on Pendragon men."

Marlena gave him a sweet smile as the images changed again. They were looking at Arthur as a child, playing in the courtyard with Morgana. The two were probably around 6 or 7 and fighting each other with wooden swords. Merlin laughed as Morgana won the fight and Arthur sulked at her. Uther was watching from above with an amused smile.

"Aww…you two were adorable."

"Am I not still?"

"Maybe a little…"

Arthur chuckled at Marlena's little smirk before they were distracted by new images. Little Merlin and Marlena were in their home and Marlena was clearly upset as their mother was arguing with the town leader. Merlin's little eyes flashed gold and their toys started to float around the twins and Marlena stopped crying almost immediately. Hunith came back in and looked horrified and concerned all at once.

"She was afraid of us?"

"I don't think so my love. I think she was afraid of what might happen to you if someone found out. I've met her and seen how she is with you two…she adores you both."

"Thank you Arthur."

Marlena hugged him and he held her close a moment. The Labyrinth seemed to wait until they were done before showing a new scene. This time it was Arthur and Morgana as teenagers, probably a short time after her father's death. Arthur was trying to cheer her up and failing miserably, until he tripped into her closet and got tangled in one of her pink gowns and she burst into peals of laughter. He grinned sheepishly as she helped him get untangled and the two fell over in a laughing fit.

"That was sweet of you to help her."

"I couldn't let the girl I saw as my sister keep hurting like that."

"Now you know she really IS your sister."

"Yes, and I'm really quite happy about that. She's grown into quite a formidable woman."

"I pity the man that tries to ask for her hand in marriage."

The next scene was Merlin as a teenager in Ealdor's forest with Will. The image soon had them all laughing as they watched Will goad Merlin into felling a tree with his magic, nearly flattening a cranky old man in the process.

"So that's why the man hated you?"

"Umm…yes…a bit…"

"That and the fact that Merlin and Will constantly played tricks on him."

"You helped!"

"Only when he threatened you."

The Labyrinth then switched to a new scene. This time it was Marlena inside a tavern as some dark-haired rogue flirted shamelessly with her and had her laughing until she cried. He soon left her side to flirt with another woman, a rather busty blonde, but when a nasty looking man grabbed Marlena and tried to drag her away the rogue came to her aid and ended up starting a fight. The two used the distraction and slipped out the back.

"He and I spent a good year or so travelling together. He kept me safe and I led him into one adventure after another."

"Did you…umm…"

"No. I never slept with him. He came to view me as a little sister that needed to be protected. He has several of them…sisters I mean. He's an interesting man."

"I hope I get to meet him someday."

"I'm sure you will, Arthur."

The next image was when the twins first arrived in Camelot to see a young man executed for using magic.

"Oh that was a wonderful first impression…gods, what you two must have thought of us…"

"It wasn't pleasant…"

They watched Merlin lead an extremely pale Marlena to Gaius' tower and Arthur felt guilty for how badly shaken she looked. The real Marlena slipped her hand into his and smiled softly at him.

"I'm alright now Arthur…things got better after that."

"I know…still…you shouldn't have had to witness that."

The Labyrinth showed them a new image, of Arthur and Marlena exchanging wedding vows as their combined families beamed with pride. They could only see their faces and Arthur grumbled about not seeing the dress.

"Even the Labyrinth knows its bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the ceremony."

The next images were similar to the last only this time it was Merlin and Morgana. Arthur felt his jaw pop open and Marlena started snickering at the shocked look on her brother's face.

"Oh I knew it!"

"Oh no…she'll eat him alive…You have to be joking…"

"We've been…growing closer…but not…that close…I don't think…"

The next images showed four glided thrones, two of them clearly feminine in design. Four figures in royal capes and different, yet intricate, crowns atop their heads sat on the thrones.

"That's us…all four of us…but how…?"

"I believe the Labyrinth is trying to tell us that we should all rule together…as equals."

"It's not a bad idea…we can balance each other out."

A group of red-caped knights knelt before them and the view shifted to show their faces, some of them familiar, other not so much.

"There's Sir Leon."

"That's Gawaine!"

"Gwen's brother is there too…and Lance."

"Oh…I think…yes…that's Mordred…oh look how adorable he is…so grown up."

They heard their other selves refer to the men as the Knights of the Round Table and Marlena thought it was wonderful…Arthur and Merlin agreed. The Labyrinth showed them ruling over Camelot into their older years with several children whose faces they couldn't see standing around them.

"That's not bad…a good positive future."

" _This is the future you will have if you continue on your current path. Had your path gone a different way…it would all have ended a great deal darker."_

"Did…did the Labyrinth just talk to us?"

"Yes, Arthur…magical places can sometimes do that."

"Oh…wonderful."

The next things the Labyrinth showed them had Marlena curling into Arthur in fright and horror while Merlin held her hand tightly in his own. Arthur was stiff but he kept his arms around Marlena to comfort her. They watched as Marlena was killed by Uther after her magic was revealed, and then Morgana slowly descended into madness, Gwen lost her father, Arthur lost his father, and they all nearly died many times over. They watched Morgana wage war on Camelot, Mordred turn on them after Arthur killed the woman he loved. They watched Merlin fall in love and lose the woman he loved at Arthur's hand. The last image was Mordred and Arthur killing each other on a battle field and Marlena collapsed against Arthur in tears.

"That won't happen Marlena…we won't let it. Right Merlin?"

"Of course. The Labyrinth said we're on the right path…if we just keep doing what we have been we'll all be ok."

When they finally came back outside they looked shaken and Leon immediately worried. He rushed to their sides and wrapped a blanket around Marlena's shoulders as she was still shaking in Arthur's arms.

"What the hell happened in there?"

"Everything it showed was all good, and positive…but at the end it showed us what could have happened had my father made a different decision after Marlena's magic was revealed."

"Was it really that bad Arthur?"

"Worse. In that future my father killed her…Morgana went mad and eventually waged war on us all…and I was killed rather young. It was…it was bad Leon."

"Explains why our little Lady is so shaken."

A soft white light alerted them to the appearance of one of the Unicorns and Marlena almost immediately ran to it, throwing her arms around its neck and burying her face in its mane. The unicorn gently pressed its nose against her back as if trying to give her a hug. She eventually calmed down thanks to the radiant creature's influence and it left as silently as it had come.

"Thank you, Anhora, for bringing us here. We know now what needs to be done to give this land the best possible future."

"If you ever have need of me, Lady Aria, you need only call and I will hear you."

"Thank you."

"That goes for you as well, Lord Emrys. Farewell to you both, and to you…future King Arthur."

Anhora vanished and Marlena shared a look with her twin before they both burst into a little fit of laughter.

"Come on you two…let's head home before my father sends a search party after us all."

After arriving back at Camelot they told Uther and Morgana of all they had seen and he looked absolutely horrified at the idea that he might have killed Marlena. She curled up in his lap and let him hold her for a moment to reassure him that all was well between them. Morgana looked deeply disturbed by the idea of her going mad and attacking those she loved most.

"So…Merlin and Morgana?"

"Oh gods…not you too Sire…"

They all laughed a bit at Merlin's mortified look until Morgana moved to press herself into his side, his arms surrounding her instinctively. She curled into him and they could all see how badly she was shaking.

"I would never…I couldn't…I swear I would never…oh gods…"

"Shh…hush my Lady. None of us will allow that to happen to you. I give you my word Morgana. We will not allow you to fall like that."

Merlin's words seemed to calm her and Uther motioned for him to get her out of the throne room, Arthur and Marlena following close behind.

"Gana? Are you alright?"

"Yes Lena…I'm alright now. I trust all of you to keep me safe and sane…just as I will keep all of you safe."

"Of course…that's what friends and family are for."

It took a few weeks for everyone to settle down and for life to return to relative normalcy. Marlena and Arthur grew even closer, as did Merlin and Morgana. The people of the kingdom watched with growing excitement and some of the older and wiser ones could see hints of the future in the interactions of the four. Then Uther received a tip that an enemy of his was within the walls of Camelot so he sent Arthur to hunt the man down. When he found the man he was in the blacksmith's shop with Gwen's father and Arthur felt his heart drop to his feet. The scene looked very bad but Arthur hoped his father would retain a level head and give the man a fair trial. Arthur had no choice but to arrest Tom and when Morgana found out she was livid. Marlena stormed in right behind her and Arthur winced at the look on her face.

"Marlena…I had no choice…"

"I know Arthur…I don't blame you. Majesty…please…"

"Tom would never do what you are accusing him of. He loves Camelot…"

"Morgana…he was found in the company of a known enemy of Camelot and I have reason to believe he was forging weapons for the sorcerer."

Arthur slid a lump of gold across the table and Marlena's eyes flashed golden and she swayed as if she would collapse. Arthur wrapped his arms around her and held her close while Morgana covered the lump of gold with her shawl.

"Marlena…what happened?"

"Something is very wrong here…that gold should not exist…I need to speak with Tom…and Gaius…Majesty please?"

"Very well…you and Arthur may investigate the matter and report your findings to me…I will make the final decision."

"Thank you Majesty."

Marlena hugged Uther and dragged Arthur out of the room, Morgana following on their heels as Uther allowed himself a small smile at the group. Marlena had Arthur take her to see Tom first and he told them of his interactions with the man. Arthur took the lead in asking questions.

"I had no idea he was a sorcerer…or an enemy of Camelot…he seemed decent enough."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to melt a bunch of lead for him…that was all…he pulled out some sort of strange stone and it glowed while he chanted something and then the lead became gold. I've never heard of anything like that before."

"Because it goes against the very laws of nature…"

Marlena's tone had become a bit darker than Arthur was used to hearing and she sounded very angry. He placed a hand on her shoulder and was a bit startled at how angry she truly looked.

"No one is supposed to try and change the very nature of anything. Nature creates things to be as they are and to change that is not only unnatural but extremely dangerous. The magic could lash out and kill those nearby as payment for doing such a thing. You are extremely lucky he was only changing a small amount Tom."

"I will go and tell my father of this while you go and speak with Gaius."

"There is no need…I know what we're dealing with. Summon Gaius and Merlin to Uther's Council Chamber. Gaius will back me up on this."

When they arrived Uther was waiting with Gaius, Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen. Gwen was a nervous wreck and Marlena took a moment to hug her and tell her everything would be fine.

"Majesty."

"Marlena, my dear, what have you found?"

"Tom is innocent of the charges. He knew not that the man was an enemy of Camelot, and he was not making weapons. The man is using an ancient stone to change the vary nature of one thing into another. He had Tom melt down some lead and then he used the stone to turn that lead into gold."

"Am I to assume from your tone of voice that this is not a good thing?"

"It goes against the very laws of nature and magic! By doing such a thing he could have caused many people nearby to lose their lives had the amount of metal been greater than it was. Magic always demands a price for something like that and the stone is…essentially…cheating magic. Thus magic will demand a far greater price."

"Gaius?"

"The stone she speaks of must be the Mage Stone, an ancient stone that was thought to have been lost to time."

"I see…we must find out what this sorcerer is planning."

"I found the stone in the forge, Father."

"Morgana?"

"He threatened Gwen last night, said he'd kill her if she didn't bring him the stone. I know where he plans to meet her. If we try to attack he'll just vanish again…but perhaps I can convince him I'm against the King…"

"No, he'd never believe that Morgana…he might believe that a magic user he's never seen before might be against the King…"

"Merlin…are you referring to me or yourself?"

"Myself…obviously…"

"He'd kill you on sight you moron…a woman would be far less likely to be killed. I will go and meet with this man and find out what he wants."

"Marlena no!"

"Arthur…I will be fine. You forget how powerful my brother and I are. If it comes to it I will use my magic to defend myself, but I believe it will not come to that. Have some faith in me my love."

"I do…it's him I don't trust."

"Marlena is, unfortunately, quite correct in this matter. You may go my dear, but please promise me you will be careful?"

"I will…Merlin can follow from a distance in case there is trouble."

"Very well, go, and come back to us safe and sound."

"I will, Majesty…I promise."

In the early morning hours Marlena and Merlin left Camelot and made their way into the Darkling Woods, Merlin staying close enough to see her but far enough that no one who might be watching her would see him. She stopped in a clearing as a group of men surrounded her with their swords.

"Kill her."

"Wait…I have the stone!"

"Hold. Show me."

Marlene let the stone fall into her hand where it began to glow brightly. Tauren appeared shocked by this and Marlena's brows furrowed.

"Why do you seem surprised?"

"The stone is not supposed to glow unless the magic words are spoken…yet it merely touches your skin and glows like the sun. Who are you?"

"My name is Marlena…and I am a sorceress. I was born with magic."

"That is…unheard of…you are truly special then my Lady…you must be one of the prophesied twins of magic."

"I am…and I want to know what it is you think to use this stone for."

"To turn lead into gold in order to buy my way into Uther's court."

"He's too smart to fall for that…and a good man may die because of what you have done. His daughter is a very close friend of mine."

"I am sorry for that, truly my lady. I did not intend for any innocents to be harmed in this venture."

"What is your end goal? Why go through all of this? Why take the risk of magic itself lashing out at you?"

"To Kill the King. Wait…lashing out? What do you mean by that?"

"Using that stone goes against the very laws of nature and magic…and the more you use it the angrier magic will become until it lashes out and kills you…and everyone nearby as well."

"I had no idea…"

"So I see…"

"My lady…I have heard that the King has a sorceress close to him, one that he uses to hunt others with magic…is that you?"

"Yes…but I do not enjoy what he makes me do. I do not enjoy helping him hunt my own kind…but it is either that or face death myself."

"That is a truly difficult choice for anyone to make, my Lady. Perhaps you might be able to lure him out of the castle…and lead him to us?"

"I can try…I might be able to convince him to accompany me back home to visit my mother…we would pass by the old Cairn on the hill and he will want to stop to visit his old friend's grave."

"It will be done my Lady."

Tauren allowed Marlena to leave and she made her way back to Camelot, Merlin right on her heels. She burst into Uther's chambers where the rest were waiting for them and threw herself into Arthur's waiting arms.

"He means to kill the King."

Marlena told them all of the conversation she'd had with Tauren and they agreed that Uther, Marlena, and Morgana would go while Arthur and Merlin trailed farther behind with more men in case they were needed. Morgana wanted to visit her father's grave and Uther found he could not deny her that small request. When they reached the Cairn they had the guards stay with the horses while they went to the grave. Marlena stood back while the father and daughter discussed the man that had raised her as his own. She saw Tauren's men knock the guards unconscious before moving towards where they were, but she did not see Arthur or Merlin and that made her nervous.

"You did not honor our bargain…my Lady?"

Marlena whirled around to face an enraged Tauren who held a dagger to her throat. Uther stood up behind her and moved Morgana behind him, despite her protest.

"How so?"

"You promised to deliever King Uther here so I could kill him."

"And here he is."

"With guards trying to sneak up behind me!"

"You did not think the King of Camelot would venture out unguarded did you? If you did then you are a fool."

"I will gut you for betraying me."

"I did not betray you…I was never with you. Now Morgana!"

Tauren froze before falling to side and pulling Marlena down with him. Morgana had stabbed him in the back but he wasn't dead yet and his dagger came up into Marlena's side and she screamed from the pain. Tauren died and Uther swept Marlena into his arms, carrying her back to the horses as Morgana hurried along beside him. Arthur and the rest were just waking from the spell Tauren had used on them but the sight of Marlena, bleeding and pale, in the King's arms shot a bolt of fear into them all. Arthur mounted up and took her into his arms as Uther passed her over. They all took off at a full gallop, Merlin hanging onto the saddle for dear life, and Arthur leapt from his still-moving horse before running to Gaius' chambers.

"Gaius?!"

"I am here, Sire…no need to shout. Marlena! What happened to her?"

"Tauren stabbed her…you have to save her."

"I will Sire…I need you to make a list of what I will need. I will need towels, washing cloths, several buckets of water, and her favorite blanket from her bed."

"The one I gave her?"

"Yes, that one. Morgana, I need you to fetch my stitching kit, wound ointment, and numbing solution."

They all fanned out to gather what was needed while Uther and Merlin stayed by Marlena's side. Merlin was in tears from fear and worry while Uther winced every time she let out a pained whimper. Gaius cleaned the wound out before applying the numbing solution so it would not hurt her as badly while he stitched the skin back together. Gaius turned to Merlin when he was finished.

"Merlin…do you remember the healing spell she taught you?"

"Yes…"

"Then use it now."

"I haven't practiced it yet…what if I cause more harm than good?"

"I have faith in you Merlin, and I know she does as well."

Merlin sucked in a deep, shaky breath and Uther gave him an encouraging nod. The King watched in amazement as Merlin chanted the healing spell and a warm blue light settled around Marlena's wound. When Merlin pulled back Gaius inspected the wound and smiled in satisfaction.

"Excellent work, Merlin. It's not quite up to Marlena's level but you've healed the worst of the injury. She should be fully healed by the end of the week."

"Thank the gods."

As they all breathed a sigh of relief Leon came into the room with a low bow. Uther waved for him to speak.

"Sire, the men who were with the sorcerer Tauren are chained in the dungeon awaiting your justice."

"Excellent work, Sir Leon. We will wait until Marlena is awake and have her use her ability to see what truly lies in their hearts."

"I'm awake, Majesty."

"Marlena!"

"Oh Gods, Lena we thought we were going to lose you."

"Are you alright, my love?"

"Lena…?"

Marlena smiled softly at her strange little family and they all relaxed a bit. She reached out to Arthur and Merlin, chuckling softly as the two rushed to her side.

"I'm alright now, I promise. Merlin's magic healed a great deal of the damage done by Tauren's blade. I should be fine in a few days."

"Gaius predicts about a week, my dear."

"Gaius forgot to account for my magic speeding up the healing process."

"Ah, so I did."

"We're all just thankful you're alright. Arthur, carry her to her room so she can rest properly."

"Of course, father."

"Gwen and I will go with them so we can help her get ready for bed."

"That is an excellent idea Morgana. I will see you in the morning, sleep well Marlena."

"Thank you Majesty, you as well."

Uther left the room while Arthur lifted Marlena into his arms and carried her to her own chambers, Morgana and Gwen following close behind. Arthur gently laid her in bed and pressed a soft kiss on her lips before leaving her with the other two women.

"Morgana…thank you…you saved my life."

"You're one of my dearest friends Lena…how could I not?"

The two women hugged for a moment and between the three of them they managed to get Marlena changed into a silk nightgown before Morgana and Gwen left for bed as well. Merlin ended up in Marlena's room a short time later after a nightmare woke him from his sleep.

"Marlena?"

"Merlin? What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare…about you…"

"Come here, Merlin."

Merlin joined his twin in her bed and the two curled up together, taking comfort from one another's presence as they both managed to sleep soundly for the remainder of the night.

A/N: So there is the next installment of this story. There were several key details I changed from what happened in the series and those will also come back into play later on in the story.


End file.
